Rebellion's Master
by DmCrebel25
Summary: A young man with a dark past comes to Skyrim looking to start a new life, but once there he finds out just how different it will be from his old life. He will have to face his own demons and those of others but is it all worth it? He hopes so. (If you want to jump to Dawnguard and the start of the romance skip to Ch. 16.)
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Author Note: 4/2/2015, Figure I better update this with a new message considering the start of Dawnguard will probably bring in some more people. Too those of you who saw in the description where Dawnguard starts and that's all you're here for then go right ahead and jump ahead. However I do suggest reading the note below so nothing shocks you. **

**Author Note: Well guys and gals this is my first fanfiction so if you guys have anything to say, tips, praise, criticism, I welcome it all and hope to grow from it and improve. This story is going to definitely be a long one, (considering it's like starting a new save in the game it should come as no surprise.) I will be changing something's such as increasing the size of the cities and some locations or maybe change how characters and creatures look things like that, nothing too drastic. So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim cause let's be honest if I did I would be flaunting that everywhere well or the DmC: Devil May Cry names.**

**Chapter 1**

"**A New Life"**

"_WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?_" someone yelled from outside waking Dante from his dreamless sleep. He was going to fall back into the bed he'd rented in the Helgen inn, but the crash that came after all the screaming nearly knocked him off his already shaky feet. Luckily he was already wearing his armor so he just had to grab his sword and bow and arrows on the way out to investigate what in oblivion was going on outside.

Dante stepped out into what was left of Helgen to find imperial soldiers dead and alive, much less of the latter, firing up in the sky. 'What are they shooting at' Dante thought, he didn't even have to look up to see, as the giant black dragon landed in the court yard on some of the soldiers, it then torched one of the buildings in the rapidly shrinking town. The smell of burning wood and flesh was overwhelming. Dante didn't have to be given the order to run, he wasn't stupid enough to try and fight this thing, and he headed straight for the collapsing part of the wall seeing this as his only salvation he clambered up as fast as he could, without hesitation he jumped down the other side. He rolled as he hit the ground to soften the landing and before racing into the forest he turned to see the flag of the Empire burn, a new era was beginning, and with that he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

After what was probably an hour or so of wandering the forest Dante could see a small village on the road ahead, but he had to dive into some of the thick brush as he saw the black dragon fly over head into the distance. Heading into the village Dante was greeted by the smell of white hot metal one he was all too familiar with. The blacksmith, a nord of average height (for a nord anyway) with blond hair and beard, kindly greeted him. Dante just nodded to him in greeting. Before Dante could continue on his way he heard the blacksmiths loud footfalls,

"Could you hold up a moment my friend?" the blacksmith asked with some hesitation.

"You don't know me so don't call me your friend." Dante replied harshly.

"Not to friendly are you? I was just wondering what you know of the dragon attack on Helgen?" The blacksmith responded.

Surprised, Dante asked, "How do you know of that it hasn't been more than an hour?"

"My nephew Hadvar serves in the legion and arrived not twenty minutes ago, he was in Helgen during the attack he escaped through some tunnels or something" the nord blacksmith answered.

"Well what do you want then?" Dante asked

"Well if you could I would request you go to Whiterun and get the Jarl to send some guard, Riverwood is defenseless!" the man practically begged.

"Look this dragon isn't my problem… but if you really need me to I guess I could handle that." Dante reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, thank the Divines" the blacksmith let out the breath he was holding.

"That never helped anyone, so how do I get to Whiterun from here?" Dante asked

"New to Skyrim eh? Just follow the road north you can't miss it." The blacksmith informed Dante

"By the way my name is Alvor" he told Dante

"Well I must be going now" Dante said ending the conversation abruptly.

Dante decided it best he just get to Whiterun, if Riverwood was truly defenseless as the blacksmith, Alvor, seemed to believe he shouldn't waste any time. After around a half an hour of walking the trail he could see the capital city of Whiterun hold, of the same name, in the distance across the great plains which made up Skyrim's central area, (at least according to the map he kept), the city was large but not compared to the Imperial City back in Cyrodiil which shrimped this city. What he assumed was the palace, Dragonsreach, stood tall and proud at the highest point in the city. While traveling the path to Whiterun which ran along the White River Dante passed what he assumed was a meadery by the strong smell of honey and alcohol. Just as he was about to move along he felt faint vibrations in the ground and could make out the sounds of battle somewhere further down the path. He rushed to the source to see three warriors battling a giant that made the two nord warriors look small in comparison before the battle continued Dante drew his bow and nocked an arrow drawing the bowstring to his cheek he released the arrow and all before the next swing could be made. The arrow slammed into its mark with the kind of force that could shatter bones, causing the giants right eye to explode and blood to pour from the fatal wound. Replacing his beloved bow, Aquila, Dante proceeded on his way or at least he tried before he felt a strong grip grab his arm, he could tell it wasn't aggressive or the one who grabbed him would either no longer have that arm or would be on the ground with a sword at their neck. Turning to face the owner of the hand on his arm he had to look down to look into her green eyes. Surprised it was a woman with such a strong grip it still didn't change anything he gave her a deadly glare that was cold as ice,

"I hope you're not left handed because if you don't remove it you'll lose it," Dante told her in a deadly tone.

"Well aren't you friendly," she said sarcastically as she quickly removed her hand.

"That's what I'm told," he retorted.

"Well I must say you handle yourself well you could make for a decent shield-brother." The odd woman remarked.

Now seeing her fully she had extremely long brown hair that hung all the way down her back, she was a tall nord at least the same height as the blacksmith, with a very toned muscular appearance though it wasn't overpowering with the odd ancient looking armor. She was quite beautiful even with the green war paint that looked as though it was the claws of some beast.

"What in oblivion is a shield brother" Dante asked confused

"An outsider, eh? Ever hear of the Companions?" the woman asked in her strong voice.

"Of course the 500 warriors of Ysgramor, correct?" Dante said

"Well yes actually," she replied surprised he was knowledgeable on such things.

"Although there aren't nearly as many of us now we still try to follow Ysgramor's teachings," the woman told Dante.

"You seem surprised that I knew of Ysgramor and his 500 companions," Dante stated,

"Not many nords or anyone for that matter know of history," she explained.

"Knowledge is a very important tool," Dante said matter-of-factually.

"Very true, I'm Aela." she told Dante holding out her hand for a handshake.

Ignoring her hand Dante replied "Who's your friend?" cautiously putting his hand on his blade as a large nord in strange armor mimicking a wolf and a very large two-handed sword approached standing as tall as he was but more muscular which said something.

"This is my shield-brother Farkas," Aela told him letting her hand drop to her side.

"Well I really should get going," Dante replied watching Farkas intently and backing away slowly.

"You should come to Jorrvaskr I have a feeling you would have a chance at joining with us." Aela said.

"I'll think about it, but no promises." Dante said. Without giving her a chance to say goodbye Dante turned fluidly and walked away up to the gates of Whiterun. Entering the city Dante could hear the conversation of someone and who he assumed was the blacksmith discussing an order of swords for the Imperials. Dante cared little for their conversation as he headed straight for the palace. The city was very simple to navigate the lower area known as the Plains District contained the market and other stores including some homes. Next was the Wind District which was the residential area which was extensive with more houses then he expected no doubt to house the large population there was a large courtyard with a dead tree in the center but plenty of other beautiful plants he made a mental note of the tree as he figured there had to be a story behind that. Across from the courtyard on a hill was Jorrvaskr he made another mental note on his climb to the final district the Cloud District which held the palace ofDragonsreach. Standing before the huge doors Dante took in the sight of the massive palace before entering.

* * *

Irileth stood in the main hall of the palace listening to the Jarl discuss the dragon attack on Helgen with his steward always vigilant and extremely analytical she took everything into account how tall someone is how much they weigh how they walk how they talk, it was all important to her. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a man she assumed before they disappeared from sight while climbing the stairs when she saw him fully she could make out everything about him. He was a nord though it was actually not that easy to tell he didn't have the same rugged strong features, he was at least 6'4" and looked to be muscular but she could see that his size was refined he wasn't as big as some men but Irileth could tell he had no fat on him he made sure he stayed the same size, no bigger or smaller, his jet black hair was cut in an odd fashion the sides of his head wear shaved in a mohawk style except only the sides of his head, no higher, were shaved, the back was long enough to reach his shoulders, his bangs were swept to the left to where they became long enough to reach the corner of his mouth and sometimes cover his eye he was also clean shaven, he wore very tight black leather pants with his black armor was also very tight it was all made to fit like a second skin and was also made of leather to keep him light on his feet, there wasn't a nick or scratch anywhere. Over his shoulder Irileth noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow. One of his gauntleted and gloved hands came to rest on his sword in a relaxed and patient manner as he stopped in front of the Jarl's throne. His striking almost unnatural blue eyes held more knowledge and experience than his young age, which she placed in his early twenties, should ever contain, what made her draw her blade as she approached though, was the cold, calm, calculating countenance she saw in his eyes she would not allow him any closer to the Jarl even if it cost her her life which she thought he could easily accomplish.

* * *

Dante watched as the Jarls bodyguard approached him drawing her blade in the process the dark elf seemed to have taken in the scenario and deemed him a threat in the short amount of time it took to walk up to the throne.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" she said in an accusatory manner.

"I bring news from Helgen of the dragon attack," Dante replied calmly.

"Well that explains why the guards let you in in the first place," the elf said raising her eyebrows in surprise. She sheathed her sword and motioned for Dante to approach the Jarl.

"So, you were at Helgen, you saw this dragon with your own eyes?" the Jarl asked.

"It burned Helgen to the ground and last I saw it flew in this direction," Dante explained.

"Damn it, Irileth was right," Jarl Balgruuf said bitterly with urgency.

The jarl then discussed the matter further with his court before addressing Dante once again.

"Thank you very much for seeking me out of your own initiative, here take this gold as a reward" the Jarl told Dante handing him the reward.

"But I must ask you to help us further with a matter much more suited to your… shall we say 'expertise', come lets go see Farengar, my court wizard, he's been working on something for the rumors of the dragons return." Balgruuf explained leading Dante down some stairs

Following the Jarl of Whiterun Dante could sense a shift in the air; he wasn't just in a new land, he was starting a new life.

* * *

**More Author Notes: Well that's the first chapter I know it's as long as some entire stories but I hope you enjoyed it. I know the description of Dante was forced and maybe overly detailed but I couldn't help myself. Aela and Farkas are just the start of the characters that will look different I did try to keep to the original characters though. If you have suggestions for anything I encourage you to let me know well till next time.**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**The Dragonborn comes"**

"A newcomer? Well, it's been some time since someone wished to join the ranks of the Companions." Kodlak Whitemane the leader of the Companions said to Dante, giving him quite the once-over.

"Well, am I allowed to join?" Dante asked waiting patiently for the old warrior to finish.

"Perhaps you seem to be in amazing condition but, how would you say you are in battle?" Kodlak asked.

"Better than the first three of you I met." Dante responded.

"Now, I'm confident they could have handled that giant on their own." Kodlak answered, putting out a calming hand before the fuming young warrior sitting next to him.

"This is Vilkas he'll be the one to test your mettle and see if you've got what it takes to join us." Kodlak informed Dante.

"Vilkas take him out to the yard to test his ability." He then told his young companion.

"If that is your wish Harbinger," Vilkas replied obediently.

Following him out Dante thought on his task for the Jarl to bring his court wizard the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. It seemed a simple task but from experience he knew it wouldn't be. The hall of Jorrvaskr was rather large the main mead hall ran across the entire ground level, the quarters were down a flight of stairs that's where the Companions slept. As Dante and Vilkas exited Dante saw some tables no doubt to watch others train in the yard he noticed some people would be observing his "test".

"The old man wanted me to have a look at you so," Vilkas said drawing his sword and turning to face Dante.

"Let's do this, go ahead and take a few swings at me so I can see if you're as good as you think you are." Vilkas said with a smirk.

"Unless you have a death wish I'd advise against fighting me" Dante said in a relaxed manner folding his arms across his chest.

"Aren't you cocky," Vilkas said in a annoyed tone,

"Just swing at me, or are you a weak milk drinker?" Vilkas joked.

"Look if you want to get hurt then I guess I'll oblige," Dante said in a tone just as relaxed as before.

Drawing his sword, a beautiful yet sinister blade made of ebony from an equally beautiful sheath. He appraised his opponent, his stance is perfect but he wouldn't expect an attack toward his legs he fights from the front not with finesse or surprise. Dante kicked Vilkas in the side of his leg it made a sickening popping sound as his knee dislocated, as Vilkas dropped to the ground Dante brought his knee up into his face, hard, before Vilkas knew what was going on he had lost and been put out of commission until his knee was fixed.

"To think," Dante said disappointedly, "I didn't even have to use Rebellion." Replacing his beloved sword Dante put an arm around Vilkas' shoulder and helped him to his feet. Blood flowed like a river from his nose.

"You might be as good as you thought but your still a whelp to us new blood so do as your told, take my sword to Eorlund up at the Skyforge to have it sharpened" Vilkas said cringing in pain.

"Why don't I get you inside fir-"

"No, someone else will, do as your told." Vilkas said cutting Dante off.

Instead of arguing he let go of Vilkas who collapsed the second Dante walked away with his sword to the Skyforge. It wasn't far at all; the Skyforge and Jorrvaskr are on the same hill. Climbing the stairs Dante came upon it the forge was shaped like an eagle spreading its wings; it was full of what appeared to be lava. The blacksmith turned from his work at the anvil to face Dante he was a nord who was taller than average and had a powerful build despite his age most likely from his trade, he smelled of sweat and metal and wore some old hide armor that displayed his build.

"What business do you have with me?" Eorlund said

"I'm bringing you Vilkas' sword," Dante told the old blacksmith.

"Then you must be the newcomer, I'm Eorlund Gray-Mane I work the Skyforge" He told Dante.

"Does Vilkas always make the new members do pointless errands?" Dane asked

"Ah, they were all whelps once; they just don't like to talk about it, and don't always just do as your told nobody rules anybody in the companions." Eorlund told him.

"How does that work with no order or leadership?" Dante asked rather confused.

"Well Kodlak is the Harbinger but he's more of an advisor for the group. Though there hasn't been a real leader since Ysgramor himself." Eorlund explained to Dante.

"Well if that's all I'll be going now," Dante said turning to leave.

"One moment I have a favor to ask" Eorlund said,

"Everybody wants something, what is it you need?" Dante asks turning back around.

"I've been working on a shield for Aela, I just finished it not long ago, but my wife is in mourning and I want to get back to her soon, I would be much obliged if you would take it to Aela for me." The blacksmith asked hopefully.

"I'll do it" Dante responded.

"That's a good man" Eorlund said handing him a banded iron shield. Heading back into Jorrvaskr Dante asked where he could find Aela he was told she was in her quarters downstairs. Downstairs he wanders around until he hears her voice through the door, to what he assumes is her quarters. Opening her door he notices she was talking to Skjor.

"Aela, I have your shield from Eorlund." Dante said in a formal way.

"It's always business with you, but thank you for bringing this, so you decided to join up after all?" She asked with a delighted look.

"You know this one? I saw him training in the yard with Vilkas," Skjor said interjecting.

"Ah, yes I heard you gave him quite the thrashing," Aela said smiling slightly.

"That's putting it lightly; this one dislocated Vilkas' knee so bad it can't be fixed without magic, he also broke his nose and he didn't even use his blade." Skjor said pointing at Dante.

"My, my, you're quite the fighter but could you handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked raising an eyebrow.

"A real fight? He couldn't muster one against me; I could have killed him in a single blow." Dante said with an icy smirk.

"Whoa we're rough but we won't kill a shield-sibling over a dispute. I must say though, that look in your eye it's not one I've seen in any other Companion it's cold, calculating normally it's a blazing fire but you…" Aela's voice trailed off.

"Well let's have Farkas show you were you'll be resting your head." She said.

"FARKAS!" She and Skjor called out in unison. Dante heard someone big running up the hallway.

"Did you call me?" the big nord from the farm asked entering the doorframe. He looked just like Vilkas only bigger and a bit more unkempt but they even shared the same war paint.

"Of course we did ice-brain, show this newcomer where the rest of the whelps sleep." Aela said teasing the big nord.

"Newcomer? Oh I remember you, come on follow me." Farkas said leading Dante down the hall. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me but they're good people, they challenge us to be our best." Farkas explained.

"I hear you showed that you may be better than my brother if that's true then I sure hope we keep you, it can get a little boring around here." Farkas said.

"Well here we are just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired, it seems the others are eager to meet you. If you need something to do I have a something." Farkas said proposing a job.

"Couldn't hurt" Dante told him.

"Well there's a group of bandits causing trouble near Riverwood they're hold up in the old Embershard Mine and we've been hired by the Jarl to take care of it." Farkas explained.

"Simple, it'll be done." Dante said with confidence.

"Good to hear, show them no mercy." Farkas said with a smile.

Walking out Dante heard Farkas call out to him.

"Before you go… Welcome to the Companions." Farkas said. Dante nodded before walking out.

When he had gotten to Riverwood Dante decided to take care of the Bleak Falls Barrow job from the Jarl, he had heard that the general store had been robbed. Talking to the store's owner; Lucan Valerius and his sister Camilla, Dante found out that only thing that had been stolen was an ancient golden statue in the shape of a dragon's claw. He could guess were the thieves took it. Standing before the ancient Nordic tomb he wondered just how the court wizard found out that this Dragonstone was here. When questioned he just said he had reliable sources. Not wasting any time he pulled the hood of his midnight black cloak over his head also pulling up the cowl to cover his face he went to work on the bandits outside.

Positioning himself on an arch over one of them he loosed the arrow he had drawn, from Aquila it pierced the heart of one of the bandits punching clean through his armor made of various furs. Replacing Aquila Dante drew Ebony and Ivory, twin daggers he kept sheathed under his quiver of ebony arrows; he dropped from the arch on top of the bandit bellow knocking him to the ground and slicing clean through the bandit's jugular and throat. From here he threw the curved twins into two more bandits. Easily dodging the attack of one carrying a large two-handed battle axe Dante spun around kicking him in the face then dropping to the ground spinning once again, sweeping his legs out from under the bandit. Standing up Dante walked over to the bandits head and gripping his jaw and the base of his skull he tugged snapping the bandit's neck. 'Perfectly executed' Dante thought, it had all happened in about fifteen seconds. He then entered the ancient tomb.

The first room was quite large and held two sentries after quickly eliminating them Dante moved along deeper into Bleak Falls. The place held a musty smell but considering it is over a thousand years old that isn't surprising. The eerie silence was almost oppressive Dante eventually came to a room with plenty of ancient corpses they were well preserved something he knew the ancient nords were rather good at. Some were in the deteriorating armor of their long dead era. They even had their weapons gripped in their hands. Right as Dante went to move along he heard the same popping sound from when someone cracks their knuckles or neck. Turning slowly he saw the corpses in armor standing up after thousands of years. "Draugr" Dante said to himself he had never seen them before and knew why some never wanted to. They moved towards Dante as if they were young warriors again their eyes glowing with some ancient magic no doubt set to stop intruders such as him or the bandits.

The Draugr would have been terrifying to most people but Dante wasn't most people. Ducking under the swing of a greatsword Dante drew Rebellion and fluidly slashed the ancient nord's gut open but nothing spilled out just a plume of dust. Rather than let his confusion get the best of him and catch that greatsword somewhere that will actually bleed Dante swung Rebellion at the next one cleaving it's arm off but, it didn't even flinch just lost its shield and brought its war axe down at Dante who blocked with Rebellion. The blow was quite jarring especially considering it was a corpse older than the Empire. Dante rolled away giving himself some breathing room to think. There are three of them and one of him but he also had to think of how to kill them. Deciding decapitation was his best option Dante moved back in going for the one he hadn't hit yet and fluidly spun around its blow and brought Rebellion around cleaving its head off, the rest of it's body dropped like a ton of bricks. 'Well that was a lucky guess' Dante thought. The other two were superior warriors to the bandits so it did take a little longer to kill them but after that he moved along avoiding some traps and finding his way deeper into the tomb. Dante came across what he guessed must be a Frostbite Spider's nest he cut into the thick web blocking his path and found a dark elf, no doubt one of the bandits, trapped in some of the spider's webbing.

"Watch out its coming back" the elf called out. Lone and behold the huge spider dropped down in front of Dante not bothering to draw a weapon he cast out a powerful Thunderbolt that launched it back into the wall, dead.

"Oh thank Azura you came when you did it was about to finally kill me no doubt" the dark elf said in the same accent most had. Realizing this would no doubt be his best shot at finding out where the golden claw was Dante decided to question him.

"Where's the golden claw?" Dante asked in a deadly tone

"Ah, yes the claw and the door I know how they all fit together. Cut me down and I'll show you" the thief said. Knowing if the elf tried to give him the slip he could easily stop him Dante decided to cut him down. Not surprisingly he tried to take off but before he could get far Dante launched an Icy Spear which pinned the thief to a Draugr that had just awakened knocking both off their feet. Dante leisurely strolled up to the lovely new couple and searched the younger ones pack finding the claw Dante stood.

"I personally am not into necrophilia but everyone has their vices." Dante said mockingly as he walked away with the claw in hand. Dante eventually found his way to a great door with three stone rings and images of different creatures. 'It must be some kind of puzzle' Dante thought to himself. 'And this must be the door that the thief mentioned.' Realizing that it had something to do with the claw, as the thief had mentioned Dante pulled it back out. Inspecting it he noticed that it also had the same type of images that the door had. Dante fixed the rings to match the sequence on the claw and inserting it he opened the door.

He found himself in a room with a large chest full of assorted loot none of which interested him he already had armor and weapons. He did grab some of the precious gems in the chest though but saw no sign of the Dragonstone in the chest or the ancient shelves.

"Reliable sources my ass." Dante retorted bitterly. Turning around to leave Dante was face to face with a giant wall it held some carvings in an ancient language he assumed. One of the carvings seemed to glow and something unknown within Dante willed him to approach removing his hood and cowl he walked up to the word. Rubbing his hand along the carving he heard himself mutter the word written in an ancient language he knew he recognized. "_FUS,"_ how did he know what the carving said?

Just then he heard the ancient coffin burst open. Spinning around he faced yet another of the Draugr but this one was different, it's armor more ornate it wore a helmet that bore horns. It drew a large greatsword that held the light blue glow of a frost enchantment. Before Dante had a chance to react it charged at him, he barely had time to dodge its blow. Rolling out of the way he drew Rebellion. Facing his opponent Dante swung for the neck attempting a decapitation the Draugr easily bobbed out of the way. Dante had to quickly go on the defense blocking a strike from the large greatsword. Backing up a little he went for the right leg he caught it but not with enough to hinder it's movement. The Draugr must have expected this attack as it caught Dante by the throat with an iron-like grip. It lifted him clear of the ground the Draugr had been taller than him before but not now as Dante was held up like he weighed nothing. Before the Draugr could continue Dante shoved Rebellion through its skull destroying whatever part of it the magic still held onto.

Dropping to the ground coughing Dante was glad that the Draugr hadn't disarmed him. Dante approached the empty coffin to find that it wasn't, sitting in the center was what he instantly knew was the Dragonstone. "Wait, Dragonstone… that language it's the language of the dragons." Dante said with realization, he remembered reading of the ancient language and the power it held long ago, but how did he know what the word said but not what it meant and also how didn't he know any of the other words from the wall or the books. So many questions ran through his head and he didn't have any answers.

Dante walked out of Bleak Falls Barrow in a daze, he figured he'd handle those bandits and return the claw before returning to Whiterun. The bandits posed no threat to Dante and he made short work of them. Lucan was grateful to have the claw back and rewarded Dante well, it didn't really matter to him he just wanted to get to Whiterun.

When entering Farengar's study Dante noticed a woman in leather armor wearing a hood by her height alone which he placed at around 5'5" Dante could tell she was certainly no nord her skin color pointed to breton instead of the darker toned redguards and imperials. He caught a glance of her face she seemed older in her fifties from what it looked like. She and Farengar were discussing the dragons from what he had made out.

"Ah, there you are, did you bring the stone tablet?" Farengar asked. Dante set down the Dragonstone on the table.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that all by yourself. Impressive." The woman said, Dante found it rather ridiculous how high she had to look up to see his face, being nearly a foot taller than her.

"Farengar you'll make me a copy of your findings when you're done, right?" she asked the court wizard.

"Of course, it will take me some time to study it though." Farengar told her

"That's fine just get it to me." The woman said standing up straight from leaning over the table. Just then Irileth came racing in.

"Farengar, a dragon was just seen at the Western Watchtower. You should come as well." She said pointing to Dante. They followed her upstairs to the war room where the Jarl was waiting with a Whiterun soldier.

"I brought them as you requested." Irileth said in her usual obedient tone.

"Good job Irileth, now soldier what was it that happened at the watchtower?" Jarl Balgruuf asked of the soldier. He went on to tell of how a dragon had come and attacked the tower. Dante had to know.

"What did the dragon look like?" He asked the soldier.

"I'm not quite sure I didn't get a good look before I brought word" the soldier said

"Well, was it black with red eyes?" Dante asked with some urgency.

"Um, well I couldn't tell what color it's eyes were, but it wasn't black more of a dark brownish green." The soldier told him.

"Then this isn't the same dragon that attacked Helgen." Dante stated.

After this statement they knew what they had to do. At the gates Irileth gave a contingent of soldiers a pep talk to embolden them enough to face a dragon. Out on the plains the small army moved toward the remnants of the Western Watchtower. Even from the distance they stood they could smell the burning of wood and flesh. The fires of the tower stood out in stark contrast against the night sky. Approaching the tower it was silent except for the crackle of the fires. When Dante walked to the opening into the watchtower a soldier came out.

"No, get out of here it will kill you all!" the soldiers shouted. And as if on que the dragon landed crushing a group of soldiers and causing the ground to rumble so hard it knocked some of the men off their feet. It then torched at least fifteen men before grabbing two in one of its four massive hands and flying up in the air letting those two go when it was in the air. Blood, mangled skeletons, and tattered uniforms were all that remained of the men it had landed on. The next time it landed it couldn't crush anyone but it picked up four men this time crushing them [n it's fist causing a shower of blood to coat plenty of the other men. This was no battle it was slaughter. The dragon then chomped up three more men in its jaws before biting down hard enough to split them into pieces, heads, arms and legs fell down as it swallowed the rest. There was blood everywhere, men were fleeing and the ones that weren't were trying to shoot it down, the arrows just bounced off its thick scales before it killed them. Dante fed up with watching the men die, charged at it Rebellion drawn the dragon just swept his giant arm swatting Dante into the watchtower's walls dazed and unsure of if this thing could even be killed, Dante felt the back of his head the tight leather gloves he wore with his gauntlets came back warm and red. Picking Rebellion up off the ground Dante tried to think of a plan through the swimming images of fire and slaughter. "This is so stupid," he said to himself as he charged up to the back of the dragon and jumped onto it's tail, from here he climbed to its back. The dragon reached around to try and swat him off but when it reached for him Dante slashed out with Rebellion he must have cut through its scales as the clawed hand recoiled back.

"Irileth!" Dante called out to the elf. She appeared not a moment later on the ground by the dragon.

"Grab a sword and toss it up here!" he yelled out the order still hanging on to the spikes of the dragon's back for dear life. Not ten seconds later a steel sword found itself flying up in front of him. Jamming Rebellion in the dragon's back which elicited a furious roar he caught the sword and then jammed it in so he could return Rebellion to it's sheath. He took it back up; just then the dragon took off again with Dante on his back. It tried to spin to shake him off but Dante jammed the sword in his back again and wrapped his legs tight around the dragon's spikes. When it leveled back out Dante removed the sword and wrapping his left arm around the dragon's spikes he hurled the swords with all his might at the thinner skin that covered its wings, it connected. The dragon let out another roar and it slightly veered in the direction of the damaged wing Dante moved up its back further closer to it's head. Drawing Aquila Dante nocked an arrow flipping his head to get his bangs out of his eye he aimed for the sword's handle, he fired and the arrow met its mark tearing the sword all the way down the length of the wing. The dragon roared in agony and now began plummeting to the ground. It hit the ground tearing it up in a long line until it eventually stopped but Dante kept going flying forward off the dragon's back and smashing into the ground about sixteen or seventeen feet away when he got up the men had surrounded the wounded dragon and Dante could feel blood running down the right side of his face and down his left cheek, his peripherial vision was gone and he was fighting to remain conscious. Before he could tell them it wasn't dead the dragon breathed fire on all the men in front of it. It then stood back up to its full height which towered over the men. Dante had to kill it but he had to get to it's head first, he ran or tried to but when he tried his face met the ground, hard, the world and his thoughts went black.

Dante woke up in a soft bed he didn't know where he was the silk sheets and thick blanket felt foreign to him he wasn't in his armor but in the pants he wears to sleep in and without a shirt on so he could see his own extremely toned and refined muscular body and the tattoos that ran down his arms and across his collarbone the rest he couldn't see. What truly confused him was the exquisitely beautiful woman next to him she felt familiar to him, important, but he couldn't place why? Her beautiful black hair hung down to the small of her back she rolled over to look at him her eyes glowed a ruby red and her skin was as white as snow. A vampire but yet he felt at peace not on edge like he should. She leaned over and lightly kissed Dante.

Dante shot awake on the battlefield on the hard ground bleeding instead of in the soft bed with that beautiful vampire. "Shit the dragon!" Dante yelled to himself remembering what was going on. He pushed himself up his hair hanging in his left eye like it tended to do, some of it stuck in the gash on his left cheek. He looked ahead seeing the dragon killing the men. 'No more time to sleep' Dante thought to himself taking off after the dragon. When he rejoined the battle he threw one of the many swords on the ground at the dragons head it hit the dragon but only enough to get it's attention which is all he wanted. The dragon spun to face him it seemed annoyed by Dante and must have decided it was going to end it. It brought it's head down to bite him but Dante swung Rebellion at it's advancing snout cutting through the thin scales of its face easier than Dante thought it would. The dragon recoiled, it's head lowered and Dante took his only shot, he ran over and jumped up on the dragon's head holding on to one of it's horns he started slashing at its face the dragon would have fought back but the blows were to quick and to painful. At last he swung down in front of it's eye and shoved Rebellion through the large orange eye of the dragon it roared in pain and rage Dante had to push with all his might to push Rebellion through the skull and pierce its brain.

When the dragon collapsed dead, Dante collapsed exhausted. But, pushed himself back to his feet, just then there was a crackling sound similar to the fires all around but it came from the dragon itself. Suddenly its skin began to flake away all around revealing its skeleton and some orange and blue glow swirled around escaping it as it burned away. To Dante's great surprise it began to get sucked into him he had no idea what was happening but he felt better, more energetic when it was done he felt like he could fight a group of dragons. He still had no idea what had happened to him though.

"I can't believe it you're… Dragonborn!" one of the surviving soldiers proclaimed in a heavy nordic accent.

"What that can't be, the Dragonborn is some great hero or whatever." Dante exclaimed.

"It must be, the Dragonborn is said to be able to absorb the power of any slain dragon that must be what just happened!" the soldier said.

"Well….. maybe" Dante said hesitating.

"According to the legends only the Dragonborn can shout like the dragons do without training, try it and we'll know for sure." The soldier explained to Dante.

'Well here goes nothing,' Dante thought. Suddenly the word from Bleak Falls Barrow had meaning he understood it, _FUS_ it meant force some unknown force within him made him picture forcing something across a room with nothing but his voice.

"_FUS!_" the shout roared out of him just like a dragon pushing one of the men back quite a few steps. It thundered through the air echoing in the open plains. At this the men all began oohing and ahing at the newly awakened Dragonborn.

"What do you think of this Irileth you've been awfully quiet?" one of the soldiers asked the Housecarl.

"I think we just killed a dragon and should be worried about informing the Jarl of this amazing feat." The dark elf said.

"No disrespect but WE didn't, the Dragonborn did," another soldier stated

"We all helped accomplish this" Irileth said.

"All we did was make it angry and get ourselves killed the Dragonborn would have been better off without us getting in his way" the soldier stated plainly all the survivors agreed. Now taking note they had lost most of the 85 men that they had brought, there were only 22 left. They had lost 63 men and if he hadn't been there they would have all died. Dante could only imagine how many of the citizens it could have killed before finally being brought down. Irileth asked Dante to bring word to the Jarl while she and the survivors gathered what's left of the men who were killed. Dante headed back to the city wondering where his life would take him in the future now that he was the Dragonborn, but also about the dream he had when he was knocked out one thing was for sure he had a long way to go and this was barely even the beginning.

**Authors Notes: Well here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it and that you liked that bit of foreshadowing. I'm sure you can guess were that's going. Anyway until next time.**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**The Greybeards"**

Walking back through the gates of Whiterun Dante was bringing word to Jarl Balgruuf of the dragon's death. As he entered the residential area of the city there was a thunderous voice that called out, "DOV-AH-KIIN!" Dante looked around not really expecting to find the source of the thunderous voice. People who passed him were staring probably because of the blood still trickling from the wounds on his face. Ignoring the peoples stares Dante headed straight for Dragonsreach. He walked straight up to the throne where the Jarl was sitting with a worried expression he had an obscured view as his bangs still hung in front of his left eye.

"Well is the dragon defeated?" Jarl Balgruuf asked noticing that his Housecarl was missing.

"I killed the dragon but not before most of the men were killed but your Housecarl is still alive." Dante told the Jarl.

"How many?" the Jarl asked gravely lowering his head.

"63 of the 85 we left with won't be coming back…. But it turns out I'm Dragonborn." Dante stated. The hall was dead silent shocked more by the latter.

"Truly?" the Jarl asked breaking the silence.

"I absorbed some kind of power from the dragon when I killed it." Dante said.

"Then it was you the Greybeards summoned not long ago." Balgruuf said with almost excitement.

"You mean the masters of the Way of the Voice?" Dante asked remembering reading and hearing about the old monks.

"That's correct, then you've heard of them and their monastery of High Hrothgar?" the Jarl asked.

"Well yes, but what do you mean they summoned me?" Dante asked.

"Didn't you hear that booming voice not long ago? That was the voice of the Greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar. This hasn't happened since Talos was still Tiber Septim and was summoned." The Jarl's Brother spoke up. From here he and the Jarl's Steward started arguing. The Jarl made Dante the Thane of Whiterun and thought he more than earned the right to live in his city, granting him a house free of charge the Jarl would even furnish it himself. The conversation did veer back to the Greybeards and his summoning.

"I envy you, you know? To climb the seven thousand steps again… I made the journey once... Well any way, good luck on your journey I hope to see you again soon my friend." The Jarl said.

Dante nodded and walked away but as he was about to leave a young nord woman approached him though she was probably a few years older than him and a little shorter than average for a nord woman about 5'9" her hair was also dark brown uncommon in nords then again his hair was black so it's not that strange.

"I hear you are to be my Thane." The woman said to him.

"I take it your my new Housecarl?" Dante asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm Lydia." She told him.

"Well look I'm not one to have a servant or settle down so it's going to be more like you live in that house, on the rare occasion I stop there it'll be because I don't want to spend money at the inn." Dante explained to her.

"Yes, my Thane" Lydia said obediently

'Well I guess that works' Dante thought walking out of Dragonsreach. Heading through the front doors of Jorrvaskr Dante was instantly greeted by Farkas who was standing their waiting for him.

"Well I sure hope those bandits look worse" Farkas said pointing out the wounds and Dante's disheveled appearance.

"The bandits didn't do this, I just killed a dragon for the Jarl." Dante said feeling like he needed to get clean and heal up.

"Did you really?" Farkas said in honest shock.

"How big was it, did it actually breath fire?" Farkas rattled off questions sounding much like a child at the moment. Dante then told Farkas all about the battle and the dragon.

"That's amazing" Farkas said in wonder.

"I think you're a better warrior then the lot of us combined!" He exclaimed slapping Dante on the back which to both their surprise caused him excruciating pain.

"I guess I broke some ribs" Dante said breathing heavily as the sharp pain subsided.

"Well here's the reward for killing those bandits." Farkas said leaving Dante sitting on one of the benches.

"You know he may be simple minded but you shouldn't lie to him." The voice of a strong woman said behind him coming up. 'Aela.' Dante thought.

"I wasn't lying I did kill a dragon" he told her

"Yes, and I'm actually a man" the huntress joked.

"That explains a lot including beard." Dante retorted. At this Aela looked quite insecure as she rubbed her smooth chin.

"I was kidding," Dante said chuckling.

"Well it would make me a better man than you" Aela said pointing to his own cleanly shaved chin.

"Yeah but I bet I make a pretty good-looking woman," Dante said taking her blow in stride.

"You certainly are already an attractive man so maybe," Aela said flirting with him. At this Dante shifted on the bench uncomfortable with that.

"I can prove I killed a dragon." Dante said changing the subject.

"Is that so?" Aela asked suspiciously "How?"

"I'll show you the body and the battlefield." Dante explained plainly.

From here he and Aela left Jorrvaskr heading out on to the plains. They headed to the watchtower were there were still soldiers collecting corpses or what was left of them. Dante could see the shock in Aela's features at the carnage and the fires that still burned. When he showed her the skeleton she asked where its skin and flesh were but before he could come up with an excuse one of the soldiers spoke up.

"He's the Dragonborn; he absorbed the dragon's power." At this Aela's jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"That can't be it just…" her voice trailed off.

"It's true, Dragonborn show her your shout." The soldier told Dante.

"Uhh, fine." Dante agreed.

"_FUS!"_ Dante thundered knocking the soldier back quite a few steps nearly knocking him from his feet.

"By Ysgramor it's true!" Aela nearly shouted.

"Look can you get back to Jorrvaskr on your own? I have to get going. I have something I need to do." Dante said turning away from her scrutinizing eyes.

"Of course I can, but where are you going?" She asked.

"That isn't your concern huntress" Dante said coldly just looking over his shoulder slightly before striding off.

In a more rough part of the White River were the water moved quicker Dante took a bath cleaning himself up and using a powerful healing spell on himself healing his cuts and knitting back together his broken ribs which was extremely painful but Dante didn't even flinch he was so used to pain he could tolerate more than anybody should. When he was all cleaned and getting dressed before he put his shirt on he thought about his dream, he never dreamed he only had nightmares, he's only ever had nightmares part of why he feared nothing, but this time a pleasant dream? It completely confused him and why the woman was a vampire, he had killed his fair share of them and then some, but he remembered she felt familiar and important to him. He banished the dream and the memory of it.

"I don't deserve something like that." Dante said bitterly to himself looking at his evil side which was the tattoos of evil symbolism running up his left arm and the red roses with black thorny vines across the left side of his collar bone. The words Hate were written in a beautiful and sinister script on his left fingers excluding his thumb. Dante looked hopefully at his good side which held the same idea only instead of evil symbolism it was good running down his right arm and instead of red roses with black thorny vines the right side of his collar bone was covered in blue roses with green vines that lacked thorns. Finally his right hands fingers held the outline of the word love in a beautiful script but it wasn't filled in like the left, he had lost the ability to love or maybe he didn't believe he deserved to feel it. Having wasted enough time, Dante pulled the tight black long sleeve shirt he wore under the thick black leather one on before putting the rest of his gear on. From the river Dante followed the path around the mountain heading toward The Rift through Eastmarch. He ran into some bandits hold up in some old towers that spanned the White River. They wanted a "tax" Dante showed them all what their guts look like before moving on.

The part of Eastmarch Dante traveled through was hot springs and it smelled of sulfur in plenty of places. He did notice the many giant camps here. Avoiding them as he knows that giants are generally peaceful creatures unless provoked or you bother their mammoths. On the way up and into The Rift Dante came across the small mining village of Shor's Stone which seemed to have a problem with frostbite spiders in their mine. The blacksmith is the one who hired Dante to clear the mine. It took him about five minutes to kill all the spiders. Dante then returned to the blacksmith.

"If you aren't feeling up to killing that many spiders then you can just say so I won't hold it against you." The blacksmith told Dante.

"The spiders are dead." Dante proclaimed.

"What!? It's been five minutes!" the blacksmith nearly yelled.

"They're spiders not dragons, if you don't believe me then go take a look inside." Dante explained.

After checking the mine the blacksmith gave him his reward. After that detour Dante got back on the path to Riften. It didn't take long to get to the gates of the city on Lake Honrich. The guard at the gate tried to extort him to get into the city but when faced with the threat of being found face down in the lake with his manhood in his mouth and his own intestines wrapped around his throat the guard thought better of it. Entering the city Dante was greeted by a Large nord who while he was a bit more muscular he was only of average height, noticeably shorter than Dante.

"What are you doing in Riften stranger?" He asked in a sardonic tone considering he was older than Dante it seemed rather pathetic that he would be trying to bully him.

"It's none of your business." Dante said annoyed.

"That's where your wrong your new in town making you my business." He said standing up straight in what was probably supposed to be an intimidation tactic it might have worked on someone a head shorter and didn't know multiple ways to kill a man with his hands alone.

"If you're trying to scare me you're doing a piss-poor job of it." Dante said calmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should be," he said pulling out the mace on his belt.

"Why don't you just try and use that thing and maybe I'll just break your arms." Dante said smirking at the thug. Instead of backing down like a smart man the thug charged at Dante. Swinging his mace down Dante caught his wrist then sidestepped dragging him forward with his own momentum. He then brought his right elbow hard into a chink in his armor. As he doubled over Dante used the same arm to uppercut him just before breaking his arm and throwing the thug to the ground. Just then a middle aged woman walked up, with a pretentious look which seemed to be frozen on her face.

"Maul, just what is going on here?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Maven, this newcomer was just fighting the system here in Riften," he struggled to say with Dante's boot on his throat.

"He seems to be winning." She said matter-of-factually.

"Well you see…" he said before yelping in pain when Dante stepped on his broken arm.

"Oh, sorry about that." Dante said with mock concern.

"Well newcomer, you seem to have won, so why don't you get off my colleague?" She asked him.

"Let me just make good on my promise real quick…" Stepping over Maul to his opposite side he then put one boot on top of his arm and one under his elbow. With little effort Dante snapped his boot up causing a loud cracking sound as Maul's other arm broke and he screamed in pain.

"There!" Dante proclaimed, seeing the woman's confused look he explained, "I told him if he attacked me I'd just break his arms."

"Well now that that's settled could I take my colleague?" She asked with an unconcerned look. Dante flourished a hand at the man on the ground and walked away. The city of Riften was quite large and quite seedy there were prostitutes and skooma dealers propositioning him everywhere, and he heard multiple times of the city being the home of the Thieves Guild. 'Couldn't have picked a more perfect city' Dante thought. Despite its seediness the city held quite the noble quarter full of giant estates that were almost as big as the palace and the market flourished. While passing through the market he was approached by a red headed nord who was taller than average but not as tall as Dante, Dante placed him in his late twenties his build started ringing alarms in his head he was built like Dante muscular but refined like he wasn't going to get bigger or smaller, Dante was still bigger than him though.

"That's quite a bit of coin you carry for having never done an honest day's work in your life, eh lad?" the man said in an odd accent.

"I could ask you the same but my coin was earned honestly unlike yours, thief." Dante said with a smirk identifying him and his trade after such a short spiel.

"Aye lad, you caught me, but what gave me away?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

"Your build and the way you walk mostly but other little things." Dante explained.

"What about how I walk lad?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I wouldn't have heard you if you were used to wearing those clothes." Date told him pointing at his nice clothes.

"My, your sharp as a whip, lad. I sure know how to pick 'em." The thief congratulated himself.

"Any way lad, I have a proposition for you." The man went on to introduce himself as Brynjolf and explained a plot to plant something stolen on someone in the market for a client.

"Well what do you say lad, are you in?" Brynjolf asked.

"…I'll do it." Dante agreed feeling a lot like his old self again.

Brynjolf began his distraction, and Dante wondered if he was still as good at lock picking as he used to be. The second he was at the lockbox it all clicked right back into place and he popped it open in fewer than five seconds. Grabbing the ring he slid right through the crowd unnoticed. He let the ring slide from his hand as he glided past the target; it went right in his pocket. He gave Brynjolf the signal and he quickly wrapped up his distraction about falmer blood-elixir. They met in a nearby alley.

"That was much faster than I expected for someone who claims to have earned his gold honestly." Brynjolf said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't always earn gold honestly." Dante said emotionless knowing full well what was going to happen if he kept following this path as it had already happened once.

"Here's your reward on a job well done. There's more where that came from if you're interested." Brynjolf told him.

"Let me hear it." Dante said. He could feel himself falling back into who he used to be but he didn't have any real reason not to, except…

"And I'll think about it." Dante told him when every logical part of him told him to do it.

"Well I guess that's better than nothing" Brynjolf told himself. He told Dante of the Ratway and how if he made it there he would be guaranteed a position in the Thieves Guild.

"I might but it won't be for a while." Dante said feeling very conflicted at that moment.

"I'll just keep that in my back pocket then and go about my business as usual. Until next we meet lad." Brynjolf said and then walked away. Dante knew he had to get out of this city and he had to get out now. He didn't care how late it was he wasn't going to stay in Riften another second. When Dante got out of the city he felt much better banishing the memories of his past. He started heading toward the tallest mountain in Skyrim. Dante came to have marked plenty of new locations on his map he noticed when he set up camp under one of the orange leafed trees of the Rift. He expected the camp would be covered by the falling leaves by the time he woke up. Looking up at the sky he wondered at the aurora, he had heard of Skyrim's many different ones but to see one was something else. Dante pondered his predicament with being the Dragonborn, he was no great hero and he'd be the first to say proclaim it he'd done far too many things, killed far too many people to be any kind of hero. Closing his eyes Dante ceased his thoughts and drifted into a nightmare.

The next morning sure as he had predicted the spot he had built a fire was covered by leaves and he was covered in them too. Getting up and brushing himself off he headed to Lake Honrich to bathe and follow his routine to keep up on his personal hygiene before traveling on. Dante came upon a village at the foot of the mountain. Upon further investigation Dante came upon that the village's name was Ivarstead. It seemed to get its economy from passing pilgrims on their way to High Hrothgar. Dante only stayed long enough to get a meal and some time to sit down before he headed for the seven thousand steps. Before he could begin he heard a man named Klimmek was about to make the journey to deliver some supplies for the Greybeards, but Dante insisted he'd deliver the supplies which the weary man thanked him for the help. Standing at the Throat of the World Dante looked up at the peak or tried to but the clouds covered the peak. 'This might take a while' Dante thought looking up at the mountain's daunting size. Without wasting any more time Dante began the climb. At first he ran into little resistance a few wolves that left soon after he saw them, uninterested in him. He did however have to kill a large snowy sabre cat. When he reached the colder more windy part of the mountain he donned his hood and cowl to help keep out the biting, cold his thick leather and nordic blood also helped. He came upon a rocky valley like part of the path he looked up toward the peak and could have sworn he saw something fly around.

Before he could continue he heard something moving along on the rocky shelf above him before he had time to react a frost troll dropped down knocking Dante to the ground. It stood practically on top of him as it roared down in his face, it's breath was rank and it's three beady eyes were full of bloodlust and hunger. The frost trolls were bigger and stronger than their brown haired cousins which made them far more dangerous. Dante couldn't reach Rebellion or Ebony &amp; Ivory, and Magic was out of the question at such close proximity. He shoved his thumb, hard, in one of it's eyes causing it to pop and send blood trickling out of its closed eyelids as it reeled back howling in pain and fury. Bending his arms back to put his hands on the ground Dante brought his legs back and propelling himself up with his arms and the momentum of his legs coming back forward he launched himself to his feet. Backing up some he noticed the troll's far superior size being one of the bigger creatures out there aside from giants, mammoths and a few others. Dante drew Rebellion and side stepped the troll's claws and at the same time brought Rebellion around severing it's forearm. Roaring in a rage of agony and fury it brought its other arm across which Dante effortlessly bobbed back dodging the attack. He then ducked as it swept in front of itself again and at the same time ran it through where Dante assumed it's heart was. He must have guessed right as it instantly locked up giving Dante time to remove Rebellion before it crumpled to the ground. Looking at the stark contrast of crimson red on the white snow and fur Dante wondered just how many pilgrims the troll had killed. Flipping his bangs out of his eye Dante decided it didn't really matter and began moving up the mountain again.

At the height Dante was at he could see way out across the Whiterun plains and some of the pine forest. After admiring the view Dante continued on the seven thousand steps. Before Dante knew it he was caught in a blizzard on the mountain. Hoping he wasn't far now Dante pressed on into the storm. Dante could only see about twenty feet ahead in the blazing wind and heavy snow. Pressing on he could see stone steps that were in better repair than the previous ones after only a few more strides Dante was looking up at High Hrothgar. He saw the chest he could only assume was were the supplies were meant to go dropping them in he headed toward the set of doors to the right. Pulling down his snow encrusted hood and cowl Dante walked down the small hallway entering the main chamber where an old man in long flowing robes stood waiting for him.

"Dragonborn you are here." The old monk said with reverence.

"Well you did summon me and I'd like to know more of being Dragonborn." Dante stated plainly.

"Ah, yes in due time but first let us have a taste of your Thu'um, your shout." The old man told Dante as three more old men entered the main chamber wearing the same robes as the previous.

Breathing deeply through his nose Dante released his shout, "_FUS!_" It staggered the old man back but not as far as it did the Whiterun soldiers.

"Masterfully done, it's amazing to see your mastery of a word of power without any training. I'm Arngeir and I speak for the Greybeards." The old man said.

"The others can't speak?" Dante asked confused.

"Oh, they can speak but even a whisper could kill you." Arngeir said with some amusement.

Arngeir went on to explain how the Dragonborn was a man born with the soul of a dragon and how he absorbed a dragon's understanding and power through their souls when they died. The Greybeards then taught him the next word of the shout he'd begun to learn it was _RO_ or balance which focused the power of the shout as well as increased it. The Greybeards then took him out to the courtyard, the blizzard had cleared up and it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. Here they taught him the first word of Whirlwind Sprint; _WULD_ or whirlwind. He prepared to try and use the shout and the second the training gate opened Dante took his chance "_WULD!_" he shouted and in the time it took to blink Dante was through the gate and then some.

"It's amazing how you can master an entirely new shout almost without effort. As the next part of your training you are to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller the founder of our order." Arngeir explained

"I'll get it" Dante told the old man.

"Remember to stay true to The Way of the Voice and you will prevail." Arngeir said in farewell.

Leaving the monastery Dante headed back to Ivarstead where he told Klimmek that he had delivered the supplies before moving on. Avoiding Riften entirely Dante headed back to Whiterun. He decided he'd spend the night at the inn and keep moving in the morning.

"Will you just give it a rest!" a voice from downstairs said in a heated tone rousing Dante from his dreamless sleep.

"I swear when I have nightmares I wake up to a more peaceful world" Dante said to himself as he got up and equipped.

"You know I like the fiery women" said a rather arrogant voice, not the same that woke Dante up.

"You're a pig you know that" the previous voice said. Heading down stairs Dante came upon the scene of an angry imperial woman standing with balled fists in front of a skinny nord, the bard of the inn.

"Look why don't you two just get a room and deal with your relationship problems in private?" Dante said sarcastically.

"Oh, we are in no relationship" the woman said glaring at Dante.

"Yet" the bard said smirking.

"Look if he's swooning over you why is that so bad, I thought woman loved that?" Dante asked in a very careless tone.

"He's not swooning he was just bragging about how he'll conquer me as a true nord conquers any harsh beast" She said pointing an accusatory finger at the bard.

"Alright I see your point." Dante said annoyed by the bard's disrespect of a woman.

"It's not bragging if it's the truth" the skinny nord said in an arrogant tone.

"Look she wants you to leave her alone so back off." Dante said stepping up to him; he stood much taller than the shorter nord. The bard didn't back down.

"What will you do if I don't" the bard said trying to look big and tough in front of the man twice his size.

In the blink of an eye the bard was pinned against the wall with Ivory at his throat, the brilliant nearly white blade stood out in sharp contrast to the bit of blood that began to run down it's razor sharp surface. Dante's eyes though, never lost their calm collected countenance.

"I'll cut out your annoying tongue before cutting off your most valuable asset" Dante told him in an icy tone before kneeing the bard hard in his manhood. At this Dante turned to face the imperial woman.

"I'm sure he won't bother you anymore and if he does tell me and I'll be back to make good on my promise." Dante told her.

"Thank you, it'll be nice to be able to come here without him hounding me" She held out her hand, "I'm Carlotta Valentia"

"Well I was glad to put him in his place" Dante said shaking her hand. He then left the inn and Whiterun, moving toward Ustengrav, the final resting place of the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

During the journey Dante did some exploring and discovered many of the locations of the Whiterun plains. He marked them on his map before he'd move on knowing he would return to see what he could discover. There was a necromancer outside plying his trade on the dead bandits outside Ustengrav. Dante picked them off from a distance with Aquila. It took no time to find his way through the first part of the tomb he heard the necromancer speaking it turned out they were using the dead bandits to dig out the tomb. Killing all that he found, Dante made his way deeper into the tomb. He came upon a huge central chasm it was breathtaking in an odd way the way sunlight found it's way in through openings high above, the way nature seemed to find it's way underground with even pine trees growing. It all held some odd ethereal feeling. Moving down the path to where a few skeletons were keeping vigil over the long forgotten ruins. Dante climbed on a collapsed pillar that took him above the area of the tomb where the skeletons were. He took in the scene, 'quite a few of those skeletons are moving and some are still dead but don't look to have been in there current resting place long, they'll wake if I disturb there field of senses.' Dante thought. Deciding that it best he aimed for the head, it seemed to work on the other undead he'd fought, Dante brought Aquila up took aim and fired. The arrow slammed into its target breaking the skull from the rest of it's body which fell apart as the ancient magic departed it's host. He followed suit on the rest of the skeletons he could shoot down and moved in with Rebellion to kill the rest.

Before he moved on Dante saw what looked like another word wall at the bottom of the chasm next to a waterfall. Moving down the chasm Dante could hear the dragon language in his head, it startled him because the voice was powerful and deep, not human. As he stood before the wall he heard the word in his mind and this time he understood not only what the word said but what it meant as a word of power. "_FEIM_" after using the shout he felt odd, lighter, almost as though he no longer existed but that he always did. Looking down at himself, he was light blue and transparent he reached out to touch the wall but his hand went right through it. Dante walked back up the incline, the effect of the shout wearing off along the way, and started to cross the walkway across the chasm to the opposite end. There, the area had some Draugr and skeletons but that's not what stopped Dante in his tracks. There were three stones, each covered in odd carvings and they would begin to glow which opened a series of gates when he approached but after a short period would drop back down. Even at a full sprint Dante couldn't make it in time.

"I need to come at this from a different angle," he said thinking out loud, "Wait…" Just then he thought of what Arngeir said about The Way of the Voice.

"I wonder…" Dante said a thought striking him.

Taking a running start Dante ran past the three stones causing them to light up and the gates to open. "_WULD!_" Dante shouted launching through the gates. After his plan worked Dante kept moving killing many of the Draugr until he came upon a room lined with pressure plates deciding to test the trap with a dead Draugr, Dante dropped the ancient corpse to the pressure plates below. Flames sprang up from the floor igniting the corpse. Deciding to use his Whirlwind Sprint he flew onto some rubble across the room from him he kept that up till he reached the end of the room where some frostbite spiders tried their luck at killing Dante. After killing the pests Dante moved on finding himself in a room with a thin path through some water leading to what looked like the stand for where the horn should be but there was a problem. "Damn it…" Dante said crossing and as he did so giant nordic statues began rising from the water. "What a grand entrance for an anti-climactic ending" Dante said with sarcasm, Noticing a note he walked over "Better not be an I.O.U." Dante grumbled reading the note which gave him instructions to go to the Sleeping Giant Inn back in Riverwood. Deciding to investigate some before going he checked the dead Draugr. 'The cuts are made at an angle implying whoever killed them was quite shorter than the ancient nords' Dante thought 'they also knew how to fight the way the dust is disturbed they have good footwork, but could improve.' 'Well I guess I'll just have to be more cautious when I get to the inn.' Dante thought standing back up to his full height.

Leaving the tomb it was already night but he decided to at least get to the plains before setting up camp. The plains were quiet all Dante could hear was the chirping of crickets. He did enjoy the cold but the plains held a rather pleasant mild temperature. The quiet though didn't make Dante complacent he knew a fire out here could be seen for miles. Settling down in his bedroll he fell asleep soon after. He awoke to the sound of marching and armor scraping on itself. Quickly packing up camp he quietly headed to the sound. What he saw surprised him, there were close to two hundred Imperial soldiers. Dante decided to move ahead of them to see what they were marching towards. He found close to a hundred Stormcloaks, he assumed by the banners they carried. Before he could get out of dodge he saw the Imperials crest the hill the flag of the Empire flapping proudly in the breeze. And then it was like the gates of Oblivion opened the clear blue sky became clouded by a rain of arrows they rained down on the Imperials killing many of their lightly armored soldiers, but the heavily armored ones seemed completely unaffected having raised their heavy steel shields over their heads to protect them. The Stormcloaks charged forward towards the Imperials wall of steel and muscle where they collided, a river of blue turned red against the "rocks" of steel. Before he could get caught up in the current of the battle he got moving, hoping not to take an arrow anywhere.

He moved up the road into Riverwood and headed straight for the inn. Once inside he asked the man behind the counter about renting a room he said to talk to Delphine as she's the innkeeper and handles rooms. The middle aged Breton was nearly a foot shorter than Dante but her voice, he recognized it he just couldn't place where he remembered it from.

"I'd like to rent the attic room" he told the short woman having to look down a good deal to look her in the eye.

"Attic room, eh? Well we don't have an attic room so you'll just have to settle for that room over there" She said pointing to one of the rooms near the door. Paying her the money he headed toward the room rather annoyed that he had been lied to by the one who left the note. He closed the door to his room and sat down heavily on the bed. Just then the innkeeper came in closing the door behind her.

"What have you never heard of knocking?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've heard about." Delphine said ignoring his comment.

"Yeah I am, now unless you want to meet my friend on my hip here you'll give me the horn you stole." Dante told her putting his hand on Rebellion's hilt.

"Whoa okay it's in my room follow me and I'll take you to it." Delphine said putting up a hand to stop him from drawing on her.

"Fine, lead the way" Dante said letting his hand drop back down.

Nodding Delphine led Dante through the inn to her room where she closed the door behind them. Walking over to the wardrobe she opened it and before Dante could question why she opened an empty wardrobe she pushed out the false back sliding it into the wall and leading him down the stairs. The room had weapons lining the walls and not only an enchantment table but an alchemy lab as well. 'Paranoid' was the first thought in Dante's mind.

"Well here's the horn" she said turning from a chest against the wall and holding out the ancient horn. Taking the horn and without another word Dante turned around and began leaving but before he reached the stairs he felt a hand grab his arm roughly.

Turning to look down at the small Breton woman he lowered his head and in a deadly tone said "Don't ever touch me like that again or you'll be dead before you can even flex a muscle"

"Don't try to scare me or **I'LL** make you regret the day you were born, Dragonborn or not." She said with an angry scowl but before she could even blink Dante Broke her arm and thrown her to the ground and was stepping on your throat.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself before I show you what your guts look like." Dante said drawing Rebellion.

"Get off me or I'll do much more than break your arm." Delphine hissed in a venomous tone.

Before she could make another move Dante replaced Rebellion with Ebony &amp; Ivory. He then shoved the twins through her hands eliciting a cry of pain and pinning them to the floor. He then removed his boot from her throat.

"Now tell me what you wanted or I'll start cutting off fingers." Dante said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine" Delphine let out in a pained breath.

She then went on to explain how the dragons weren't gone somewhere they were dead and that she was from the group that helped do it and that wanted to see the Dragonborn reach his full power as well as how the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow was actually a map of dragon burial sites.

"If the pattern holds," Delphine explained from her position on the floor "the next dragon to rise will be near Kynesgrove."

"When?" Dante asked with a hand on his smooth chin.

"Maybe less than a week." She said in a pained voice.

"Then I'll be back in a few days." Dante said bending down and yanking Ebony &amp; Ivory from her hands and the floor.

Before anything else could be said or done, Dante made his way out of the inn and back towards High Hrothgar. By the time he made it back there wasn't much time till dawn of the next day.

"Dragonborn you've returned do you have the horn?" Arngeir asked him in his usual calm voice.

"Of course I do why would I come back without it?" Dante asked rhetorically.

"Well then we shall grant you the final word of Unrelenting Force before we greet you as Dragonborn." Arngeir explained to Dante.

They taught him the final word of Unrelenting Force, _DAH_ or push. After they taught him this they formed a circle around him.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked looking around cautiously.

"We are now going to greet you as the Dragonborn we will release the full power of our voice upon you greeting you in the dragon tongue." Arngeir explained resting a hand on Dante's shoulder before returning to the circle.

It then began their voices sounding like thunder and shaking the entire mountain and no doubt the world. "_Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok_." This is what they said to him but he understood it all and it meant 'Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it.' He had stumbled and staggered the whole time the shaking of the world nearly throwing him to the ground.

"You have done it, you have heard the true voice of the Greybeards and came out unscathed." Arngeir said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you, but I ask if there is some way to learn more words of power." Dante asked of the old monk.

"We could teach you but you have already learned much from us you should learn them on your own." Arngeir told him.

"Well if that's what you believe to be best." Dante said disappointed.

"This does not mean we will leave you with no help If you come to me I will tell you of many different places that contain the words of power." Arngeir said

He then told Dante were he could find the next words of Whirlwind Sprint. Thanking him Dante began heading to the locations but he stopped in Whiterun deciding he better get to know the city. When there he found out about the Gildergreen and agreed to help repair it. After this and accepting to help a man named Amren retrieve his family sword, Dante headed to Jorrvaskr to get another job many hailed him as the Dragonborn and tried getting a toast in his honor but he refused and left with the job before anything else could be brought up. He left the city already fed up with it and decided he'd camp outside again. In the morning Dante took a bath in the river and took care of his other personal hygiene tasks like shaving and cleaning his teeth. Dante had woken up early enough to even get his morning exercises in to keep at peak condition.

The next days would be busy. So, he decided to get a head start on his tasks. Dante was getting used to Skyrim and had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving for quite some time.

**Author Notes: Well things are picking up some pace now. Why he already knows the word of Become Ethereal is because I always thought it was so stupid that a dragon's entire soul and understanding was used on one word when they know all of them. Anyway until next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Well guys and gals it's time for chapter 4. To the guest who asked a question of the vision in a review, yes it is. If you don't want any spoilers don't read the review but it isn't that big a deal I kind of expected you all to figure it out. Also side note, in this story the nords do not have butt chins, I really hate those.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Harbinger Part 1"**

Five days had passed and Dante had accomplished a good amount, he had learned the rest of Whirlwind Sprint, found Amren's family sword, fixed the Gildergreen which he had to kill spriggans and a pilgrim who tried to stop him from getting the sap from the Eldergleam, he had finished a few more jobs for the Companions, and explored some of the areas including some ancient nord tombs where he learned more words of power. Dante decided to head back to Delphine and see if it was time to check out Kynesgrove. Back in Delphine's secret room Dante noticed there was a sheathed sword and a bow with what looked to be steel arrows sitting on the chest against the wall.

"You're back. Good. The pattern will be repeating today I was just getting ready to leave with or without you." Delphine commented.

"Well it's a good thing I showed up, that dragon would have killed you before you could blink." Dante stated.

"If you could kill a dragon I'm sure I could do it." Delphine said arrogantly.

"The one that attacked the watchtower killed 63 men and destroyed the tower and if I hadn't been there it would have killed all of the men before it burned Whiterun to the ground and killed everyone living there." Dante said lowering his face towards her, genuinely annoyed by her arrogance in the face of a creature that nearly killed him and had killed a small army while it was just warming up.

"Was it truly that powerful?" Delphine asked actually showing some fear.

"Yes, and I would rather not fight one again but if I have to I will." Dante said honestly.

"Well it's the only way to confirm that you're Dragonborn, so you're going to have to kill another." Delphine said looking almost sympathetic. She then told him she would change into her traveling gear and they would leave. It didn't take long to get to Kynesgrove and Dante got to mark more locations on his map. As they arrived the morning sky was overcast and there was what looked like a tornado high on the hill. A random woman with a group of others sprinted by screaming about a dragon doing something on the hill.

"Well I hope your ready this won't be easy." Dante said looking at Delphine.

"I wish I could say I was but I don't think it really matters it's too late to back out now." She said looking up mesmerized by the vortex on the hill.

Sprinting up the hill he found the burial mound but was stopped dead in his tracks by the jet black dragon hovering above speaking the dragon's tongue. It was the same one that destroyed Helgen. Before Dante could process what was happening he heard what he knew was a name and then the burial mound burst open and the skeleton of a dragon came crawling out. Some magic began returning the flesh, skin, and scales to the ancient bones. The resurrected dragon greeted the black dragon and the black dragon seemed to address Dante. It spoke the dragon tongue before speaking in the common tongue.

"You don't even understand what we are saying do you, such arrogance to dare take for yourself, the name of dovah." It said in a booming, powerful voice before flying off leaving his friend to kill Dante.

The dragon took the offensive and tried to attack him but Dante dodged, barely. Suddenly Delphine came running up to it screaming that it would die. The dragon seemed bored and unimpressed as he swept Delphine with one of its massive arms sending her sailing through the air and plummeting to the ground where she got impaled by a rock. 'Well that's just perfect' Dante thought. The dragon then came swinging at him with its tail Dante just managed to duck in time. His small triumph was short lived as the dragon swept him to the sky hurtling Dante back almost throwing him down the hill. Pushing himself up he looked up to see the dragon open its mouth to breath fire, Dante rolled behind a rock just in time as the rock was torched, the flames were so hot they made the rock scalding to touch even through his leather gloves. Trying to come up with a stupid plan like last time Dante was interrupted as the dragon punched the rock shattering it and actually sending Dante down the hill this time. The fight to remain conscious was not one Dante was expecting to win. Amazingly he pushed himself up and shockingly he managed to make his way up the hill. The dragon was about to leave when it noticed him approaching. Before it could make a move Dante cast out a powerful Thunderbolt which certainly got its attention and broke away some scales. Dante pulled out Aquila and nocked an arrow he drew the string to his cheek and fired it met its mark in the missing scales on the dragon. This made it angry and it charged at Dante, head forward like a battering ram. The best Dante could manage was to avoid its horns and just take its skull on. Dante sailed back into a rock he could hear bones snapping and how his armor remained undamaged aside from some dirt he was clueless. He tried to get up but he could barely move let alone fight. Lying on the ground Dante pondered if he was ready to die as the possibility was very real. He didn't want to but as the dragon picked him up he couldn't really debate it.

The dragon lifted Dante up to one of its eyes but before it could do anything further Dante released his Thu'um, "_FUS-RO-DAH!_" The shout was louder and more powerful than a crack of thunder and caused the dragons head to snap back and its eye to explode. It dropped Dante as it roared in agony. Dante took his chance and ignoring the excruciating pain rushed toward the dragon drawing Rebellion. He launched himself up towards its chest and shoved Rebellion in the softer thinner scales of its underside. He and Rebellion fell down from its chest as it ran in a circle no doubt to shake him off. Rolling over to get up the dragon may have had one eye but it didn't seem to hinder it. The dragon breathed flames at Dante who didn't have time to get away so he cast the most powerful ward he could muster even dropping Rebellion to use both hands to increase it's power. The ward was crude but effective and did protect him from the dragon's fire. Picking Rebellion back up Dante came sprinting towards the dragon. He swung Rebellion with every bit of strength he could muster as he spun around its bite and slashed into its neck, with the strength he put behind the blow it slashed its throat open and before the dragon could do anything else it began to suffocate. The dragon collapsed dead at Dante's feet; how Dante remained on them he couldn't explain. He turned to see Delphine slack-jawed staring at him in the middle of trying to push herself from the rock through her abdomen. He could hear the crackling of the dragon's skin flaking off and could feel himself being filled with energy as he absorbed the dragon's soul.

No longer ready to pass out from exhaustion Dante helped pull Delphine from the rock and began healing her wound as she lay on the ground trying to catch her breath. He knew he wasn't bleeding but he did know he had broken a quite a few bones. When he finished healing her he carefully sat back making sure not to disturb his broken bones.

"Where did that black dragon come from?" Delphine asked.

"I've seen it before it was the same that destroyed Helgen." Dante told her.

"Truly?" Delphine asked. Dante just nodded.

"Alright you've certainly earned the right to know anything you want to know." Delphine said while lying on the ground.

"Who are you?" Dante asked laying his head against the rock.

"I'm part of a group called the Blades. Have you heard of them?" She asked

"Not much only that they protected the emperor before the Great War." Dante told her.

"Well you know far more than many people do. Most don't even remember our name." Delphine said.

"Well I'm no emperor so what exactly do you want with me?" Dante asked closing his eyes.

"The Blades didn't always protect the emperor; they originally were formed to aid the Dragonborn and help hunt the dragons." Delphine explained.

"That's why you're looking for me." Dante said more to himself.

"So, what's next?" Dante asked looking down at Delphine.

"We need to find out how that black dragon is raising the others and who brought him back." Delphine said.

"How do we do that?" Dante asked.

"I'd have to say the Thalmor are our best bet they're always looking for more power and if they're not responsible then they'll be looking for the same thing we are." She explained.

"I would like to say your being paranoid since they killed the other blades, but the Dominion does have a way of finding things out." Dante agreed with her.

"Alright we're in agreement then." Delphine stated.

"So, how do we find out what they know?" Dante asked.

"Well the Thalmor are going to be hosting a huge ball at their embassy where they'll make nice with all the Jarls still loyal to the Empire and important people of Skyrim and the Empire." Delphine explained.

"So I'm going party crashing?" Dante asked with a chuckle.

"Not exactly, we'll figure out a plan when the ball is near." Delphine said.

"And when is that?" Dante asked.

"In more than a month." Delphine said in a quiet tone.

"A month?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

"By then that black bastard could raise every dragon in Tamriel." Dante said.

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice." Delphine said sounding defeated.

"Well, the dragons were killed off once right, if they cause trouble we'll just kill them again." Dante said trying to show confidence when he himself wasn't sure his own words were even possible.

"Let's just get to that point and we'll see what happens." Delphine said sounding very tired.

From here they said farewell, Dante headed to Whiterun and straight to Jorrvaskr. Farkas greeted him on his return.

"Just so you know Skjor is looking for you." Farkas said after his greeting.

"Why?" Dante asked.

"Don't know just said he needed to talk to you." The large man said.

Confused Dante went off looking for him. He found him out back sitting at one of the tables.

"Ah, there you are." Skjor said skipping any pleasantries.

"Farkas said you were looking for me" Dante said.

"I was, it would seem that your time has come." Skjor told him.

"Meaning?" Dante said folding his arms over his chest.

"A man came to us speaking of a shard of Wuuthrad and where it can be found. He seemed a fool to me but if he's right then we must find it. Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture. If you succeed you may be hailed as a full member." Skjor explained.

"Alright fine I'll get your shard." Dante said as he walked away. Before he could get to Farkas Aela intercepted him.

"So, Dragonborn where have you been?" She asked him standing in front of him.

"I've been busy." He said plainly

"With what killing dragons cause you haven't been doing jobs for us." She said placing her hands on her hips and leaning toward him waiting for an answer.

"Actually yes, I just came from killing it and if you didn't notice the Gildergreen is back to life I also did that." Dante said leaning in slightly.

"Well, I hear you're on your way to find a fragment of Wuuthrad to show you're worthy to be one of us." Aela said.

"Yes I am, me and Farkas will be back before the day is out." Dante told Aela.

"We'll see…" Aela said with a smirk

**A Few Days Later**

**Somewhere deep in a mountain of The Pale:** She hadn't had this dream before in all the time she had been asleep, which was quite long she assumed. In it she saw a human man with his black hair cut in an odd fashion, the sides of his head were shaved but no higher, the back was long enough to reach his shoulders and his bangs were swept to the right and were long enough to reach the corner of his mouth, partially covering his eye and he was clean shaven. He had a small silver ring in the bottom left of his lip, and two more on the lobe of his left ear. He was wearing eyeliner and eye shadow but it suited him, oddly enough. He was very attractive every bit of his face from his cheekbones to his jawline it was all perfectly proportioned. His eyes though are what she liked most they were a beautiful blue and almost seemed to glow. He stood in front of her in his tight clothing and armor with a sword and other weapons she couldn't remember; even though he was human he showed no fear in facing her. And the last thing that happened, she sank her fangs into his neck.

'I wonder what Skjor wants this time…' Dante thought as he walked down stairs to meet him in his quarters. In the past few days Dante had been doing jobs for the Companions after he returned from Dustman's Cairn with the shard of Wuuthrad and the first word of power in the Fire Breath shout He assumed anyway considering Dante 's mind pictured fire and when he used it he breathed fire. He had also taken some time to explore more and did something with one of the Jarl's sons that led to gaining the Ebony Blade of Mephala the Daedric prince of Lies, Secrets, and Plots and becoming her champion, not really Dante's choice but there wasn't much of a point in fighting it. He had left the blade in his house in Whiterun for now. But right now Dante entered Skjor's quarters.

"Ah, you're here, finally." Skjor says standing from sitting at the edge of his bed.

"What is it you need me for?" Dante asked

"You're a very strong warrior maybe the strongest the Companions has seen and well, I need you to meet me at the Underforge tonight at midnight." Skjor told Dante.

"Underforge?" Dante had asked confused.

"Ah, that's right you aren't of the circle so you wouldn't know where that is. Well its simple it's just under the Skyforge where Eorlund works. I'll meet you outside, don't be late." Skjor then dismissed him. Dante waited till then.

Walking out the back door he saw Skjor standing at the rocks that the Skyforge sat on.

"You're here, are you prepared to join us in The Circle?" Skjor asked looking Dante in the eye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when was this decided?" Dante asked.

"That doesn't matter only that you were." Skjor said plainly. Dante thought about it he wasn't so sure, it seemed odd to meet at midnight in a secret location just for a promotion. Then again Dante had seen far stranger things like an "old" orc who wanted to die a good death… Dante had obliged but he played down his skill to make the orc feel better about the fight before he easily ran him through after he had felt the battle was long enough. Dante figured there couldn't be any harm in joining The Circle.

"Alright I'm ready what do you need me to do?" Dante asked Skjor.

"Follow me." He told him. Skjor then turned opening some hidden door in the rocks. Following him in Dante heard the long howling of a wolf. Dante could guess why. There standing behind a large ceremonial stone bowl was a werewolf. He had seen Farkas wolf out in Dustman's Cairn so he knew the secret of The Circle's beastblood. This one wasn't as big as Farkas was and it seemed almost…feminine.

"I would hope that you can still recognize Aela even in this form." Skjor said walking over and standing by her.

"Kodlak thinks that this blood is a curse cast upon the old companions. But we haven't been cursed we've been blessed, how could something that creates this kind of prowess be a curse?" Skjor explained.

"To join The Circle you must share in the beastblood that we all share." Skjor told Dante. Dante had to think about this not sure whether it would be worth it. But he got the impression this wasn't a request anymore.

"Alright, I'm ready then, what do you need me to do?" Dante agreed. In response Skjor brought Aela's arm over the ceremonial bowl and cut open her wrist. Blood poured into the bowl filling the bottom before the wound sealed itself. Dante stood looking down into the blood and could have sworn he saw a familiar red eyed woman in the reflection but it was fleeting, the second he blinked he just saw his own reflection.

"Drink." Skjor said gesturing to the bowl and holding out an ancient looking chalice with a wolf relief. 'Of course I have to drink it…" Dante thought as he took the chalice and stood in front of the bowl. He scooped up a full chalice. "Bottoms up." He said before gulping it down. The blood was thick but didn't hold the same coppery taste blood usually had it was bitter, tainted and he knew that he shouldn't have agreed, but he couldn't back out now, he finished off the chalice and then blinding agony wracked his body, he dropped to his knees as he felt bones popping and realigning or growing longer and larger. His weapons and armor just seemed to disappear as coarse black fur began to engulf him and he felt his muscles swelling in size and his jaw elongating and his teeth growing as well, he felt a primal need to hunt, to kill, he could feel his mind slipping. That's when he felt other arms grab him and try to pin him to the wall and hold him from fulfilling his desires, but they were pitifully weak and he hurled them at the other wall. Dante had finished his transformation and he felt ravenous, he wanted blood, he wanted to hunt. He burst out of the Underforge with blinding speed sprinting on all fours he felt free the full moons filled him with strength. Despite the darkness he could see perfectly as if it were high noon again. Dante saw his prey two weak humans a man and a woman young probably just starting to reach adulthood walking home hand in hand. That certainly didn't matter their blood and hearts would be his, young or old. Dante rushed at them with lightning speed and grabbed the man his entire hand wrapping around his head like it was a small child's dolls. He barely had to squeeze before he crushed his skull and blood and brain poured from his hand. He dropped the man to the ground and tore his ribcage and chest open like the bones were twigs. Dante was down on all fours tearing flesh off the mangled corpse and devouring its heart when the shrill screams of absolute terror reached his extremely sensitive ears. He looked up at the petrified girl's terrified expression with blood dripping from his jaws between his teeth as he snarled at her. She tried to turn and run finally but she was no match for Dante's speed. He jumped at her back pinning her down from behind before flipping her to look into her horrified eyes blood and slobber dripping on her face as he growled into it. He then stuffed his jaw into her neck and began tearing out her throat mercilessly, blood sprayed on his snout and on his massive chest. She flopped around for a few seconds before merciful death claimed her as Dante set into eating her heart as well. He heard a multitude of running footsteps; he turned from his kill still on all fours. He saw city guard running to the scene and then they blanched all color draining from their faces that weren't shrouded in a helmet. Instantly many turned and bolted screaming hysterically about a werewolf. There were some who had frozen absolutely still, petrified to see such a beast of legends in their midst and seeing first hand why they instill terror in all who have heard the legends. Dante stood back up to his new towering height and then charged at the guards head on. Some raised their shields in a pathetic attempt to hold off the massive beast that was barreling at them. Dante grabbed one around the face and hurled him into a wall headfirst his skull caved in and blood poured out of the dead man. He then swept one across the face with his razor sharp claws tearing it clean off his skull and breaking his neck as it did a full 180. He then tore the arms from another and picked up the next around his shoulders with one hand and his waist the other, Dante gave a ferocious roar as he tore the man in half. He let out a long howl before leaving Whiterun by climbing the walls.

Dante woke up somewhere in the wilderness as himself he could feel the weight of his weapons and armor again. Sitting up he saw Aela standing before him.

"Well you're alive, so I guess that means congratulations are in order." She said unusually peppy.

"What happened?" Dante asked before getting to his feet.

"You have joined the circle and have the beastblood running through your veins." She answered

"I'm a werewolf then?" He asked

"Yes you gave us far more trouble than even Farkas did at his first turning." Aela said chuckling a little.

"What makes you say that?" Dante asked.

"Well Farkas got out, but he didn't kill anyone just charged off into the wilderness" Aela said getting a dark look. "You on the other hand slaughtered a young couple and multiple guards before escaping the city."

Dante's anger flared at this a rare occurrence. He grabbed Aela by the throat and lifted her clear of the ground. "You turned me into a beast and then allowed me to slaughter innocence?" He asked in a chillingly deadly tone as he squeezed her throat.

"You aren't a beast you're a proud creature far stronger than meager people, you've been blessed." Aela strained to say.

"This is a curse; you and Skjor are animals to believe this a gift." Dante hissed venomously.

"You're the one who killed them not us!" Aela yelled.

"You're right but I don't feel remorse I wasn't myself and I've killed far more through my own free will. I'm angry because you forced this on me allowed me to kill them and you cast aside the lives of those I killed because of you." Dante explained before throwing her to the ground, hard.

"You chose to join the Circle!" Aela yelled after some time recovering.

"I thought you two could control what would happen and I didn't want to it just seemed as though I had to." Dante said looking up at the fort he had been brought to.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dante asked

"It was meant to be a celebration for your new gift. Inside of that fort is a group of werewolf hunters called the Silver Hand I think you've met." Aela said getting up from the ground.

"Hmmph, of course you two would want more bloodshed and killing, you two are sick." Dante said losing any respect he had for the two.

"Skjor is already inside so you can hold off your judgment for when we clear the place so Skjor isn't alone to be killed." Aela said.

"Fine, but don't expect my help any more, dog." Dante said with distaste. They headed up to the fort Dante killed all the men outside with Aquila before they could turn to face Aela's charge, they never saw where he was. He headed inside ignoring Aela's attempts at conversation. Entering the fort they were greeted by severed werewolf heads. Dante led the way killing most of the hunters with Rebellion. As they reached the final room Aela warned that the leader was formidable having earned his nickname "the Skinner". Dante kicked in the door to find multiple Silver Hand and who he assumed was the Skinner by the werewolf hide on the shoulder plate of his armor. Dante cast an arcing lightning spell which fried two of the five in the room including the Skinner. Dante then dodge a slash from the Skinner's elven Greatsword. The man showed skill with his hands but he had poor footwork as he stumbled after his missed blow. Dante waited and the man tried slashing but Dante blocked he didn't even feel as though he needed to try hard to reflect the man's blow with his new strength. 'Huh, at least it's good for something' Dante thought as he blocked another blow. And then the Skinner took the bait Dante had left and tried a charging stab. Dante slid under the blade and right into the Skinners legs. The man's face met the floor with a thud that shook the floor. Dante slowly strolled around to the man's front and placed a boot on his sword.

"You aren't very formidable; those werewolves must have been taken off guard for you to have killed them." Dante mocked before severing the man's head. He looked up to see Aela having finished her two off and staring up at something on the wall she had tears in her eyes. Dante came up to her and then saw what had her so upset. Pinned to the wall with iron stakes was Skjor's corpse. He was stark naked, and his entire torso had been skinned. Blood had formed a small lake at the floor under him and the wall had been painted with very thick streaks of it. Aela had begun softly sobbing. Dante didn't know what to do to see such a strong woman crying as she was he couldn't hold the anger he felt towards her, animals didn't cry when another died. He did realize that wolves did when members of their pack died. He did see how she viewed the beastblood, now seeing her like she was. Dante couldn't help but regret his outburst; Aela no doubt thought he hated her. Dante steeled himself, he didn't think of the blood any differently, and he didn't think that wanting so much bloodshed with no real reason was now human it was still barbaric, animalistic. He would help Aela take vengeance for Skjor but afterwards he will not help her anymore.

"They deserve to die…" Aela said heatedly as if on cue. She faced him with fiery green eyes.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Dante asked looking her in the eye, there were tears but fury as well in them.

"There's another group of Silver Hand at Fort Fellhammer, you can go slaughter them and then bring me their plans." She said angrily.

"It will be done." Dante said plainly. And it was Dante left and went straight there. Once there he had used the deteriorating back wall to sneak in before slaughtering them all including their leader. He took the plans and was back to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr before noon. Delivering them to Aela he noticed the hall was quiet everyone had their heads bowed at the death of Skjor.

"Here are the plans." Dante said holding out the journal.

"Excellent, now we'll know what they're planning for us." Aela said with angry determination.

"The old man wants to see you by the way so I'll run interference while you go kill the-"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not killing anymore for you, Skjor has already been avenged there is no reason to go seeking more blood that's what got him killed in the first place, you're damn animalistic hunting of them, if anything they avenged their own and the field was even, the only reason I wiped out that fort was to maybe help you through this and to keep up the appearance for the others. As I'm sure if they had known of your little "excursions" they would not call for vengeance. Especially not Kodlak." Dante told her no longer wanting anything to do with that business.

"Fine I'll do it myself and I will kill them all without you milk drinkers!" Aela said storming off and drawing the attention of the others.

"We're not milk drinkers, you're just a damn fool drunk on blood and I won't mourn you if this gets you killed." Dante called after her. Dante turned and went down to see Kodlak. The old warrior was sitting in his usual chair.

"Ah, you're here have a seat." Kodlak said gesturing to the chair next to him. Dante sat down.

"So, what did Aela have you doing?" He asked still sharp despite his age.

"Well after she and Skjor had me turned into a werewolf to join the Circle I-"

"They did what!?" Kodlak asked leaning towards him with fire in his eyes.

"Skjor wanted me to meet him at midnight last night in the Underforge. He then said that I should be a member of the Circle but that I had to become a werewolf to join your ranks."

"Why would you accept?" Kodlak asked looking like a volcano about to erupt.

"I got the feeling that I would conveniently be kicked out for being dishonorable if I told them no well that or Aela would try to tear me apart in her werewolf form." Dante said being honest with him.

"Why would they do this…" Kodlak trailed off.

"They've been going and hunting the Silver Hand in there wolf forms like they were beasts, and I believe they're no better." Dante told him not caring of what Aela would do.

"WHAT!?" Kodlak said livid as he jumped up to his feet.

"So, they're to blame for what happened to you all at Gallows Rock… Then Skjor was the architect of his own doom and he now cast this damnable curse on you as well. I will not stand for this. No amount of honor he had gained while he was here equals the dishonor he now has, his name shall be cast out of Jorrvaskr and Aela will no longer be a member of the Circle. I'm only showing her mercy because she has years left to earn back my trust and her honor." Kodlak said pacing furiously before finally taking a calming breath and returning to his seat.

"I'm sorry this has been cast upon you, but I'm grateful that you tried to help your Shield-sister." Kodlak said

"Is there a cure?" Dante asked.

"Possibly, I've been working on finding out if there is for years now. I think I may be on to something, but I need a bit more time to confirm it." Kodlak explained.

"Is there any way I can help?" Dante asked more than willing.

"Not now, but soon you will why don't you come back in a few days." Kodlak suggested.

**Author Notes: Well there we go a bit more foreshadowing at least Dante will eventually look like that but not for a little while and only after something… Drastic. Anyway until newt time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Harbinger Part 2"**

The past few days Dante decided to spend the time exploring he traversed into the pine forest and checked out a few tombs, he'd even found the second word of Fire Breath. But the big thing was that he helped a werewolf out who was trapped in the Falkreath Dungeon. The man apparently had no control of his power and had slaughtered a little girl whose parents are who told Dante of the man. Apparently he had stolen the Ring of Hircine in an attempt to control his power but Hircine had placed a curse upon it. He had asked Dante to hunt a great creature the White Stag… Dante had not wanted to kill the majestic creature, but it was that or him at that point as the ring had been placed on him and he couldn't remove it. It all ended with Dante and the man, Sinding being hunted by Hircine's hunters. The Blood Moon that shown was… beautiful, Dante thought it was anyway. Hircine had wanted Dante to kill Sinding but Dante refused and allowed him to live defying the Daedric Prince of the Hunt and Father of Manbeasts. But the Prince did not punish but praised Dante for turning the hunt inside out and honored him as his Champion, gifting him the ring which he had then lifted the curse from.

Back in Jorrvaskr Dante received mixed looks some were thankful praise from Farkas and Vilkas while others Specifically Aela gave him the most murderous glares.

"You will fight me." Aela challenged Dante with barely controlled rage. Dante wasn't surprised at all by this and had actually expected it and he was sick of her.

"If you wish me breaking you and your pride I won't stop you, even if you are a woman I promise you that…" Dante told her warning her of what would happen. Aela responded by charging right at him and trying to tackle him, he dug his boots in and did not break his stance. He drove his knee as hard as he could into her solar plexus and she collapsed to the ground sputtering and coughing unable to catch her breath. Dante didn't let up circling her like a predator. He gave her a very sharp kick in the ribs and there was a loud snap as some ribs broke from the steel toe of his boot and the muscle he put behind it. Aela rolled to her side still trying to catch her breath. She managed to get to her knees by wrapping an arm around one of Dante's legs. She then punched him in the stomach it wasn't very hard and he absorbed most of the blow. He then grabbed her by the leather covering her torso and hauled her to her feet. He reined down a few hard rights into her face before head butting her hard on the nose breaking it. She fell back on the ground but he didn't let up he kicked her in the other side breaking more ribs. He then continued his predatory circling when she tried to crawl forward he stomped down on her fore arm snapping it at an odd angle. She cried out in pain and clutched it to her chest. Dante then brought her up intending to make good on his promise, he had broken her, now he would break her pride. He drew Ivory and sliced clean through the leather holding her armor to her. Dante then kicked her now naked form to the Jorrvaskr floor. Everybody went silent and stock still at seeing Aela the Huntress battered and left naked for them to see. It certainly broke her pride as she tried covering herself and failing she collapsed to the floor in tears of rage, inadequacy, and shame. Dante looked around at all the face and addressed them.

"Anybody else want me to break them, anyone else want me to show them how pathetic they are under all that big talk and arrogance." Dante said in a powerful and commanding tone. No one said anything not wanting the same treatment. Dante then headed downstairs. Kodlak was standing by his chair.

"What just happened? I heard you saying something after Aela challenged you and I assume you beat her." Kodlak asked.

"I warned her of what would happen if we fought, that I wouldn't just break her but her pride as well. She charged me I beat her and she know lays broken naked and crying on the floor." Dante explained.

"Naked?" Kodlak asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was the only way to break the pride of a warrior woman, expose who she is under her armor, granted I did take it to a more literal degree but it was still effective. Besides I promised and would it not have been dishonorable to go back on my word?" Dante asked.

"Well, I…. she is a woman." Kodlak tried to break Dante's logic.

"I said even if she was a woman, and it would have been dishonorable to have gone easy on her for being a woman that would have meant I thought she was inferior to men." Dante said having covered all his bases.

"Uuuuhhh, yes all right I guess there's no way to punish this…" Kodlak said letting out an exasperated breath.

"So, have you found anything on a cure?" Dante asked getting down to business. At this Kodlak lit up and sat down motioning for Dante to join him. When he did Kodlak got straight down to it. He asked if Dante knew how the Companions had become werewolves. Dante told him the different stories from Vilkas and Skjor's explanation. Kodlak then told him the truth of how the Glenmoril Witches had deceived the Companions of old.

"They should die for their trickery." Dante said plainly.

"Yes, I was getting around to that. They are, poetically, the key to a cure." Kodlak said.

"How so?" Dante asked

"Their magic is the key they would never cure us willingly, but we can extract there vile powers by force." Kodlak said

"And how will we do that." Dante asked

"Slaughter them, all of them, I need you to bring me their heads and then I will explain the rest." Kodlak finished.

"It'll be done." Dante said plainly with a curt nod.

"Good, now go and don't leave any of them alive." Kodlak said in farewell.

Dante headed straight to Glenmoril Coven through the pine forest. Once outside Dante was going to unleash his werewolf power to show the witches their error but decide he would rather kill them as a warrior to show them the strength and skill of the Companions, and what they would become again. Dante went in and slaughtered the witches without mercy even as the filthy Hagravens tried to bribe him with unimaginable power when he proved that he was far too strong for them. He collected their heads while they were still alive slowly cutting their heads off with one of the dull stone knives they used for sacrifices. He stuffed the heads in a sack he picked up in Whiterun's market and traveled back to Jorrvaskr. When he got back into the city he found it far too quiet, there wasn't any sound he could hear the breeze moaning in the many alleyways. He then found out why when he found his Shield siblings outside with the corpses of the Silver Hand strewn everywhere. Dante came jogging up sliding through the crowd like a shadow.

"Torvar, what happened?" Dante asked in a commanding tone.

"The Silver Hand finally built up the courage to attack Jorrvaskr, we got most of them but I think some made it inside." Date wasted no time rushing past Torvar and Aela. Inside he found a grisly scene Athis was wounded and curled up on the floor in pain; there was multiple dead Silver Hand and plenty of blood. But that's when Dante saw it, Kodlak laying on the ground bleeding and barely alive. Dante rushed forward but was stopped by a furious Vilkas. He wasn't angry at Dante but it almost seemed that way by his tone.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was out doing Kodlak's bidding." Dante said.

"Well I hope it was important because it means you weren't here to defend him." Vilkas said bitterness in his voice from what he knew was coming.

"Vilkas please let him through." Kodlak said weakly from the ground. Dante rushed up to him dropping down to a knee next to him and clasping hands with the old warrior.

"Did you… succeed?" Kodlak asked pain in his voice.

"Yes the Glenmoril Witches are all dead." Dante said holding up the bloody sack.

"Good… good… you must go… to the tomb of…. Ysgramor… as soon as you are… able…" Kodlak only just managed to finish before death finally took him into its dark embrace. Dante still clasped hands with him.

"I will not let this go unpunished the Silver Hand will pay with, Every. Single. One of their lives there will not be any left when I am finished I promise you that I do this for myself I will not let this go even if it wouldn't be your wish, Rest In Peace Kodlak Whitemane." Dante said coldly solemnly swearing the slaughter of the Silver Hand. He brought Kodlak's hand up and pressed his forehead to it before crossing Kodlak's hands over his chest and placing his blade in his them.

"Vilkas where is the Silver Hand's main hideout?" Dante asked standing back up.

"At Driftshade Refuge, it's no doubt where they also took the shards of Wuuthrad." Vilkas answered.

"Then let's go, we're going to wipe it clean and reclaim the shards." Dante said making his way to the door. Vilkas slid on his helmet and fell in silently behind him. Once outside Aela came up and asked where they were going when Vilkas answered she tried to insist she come along it was Vilkas who snapped on her furiously.

"No! It was YOU who sought revenge for the death of Skjor and YOU BOTH that hunted the Silver Hand causing far more bloodshed then there was ever called for! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS! KODLAK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND DANTE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STRICKEN WITH THIS CURSE LIKE THE REST OF US! SO YOU WILL NOT BE COMING, I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR ANY OF US!"

With that Aela shut right up and looked down with shame and then Dante and Vilkas headed to Driftshade. They didn't speak the whole journey, they didn't have to, they both knew the plan they would slaughter the Silver Hand and retrieve the shards of Wuuthrad. There was a blizzard going on outside the hideout but it didn't stop the two or even slow them down. The men outside didn't even get a chance to scream before Aquila put an arrow in the throat or perhaps the head. When they were at the front door Dante replaced Aquila with Rebellion, and looked over at Vilkas who nodded grimly, Dante returned the nod. The next forty five minutes were full of screams of pain and terror. The two Shield-brothers walked out of Driftshade, blades absolutely coated in blood, it dripped off their blades continuously before they wiped them clean on the dead sentries outside and headed home to properly honor Kodlak Whitemane. They made it back to Jorrvaskr to find the Jarl there waiting.

"I have sent word to the other holds their Jarls have all agreed to come for the Harbinger's service. Even those aligned with the Stormcloaks Ulfric himself said he'd be here before the day was out." He said solemnly with his head bowed.

"Fine, but there will be no bloodshed is that understood? There has been far too much this past week." Dante ordered. Vilkas nodded his agreement and the Jarl nodded saying,

"I will not allow a single drop of it be shed in Whiterun hold."

After about two days the Jarls had all gathered and none fought despite allegiances. Dante walked up to the Skyforge where the Jarls had gathered with all of the Companions. Kodlak lay on his funeral pyre cleaned of blood but otherwise he looked no different then how Dante had left him. He still held his sword the same way and would to his grave. He heard the other members of the Circle saying words he didn't hear or care to he had somewhere to be… soon.

"Dante you should be the one to light it you were the one who was with him at the end." Aela surprisingly said holding out the torch. Dante didn't need it he had the perfect fire for Kodlak.

He walked in front of the pure and took a deep breath "_YOL-TOOR!_" The shout held the last bit coming out as a ferocious dragon's roar as fire was launched out of Dante in a Jetstream. It wasn't hot though he didn't even feel the ferocious red flames now lapping up the pyre. Dante could see the astonished looks on the gathered people's faces and then how they all wanted to get away from the pyre as sweat poured from their faces from the heat that he couldn't feel. He felt his forehead and then checked his gloved hand but it didn't come back wet. The rest of the day the people spent mourning in Jorrvaskr but not him and the other members of the Circle even Aela he called them all to meet him in the Underforge but Eorlund came up as he was about to enter.

"I must ask of you something." The Blacksmith said.

"What is it?" Dante asked

"I need you to go fetch a shard of Wuuthrad that Kodlak always kept in his room; I don't believe it would be right if I were the one going through his things."

"I'll do it." Dante said heading into Jorrvaskr. He made his way to Kodlak's chambers. He checked the nightstand first and that's where it was along with Kodlak's journal. Dante sat down on his bed and opened the journal he read of a dream Kodlak had and more…

'_In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers start with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who first turned us to the ways of the beast. He tries to enter Sovngarde, but before he can even approach Tsun, he is set upon by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms._

_Terrfyg seems regretful, but also eager to join Hircine after a lifetime of service as a beast._

_Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into his clear blue eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and he and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some importance._

_I've spoken of my thoughts to the Circle, withholding the part about the stranger lest Skjor worry I will no longer seek his counsel, and I was not surprised to see them torn by it. Skjor and Aela are strong in the ways of the beast, and even seemed to suggest that the Hunting Grounds would be their choice of afterlife, if it were truly a choice. Vilkas seemed most troubled. The boy is as fierce as a sabre cat in battle, but his heart's fire burns too brightly at times. He felt deceived, and I don't blame him. Farkas didn't know what to think, but I believe he will come around with me and his brother eventually. He usually does. I don't know what to do about Skjor and Aela. I know they respect the Companions, and me, but they take to the blood more deeply than the rest of us._

_Fortune smiles upon us yesterday, Vilkas was telling me how difficult it had been for him to give up his transformations. Until we can pursue a true cure, the twins and I have chosen not to give in to the beastblood. For me, it's provided a clearer head, but Vilkas seems to be suffering a bit for it. Farkas seems completely untroubled. That boy continues to amaze with his fortitude._

_While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. Vilkas began speaking obliquely, not wishing to air our problems in front of our guest, and I had to be doubly cautious to not reveal anything of our secrets to the newcomer while also not revealing the details of my dream to Vilkas. I don't know how the politicians deal with these sorts of machinations daily._

_In any case, I've sent Vilkas to test the newcomer. We'll see if he is truly the great warrior I dreamt of._

_This newcomer, it seems, is made of some amazing stock. He calls himself Dante, and has already impressed some of the Circle with his mettle. I still keep my own counsel on his place in my dream, for now. Let us see what kind of destiny he is carving before hitching to him._

_In the meanwhile, I look for ways of cleansing my blood. The writings and legends on the subject are sparse and contradictory. I don't wish to engage any wizadry on this matter, but I fear they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate these worlds of knowledge._

_It's apparent to me now that Terrfyg's choice to turn us was indeed a mistake. Magics and their like are not in keeping with the spirit of the Companions. We face our problems directly, without the need of such trickery. I can only hope to guide us back to the true path of Ysgramor before the rot takes me._

_Dante continues to impress. I don't know where he will stand on the question of the blood, but the question has not been presented yet. He does know that we carry the beastblood, and appears curious about it. Soon enough, I can explain our troubles, and hopefully see what role he will play._

_I'm amazed that Aela thinks she can keep a secret among this drunken rabble. Especially with the loss of Skjor (my heart aches), emotions are fraying, and the walls of discretion are the first to fall._

_Apparently she had Dante off slaughtering the Silver Hand, in retaliation for Skjor's death. Dante's heart is noble in that he only did so to help Aela, but the course of vengeance was foolish and Dante informed me of the hunts Skjor and Aela went on to kill Silver Hand with their beastblood and how they forced the blood on him to join the Circle. I have had Skjor's name stricken from any of our records or tomes, his death was that of his own doing and he dragged Dante into this cursed matter of our tainted blood and for that he doesn't deserve to stay a member of the Companions. Aela will be removed from the Circle when she returns from no doubt causing more bloodshed._

_Dante shows valor, though even in this more underhanded time. We have not had cause to speak, much and that is something I deeply regret. I have high hopes for his destiny, as I realized that his appearance in my dream may indeed mark him as the Harbinger to succeed me._

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Dante can carry the Companions legacy as truly as any residing in Jorrvaskr, with the loss of Skjor. Aela is too solitary and has proven not honorable enough, Vilkas too fiery, and Farkas too kind-hearted. Only Dante stands as a true warrior who can keep a still mind amidst these burning hearts._

_I will not speak to him of any of this, though. It is too much to burden another with. My hope is that he and I can keep counsel over the coming years, that I can impart the wisdom of the Harbingers. All things in time. Firstly, I will seek his assistance in the matter of the witches of Glenmoril. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us.'_

Dante didn't know what to make of the journal. It seemed a little far-fetched but then he remembered his dream of the beautiful vampire. He returned the journal to the nightstand. After giving the shard to Eorlund Dante headed to the Underforge. The other members of the Circle were arguing about a cure for their Lycanthropy when Dante entered the conversation then came to curing Kodlak even though he was dead.

"We must go to the tomb of Ysgramor Kodlak told me to go there before he died I'm certain it had something to do with the cure." Dante said

"What makes you so sure about that?" Vilkas asked.

"He said to go there after I showed him these." Dante said brandishing the bloody sack of Glenmoril Witch heads.

"What's in there?" they all asked.

"The heads of the Glenmoril Witches." Dante said

"That's right Kodlak said that the cure would most likely involve them." Vilkas said.

"Yes, yes, but you're forgetting that the only way into Ysgramor's Tomb requires a weapon that is in pieces now." Aela said

"She's right, then there is no way." Vilkas said. Just then Eorlund came in with the handle to some weapon sticking up over his shoulder.

"There is always a way once elves ruled Skyrim and now dragons have returned so now shall the weapon of Ysgramor return." He said coming forward.

"How it's in pieces?" Aela asked

"Silly girl a weapon is a tool and tools are meant to be broken… and repaired." Eorlund said coming forward and drawing Wuuthrad the ancient weapon of Ysgramor once in shards now whole again.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces together and now you must take this weapon and free Kodlak's soul. You should be the one to wield it as you are the only one worthy." Eorlund said handing Wuuthrad to Dante. They wasted no more time and headed straight for the Tomb of Ysgramor. They made amazing time arriving there before the sun rose. Once inside Dante returned Wuuthrad to Ysgramor opening the passage further into the tomb. It was then that Vilkas elected to stay behind as he didn't feel worthy for having sought vengeance for Kodlak's death. Dante told him to take Wuuthrad back to Jorrvaskr whenever he decided to leave. Dante Farkas and Aela proceeded the rest of the way having to prove themselves to the Companions of old. Farkas decided to head back to his brother as there were spiders and after his close call in Dustman's Cairn they were too much for him. Dante understood everyone has their fears well except for him. He and Aela finished the journey in the final resting place of Ysgramor. They found Kodlak standing at a blue fire in a sunken part of the tomb.

"Ah, you're here" he said looking at Dante with a smile

"Kodlak is that you?" Dante asked not sure if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Yes it is I'm here as well as my predecessors we all came here to try and avoid Hircine and his hunting grounds." Kodlak said.

"I only see you…" Dante said confused

"That is because you only know me as the Harbinger. Ha! I'd bet old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors… and I see them all." Kodlak said

"We've come here to cure you, you told me to come here and I've brought the witches heads." Dante explained

"Good, cast it into the Harbinger's fire and their magic will be released." Kodlak instructed.

Dante did so and suddenly the spirit of a large wolf sprang from Kodlak's chest. It snarled at Dante and charged straight for him Dante rolled out of the way at just the right second drawing Rebellion as he did so. The wolf then spun around as Aela began firing arrows in its backside. Dante took his chance and jumped to its back and climbed to its head and with a mighty swing cleaved its head off. It collapsed to the ground and disappeared it took all of perhaps a minute.

"I am free… I thank you for now I can go to Sovngarde and perhaps one day will lead an attack into Hircine's hunting ground and free our other Shield-Brothers and Sisters. But I must appoint the next Harbinger… and I think it rather obvious… you shall be the next Harbinger of the Companions. Good luck I wish you fair travel in the days to come Dragonborn for they will not be easy." At that Kodlak Whitemane's spirit vanished and the new Harbinger turned to his Shield-Sister.

"As the new Harbinger I hereby name you a member of the Circle Aela." Dante said to the astonishment of the woman.

"But, there will be no more sneaking out to hunt the Silver Hand… I order you to Slaughter all of them not one escapes. You will relay this to the rest of Jorrvaskr I want it done." Dante said. Aela gave a very wolfish grin and said "It will be as you say Harbinger."

"Good now head back to the twins and bring them these" Dante said handing the sack of Glenmoril Witches heads to her. Aela did as he asked but not before Dante removed one head and cast it in the fire.

"Go get out of here, do not interfere." Dante said as he threw up blood, enough to fill an ancient chalice… and then a great wolf spirit burst from his chest and he felt alive and… human.

Wiping his mouth he looked at the wolf and smirked. "Let's go Fido." Was all Dante said before the wolf charged at him and Dante faced it head on.

**Author Notes: Well there we go the Companions quest line is now done. I know it was a little rushed but I want to get further into this story and it's rushed in game anyway. Well till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Legitimate Invitation"**

**Time until Thalmor Ball: 5 days**

In the past month Dante was very busy, aside from traveling the length and breadth of Skyrim and visiting its capital cities. He had managed to make a name for himself. He had stopped the Wolf Queen Potema twice and gained the favor of Jarl Elisif of Solitude. He had also done plenty of things in the different holds whether it be help the people or he had actually dealt with many Daedra and defied them, such as Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, and Vaermina. Some he actually helped Malacath, Meridia, Peryite, and Sheogorath. He even partied with Sanguine granted he can't remember any of it but he did actually like him and Sheogorath something about the prince of madness he found interesting and amusing. Strangely enough he helped some of the eviler Daedra but that was because they were killing another evil those were Mehrunes Dagon the one that started the Oblivion crisis and Molag Bal the creator of Vampirism. None of them he bowed to though he refused to address them as lord or my lady. Boethiah he really didn't defy so much as slaughter her cultists near Windhelm. The Daedra though aren't the only things he came to know or deal with. He learned many words of power mastering some he'd even killed a few more dragons but not before they gave him a very good thrashing he was nearly killed on multiple occasions. After curing himself and the twins of lycanthropy Dante had the Companions kill the rest of the Silver Hand no one objected to this though or him being the new Harbinger. He had reined in a hefty amount of gold that he'd spent on furnishing his house in Solitude that Elisif had gifted him for his stopping Potema, and he had enough left over that he needed a safe and he'd even hidden some in different places in Skyrim as contingency just in case even though he held property in most of the holds and had earned the title of Thane in all nine holds even Riften to which took him almost three days to finally go back inside after his dealings with the Thieves Guild rep Brynjolf. His house in Solitude which is where he decided he'd stay was filled with different mementos of his journeys and held his new Daedric artifacts he'd told his Housecarl to remain in the Blue Palace so he could have his privacy. Dante may have done such a great deal in a land that would take even some of the better travelers at least a week to travel across but, he still felt like he had plenty left to do aside from dealing with the dragons he hadn't done anything with the College of Winterhold despite telling himself he should go to learn the proper use of magic instead of his crude uses of it. There was also still the Civil War still raging. In short he truly felt the pressure.

Dante was now heading back to Riverwood to talk to Delphine about the Ball. He headed into the Sleeping Giant Inn. Delphine must have seen him as she waved him over to her room and they headed down the stairs to her hidden room.

"So, I've been hearing a lot about the Dragonborn and Harbinger of the Companions and how he's been protecting people and taking the courts of Skyrim by storm holding the title of Thane in all nine holds. You realize you've done in a month what would take most people several lifetimes to accomplish?" Delphine asked

"It was actually more like two weeks to get the title of Thane in all nine holds the rest of the time I spent doing well I'm not sure of a word that fits…" Dante said looking off into space.

"Well bad news first… you were right that black dragon has raised every dragon in Tamriel, there have been sightings all over, Cyrodiil, Morrowind, Valenwood, and Hammerfell, just to name a few. But the good news they don't seem to be doing anything I mean sure the occasional village gets wiped out but otherwise they stick to their mountain peaks." Delphine said with a confused look.

"They're gathering their strength again, they've been dead for over a thousand years but I've had to kill quite a few dragons recently so I think their passiveness will be gone soon." Dante said

"Well it's a good thing that the ball is here then. Which means we need to get down to business." Delphine said placing her hands on the table.

"Alright so what should we plan for first?" Dante said clasping his hands behind his back and pacing.

"Well we'll need to get you an invitation can't have you…." Delphine trailed off as Dante pulled out a very embroidered piece of paper with Dragonborn written on it.

"What can I say they wanted the new Hero at their party, all the important people right?" Dante said at her rather surprised and confused look.

"Okay well that settles that. Next you need some fitting clothes for when your mingling. Probably some armor you are a hero right?" She suggested

"Ebony armor, it's beautiful, heavy, expensive, and black." Dante said

"I doubt color matters…" Delphine said

"It does most people know me by the black clothing and black everything else. It would be a little odd to wear some pearling white outfit in place." Dante explained

"Alright good point. Well then I'm sure you can procure that?" Delphine said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll have to… procure a suit of it from… well where I get it isn't important. What's next then?" Dante said resuming his pacing.

"We need you to get some gear smuggled in. To that end I need you to travel to Solitude and meet with my contact that will be you're inside man at the ball he'll get your gear inside because you only will be able to carry your sword inside and it'll only be there for appearances. Anyway my contact is a wood elf named Malborn he's a servant in the embassy and will meet you in the alley near The Winking Skeever." Delphine explained

"Alright then I'll get moving to Solitude." Dante said walking out.

"I'll meet you in the stables the night of the party." Delphine called after him to which he turned his head to hear before nodding and proceeding on to Solitude the journey would take at least a day.

The city of Solitude is enormous there has to be over ten thousand people living there and the city certainly earns its right to be the capital city of Skyrim. The Blue Palace home of Jarl Elisif the Fair certainly puts many of the Palaces of Cyrodiil and its cities to shame. The city held an oddly warmer air then one would think considering it was rather high on a mountain and was built on a massive natural arch where the waters of the sea flow through to create the cities bustling port. The city always held a sweet scent from the many flowers planted around the city. Dante though knew the city wasn't always a beautiful paradise… when he first arrived he witnessed the execution of the guard who opened the gate for Ulfric Stormcloak after he killed the High King Torygg. That day the people acted like animals the way they cheered when his head rolled off the block and reveled in his blood being shed. Dante's house was a very nice manor called Proudspire. Jarl Elisif had asked him after he helped to defeat Potema where he wished his residence be, it was the least conspicuous house he could find. Most were as big as palaces and some were just plain ridiculous in how their eccentric owners had the stonework done. Dante now entered his house with a new suit of ebony armor that happened to mysteriously disappear from the armory of the Blue Palace it had no doubt been for Jarls or maybe the high king, he got lucky and found a suit of it that fit him perfectly. He felt a little guilty for stealing it but well he was going to end up leaving it in the Thalmor Embassy anyway so they'd find it eventually. He placed it on the floor in the corner by the armor mannequins in his basement. He pulled off his armor cloak and weapons. He left his gloves, thick skintight leather shirt and pants on to wear with the armor. He fastened the many straps that held the thick heavy ebony to him. He hadn't worn heavy armor in quite some time though the knowledge of his training never left him so the minute it came to it, it all clicked back into place. He still moved smoothly just not as quietly, considering the ebony plates would rub and bump against each other there was really no way to do so like with most heavy armor. He then hooked Rebellion in its sheath to the belt of the large armor. Dante then stacked his leather armor, boots and all the rest in a neat pile and carried them outside. He took the alley ways not wanting to draw attention to himself until he eventually found the wood elf. He was significantly shorter than Dante being a wood elf. He wore the uniform of a Thalmor servant the gold with black trim of his rather expensive looking clothes made him look like he were a noble despite being the exact opposite, the Thalmor enjoy flaunting.

"You must be Malborn." Dante said looking down at the short man.

"Wait you're the Dragonborn? You're only what a year over twenty?" Malborn asked looking surprised and full of anxiety.

"Twenty two actually and I'm far more knowledgeable and experienced then the noble sons you normally come across no doubt, and considering I could kill you so fast it would make your head spin, I don't think you're in a position to argue." Dante said setting his gear down on a nearby barrel.

"Alright yeah look we have to go over this quick; we don't have much time before I have to get back to the embassy." He said checking around him self-consciously.

"Alright then what's the plan?" Dante asked waiting patiently

"You're going to have to mingle with the guests for quite a while so that you're not missed when you slip out, probably a few hours. When you're ready to leave you're going to need to make a distraction so no one notices you slipping out. I'll lead you through the kitchen to where I'll stow away your gear after that you're on your own." Malborn explained

"Guess I actually have to deal with the nobles then… well alright I get the plan." Dante said. Malborn nodded and went to pick up his gear but Dante clamped an iron like grip on his arm.

"If I find any thing missing I'll skin you alive before cutting of your wood elf down there and making you eat it." Dante said with a tone that froze Malborn's blood and him. He swallowed hard before nodding and continuing. Dante watched as the little wood elf scurried away. Dante headed back to his house to spend the next few days waiting for the first party he'd attend through a legitimate invitation.

**Author's Notes: Now I know in game it's more of dinner party but that's no fun! So, instead the Thalmor Embassy is being expanded (Just like everything else in this story…) and the party is a ball for only the best and most prestigious in Skyrim. Anyway I know this was quite short in comparison to the other chapters but I didn't want to make the chapter with the ball long to the point where suicide is the only viable option to make it stop. Well, as always till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**A Night of Dancing, Merriment, and Silent Death"**

Dante looked off into the blizzard from his seat in the back of the carriage. He couldn't see much, the sun was beginning to set last he'd seen it and the ball had already started but Delphine had insisted he ride in the carriage despite his assurance he could get to the embassy faster on foot. Dante could see the Thalmor Embassy beginning to loom up in the distance. It held the same architecture as much of Solitude, but then again it was an estate given to the Thalmor as a "gift" for them to base their operations in Skyrim. Dante felt the carriage rock to a halt at the gate as the driver gave his story to the guard who let him in. The creaking of the gate actually overpowered the howling of the blizzard wind. Once inside Dante jumped from the back of the carriage his heavy ebony armor making his landing much harder and louder than he would have liked, 'I don't know why people actually wear this stuff it would be much simpler to just not be hit…' Dante thought despite the fact that he is trained in the use of heavy armor and great two-handed weapons just as well as he is with light armor and one-handed weapons now magic on the other hand… well let's just say there's only so much you can learn from old spell tomes. He approached the guard at the door.

"Invitation please" the guard clad in the Thalmor's hooded robes said looking down at Dante though he didn't have to look down to far as Dante was as tall as the average high elf woman, the guard in front of him was probably 6'6 average for high elf men only two inches.

"Here you are." Dante said holding out his invitation.

"Ahh, the Dragonborn we've been instructed to allow you to carry your sword and it would seem you didn't bother to carry anything else." He said

"Well I figured it's a party and I could always say three words and kill a man, why bother with all that extra weight?" Dante asked good naturedly

"I've heard of the power of shouting in the dragon tongue. But you should head inside I'm sure ambassador Elenwen would like to meet you." The young guard said ushering him through the door. He barely made it through the threshold when another high elf that was his height was standing before him holding out her hand.

"I am Elenwen and you must be the Dragonborn." She said

"Yeah, Dante" He said shaking her hand. She wore the same robes as the guard except the hood was replaced with a high collar.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and might I say you are quite tall for a… Nord?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, and I have been told that, however I am not sure where I get it from." Dante said

"Well it's not unheard of for some Nords to reach even the heights of the average Altmer man. But your hair color is certainly rare. You also don't hold the same… shall we say ruggedness of most Nords, in your features that is." Elenwen said their small talk going on.

"Well I never did take much stock in what blood ran in my veins… well at least until I was told that dragon blood ran through them." Dante said

"Yes of course the dragon blood you know we would be interested to know if you knew why the dragons were returning?" Elenwen asked. This was no idle question however she was truly curious which meant only one thing… they were as clueless as he was.

"I wish I knew… They certainly aren't going to sit back and watch us for much longer. They certainly aren't going to wait for this damn Civil War to end either." Dante said honestly.

"Well if you need any assistance in the matter please know that we of the Thalmor give you our full support." Elenwen said Dante could see the 'for now' in her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind your help would be much appreciated." Dante said dancing the dance that politicians and nobles so love to dance. He had learned the moves through observation and trial and error. He had soon mastered it like most talents put in front of him even at his young age Dante held more knowledge than some of elderly well except for the realm of emotions…

"Well I should let you enjoy the ball perhaps we will speak again later." She said giving him a curt nod in farewell before heading back into the building. Dante headed in and found himself in a large central room it was filled with people from many different walks of life, all of upper class of course, conversing laughing and moving in and out of the many rooms but most headed to a large pair of opened double doors down the main hallway. He had time to kill and so he followed them. He then entered the ballroom its black and white checkered floor practically a mirror after its buffing and cleaning. There were many large crystal chandeliers and the sound of harps and many a different instrument coalesced into a tune of a quicker pace that the many, many couples danced to. The dance floor was circled entirely by a balcony that's stairs started near the doors. He recognized the Jarls loyal to the empire scattered in the ballroom some danced while others were on the balcony conversing or eating… or drinking. A lot of the latter. Dante felt some rough hands grab his wrists as he was pulled to the dance floor. "Come on pretty boy let's dance." Said the raspy voice of a middle aged and overweight imperial woman. 'Oh kill me now…' Dante thought as she clamped his waist with one pudgy hand and his right gauntleted hand with another. She forced him to dance until he saw salvation in the form of a server with glasses of red wine. Dante brought his gauntleted fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle to get his attention. When he came over Dante grabbed a glass and downed half off it. Then he "accidently" spilled the rest all over the front of his captors white dress. Now free from the wretched noble woman (and that's with great reluctance that I say "Noble") Dante spotted her the beautiful Elisif the Fair, her auburn hair was curled and she wore a beautiful red dress though Dante only saw her from behind he still knew it was her and for his pride's sake he needed to dance with a woman at the better half of the spectrum. Flipping his bangs out of his eye he headed her way.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Dante asked bowing slightly and holding his hand out.

"Oh, why of course my Thane." She said as she turned to look up at him and placed her hand in his. When Dante saw the height of her dresses cut he felt his face flush. He steeled himself and led her out onto the dance floor as the speed of the music slowed. He felt her small delicate hand around his waist and the other he tried hard not to crush in the ebony gauntlet of his right hand.

"You look quite handsome in that armor. I haven't seen you wear it ever though, is it new?" She asked looking up at him with her emerald eyes.

"Uuuhh, you could say that…." He said trying to brush it off.

"I guess that means its better I not know where it came from?" She asked raising one delicate eyebrow. The makeup she wore only accented her natural beauty.

"You look especially beautiful tonight my lady." Dante said hoping to change the subject.

"Thank you and I'll take that as a yes." Elisif said

"So, has Potema tried rearing her severed head again since I've been gone?" Dante asked

"No thankfully she hasn't" She said after a small giggle.

"Well that's good I think I've had enough of anything to deal with wolves or the mention of them for quite some time." Dante said genuinely, he had dealt with them enough in the past month between the Companions, Hircine, and Potema Dante was rather tired of them.

"I'm sure after having stopped the wolf queen twice you deserve a vacation." Elisif said

"Hmph, if only I could get one…" Dante grunted.

After his dance with Elisif Dante could feel eyes on him. He turned to see many woman from the young to the old, beautiful to the… well let's just say fighting a dragon would be preferable to dancing with these ones. 'Oh come on I didn't even do anything. I think I miss when girls avoided me…' Dante thought. He knew that he still had time to kill and decided to dance with the pretty ones he assumed were his age, some were questionable, possibly in their late teens. Many noble fathers approached him trying to set him, the Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, and Thane of Skyrim, up with their daughters, some he was almost tempted to take up on the offer. The attention from women Dante got didn't sit well with him he wasn't really interested in going after woman, getting in the skirts of every woman in Skyrim was not on his long list of priorities. Besides he did try to keep some honor by waiting for the proverbial one, Dante never expected to find her as he was trained on how to kill with any weapon imaginable, create beautiful blades from nothing but hunks of metal, be quieter than a shadow, climb buildings and plenty more, but matters of the heart? He never expected he'd feel love and didn't even know how to go about voicing when he did. He never was much good with emotions and so he didn't bother with them. He had found himself eating and talking to Jarl Balgruuf when Elenwen came into the room and called for everyone's attention.

"This should be good." Jarl Balgruuf said leaning towards Dante.

"Now everyone we're going to do an… activity shall we say… Now if all the gentlemen could get to one side of the dance floor and the ladies to the other I will continue." She said in a loud hostess like tone which considering wasn't too surprising. Dante filed along with the men somehow ending up at the front of the horde. The ladies lined up across from them.

"Now I want you all to find a partner of the opposite gender and wearing the opposite color of what you are, blues with reds, greens with purples, blacks with whites yellows with oranges, and so on." Elenwen said in the same tone, though the "activity didn't seem to be her idea. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Dante said to himself wishing he could slip out now… He didn't have time to react when a young woman, probably nineteen, attached herself to his arm. She was certainly beautiful and the white silk dress she wore didn't hide her figure… neither did the cut. Her light brown hair, sky blue eyes and height of around 5'10" placed her as a nord, of average height, (for a woman anyway, men's average was 6'-6'1") the swirling pattern tattooed in navy blue on the back of her hand told him she did hold some pride for her race… Dante never much cared about race.

"You don't mind being my partner do you?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Not at all milady." Dante said giving her a dashing smile as he led her out on the dance floor. They danced around the room and before Dante knew it all eyes were on him and his beautiful partner. He decided to give them a real show and increased the speed, his footwork was flawless just as it was when he fought with a sword, he didn't see a distinction between the two. When the dance came to a close Dante decided to show off a bit of his power as Dragonborn. He gave a mighty shout to the ceiling it coming out as a dragon's roar after the words were spoken, "_YOL-TOOR!_" Flames spewed from his mouth in a tornado of flame. The ball room was silent in awe before erupting with applause and praise.

"Thank you for giving me the honor of a dance Dragonborn." Dante's partner whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"The pleasure was all mine milady." He said blushing a little. She walked away giving him one final glance as she did. Now that he had his fun it was time to get down to business. Dante had to think of a distraction he decided to ask around to see about any grudges or failed business dealings. He found out about an ancient feud between two wealthy families one used to be thieves and there ancestor had stolen a precious heirloom, a family ring, the victim party were wealthy merchants and had had the guards canvas the people of the city and lone behold found the ring with the thieves eldest son, he was executed for the crime unjustly as the punishment had been 3 years in the prisons but the "victims" bribed the guards and got him executed. Now the families had a bitter hatred for each other and the merchants still believe the thieves are thieves. And the new head of the family of merchants just so happened to be wearing the ring. 'Well it's been awhile since I've slipped a ring off someone…' Dante thought as he approached the man from behind and spotted the Sabre cat that was circled by diamonds on the gold ring luckily for Dante the ring looked a little too big for him. He didn't even feel it come off as Dante brushed past him and nabbed it before placing it in the pocket of the thieves' head of the family. He slipped out as he heard the men start screaming at each other before coming to blows. Dante found Malborn at his station and they slipped through the kitchens without anyone seeing them. Malborn opened a door that led further into the embassy there was a chest against the wall that contained all of Dante's gear.

"Alright Malborn good work, you should get back to the ball before you're missed." Dante said finishing getting geared up and leaving the heavy ebony armor in the chest.

"You look much more like how I had pictured the Dragonborn in that. Good luck in there." Malborn said as he slipped out of the small room. Dante donned his hood and cowl and headed deeper into the embassy. He came across two Thalmor agents patrolling a smaller area one in robes stood on the stairs the other in the Thalmor's Elven armor holding the usual black with gold trim. Dante drew Ivory and crept up silently behind the one clad in armor. He sprung up like a sabre cat on its prey, he clamped a hand over the elf's mouth and drove Ivory straight through his light armor piercing his kidney and before the other could make a move Ivory was sailing through the air almost as fast as an arrow and driving itself deep into his throat. The Altmer wizard could only let out a bloody gurgle before falling down the stairs. Dante walked over to his corpse and unsheathed Ivory from his throat wiped it on the dead elf's robes and the returned it to its black leather sheath on his lower back. He crept further into the embassy quieter than a shadow dispatching any guards on the way. He found his way to a large courtyard he had exited through a balcony and was thankful the blizzard had only gotten worse making it so you could only see maybe five feet in front of you. Dante didn't need to SEE you he had other ways of finding you now. "_LAAS-YAH-NIR_." He whispered and he could see the life forces of the group in the courtyard. It was time to get to work. Dante vaulted over the railing to the ground below landing on the first and with one hand over the woman's mouth and the other the base of her skull he gave a sharp twist snapping her neck. He drew Aquila and fired two arrows in rapid succession dropping two more guards. After retrieving his arrows he repeated the words of the shout and it revealed the remaining seven. He drew Ebony &amp; Ivory and approached two standing next to each other complaining of the blizzard. He slipped in between them spinning as he slit their throats and then driving the daggers into the men's carotid arteries he let them drop knowing the blizzard wind would cover their descent. He moved on to another two throwing his twins at them before running up behind the man in the center of the courtyard and sliding into the back of his legs and when he hit the ground on his back he never had time to scream before Dante had stomped on his throat crushing his windpipe. After retrieving the curved twins he headed to the final two guarding one of the doors. He walked up to them nonchalantly knowing they wouldn't be able to get back up, he had just killed them all.

"Hey you guys, could you point me to the bathroom I mean I've been wandering around out here for hours." Dante said in an aimless tone.

"This is a restricted area we are going to have to have you escorted out of the embassy by our fellows out here and if you should return we will not hesitate in putting you down." The mage said.

"That might be problematic; I did just kill them…" He said in a mock guilty voice. And before they could look surprised he punched them both in the throats collapsing their air ways before dropping and spinning sliding their legs out from under them. He walked into the building as the sounds of the guards suffocating died down. The building seemed to be more for doing business than the main house it was smaller and had far more stairs. Dante heard a Thalmor agent speaking to someone else, an informant by the sounds of their conversation. He waited for the informant to exit before putting Ebony in his back, Dante didn't much like traitors. He caught up to the agent and grabbed him in a full nelson hold so he couldn't use his hands for magic and ducked his head down to avoid his attempts at head butting him. When he had finally tired himself out, Dante whispered in his ear,

"You scream and I'll cut out your tongue before killing all your friends, and don't think I won't I already cleared the courtyard and plenty more in the opposite building." The agent nodded his consent.

"Where's the information you have on the dragons return?" Dante asked cutting straight to the chase.

"In the room upstairs, its where we keep all our records. We also have a prisoner who's helping in the torture room downstairs." He said letting it all out in a bid to save himself.

"Thanks." Was the last thing Dante said as he adjusted his left hand from the back of the agent's neck to his mouth and snapped his neck. He found the file on Ulfric Stormcloak and learned that his treachery ran far deeper than simply killing the High King. He then found the records on someone named Esbern:

_Status: Fugitive (Capture Only), Highest Priority, Emissary Level Approval_

_Description: Male, Nord, late 70s, 6'6", blue eyes, gray hair (formerly blonde)_

_Background: Esbern was one of the Blades loremasters prior to the First War Against the Empire. He was not a field agent, but is believed to have been behind some of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades during the pre-war years, including the Falinesti Incident and the breach of the Blue River Prison. His file had remained dormant for many years, and inexcusable error on the part of my predecessor (who has been called to Alinor for punishment and reeducation), in the erroneous belief that he was unlikely to pose a threat due to his advanced age and lack of field experience. A salutary reminder to all operational levels that no Blades agent should be considered low priority for any reason. All are to be found and justice exacted upon them._

_Operational Notes: As we are still in the dark as to the cause and meaning of the return of the dragons, I have made capturing Esbern our top priority, as he is known to be one of the experts in the dragonlore of the Blades. Regrettably, we have yet to match their expertise on the subject of dragons, which was derived from their Akaviri origins and is still far superior to our own (which remains largely theoretical). The archives of Cloud Ruler Temple, which is believed to have been the primary repository of the oldest Blades lore, were largely destroyed during the siege, and although great effort has been made to reconstruct what was lost, it now appears that most of the records related to the dragons were either removed or destroyed prior to our attack. Thus Esbern remains our best opportunity to learn how and why the dragons have returned. It cannot be ruled out that the Blades themselves are somehow connected to the dragons' return._

_We have recently obtained solid information that Esbern is still alive and hiding somewhere in Riften. Interrogation of a possible eyewitness is on-going. We must proceed carefully to avoid Esbern becoming alerted to his danger. If he is indeed in Riften, he must not be given an opportunity to flee._

"Well that helps…" Dante said after viewing the info. He headed all the way downstairs to the torture chambers in the basement. He found a lone soldier, likely the torturer by his bloody Thalmor armor, standing by an open cell tapping his foot impatiently. Dante didn't bother sneaking up to him there wasn't anyone left to hear their battle. He came in drawing Rebellion and beckoning at the man in a way that said 'bring it'. The torturer charged at him with a mace, he was slow and rather lombering as he sung down but his bulky frame and nasty white scar probably what kept him in the Thalmor as a torturer. Dante easily sidestepped the clumsy strike and kicked him hard in the crook of his knee wear his armor didn't cover him dropping him to his knee and Dante was at his back pinning his calf down which kept him where he was. Dante drew Rebellion across his throat severing his jugular as well and then kicked him forward. He freed the prisoner who was apparently a member of the Thieves Guild. The man told him of how Esbern had come to hide in the Ratway. Just as they were going to escape out of the body chute Dante heard Thalmor calling out for the intruder. He told the thief to go down but wait at the bottom he'd be right behind him after dealing with their guests. Dante took to the shadows of the harshly lit torture chamber. He heard them mention having Malborn and he knew he had to get him out. The one not holding Malborn's binding came down stairs Dante she didn't get a chance to call out before Dante had her in a choke hold with a hand clamped over her mouth. Her legs kicked out at the nearby crates but Dante kept her just out of reach. He tightened the hold choking the life from her quicker. Soon her thrashing became sluggish before ceasing entirely. Dante crushed her throat anyway just in case as he slipped up the stairs. He didn't bother hiding as he came into view of the Thalmor agent who instantly put Malborn between them in an attempt to protect him but his armor and his shield wouldn't stop the words from reaching his ears and Dante's intent to whisper in his mind as his life slipped from him. "_KRII-LUN!_" Dante shouted marking him for death in his mind and watching as he dropped to the ground his life ebbing away. He grabbed Malborn by the wrist and led him to the body chute. As they reached the cave at the bottom Dante was surprised to find the thief awaiting him as he instructed. He led them to the ledge into the cave that led out of there the frost troll down below could prove problematic. Dante dropped down finding another of the unusual gems he'd come across in his journeys, he'd started quite the collection at his home, next to a corpse in shreds. The troll charged at him when he came into view but Dante decided he'd put a stop to him with some dragonfire trolls already hated the regular kind. "_YOL-TOOR!_" Dante shouted setting the troll ablaze; it let out a pained screaming roar as it burned alive before finally dropping dead. He led the other two to the nearby exit and they both sprinted off into the blizzard. Dante looked around as the snow whipped his hood and snow pelted his cowl. "Best party I've been to…" Dante said to himself as he walked off into the blizzard.

**Author Notes: Well there's the ball I hope you enjoyed it and as always…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Like A Rat In A Trap"**

Dante walked into Delphine's secret room and found her sharpening her katana.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Dante said

"Let's hear the bad news…" Delphine said exasperated.

"The Thalmor are as clueless as we are on the dragons' return…" Dante said.

"Really? I would have sworn they'd know something…" Delphine trailed off.

"That's the good news. They did know of someone who might." Dante said holding out the dossier.

"He must be a friend of yours be-"

"Esbern!" Delphine exclaimed cutting Dante off.

"So you do know him then?" He asked looking down at the small Breton woman.

"He was one the Blades' loremasters; I thought the Thalmor had gotten him years ago…" She said leafing through the dossier.

"Well, he's apparently hiding out in the Ratway in Riften." Dante said as he folded his arms knowing full well what that meant.

"You have to get there quick before the Thalmor finds him then!" Delphine said looking almost… excited.

"I figured… I'll get going right away then." Dante said beginning to walk out.

"Good work Dragonborn." Delphine called after him. Dante nodded looking back over his shoulder slightly.

He was then back on the road and heading for Riften. On the road near Valtheim Towers he heard the rustling of feet approaching in an almost successful attempt to sneak up to him. He spun around drawing Rebellion and met one of his attacker's curved scimitars he bobbed back to avoid the second and then had to do a back hand spring to avoid the first's second attempt at claiming his head. He stood up tall and faced his would be assassin. The Redguard stood quite tall 6' at least, he wore traditional garb of his homeland and race but it was black and red. He appraised Dante with cold calculating eyes that also held… amusement.

"My, my, quite the acrobat aren't we?" He asked smirking he was Dark Brotherhood, he had to be, his colors spoke of that as well as his skill and demeanor. Besides Dante had been a big help in their extermination in Cyrodiil and the final group in Skyrim and all of Tamriel probably wanted payback.

"An entire sanctuary of your friends couldn't stop me what makes you think you can alone?" Dante asked with a smirk of his own.

"What? You're the one who killed our brothers in Cyrodiil?" The Redguard asked all amusement gone.

"Yeah I killed your sick cultist friends; Sithis has only your little band left before he's forgotten to history." Dante said

"Well then that's just one more reason to kill you…" He said before reaching into his garb and hurling three throwing knives at Dante. He bobbed out of the way at the last second and raised Rebellion just in time to block one of his assassin's scimitars and duck under the other. Dante punched him hard in the solar plexus which pushed him back a few steps and his breath right out of him. Taking the offensive Dante pressed an attack but even breathless as he was he still managed to block all of his strikes and roll away to give himself some breathing room. Dante didn't give him a chance to catch his breath he pressed the attack pushing his opponent back to the cliff that overlooked the rushing White River below. The assassin grasped his predicament and began trying to fight his way back from the cliff but Dante wouldn't give him the chance. Dante drew Ebony in his left hand to block the strike from the man's extra scimitar, he then used Rebellion to block the other and with a swirl along the swords curved blade to his hand he disarmed him of that scimitar and drove Rebellion through the assassin's gut. Dante then kicked him off his sword and down into the White River. The assassin would survive he knew that but he didn't really care to much about the Brotherhood's work in Skyrim he only said what he did in an attempt to anger the assassin and cause him to make mistakes. He had much different reasons why he had destroyed the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. And none were noble. He pressed on to Riften and when he looked into the sewer entrance Dante had a very bad feeling this was only the first of many, many visits…. But he cleared his head and pushed forward into the Ratway. It was full of common cutthroats and plenty of crazy hermits. Some tried to kill him and when he killed the first group the others didn't try their luck. The sewers were dark damp and held an awful smell odd that Brynjolf didn't reek of this place if the guilds presence was somewhere down here. While he was navigating the labyrinth he began to notice the smell was dissipating. It was practically gone when he reached a heavy wooden door in perfect condition unlike the other warped and rotted doors down there. There was a sign that read "The Ragged Flagon." Dante figured he was there and opened the door. Inside he was greeted by much different smells, cooking meat and boiling stew, the sweet smell of honey and the smell of alcohol. The water in the center was clean and clear not brown and full of… well some of it was recognizable and a lot wasn't…

"Mavens been saying that her rival at Honningbrew Meadery is gaining ground here in Skyrim and has actually been moving his stuff into Cyrodiil, she wants us to start raiding their shipments." Dante heard a familiar accent say.

"Well how much is she paying for it?" another voice said, this one female.

"It doesn't mattr we're being asked by a loyal client to help and we should do so." Another voice with a heavy accent said, it wasn't Brynjolf.

"She's paying enough that Mercer accepted without question." Brynjolf said folding his arms across his chest.

"Brynjolf." Dante said standing at the not 7 feet from the little band.

"My, my, lad it's been some time I began to wonder if you would be coming." Brynjolf said smiling.

"We all thought he was just crazy but… I didn't even hear you come up here." The woman, an imperial of average height with snow white hair that was cut to her shoulders and an odd beauty to her, said with raised eyebrows.

"Don't get to excited I'm here for a different reason than to join your little band of misfits." Dante said with a flourish of his hand.

"You say that like we're some wanabes or petty criminals." The imperial woman said.

"Look I don't give a damn about how good you are or how important you think you are, I have actually important business and am not going to waste my time dealing with prideful asses like you." Dante said to her.

"Why I should cut off-"

"That's enough Vex. I take it this has something to do with you being Dragonborn yes?" Brynjolf asked cutting her off.

"It does." Dante said plainly he wasn't surprised that Brynjolf knew who he was.

"Then what is it you need?" Brynjolf asked looking clearly disappointed.

"I'm looking for someone. A friend of yours told me he was down here, but I don't feel like wandering this disgusting sewer searching for him so I thought you would point me to him." Dante said.

"Ah, you're looking for that old man Esbern I take it." He replied.

"That's right and I need to find him before the Thalmor do." Dante said

"They're already on their way in but they don't know where to look. This means that you have time to do another job for me and you'll get your pay and the info you want." Brynjolf said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, your gonna tell me were that info is or I'll lop that smug head from your shoulders and that'll be better than what will happen if the dragons win because you didn't help me and they set the world on fire. I'm sure there's a lot to be made in ashes just ask the Dunmer in Morrowind." Dante said his temper flaring a bit at Brynjolf.

"Oh you'll regret that, Dirge!" Vex shouted

"On it." He said drawing his war axe.

"Bring it on you dimwitted meathead." Dante said egging him on the man took the bait and charged right at him but Dante didn't feel like playing the elusive shadow and blocked the strike by grabbing his wrist mid-swing and then broke it, he then picked the large man up by the throat and with his right hand drew Ivory and stabbed him. Dante then hurled him back to the floor and turned to block Vex's incoming dagger with a bloody Ivory and drove his knee into her solar plexus and then grabbed her head as she doubled over and drove his knee into her face causing a loud crack as her nose crunched under the strength he'd put behind the knee.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Brynjolf shouted stopping the others in the Flagon as they drew their blades as Vex hit the floor.

"Smart, I've killed much stronger and more impressive foes and groups than yours." Dante said returning to a more relaxed stance after wiping the blood on Ivory off on Vex and then sheathing it.

"The man you're looking for is in the Warrens through that door and the Vaults. The Thalmor are probably crawling all over there. Now lad, why don't we get past this and perhaps you'll be able to join us instead of kill us." Brynjolf said holding his hands away from his weapons to show his intent.

"I doubt I will, but better you keep that one on a leash as I'm sure she'll come after me to get some kind payback and if that happens all you'll find is her head on a spear with the butt shoved in… well an undesirable place let's say." Dante said pointing at Vex on the floor. And with that he headed through the door and into the Ratway Vaults. He was greeted instantly by a group of Thalmor one was turned away from where Dante entered and more were further into a small room. Dante kept up behind him and gave him a sharp kick in the back of his knee; he then caught him around his mouth and the base of his skull and then snapped his neck as he threw him to the ground. He killed the next few without even drawing a weapon. He moved deeper into the Warrens running into a few more Thalmor as he came lower he saw one on a lower platform under him and more even lower than that one. Dante dropped down toward the one on the platform he used his momentum as the force as well as muscle behind the punch to the elf's face as he came in from the side. The powerful strike hit his target so hard it knocked him right to the ground and as he turned to look up at him Dante kicked him hard in the face driving his nose back into his skull from the force behind the kick and the impact of his skull off the ground he was dead and it had only taken a second. The others met an ebony arrow to the throat or between the eyes. He was at another door this one no doubt led to the Warrens. Dante entered and after some more tunnel navigation found a large heavy wooden door with a viewing slot. It looked to have been reinforced and there were multiple locks… okay multiple puts it mildly there were actually a ridiculous number over ten… Dante knocked on the door and the slot slid open and he could see an elderly man through the slot.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Esbern? I'm a friend I promise I need to talk to you." Dante said

"What no, no I'm not Esbern." He said shaking his head.

"Hey calm down there old man Delphine sent me." Dante coaxed.

"Delphine? How did you find her… I… no, no I don't know what you're talking about." Esbern insisted.

"Hey, I'm the one you Blades have been searching for I'm Dragonborn." Dante said.

You're Dragonborn? Well perhaps… Give me a moment to open the door." Esbern said. Dante then heard multiple clicks and sliding as Esbern unlocked the many locks and mumbled about how a few were prone to sticking or were particularly tricky.

"Ah, there we go come in quickly." Esbern said as he slid the door open with the accompanying sound of rattling chains. Dante came in and Esbern slid it closed and didn't bother to lock the locks, thankfully.

"So… you're Dragonborn?" Esbern asked looking down a little; the old man really was 6'6"…

"That's what everyone keeps telling me… Dante said letting his flip tongue have its way.

"Ha, well then it would seem there is hope, nobody listened when I warned them but now with the dragons' return I'm sure they're kicking themselves." Esbern said bitterly.

"Back up old timer what does the return of the dragons mean?" Dante asked

"It means the End of Days is here!" Esbern exclaimed tossing his hands in the air.

"You mean the literal end of the world?" Dante asked his eyebrows going up.

"Yes, Alduin has returned The World Eater, the devourer of the souls of the dead." Esbern said

"Alduin…the black dragon who's been raising the others?" Dante asked feeling something… odd at the mention of the name.

"Yes that's him. He's known as the World Eater for good reason and we're soon to find out just what that'll be like." Esbern said.

"It can't be that hopeless, I mean what good would there be in being Dragonborn if I couldn't stop the worlds end?" Dante asked rhetorically.

"Your right of course, it's just that I've lived so long without any hope it's strange to have it again." Esbern apologized.

"Well why don't we get to Riverwood so you can tell me how to stop Alduin?" Dante asked.

"Of course just let me grab some of my things and I'll be ready." Esbern said as he hot to grabbing things. It had to be a solid five minutes Dante sat there watching the old man scurry around grabbing different tomes and items. He had actually sat down on the cluttered desk and continued waiting.

"All right that should be it. Let's go." Esbern said standing tall before Dante.

"Okay then we can get out of…" Dante trailed off as he heard voices outside, they were Altmer.

"Shit, the Thalmor are here stay inside I'll go out there and clear them out." Dante said to which Esbern nodded. Dante crept out of the small room and into the darkness of the sewers. He ran quietly at the wall and jumped up and pushed off it to get higher to grab a handhold that the stonework created. He used it to quickly and quietly move around the room without touching the ground. The Thalmor Agents just began entering the room. Dante waited for the final one to enter and the second he saw the front of his robes he pounced down on top of him, knocking him to the ground, the elf only had enough time for his eyes to go wide before Dante gave him a punch hard enough in his nose to kill him. The others turned and Dante charged at the first one, he grabbed her by the shoulder with his left hand and drove his knee into her gut and then as her momentum brought her forward fast, Dante spun driving his right elbow into her nose killing her. In a matter of seconds he had killed the group's two mages. The final three he drew Rebellion and killed them all in only a few more seconds. Dante approached the door and knocked.

"Alright Esbern they're dead you can come out now." Dante said.

"Well, I can see the Gods chose the Dragonborn well." Esbern said looking around at the carnage.

"We'd better get going before more show up." Dante said leading Esbern out. It hadn't taken them long to get out of the Warrens and the Vaults. Back in the Flagon Dante saw Dirge bandaged up sitting in the corner and Vex was nursing her newly straitened nose that still dumped blood out of it. They both avoided looking up.

"Looks like you found him then lad." Brynjolf said, "You were right though we had to talk some sense into Vex so she didn't try to rush after you. I had to explain how if she went after you and when you had beaten her to a bloody pulp and left her for dead in the Warrens I would make sure no one would come to her rescue."

"Thanks Brynjolf, I may be back some day. You guys seem like you could use the help." Dante said.

"When you do I'll have something ready for you." Brynjolf said smiling at their new understanding. Dante nodded and him and Esbern made their out of the Ratway and Riften. He hired a carriage to take them to Riverwood for his new elderly companion. They arrived at first light the next day. He led Esbern into the Sleeping Giant and asked the barkeep if Delphine was in her room.

"Yeah, she said to send you right down." He said. And Dante led Esbern inside and closed the door behind them and then they went through the secret door and into Delphine's little hideout.

"Esbern!" Delphine exclaimed and jogged up to the old nord the difference in their height made Dante laugh as they hugged.

"It's good to see you Delphine, the years seem to have been better to you then they were to me." Esbern said.

"You too old friend, but I think we need to get some explanation into what's going on." She said as they separated. At this Esbern begins weaving a tale about Alduin and how he would destroy all things. It all led to talking about some old relic and the old Akaviri temples of the area.

"Sky Haven Temple is where it rests, the main power of the Akaviri in Skyrim was based there and it is now the safe keeper of Alduin's Wall." Esbern explained. He seemed to speak with an odd reverence. But Dante had a bigger question…

**Author Notes: Well things are getting rolling thankfully and I'm excited that we're starting to get to the better bits… As always…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**To find an Elder Scroll"**

"Alduin's Wall?" Dante asked

"Yes, Alduin's Wall. It is where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost you see, just forgotten." Esbern explained.

"So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin then?" Delphine asked.

"Well, yes but… there's no guarantee, of course." Esbern admitted.

"Well it's sure as shit better than what we had. So, Sky Haven it is." Dante said.

"I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the-"

"Karth River canyon. Yeah I know too I've been there before. It's full of Forsworn. You can meet me there I'll get there first and clear the place sound good?" Dante asked to which the two Blades nodded and he was off.

* * *

The Forsworn hadn't posed much of a threat and Dante had killed the psychotic natives of the Reach. After two hours of waiting he saw the duo walking into the now cleared camp. 'Not for long… it hadn't taken them long to refill the place since my previous visit.' Dante thought. They were just entering the cave when Dante heard the familiar roar. "Shit, Dragon! Get inside you two I'll deal with it." Dante ordered pushing them inside. Delphine led Esbern further into the cave while Dante drew Rebellion and turned to face the Elder Dragon. (at least from what he'd learned from researching the ancient beasts was what the different types looked like.) This one was not going to be easy. The beast released a fountain of flame towards Dante. It covered to big an area to simply roll out of the way. "_WULD-NAH-KEST!_" Dante shouted and instantaneously was out of the flames path and then quite a bit. He turned to face it and released yet another Thu'um, "_FO-KRAH-DIIN!_" Dante's voice became a dragon roar as he breathed frosty snow and ice into the face of the Elder Dragon. It tried opening its jaws to roar but it seemed to not be able to from the frozen blood in its face. Dante used this opportunity and raced to the other side of Karthspire where he could draw it to the ground. He tried throwing a Thunderbolt at it, it stunned the dragon causing it to land but its stunning didn't last long and it stood up on its hind legs letting its front ones hang and extended its wings and sent a column of flame skyward. It tried coming down in an attempt to crush him. Dante had rolled clear just in time and came charging at its head. The Elder Dragon waited for him to get close enough before driving its head forward like a battering ram. It sent Dante flying back with a loud crack as its massive head broke his sternum and ribcage. Dante couldn't breathe as he coughed blood and tried to take deep breaths that just caused agonizing pain. Dante had to use a healing spell after he managed to crawl out of the Elder Dragon's sight though it knew he was there and began slowly lombering. Dante nearly passed out at the pain from his bones knitting themselves back together and his other internal wounds seal up. He turned just in time to see the Elder Dragon taking a breath to release an inferno on him. He rushed up to the beast and launched himself up and onto its leg and began climbing to its back it tried swinging its arm to shake him off to no avail. Once there Dante moved onto its head. It tried to simply pluck him of but a lash from Rebellion made it think twice about trying it twice. 'I hope this works…' Dante thought as his plan seemed to be working so far as he reached its head. The Elder Dragon raised its right hand up and drove it down with its amazing strength. But Dante jumped back down to the ground rolling as he did. The Dragon knocked itself senseless and it stumbled around aimlessly before it finally came down impaling its own head on Rebellion's blade. "Damn… I didn't think that would work in a thousand year but… ahhh shit…." Dante now realized the flaw in his plan as the he began absorbing the soul of his fallen foe… how was he going to get Rebellion out from under the dragon's massive skull?...

After two and a half hours, multiple failed blasts from destruction spells, and even an attempt to lift the skull himself, Dante decided on summoning a dremora. The devilish creature lifted the skull with one hand like it weighed nothing and removed Rebellion with the other. Dante now walked into the open part of the cave that harbored the entrance to Sky Haven Temple. Delphine and Esbern were eating when he entered the area.

"Well that took a while but you don't look any different than when you started the fight. What did you do? Talk it into leaving?" Delphine remarked.

"Uhhh, no I just got lucky and it didn't get any hits on me…" Dante lied in truth during the trials to pull Rebellion from its heavy new sheath; Dante had taken a few breaks and used them to clean himself up before jumping right back into the fray.

"Hmm, impressive. But now we can get into this temple." Delphine said. Dante had to solve two rather simple puzzles, the ancient Akaviri were apparently pretty bad at making puzzles unlike the damned Ancient Nords and their constant puzzles. The final area held the door and a large circle in the center of it.

"Ah, the ancient blood seal. It is unlocked by… well blood. Your blood specifically." Esbern explained. Dante walked over to the center of it and pulled off his left glove and drew Ivory. He then ran the razor sharp blade ever so gently down his hand and immediately crimson blood ran down his hand and pooled slightly on the seal. Dante used a weak healing spell on his cut and pulled his glove back on as the seal began to glow. The large head marking the entrance began lifting to reveal stairs that led to another door.

"After you Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple." Delphine said reverently as she looked up the stairs. Dante nodded and headed up them and into the ancient temple.

The inside was massive; the room he had entered had to be the main chamber and was no doubt a meeting room by the large table that ran up the center to what had to be Alduin's Wall. It held many carvings he couldn't make out whatever Esbern planned to it really just seemed to be… A wall with carvings… He heard Delphine and Esbern marveling at the temple as they entered. When they began examining the wall Esbern explained it,

"Look here is Alduin. This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim." Esbern moved along the wall to a different part of the wall, "Here the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War." He moved to the center, "Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues – masters of the Voice – are arrayed against him."

"So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Delphine said impatiently.

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism." Esbern continued, "Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes – this is the Akaviri symbol for "Shout". But… there's no way to know what Shout is meant." Esbern finished

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Delphine asked.

"Hmm?" Esbern being brought out of his contemplation, "Oh yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout then. Damn it." Delphine said bitterly.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?" Delphine asked turning to face Dante.

"I know many shouts but that's one I haven't even heard of… The Greybeards might know." Dante answered.

"You're probably right. I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have no choice." Delphine said bitterly again.

"What do you have against them?" Dante asked.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?" Delphine ranted.

"Yet the Greybeards are still around while you and your false god have been forgotten and left to rot. Good riddance I say, you're just an egomaniacal, washed up, pathetic, piece of refuse who will be forgotten by history soon enough. The Greybeards are a respected group of MONKS, they aren't warriors, they follow The Way of the Voice and do not get involved in stupid petty conflicts. And besides if YOU had YOUR WAY I'd be a weapon to be used for your own purposes so I don't want to hear another word of disrespect towards the Greybeards or I'll gut you and me and Esbern will stop Alduin without you. Now I'm going to go and talk to the Greybeards about this Shout you and Esbern stay here and see what those ancient Blades left for us." Dante said putting her in her place. Delphine was completely stunned by what he had said, but Dante had meant every word the Greybeards were wise men who had taught him much and he wouldn't stand to hear them disrespected, though he never raised his voice the entire time. Dante made his way out of Sky Haven Temple and towards High Hrothgar.

* * *

"_LOK-VAH-KOOR!_" Dante shouted clearing more of the fog that seemed to blanket the entire road to the peak. He had used the Clear Skies shout nearly six times already after having learned it from the Greybeards close to an hour ago. They had told him of the shout he was seeking, Dragonrend. He saw the broken remains of a word wall as he broke to the peak in the setting suns orange light. "Well I certainly don't envy those old men when they have to come up here…" Dante said to himself. Suddenly a thunderous roar cracked the sky and made Dante shoot his gaze skyward. Drawing Rebellion he spotted the massive dragon circling overhead, it was bigger than even the Ancient dragons probably close to Alduin's size making him considerably higher in… well rank we'll say, than most dragons. The beast landed not ten feet from Dante and that's when he noticed its chipped horns and torn wings this one was old. It lowered its head to look Dante in the eye but it hadn't made any aggressive moves.

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings, _wunduniik_. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my _strunmah_… my mountain?" It asked in its deep voice.

"My name is Dante… I've gotta be honest I didn't expect you to be a dragon…" Dante said.

"I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you… Dovahkiin. Tell me. Why do you come here, _volaan_? Why do you intrude on my meditation?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Can you teach me?" Dante answered then asked.

"_Drem_. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov." Paarthurnax turned slightly then turned his neck back to face Dante, "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" He then breathed fire at the word wall and there was a word left behind. Dante approached and heard the word within him felt it's heat, _SHUL_ or Sun.

"A gift Dovahkiin. _SHUL_. Understand fire as the dov do." Paarthurnax then added his understanding of the word to the already existing dragons', "Now show me what you can do. Greet me not as man, but as dovah!" He roared. Dante took a deep breath, "_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" His roar mixed in with Paarthurnax as he returned the fire breath and they collided with unnatural power. They both let go simultaneously.

"Aaah…yes! _Sossedov los mul_. The dragon blood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." Paarthurnax then took to the air and perched on the crumbling word wall. "So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a _joor_… mortal. Even for one of _Dovah Sos_. Dragonblood."

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend Shout?" Dante asked.

"Ah. I have expected you. _Prodah_. You would not come all this way for _tinvaak_ with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin." Paarthurnax said.

"How did you know I came for Dragonrend?" Dante asked

"Alduin _komeyt tiid_ what else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin return together. But, I do not know the Thu'um you seek. _Krosis_. It cannot be known to me. Your kind – _joorre_ – mortals – created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Our _hadrimme_, our minds cannot even… comprehend its concepts." Paarthurnax explained.

"How can I learn it then?" Dante asked.

"_Drem_. All in good time. First a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I need to stop Alduin." Dante answered plainly.

"Yes. Alduin… _zeymah_. The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must YOU stop Alduin?"

"The prophecy says only the Dragonborn can stop him." Dante said.

"True… But _qostiid_ – prophecy – tells what may be, not what should be. _Qostiid sahlo aak_. Just because you can do a thing, does not always mean you should. Hmph, do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing but a plaything of _dez_… of fate?" Paarthurnax asked lowering his head closer so it was only a hands breadth from Dante.

He didn't back down, "I don't believe in destiny… But I will stop Alduin with or without the help of a washed up dovah."

"And so, perhaps your destiny will be fulfilled. Who can say? _Dez motmahus_. Even to the dov, who ride the currents of Time, destiny is elusive. Alduin believes that he will prevail, with good reason. _Rok mul_. And he is no fool. _Ni mey, rinik gut nol_. Far from it. He began as the wisest and most far-seeing of us all. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. _Krosis_. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the _Monahven_ – what you name Throat of the World?"

"So to answer my question you ask one? Hhhh, I never thought about it…" Dante breathed.

"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. _Zok revak strunmah_. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him." Paarthurnax said

"Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?" Dante asked.

"Yes and no. _Viik nuz ni kron_. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to… defeat him. The nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad_. It was the _Kel_ – the Elder Scroll. They used it to… cast him adrift on the currents of Time." Paarthurnax explained.

"The ancient nords used an Elder Scroll to send Alduin forward in time?" Dante asked.

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. _Meyye_. I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ_. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew he would emerge but not when." Paarthurnax said

"So you dropped the fucking ball, cause he's back and what exactly did you plan to do when he did emerge… And how the fuck does any of this help me?" Dante asked heatedly.

"_Tiid krent_. Time was… shattered here because of what the ancient nords did to Alduin. If you brought that _Kel_, that Elder Scroll back here… to the _Tiid-Ahraan_, the Time Wound… With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to… cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it." Paarthurnax explained.

"Do you know where I can find the Elder Scroll?" Dante asked.

"_Krosis_. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I." Paarthurnax apologized.

"Hmmm… Someone at the College of Winterhold might know…" Dante thought out loud.

"Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way." Paarthurnax said.

"What do I do with the Elder Scroll when I find it?" Dante asked.

"Return it here, to the _Tiid-Ahraan_. Then… _Kelle vomindok_. Nothing is certain with such things… But I believe the Scroll's bond with the _Tiid-Ahraan_ will allow you a… a seeing, a vision of the moment of its creation. Then you will feel – know – Dragonrend, in the power of its first expression. You will see them… _wuth fadonne_… my friends – Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir." Paarthurnax said

"Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir? Who are they?" Dante asked.

"The first mortals that I taught the Thu'um – the first Tongues. The leaders of the rebellion against Alduin. They were mighty, in their day. Even to attempt to defeat Alduin… _sahrot hunne_. The Nords have had many heroes since, but none greater." Paarthurnax said reminiscent.

"Yet I've never heard of them…" Dante said letting the flip comment out. The rest of the conversation Dante asked of how an Elder Scroll could cast Alduin through time and what the Dragonrend shout actually did. He planned to spend some time with the old dragon when he was done with Alduin. Well… if he survived. Dante got moving to Winterhold he knew the College would have something on the Elder Scroll.

* * *

The "city" of Winterhold certainly left something to be desired all that remained of it was, the inn a small store and the Jarl's longhouse. The College on the other hand was massive nearly as big as Whiterun and yet none of it had crumbled into the sea. Not even the bridge which still held up it only missed the bottom of where it connected to the ground below it. Dante met the woman no doubt kept out the common rabble.

"Are you seeking to join the College?" The Altmer woman asked.

"Maybe someday but not now. Now I have important business here." Dante said

"And what might that be?" She asked arcing an eyebrow.

"I need to find an Elder Scroll, and so I need to speak to whoever maintains your files." Dante said.

"Why in Oblivion do you need an Elder Scroll?" She asked.

"I'm the Dragonborn and I need it to stop them from destroying the world." Dante said truthfully.

"Yes and I'm the next High Queen of Skyrim…" She said.

"The way things are today you could be… But I'll prove it… _YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" Dante let the fire fly skyward and dissipate.

"Anyone can learn-"

"_FEIM-ZII-GRON!_" Dante shouted interrupting her and walking right through her and when she tried grabbing him to stop him her and went right through him. But Dante stopped.

"Do you believe me now or do you want me to freeze you solid next?" Dante asked.

"No, no just go to the library in the main hall after I let you through the gate." She said holding up her hands.

"Thank you. _Daal_." Dante returned to his normal form. He walked across the bridge with the Altmer woman. After the gate opened he nodded to her in thanks and farewell and entered the College of Winterhold. There had to be hundreds of students all heading in different directions. Many different ages as well late teens to even early fifties. Every race and both genders coexisted 'If only they could do that in the rest of the world…' Dante thought to himself. The looks he got from a lot of the younger women made him wish he'd worn his hood and cowl. Dante ignored the looks and kept going toward the massive main hall. From there he asked where he could find the library from there and was directed up quite a few stairs. The library had to have been close to the size of Dragonsreach. Dante headed for the circular desk/counter in the center of the library. The librarian was an older Orc surprisingly.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asked Dante in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'm the Dragonborn and I need to find an Elder Scroll if we're going to have a hope of surviving the dragons return." Dante said quickly explaining his reason for being here. The Orc seemed to accept this after only a short moment of consideration. 'Glad to see he isn't overly skeptical.' Dante thought. The librarian returned with a few books.

"Well this is all we have on the Elder Scrolls. But, one of our own who became… shall we say, engrossed in the Elder Scrolls, is off on a quest to find one. Last I heard he was up in the northern ice fields." He said.

"Thank you, I think I'll follow that lead instead of the books." Dante said.

"I figured that would be more useful. Plus I don't have to worry about you damaging the books." The librarian said as he gathered the books and headed off. At that Dante got moving.

Down by the water Dante had to think of some way to reach the ice without taking a dip in the water considering that while his thick Nordic blood might keep out the biting chill of the cold weather but it wasn't much help against the glacial cold water, it certainly didn't help when he checked out the wrecked ships. He did gain a new resistance to it through his time spent in the water, but he would prefer to stay dry. He decided he'd use his Whirlwind Sprint. Once on the ice Dante wandered around looking for any sign of life and it took him quite some time to even cross part of the ice fields as he had to tread on thin ice and he wasn't very particular in falling down through it. But just when he had all but given up hope he spotted a row boat "docked" on the ice and close was a small wooden door that led down into a glacier.

"Well let's hope his info is better than his hideout choice. Why can't the crazy hermits pick a nice place to live like… a castle or something that isn't the equivalent of a cave?" Dante asked himself as he lowered himself inside. Little did he know he should be careful what he wishes for…

**Author Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS!… Or any of the other holidays out there…**

**Well we're getting on, next chapter will be the beginning of one of the parts I've been dying to get to. Till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: Well this is going to become something I do from time to time. The title of this chapter is also a song that will represent the chapter. So whenever you see chapter track you'll know what's going on.**

**Chapter Track: Nobody's Hero – Black Veil Brides**

**Chapter 10**

"**Nobody's Hero"**

**Deep below the surface of Skyrim**

"Well I'll be damned that crazy bastard wasn't quite as crazy as I thought…" Dante said to himself as he marveled at the massive cavern and underground city known as Blackreach. He walked down the paths of the nearly pitch black city and marveled at the glowing mushrooms and the ceiling that's glow was almost reminiscent of the night sky. The place was full of Falmer, the blind remnants of the Snow Elves. Dante snuck past their "patrols" and only killed the ones that he couldn't avoid. He knew he'd be back down in the Dwemer city that no doubt spanned the Pale, Winterhold, and maybe even Eastmarch. Dante saw the nearly opaque waters that shimmered a light blueish-teal. He found one of the towers far from where he entered and figured he'd try there before infiltrating the giant courtyard under a massive glowing ball.

The inside was empty holding the forlorn look that the other Dwemer ruins held the look that they were abandoned in the middle of an average day. Dante eventually came to a large room that had some crazy contraption inside climbing the way up the ramps he approached the large gem like item in the center of the room. Something about it though… It seemed to call to him… He had found the Elder Scroll it had to be. Dante quickly made his way to the controls of the metal lock. He placed the Lexicon in its slot and began pushing buttons and waiting for something to happen… He pressed them and soon enough all the buttons got locked and he saw the Lexicon turn blue and the gem open up. Grabbing the Lexicon Dante rushed down the ramp and up to the Elder Scroll. Dante then reverently picked it up out of its sarcophagus. Strapping it to his quiver he headed for the lift at the end of the hall.

* * *

Back on the surface Dante headed for the ice fields to give the old hermit his Lexicon. He blabbered on about how he needed to read its knowledge and how the Elder Scroll was useless to him and Dante could keep it. He also told Dante that he would contact him when he had learned what he needed to from the Lexicon to open the Dwemer Lockbox. Dante left the ice fields immediately after finishing with him. He headed for the Throat of the World and got the odd feeling that something bad was looming just over the horizon…

Back at the peak of the Throat of the World Dante saw Paarthurnax waiting for him perched on one of the rocks flanking the path to the peak almost like an entrance.

"You have it The _Kel_ – the Elder Scroll. _Tiid kreh… qalos_. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. _Kogaan_ Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs." Paarthurnax said. Dante walked over to the glimmering Time-Wound. He stood in the center of it and pulled the Elder Scroll in front of himself and unfurled it and seemed to go into a trance almost instantly and dropped the Scroll in the snow and watched history unfold before him…

* * *

After a temporary blindness, Dante regained his vision and found himself in the Merethic Era, unable to move and forced to watch past events. The strange carvings on the Elder Scroll were still visible and his vision blurred and tinted red. He watched as the ancient Nord, Hakon One-Eye fought a dragon atop the Throat of the World.

"Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle..." The large Nord said looking off where Dante couldn't see.

"_Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii_. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. _Krif voth ahkrin_. Die now, in vain." The dragon mocked.

"For Skyrim!" Hakon yelled. He attacked with his large battle-axe rolling around its attempt to torch him. He then charged it and attacked. Suddenly a tall woman charged at the dragon and pushed Hakon aside and jumped on the dragons head. Dante already hated her she was drunk on blood and glory.

"Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!" she yelled arrogantly as she plunged her sword into the dragon's eye killing it. After killing the dragon they sheathed their weapons and walked past a corpse.

"Hakon! A glorious day, is it not!?" The woman asked

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" Hakon asked

"What else is there?" she asked spreading her arms wide. Dante really didn't like her...

"The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost." Hakon said with worry but not fear.

"You worry too much, brother. Victory will be ours." Gormlaith reassured. Just then an old man appeared.

"Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man." Hakon asked him.

"He will come. He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?" The old man asked raising an eyebrow

"We've bloodied him well. Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day." Gormlaith stated arrogantly.

"But none have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir..." the old man trailed off.

"They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head." She scoffed just as arrogantly.

"You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll." Felldir then pulled out the Elder Scroll, much to the surprise of Hakon.

"Felldir! We agreed not to use it!" Hakon shouted.

"I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it." Felldir said putting it back.

"No. We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now." Hakon said turning back around to look off at the horizon.

"We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!" Gormlaith said

"So be it." The ancient Nords drew their weapons, as Alduin landed atop the word wall before it fell apart.

"_Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!_" Alduin said in his tongue.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Gormlaith said before they all shouted at once,

"_JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!_" Dante instantly knew and felt the shout in him it was full of hate and resentment. At this Alduin fell from the sky managing to land instead of eat the mountain top.

"_Nivahriin joorre_! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! _Tahrodiis _Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... _dir ko maar_. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!" Alduin said. Dante surprisingly had to agree with him on the words of Dragonrend. They were twisted and involuntarily caused his Dragonblood to boil outraged at the twisting of its proud tongue.

"If I die today, it will not be in terror. You feel fear for the first time, worm. I see it in your eyes. Skyrim will be free!" Gormlaith shouted as the ancient Nords attacked the World-Eater. Their attack was seemingly unnoticed by him he certainly proved this when he snapped Gormlaith in two causing blood to spurt and spray all over the snow and her comrades. Alduin then spit her upper half off the mountain.

"No, damn you! It's no use! Use the Scroll, Felldir! Now!" Hakon said giving up on his plan.

"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!" He shouted and the Scroll surrounded Alduin in a greenish light and he looked around confused.

"_Faal Kel...?! Nikriinne..._" Alduin roared before being cast into the flow of time and simply kicking the can down the road for Dante to deal with.

"You are banished!" Felldir yelled triumphantly.

"It worked... you did it..." Hakon said as he collapsed to his back in the snow.

"Yes, the World-Eater is gone... may the spirits have mercy on our souls." Felldir said reticently before joining Hakon on the ground.

The strange carvings glowed brightly and Dante was blinded by a swirling white light before returning to his own time and waking from his trance. He heard the unmistakable flapping of wings and looked up to see Alduin hovering overhead.

"_Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor._ My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" Alduin said mockingly before continuing to circle the mountain top.

"_Lost funt_. You are too late, Alduin!" Paarthurnax called turning to Dante, "Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" At that Paarthurnax took to the sky.

"_JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!_" Dante shouted and the Shout struck Alduin and he came down.

"_Ruth wah nivahriin joor_! You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal!" Alduin said annoyed more than anything.

"Your right… I'm better." Dante said giving him a smirk before drawing Rebellion.

"_WULD-NAH-KEST_!" Dante shouted covering the distance to Alduin and slashing him across the snout eliciting a furious roar. He tried to sweep Dante with his claws but Dante ducked in time and tried to drive Rebellion through Alduin's heart but he drove his fist into the ground which Dante narrowly avoided. Dante then shouted fire, "_YOL-TOOR-SHUL_!" His flames hit Alduin and engulfed him. All it elicited was a dragon's equivalent of a grin.

"Your pathetic flames may harm my lesser brothers but are nothing to me only the blue flames that a true Dovahkiin possesses can even hope to harm me. But you are not that powerful and certainly couldn't manage to use them!" Alduin mocked. Dante had to dive behind the word wall to protect himself from Alduin's flames. They were red, not the usual orange-red of flames but red like his eyes. The flames began to melt the wall and Dante ran out from behind it. He hit Alduin with Dragonrend again to make sure he wasn't going anywhere as he jumped on his arm, driving Rebellion in to get a handhold and pull himself to Alduin's back. He ran to his head but Alduin seemed far more annoyed than concerned. Dante shook off his confusion and drove Rebellion through the top of Alduin's skull. Again only a grin as he laughed at Dante. Dante pulled Rebellion from his head just as Alduin punched him off his head. Dante heard probably most of the bones in his body break as he flew into the word wall. His vision swam and was nearly gone when he heard a shout "_ALOK-LAAS-ZEYMAH!_" felt his bones knit together and life return to him faster than any healing spell. He looked up and saw Paarthurnax and just when he did he saw Alduin smash into him in the air and blast him to the word wall with his fire breath. Dante only barely managed to scramble out of the way. Just as he did Alduin landed in front of him.

"_Nivahriin joorre_. I do not need to take to the sky to defeat you, Dovahkiin." Alduin said. At this Dante pushed himself up and charged at Alduin rolling under a sweep of his claws and then leaping up to drive Rebellion through his heart.

Dante pushed Rebellion out by flipping up and pushing against Alduin's chest and he managed to flip the rest of the way and land on his feet. When he turned to face Alduin his heart sank. He was laughing at Dante.

"Just like my ancient foes you believe a blade can kill me. Perhaps it will my brothers but not I." Alduin lowered his head down to look Dante in the eye as he smiled, "Besides… what makes you think I have a heart…" Alduin said raising a scaled… eyebrow?... At this he head-butted Dante with all his strength. Dante went sailing back as he broke again he smashed into the ground and slid to the edge of the mountain top. He could only raise his head as Alduin took to the sky.

"Well Dovahkiin I think I'll go and destroy that little village at the foot of this mountain and after, I'll finish what Mirmulnir started at the city of Whiterun. And do you want to know the best part about it Dovahkiin? You can't stop me no matter how hard you try or how many weapons you bring, you pathetic weak_ joorre_." Alduin said before flying off.

* * *

Dante could barely move and the little he did he nearly passed from the pain.

"Paarthurnax…. Are… you… alright..?" Dante asked as his vision swam and he lay there coughing blood and feeling his life ebbing away. He didn't respond.

"Paarthurnax… I need…..your help…" Dante said feeling the encroaching blackness as his vision was down to nothing but a small dot and he knew he wouldn't be waking back up… Suddenly there was a loud rustling and a massive claw flipped Dante on his back.

"_ALOK-LAAS-ZEYMAH!_" Paarthurnax shouted and Dante felt his bones doing the same near instant knitting back together and life flood him. Dante took a deep breath and flipped back over on his hands and knees and spit out the left over blood.

"Thank you…" Dante said looking up at him and taking deep breaths.

"Do not thank me to soon, Dovahkiin. Alduin is now destroying one your cities and he will not stop there. You must go now and stop him." Paarthurnax said.

"But… I'm not strong enough to defeat him…" Dante said.

"You will be… but right now the best you can do is save as many of your people as you can. Now go!" Paarthurnax ordered. And Dante took off grabbing the Elder Scroll on his way. Be sprinted down not even slowing down to let the fog fully dissipate after using his Clear Skies shout. He didn't even stop in High Hrothgar just sprinted through leaving the doors wide open and Arngeir shouting to stop. But Dante just kept sprinting even as the greys and whites of the mountain flashed past him. He leaped down the stair and slid around corners. He eventually came to the remnants of Ivarstead. The city was awash in red flames. Dante knew Alduin had been passive about its destruction by the fact that there were still a large number of survivors. They must have run and hid when Alduin arrived. He was running again heading for the mountain pass that lead from Falkreath to the Rift. It was dangerous but shorter than the trip all the way around and through Eastmarch. He avoided the many areas where bandits might set up ambushes for caravans that made the decision to take this path instead of the safety of heading through Eastmarch. When he burst through the thick brush of the pine forest and sprinted down the path to Falkreath he didn't note any smoke and so knew Alduin hadn't gone around the mountain that way. He sprinted through the town shoving guards and citizens alike out of the way. His lungs screamed and he thought he might pass out by the time he made it to the high pass from Riverwood to Whiterun that overlooked the city. Alduin was still there circling the skies above the city and watching as he burned buildings and dip down into the city disappearing for a minute before popping back out and resuming his circling. Dante noticed people funneling out of the cave that came from the Underforge the Companions were no doubt helping the people escape and the front gate. Dante took off again rushing to the city pushing his way through the people at the gate. Once he finally broke through into the city he knew he had to keep Alduin distracted while the people escaped.

"Hey down here you scaly bastard! You want to finish me right!? Well I'm not dead yet so come and get it!" Dante yelled at the massive black shadow circling the sky that he had caused to rain meteors. He came to hover over the city but didn't fight him just grinned at him.

"No, Dovahkiin. I will not fight you because I want you to see the devastation I've caused here. Know that I will do this to all of you joorre's cities. I will kill you all in this world and then devour your soul in the next life you have before I swallow the world." Alduin said grinning the whole time.

"But I will give you a chance to fight me. Three weeks I will give you to find me and we will have our final battle before I destroy this world." Alduin said

"Do you know why I do this? Because… I can, because… you can't stop me." Alduin mocked.

"Three weeks and if you do not find me I will destroy the world and you must watch me do so. But for now look around you at the city that you couldn't save the joorre you couldn't save and wallow in your misery until you choke on it." Alduin finished before flying off. Dante looked around him in the red hue that the meteor shower gave off at the corpses. There were people torn in half some half eaten some that the skin and flesh had been swept away with claws leaving behind bloody ribcages and other bits of the skeleton. And then there were the countless people burned to ashes or charred beyond recognition. The stench of blood burning flesh and wood, and finally of death was oppressive. He found the corpses of a mother clutching her child no doubt trying to protect the child from the flames but to no avail as they were completely charred and fused together to where Dante couldn't tell where one began and the other one ended. He looked around at the burned down buildings they were countless… Dante retuned his gaze to the people, the people that had believed in him, that him the Dragonborn would save them from the dragons, that he was a hero. 'How when I couldn't even save these people will I save the world?' Dante thought to himself. "I'm nobody's hero…" He said to himself before exploding in rage and smashing his fist through the remnants of a house's wall…

**Author's Notes: Well here we are, Dante is going to go back to his old ways and change drastically. I always thought that Alduin was far too easy of a fight in the game, I mean he's supposed to be the World-Eater, End of days monster yet you kick his ass twice… Just never made sense to me same with how you could just kill him with your sword or whatever you use cause I mean anybody can use those things and yet the Dragonborn is the only one who can stop him. Anyway next chapter will be after he under goes his change but not too much after. Till then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**The Thieves Guild"**

**2 days later**

Dante pushed his bangs over to the right as they were in his eye. He changed the side his hair laid to the right after he got his new piercings a ring in the bottom left corner of his lip and two small rings that hugged the lobe of his left ear. He had also gone back to the eyeliner and eye shadow he used to wear. He figured he needed to make a change in his life and while they were small they were bold. Dante stepped through the door into the Ragged Flagon ready to go back to his old ways everything was so much simpler then, he didn't have to be the Dragonborn and save everyone and he certainly didn't care about hurting others and so he abandoned his new life and the problems he had now. Someone else would have to deal with Alduin. He figured the Blades would jump at the chance to get their hands bloody. Too bad it would be their blood not Alduin's he only felt sympathy for Esbern he actually hoped Delphine ended up like Gormlaith. He stopped thinking about it all and let the cold mask come back after burying it for those years. He walked up to Brynjolf who smiled at his return.

"Ah, your back lad. You seem different… you certainly look it, but that's not my business have you finally come back to accept my offer?" Brynjolf asked.

"Yes I accept your offer. Now let's get this on the road so I can start making some money." Dante said startling himself with how easily he had fallen back into who he used to be.

"That's what I like to hear lad. Now I can show you what we're really about. Follow me." Brynjolf said leading Dante to the back of the Flagon near the door to the Ratway Vaults but turning and opening the cabinet sitting against the wall before pushing the false back aside and led Dante further into the back of the Flagon to another door past someone's sleeping quarters. They walked through and into the heart of the Thieves Guild. There were people bustling past in the huge chamber that made up the main area it no doubt covered the massive market above them. Dante looked around but he noticed one thing there were more beds than peoples… a lot more… There was also an odd almost depression that every member seemed to hide. Brynjolf led him to the center of the chamber that overhangs the water on a platform. There was a Breton wearing the same black armor that Brynjolf wore only it seemed slightly different probably because he was the Guild Master. He was decently tall, 5'10" and had a build similar to Dante and Brynjolf but he was smaller than them. He had greyish dirty blonde hair and probably hadn't shaved in a few days. He did have quite the coldness to him which probably stemmed from the bitterness in his expression or vice virsa.

"Mercer, this is the one I was talking about… our new recruit." Brynjolf said

"You've been talking about how useful he'd be for over a month now. This better not be another waste of guild resources, Brynjolf." He turned to face Dante, "Before we continue I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and lose your share. No debates, no discussions… you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear."

"As mud." Dante said smirking,

"Such rapier wit, anyway, I think it's time we put your expertise to the test." Mercer said.

"Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." Brynjolf said with concern.

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let him prove it." Mercer retaliated.

"I've broken into palaces and rich estates aplenty back in Cyrodiil I can handle whatever you throw at me." Dante said plainly without the usual arrogance that most people would use when explaining themselves.

"If that's so than this will be a piece of cake. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details." Mercer explained.

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes…" Mercer began quietly, "Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild" Mercer said before walking off towards his desk.

"Welcome to the family, lad. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me." Brynjolf said with a hint of aggression.

"Watch your words I'm still the Dragonborn and can kill you with my voice alone. Now, how am I to get my cut? I've always been on my own where I didn't have any rules." Dante asked.

"Simple. Do as you're told and keep your blade clean. We can't turn a profit by killing. You should talk with Delvin Mallory and Vex. They know their way around this place and they'll be able to kick some extra jobs your way. Just watch yourself around Vex she might still be a little bitter about your last visit to us. Oh, and talk with Tonilia in the Flagon… she'll set you up with your new armor." Brynjolf said.

"I don't need it." Dante said pointing to his own armor that wasn't too far off from the armor Brynjolf wore granted Dante's was in better shape and had personal touches as well.

"Now, tell me about the Goldenglow job." Dante said.

"Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm; they raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's precious hives and clearing out the safe in the main house." Brynjolf explained.

"Alright then, what's the catch?" Dante asked.

"The catch is you can't burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did." Brynjolf said.

"Don't piss off the clientele, makes sense." Dante said.

"Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients." Brynjolf agreed.

"What do you want me to do about Aringoth?" Dante asked

"Teach him a lesson, rough him up a bit. Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive, but if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill him. The Guild has a lot riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking it up." Brynjolf requested.

"Can I get some more details on Goldenglow?" Dante asked.

"Of course, lad. Goldenglow brought in a mountain of gold for the Guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. Then out of the clear blue, Aringoth stops sending us our cut. Mercer was… well, angry to put it kindly. So, we send in Vex and find out he's hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place." Brynjolf explained.

"Mercs? Why not the city guard?" Dante asked.

"Aye. Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island. In fact, Vex barely made it out of there alive. You should talk to her about it before you go." Brynjolf suggested.

"I have to ask why not just level the entire estate?" Dante asked.

"I'll give you one good reason. Maven Black-Briar. Burn all the hives and she'd have to import honey for Black-Briar Meadery which would cut into her profits." Brynjolf said.

"Maven Black-Briar is the influential client?" Dante asked.

"We had an arrangement with Maven. We keep an eye on Goldenglow Estate to make sure the honey kept flowing. If the workers had a dispute, we'd rough them up. If competitors tried to buy honey from Aringoth, we'd steal the shipments. In return, Maven allowed us to extort Aringoth and bring in a huge payout." Brynjolf said

"And just how dangerous is it to cross her?" Dante asked

"Let me put it to you this way. Nothing happens in Riften without Maven's consent. One word from her and you could end up spending the rest of the fourth era in prison." Brynjolf explained.

"Well I have some time to kill before night fall. I should go meet my fellow Guild members." Dante said.

"Good idea, lad. It's nice to finally have you on board." Brynjolf said with a smile. Dante nodded and went off to meet his new friends.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Dante had met all of his Guild members and, to his own surprise, stopped one from extorting a stable boy after cheating him on a deal, he guessed he still had some good in him. He had the suspicion that he'd be spending the rest of the final three weeks of the world's existence with the Thieves Guild. He didn't mind, he wasn't strong enough to stop Alduin so he might as well die rich. Dante was now traveling down the path to Goldenglow Estate as the moons crested the horizon. Luckily it wasn't a full moon. Dante pulled up his hood and cowl as he approached the gates of Goldenglow. He melted into the shadows and snuck over to the wall that held the gate. There was a platform that one of the mercenaries was keeping watch on. Dante quietly ran up the wall to grab ahold of the platform just in front of the merc. He fluidly pulled himself up rolling up in front of the merc before he could do anything Dante punched him in hard in the throat crushing his windpipe and disabling his attempt at calling for help. He then kicked him off the platform to the ground below. Dante drew Aquila and put two arrows through a pair walking on patrol. He crept over to their bodies retrieved his arrows and hid their bodies. He kept moving towards the bee hives. He killed two more mercs and then laid down some runes along the bridge to the hives for when the rest came running to investigate the burning hives. Dante brought to life a flame in his hand and walked up to the first three hives he saw and pressed the magical flame into them igniting them and burning them down. He then moved off dropping off the island to the bit of dirt before the lake waters. He heard the mercs shouting about smoke and fire and then he heard the sounds of his runes exploding and the men dying. The runes made quick work of the mercenaries. He moved over to the estate figuring that the sewer would be pointless with the mercs dead. Dante picked the lock to the back door and snuck in. He moved through the first floor silently heading for the second where he knew the wood elf would be hiding. The guard by the stairs moved along past the stairs but just as he was about to come into view of the hall Dante moved up behind him and with his left hand gripping his mouth and right at the back he twisted and broke his neck. He dragged the body back under the stairs and headed up them after. He crept up behind one leaning against the wall and moved to his side but just out of his peripheral vision. Dante then stomped on the back of his knee collapsing the joint and moved forward grabbing him around the mouth with his right hand and the back of the mercs head with his left and as he moved forward he threw the merc to the ground breaking his neck in the process. The next was asleep. Dante came up to the bed and with Ebony slit his throat and jugular letting him bleed out as he tried to scream out unsuccessfully. The one sitting in his chair Dante put an arrow in the back of his neck and it came out his throat. Retrieving his arrow he proceeded to what he assumed was Aringoth's bedroom. Inside he found the elf searching the drawers of a dresser, probably for a weapon. Dante walked up to him the elf grabbed a bowl on the dresser and swung for Dante's head he fluidly ducked under it shifting to the left and then coming back up to swing his fist in a backhand motion to the right and shifting right as well and as the momentum of the hit brought Aringoth forward Dante grabbed him by the throat. He then pushed him back over the dresser.

"Well, well, I hope you were looking for the money you owe us." Dante said

"You're with the guild? Then well I don't have anything to say." Aringoth relented.

"That's fine." Dante said before he punched him in the ribs with his left and then kneed him in the stomach and repositioned his right from Aringoth's throat to the side of his head before slamming his head down on the dresser hard enough to make the wood crack. He then picked him up by the throat again and dragged him over to the double doors to his room. Dante then pushed him back against the right door and punched him in his already bloody face twice before giving him a sharp left kick in his right leg snapping his knee out of place and dropping him to it but Dante hit him with a right and he fell in between the crack of the slightly open doors. Dante kicked the left door hard into his face knocking him out cold and breaking his nose. He then searched his pockets and found the key to the safe. He also grabbed an expensive looking statue of a queen bee. Heading back downstairs Dante cleared the rest of the estate and emptied the safe but along with the gold was a note. It read:

_Aringoth,_

_This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._

_Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

He saw that there was some symbol on the bill. 'Probably the buyer's version of a signature.' Dante thought as he put the bill away and left the now empty island, well except for Aringoth who would definitely think twice before trying something like that again.

"Word on the street is Goldenglow's been hit. Good job, lad." Brynjolf said as Dante approached him.

"Naturally, and here's what was in the safe." Dante said handing over the bill of sale.

"Let me take a look at what you found. Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?" Brynjolf asked.

"Not a clue." Dante said

"Blast. Well I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer." Brynjolf said.

"Not my problem, just need my payment." Dante said.

"Of course, lad. You keep doing right by us and there's plenty more where that came from." Brynjolf said.

After this Dante got some shut eye and started the next day of his life in the Thieves Guild which he would spend doing work for Maven Black Briar.

**Author Notes: Well Dante has now reached his final appearance, as we glimpsed in chapter 4. Next we'll catch up with him when he's going with Mercer to Snow Veil Sanctum. Till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I updated this story and I apologize for that but here we are. I changed quite a few things as the original way these events unfolded wouldn't fit this story or at least they just didn't fit Dante. Anyway here we go…**

**Chapter 12**

"**Nightingales"**

**5 days later**

Dante had spent the past few days doing jobs for the Guild. He had fallen back to his old ways almost completely, only one thing lacked and he had a bad feeling it would come calling. After his job for Maven which took a little less than a day he was off to Solitude on horseback thanks to the Guild. There he had to figure out what a Gulum-Ei at the East-Empire Company knew about the symbol on the paper. He pointed the Guild to a Karliah. The name was known and Dante was now walking up to the entrance of Snow Veil Sanctum to meet Mercer. He was waiting right outside the entrance.

"Good, you're finally here. I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside." Mercer said.

"You saw her?" Dante asked.

"No, I found her horse. Don't worry, I've taken care of it… she won't be using it to escape. I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead." Mercer said.

"Understood." Dante said.

"Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we're here." Mercer said.

"Just out of curiosity, isn't murder Dark Brotherhood territory?" Dante asked out of curiosity.

"I have a long-standing arrangement with the Dark Brotherhood. If I need someone in the Guild taken care of, we do it ourselves. We both agree it's better we keep these matters in house." Mercer said.

"And just how did Gallus die?" Dante asked.

"Ten years ago I was standing outside these very same ruins. Gallus told me to meet here but he wouldn't say why. When I arrived, Gallus stepped from the shadows. Before he uttered a sound an arrow pierced his throat. Before I could even draw my blade, her second arrow found its mark in my chest." Mercer explained.

"Karliah took on both of you alone?" Dante asked getting suspicious.

"Karliah was a master marksman and her greatest weapon was the element of surprise. I was lucky… she missed my heart by mere inches. I staggered away from the ruins and my vision began to blur. It's then that I realized the bitch had poisoned her arrows." Mercer said with practiced precision.

"And Gallus?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

"The last thing I saw was Karliah dumping his body into the opening atop the ruins; an unceremonious end to a remarkable man. To this day I've regretted allowing her to escape, even if it meant I had died trying. I owed Gallus that much." Mercer said with a forced grief ridden look. It was all bullshit. Dante saw through his lies the story was far too convenient. His grieving look to easily slid into. That wasn't to say that his performance wouldn't have fooled most people. It took an extremely talented liar to see through it not even the Guild members were good enough to see through it despite their ability. Dante only was because of his past. He decided to play dumb for now he had a new idea for why Mercer wanted him to take the lead in the tomb.

"What happened after Gallus died?" Dante asked.

"The Guild was thrown into disarray. Several stepped up and tried to claim Gallus' former position as Guild Master. Sides quickly formed behind these men and the Ratway became a bloodbath."

"And you were part of this?" Dante asked

"I saw what they did to Gallus. I wanted to use the Guild's resources to hunt down Karliah. The others didn't even care he was gone. Fortunately, I persevered and the other groups were either killed or they left Skyrim." Mercer explained.

"The infighting had taken months to subside which gave her plenty of time to go into hiding and carefully cover her tracks. I spent thousands of septims and used every contact at my disposal, but it was as if she had simply vanished… she was the best." Mercer said.

"Well then let's go get her now and prove we're better." Dante said and they walked over to the locked door which Mercer unlocked quite skillfully. The tomb's many traps had been reset and there were a few extra ones that Karliah had set up. Dante and Mercer skillfully eluded them and killed any of the Draugr that got in there way. Dante had found a model ship inside that he figured he could sell to Delvin as he had with the few other interesting trinkets he'd found. They eventually came to one of the ancient Nords' puzzle doors.

"Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint. Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own. Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really. Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. After you." Mercer said holding out a hand for Dante to walk through. Dante searched the darkness and only barely managed to make out the shape of a person.

"Alright then, _WULD-NAH-KEST!_" Dante shouted blasting past the arrow Karliah had tried to put in him.

"Damn!" He heard her curse as she stepped out of the darkness.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired." Mercer said as he entered the chamber.

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us." Karliah said.

"You always were a quick study." Mercer noted

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive." Karliah said angrily

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way." Mercer reasoned

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah questioned.

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Mercer said with a sadistic grin drawing his sword and dagger. Dante stepped in between them.

"Out of the way or you'll be next!" Mercer shouted at him.

"I knew you were lying when you told me that sob story about Gallus' death. Just needed the reason to confront you on it." Dante said as he drew Rebellion.

"I knew you were too clever for your own good you should have stayed out of the Guild. You would have lived longer. But I'll be sure to give Brynjolf your regards." Mercer said.

"Bring it on old man." Dante said beckoning him with his free hand. Mercer charged forward bringing his sword and dagger down together. Dante put both hands on Rebellion and raised him over his head blocking the strike. He then kicked Mercer in the stomach pushing him back. After he recovered he swung his sword at Karliah who dodged the strike and brought a dagger up to block his own. Mercer jumped over her attempt to sweep his legs and then spun around swinging his blades with fluid grace. Karliah dodged but right as she was about to be caught by one Dante blocked the blade while pushing her out of the way. Mercer brought around his dagger but Dante caught his wrist and then drove his knee into Mercer's solar plexus and as he doubled over he head-butted him breaking his nose and causing him to stagger back. Dante took an offensive strike which Mercer managed to block despite his heavy breathing and gushing nose. Dante spun and made a low swing which Mercer blocked and kicked Dante back. Dante quickly recovered and went back in, dodging Mercer's stabbing attempt with his dagger and then blocked his sword strike. But Mercer's eye was caught by Karliah nocking an arrow. He quickly did a back hand spring and drank an invisibility potion. After, he then snuck away.

"Damn it…" Dante said at him having snuck away he would no doubt turn the Guild against him.

"Don't worry we'll be able to stop him." Karliah said to him.

"You're pretty quick to trust… But, I don't exactly have a better plan than you could so let's hear yours." Dante said.

"Let's get out of here first." Karliah said to which Dante nodded and they left Snow Veil Sanctum. They stopped at Karliah's camp near her dead horse.

"Before we get into your plan, what in oblivion is a Nightingale?" Dante asked Karliah explained it as an elite splinter of the Thieves Guild. Good enough for him.

"So what's your plan?" Dante asked.

"I hope you know I didn't pick Snow Veil Sanctum as the place that you'd find me simply for Ironies sake. I came to retrieve Gallus' journal it would have the necessary proof to get the Guild on our side." Karliah explained.

"So, what's the catch?" Dante asked.

"Well, Gallus had been planning heists that would make the Guild richer than we already were. One of the heists required an intimate knowledge of the Falmer language." Karliah explained.

"Falmer? As in the Snow Elves?" Dante asked.

"Yes, exactly. To this end Gallus wrote his journal in the Falmer language. So unless you can read it I'm sure you can figure it out from here…" Karliah finished.

"So we need a translation?" Dante asked.

"Precisely." Karliah said.

"Where do we start?" Dante asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Gallus' contact at the College of Winterhold, Enthir. He would be my best guess he's the only one outside the Guild that Gallus told of his Nightingale Identity. He tends to have a drink at the inn as a way of giving the Thieves of the Guild a chance come to him without having to get into the College." Karliah explained.

"Then I'm off to Winterhold." Dante said

"Be careful, things will only get more dangerous from here." Karliah said. Dante nodded and headed off into the beginning blizzard.

* * *

"I solved your spider problem." Dante told Calcelmo the high elf who had the means of translating Gallus' journal.

"Excellent, here is the key to my museum stay as long as you like." He said handing Dante the key to his museum. The next forty five minutes Dante was navigating Calcelmo's lab avoiding the guards and anyone else he came across. He managed to get a few items of value including some kind of Dwemer puzzle cube. After the room where he found the puzzle cube and avoided Calcelmo's nephew, Dante was standing on a balcony overlooking Markarth and he could see off into the Reach. Dante entered a room with a large tablet that rested up some stairs; he entered a room with many books none notes on the Falmer language. There were also many rubbings… "I wonder…" Dante said to himself. He walked up to the large stone tablet. It was Calcelmo's research. Dante smirked to himself and went back into the previous room and gathered a roll of paper and a stick of charcoal and then proceeded to make a rubbing of the research. Once finished Dante headed back out and onto the balcony but he heard footsteps coming from the room he intended to go back through as well as guards. He moved back to an odd path that the balcony created it led to a waterfall that was his best shot of getting out. Dante crossed his fingers and took the swan dive. He slammed into the water and there was a huge splash before he resurfaced his hair hung down in his face and his armor was soaked. He swept his hair out of his face so that his bangs hung to the side, out of his face. Once out of the city he made a fire and pealed off his sopping wet armor and laid it out to dry as he decided to bathe as he hadn't since the previous day before Snow Veil Sanctum. After he was done with his usual routine he used the heat of the fire to dry off before he got geared up and headed out. There was another blizzard as he entered Winterhold late that evening. He headed to the basement of the Frozen Hearth. There he was greeted by Karliah and Enthir waiting for him by a table.

"Here this should help translate Gallus' journal." Dante said handing Enthir the rubbing.

"I suppose it would be inappropriate of me to ask how you obtained this, so I simply won't… A rubbing, eh? Odd. I expected notes…" Enthir expressed

"So did I, but It's quite the tale." Dante said

"I understand. Now, let me take a look at this," Enthir led them over to the table, "Over here, please." Enthir then laid out the rubbing and held Gallus' journal as he translated. After a minute he finally spoke.

"Hmm. This is intriguing, but highly disturbing. It appears that Gallus had been suspicious about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an "…unduly lavish lifestyle, replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures."" Enthir explained.

"Does the journal say where this wealth came from?" Karliah asked.

"Yes. Gallus seemed certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge." Enthir said.

"Anything else, Enthir Anything about… the Nightingales?" Karliah asked.

"Hmm. Enthir leafed through the journal, "Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe "the failure of the Nightingales" although it doesn't go into much detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher." Enthir explained.

"Shadows preserve us. So it's true…" Karliah said sounding shocked.

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?" Enthir asked his tone rising.

"I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say. All that matters is we deliver your translation to the guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir… words can't express…" Karliah trailed of her voice had cracked. Dante didn't really care for whatever was now unfolding. He had already let go of emotions again.

"It's alright Karliah. You don't have to say a word." Enthir now turned to Dante. "Listen, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild. They respected Karliah, and she deserves better," Dante just rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you can and I'd consider it a personal favor." Enthir finished.

"Yeah, yeah, but what does that personal favor earn me?" Dante asked, uncaring of the plight.

"Whenever you have any items you need fenced, and are in Winterhold come find me at the College." Enthir seemed to ignore Dante's coldness. Dante then turned to walk out and Karliah began speaking.

"We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild." Karliah said.

"Alright whatever, but what is the 'Twilight Sepulcher?'" Dante asked.

"You've come this far, so I see no harm in concealing it any longer. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal. It's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives." Karliah said.

"Why does it require that kind of protection?" Dante asked.

"Everything that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher. Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect." Karliah explained.

"Thieves and temples. It doesn't add up." Dante dismissed.

"I felt the same way when Gallus first revealed these things to me. I think given time, you'll understand what I mean." Karliah said.

"I doubt I care enough to try especially with all the mystery involved." Dante said coldly.

"As a Nightingale, I've sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to ask that you continue to trust me." Karliah said.

"I never said I trust you, I don't trust anyone in the Guild except Brynjolf. And that's only because we understand each other. But, I'll cooperate, for now." Dante said.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing. Let's make for Riften and in the meantime, I wanted you to have this. It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve." Karliah held out an ebony sword it was rather simple aside from the crest that acted as a cross guard with a large Nightingale on it. The sheath it was in was made of black leather and had the same crest on it. Dante attached the blade to his belt on his right for the time being. The two then left for the Ragged Flagon.

* * *

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer." Brynjolf said threateningly as he and the other senior members brandished their blades. Dante drew Rebellion and the Nightingale Blade rolling the latter over his left hand skillfully.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled!" Karliah exclaimed but still stood next to Dante. Brynjolf seemed to falter. He sheathed his dagger.

"Alright, I'll hear you out. But, if you try anything you're done." Brynjolf said. Delvin sheathed his dagger soon after. Vex held her's at the ready still.

"Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?" Brynjolf asked.

"I have Gallus' journal." Karliah approached the trio slowly. "I think you'll find its contents disturbing." Karliah said pulling out the journal.

"Let me see." Brynjolf said grabbing the journal and he instantly began flipping through the journal. His expression took quite the change.

"No, it… it can't be…" Brynjolf looked up. "This can't be true I've known Mercer too long..."

"It's true Brynjolf. Every word." Her voice had a hard edge to it. "Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses." She almost seemed to take some pleasure from there cluelessness. Dante couldn't blame the bitterness he was sure after ten years he probably would be bitter too.

"There's only one way to find out for sure if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault." Brynjolf said grimly. Dante sheathed his blades as they all walked across the Cistern.

Delvin chimed in, "Wait just a blessed moment Bryn, What's in that book? What did it say?" He asked.

"It says Mercer's been stealing from the vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered." Brynjolf explained.

"How can Mercer open a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?" Delvin asked.

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open." Vex answered.

"He didn't need to pick the lock." Karliah said.

"What's she on about?" Delvin asked just before Brynjolf spoke up.

"Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth." Delvin walked up to the door and used a key he had with him.

"I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours." Delvin said rejoining the group. Brynjolf walked up and used his key and he stepped in to the Vault.

"By the Eight! It's gone everything's gone! Get in here, all of you" He yelled. Everyone jogged in except Dante who casually strolled in he didn't really feel the need to rush when he already knew what he would find. The vault was massive chests everywhere, other lock boxes, and weapon racks. They were all empty.

"The gold, the jewels… it's all gone." Delvin said.

"That son of a bitch I'll kill him!" Vex yelled in anger drawing her dagger.

"Vex! Put it away… right now." Brynjolf ordered. Dante couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"Something funny?" Vex asked him with a heated glare. He just laughed more, "Yeah, this." He said with a smirk motioning around him. "The big bad Thieves Guild got robbed by one of its own thieves." Dante said.

"We can't afford to lose our heads… we need to calm down and focus." Brynjolf said putting up a hand to the fuming Vex.

"Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now." Delvin said.

"Fine. We do it your way." She said to Brynjolf. "For now."

"Delvin, Vex… watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away. Dismissed!" Brynjolf shouted.

"Look, before I have you help track Mercer down I need to know what you learned from Karliah. I mean everything…" Brynjolf said. Dante recounted what had happened even the bit about the Nightingales, it wasn't his secret to keep. Brynjolf seemed surprised to hear that the Nightingales were real. And that Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew.

"That's it Bryn. Everything, well unless you want me to tell you about traveling and bathing…" Dante said.

"Ha, no lad that's quite enough. This means I have an important task for you. I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone." Brynjolf said.

"He has a house here in Riften?" Dante asked.

"Aye. A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out… place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place." Brynjolf explained

"Well then I'll be back with the information." Dante said and started to walk away but Brynjolf grabbed his arm. Dante looked back.

"Be careful, lad. This is the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way." Brynjolf said worriedly. This gave Dante pause, he didn't think that anyone would care about his wellbeing in the Guild.

"I didn't know you cared…" Dante said quietly.

"What? Lad, everyone in here cares; you're a part of the family now. We may be Thieves but we watch out for our own." Brynjolf said surprised by that. "If you didn't come back it would be like losing a brother."

"So, uh, what did Mercer take from the vault?" Dante asked deciding to stick around a little longer.

"Better question would be "what did he leave." Mercer took everything Even all our plans are gone." Brynjolf said.

"Plans for what?" Dante asked.

"Before Mercer took over, Gallus started collecting every bit of material he could on locations the Guild could heist. Museums, keeps, estates… you name it. By the time Mercer took over the Guild we must have had a few dozen." Brynjolf explained.

"How could he have opened the vault alone?" Dante asked.

"I don't have a clue. That door is impenetrable. Without two keys, it's impossible to open. I have a key, Delvin has a key, and Mercer has a key. That's it. There are no other copies." Brynjolf said bewildered. Dante then asked the best way into Riftweald manor Brynjolf pointed him to a way in through the balcony. Dante then got moving he stopped to sell Delvin the items he'd picked up recently. Once outside he headed to Mercer's house, Dante had to go around to a gate in the back where he ran into Vald.

"Hey, are you Vald?" He called out to him.

"Yeah, who are you?" Vald answered.

"Mercer sent me I have a message but you have to come over here." Dante beckoned. The idiot complied and stepped right up to the gate. Dante reached through the gate lightning fast and grabbed the front of his armor and yanked him hard into the metal gate stunning him. He did so again before snapping his neck. He then grabbed the key to the gate and entered. "Now for the hard part." Dante said preparing to enter Mercer's castle like manor.

After entering through the escape route on the balcony Dante got his first look at Mercer Frey's home. He was on the third of six floors and the first thing he heard was the sound of metal plates grating against each other as someone in armor patrolled. Dante slowly crept to the door way and peeked in and he felt his heart sink. The one room alone was full of mercs and not the usual ones, these ones moved with the practiced precision of professionals and their equipment reflected that as well. Dante was out numbered immensely if the whole house was full of them. He understood why Brynjolf had told him that this was the last place in Skyrim he'd want to send him. He took another look and began cataloguing and planning. The room was large probably the dining room by the table and chandelier overhead that provided an annoying amount of light. The first guard he would kill came close to the door and Dante made a noise only loud enough for him to hear. The merc crept into the room and Dante slipped up behind him and covered his mouth with one hand and grasped the base of his skull with the other and he gave a sharp twist and broke the merc's neck. He then dragged the man back into a wardrobe and hid his body there. Dante headed back to the door frame and peered in, there were three mercs eating at the table and four patrolling the room. Dante thought it through and settled with taking as many down as fast as he could before charging the rest of the room. He nocked an arrow and released a Thu'um "_Tiid!_" and from there time slowed to a crawl as Dante let his first arrow loose and quick as he could two more. When it was over the three men at the table were dead and Dante rushed in throwing Ebony &amp; Ivory to kill two more and killing the final two with Rebellion and Gallus' blade before any could call for help. "Got lucky." Dante said to himself as he retrieved Ebony &amp; Ivory. He spent the next hours clearing the place nearly getting overwhelmed multiple times but luckily he managed to survive now he had to find were Mercer would be hiding his plans. He searched everywhere. It was a probably past midnight and all he had done was kill a manor full of mercs which while impressive wasn't going to help find Mercer. Dante searched the ground floor and came across a room that was probably Mercer's study judging by the desk and the lack of a dusty film on everything. He searched it top to bottom. The only suspicious thing was the wardrobe in the corner that was pressed against the wall. He opened it and knocked on the back of it and just as he thought it was hollow on the other side. Dante pushed the wall and it slid back and he then slid it to the side out of his way. There was a path that led underground. He followed it and avoided the many traps left to stop anyone from continuing. He eventually came to a small room with chests and a table on the table was a bowl of gold and gems, a bust of Gray Fox and lastly a large sheet of parchment with some plan on it. Dante grabbed everything and continued on eventually he ended up back in the Ratway. It must have been how Mercer left. Dante headed back into the Ragged Flagon sold the bust of Gray Fox to Delvin and then headed to Brynjolf.

"We've scoured the town and I've spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?" Brynjolf asked.

"He wasn't there but his army of mercs were. After killing them I found these plans." Dante said handing Brynjolf the plans he'd found.

"How many mercs?" He asked as he inspected the plans.

"Over 40 I'd say." Dante said.

"Shor's beard!" Brynjolf shouted as he looked at the plans.

"I know it wasn't easy." Dante said.

"No, not that, impressive as that is. Mercer is going after the Eyes of the Falmer! That was Gallus' pet project. If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life." Brynjolf explained.

"So, we'll stop him then." Dante said unconcerned.

"Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult. I've spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild's treated her. Now she wishes to speak with both of us." Brynjolf finished and led Dante to the center of the cistern where Karliah awaited.

"Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you." Karliah explained.

"Aye, lass… and I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die." Brynjolf concluded with finality. Dante had known this would be the choice but hearing the words was worse. An assassination. Something he had far too much experience in. He wasn't sure he wanted to get back into this life again now. At first he had believed it was a good choice, why fight against who he was if the world would be destroyed by Alduin. But now… Dante wasn't so sure he had been right. Karliah began again and brought him out of his private thoughts.

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal." Karliah said cautiously.

"Then it's all true… everything I heard in the stories, The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher." Brynjolf said.

"Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing." Karliah paused, "Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both meet me there." Karliah said and walked off Brynjolf followed and Dante said he'd meet them there. He then walked out of the cistern and wandered the streets of Riften alone trying to work out in his head if he was wrong to give up on the world. He was conflicted and truly unsure of what he should do. He looked up at the stars and the aurora and gauged that it was a little after two in the morning. Dante decided to focus on the matter at hand before he worried about the rest.

* * *

He headed out the Southeast Gate and along the path finding Brynjolf and Karliah before a massive black stone with a nightingale on it much like the blade he carried.

"Alright you've got us out here, so what's the significance of this place?" Dante asked.

"This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey." Karliah explained.

"I've got it right here." Dante said patting Rebellion.

"Mercer is a Nightingale and a master at all practices. To cross blades with him would be a death sentence." Karliah said.

"Hahaha, him a master? If I hadn't had to keep you from getting killed by him I would have killed him before he got away. Besides I'm Dragonborn I have the power of the Thu'um and am a master of many practices maybe not magic but all martial skills. I don't need this edge. Whatever it is." Dante said

"Dragonborn?" Karliah asked surprised.

"Aye, it's true lass. He's the toast of Skyrim right now maybe even Tamriel." Brynjolf confirmed.

"Well, you won't need the edge but Brynjolf and I could." Karliah said.

"Fine then let's go in." Dante said. And they did, him and Brynjolf following behind Karliah.

"So, this is Nightingale hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed" Brynjolf said as they entered.

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature." Karliah paused, Brynjolf looked quite confused. "What's wrong Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing." Karliah asked.

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?" Brynjolf asked.

"This isn't about religion, Brynjolf…it's business." Karliah said and they continued on in silence for a moment longer.

"This is Nightingale Hall" Karliah announced as they entered the main hall which had a stream running through the rocks and seemed more like a cave than a headquarters.

"You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale armor, we can begin the Oath." Karliah said and they walked into the armory and the armor appeared on the stones Dante looked it over the leather was well constructed and it had a skintight fit. He left it on the stone and proceeded to join the others.

"Okay, lass. We've got these getups on… now what?" Brynjolf asked.

"Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale." Karliah said.

"Woah there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed." Brynjolf said in surprise.

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck." Karliah said.

"What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms." Brynjolf said.

"The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher." Karliah explained.

"Aye there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in." Brynjolf agreed.

"Do you wish to change your mind?" Karliah asked Dante.

"No, I don't need Nocturnal, and I'm not willing to just sell my soul." Dante said.

"Then I must ask that you wait out here." Karliah asked.

"That's fine. When you get done we can go kill that bastard." Dante said and then he got comfortable and waited for the Nightingales to finish…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Nocturnal's Agent"**

The large door of dwarven metal seemed to loom high above the trio's heads. Dante knew Mercer had to be on the other side. He and the Nightingales had tracked him through the dwarven ruin of Irkngthand. They had also learned of what Mercer stole and how it allowed him to open the Guild vault alone. The Skeleton Key. Dante had led them through the ruin silently eliminating the Falmer that tried to stop them. Now, here was the final door to their revenge. Dante silently opened the door and crept in with his companions. There was a stone ledge that overhung the room. The giant statue was already missing its left eye and Mercer's form, tiny in comparison, was prying out the right eye.

"He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door." Karliah whispered. But, Dante knew that Mercer knew they were there.

"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me." Brynjolf assured.

"Climb down that ledge and see if you can-"

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" Mercer interrupted in an amused tone. He then cast some spell that caused some debris to fall from the ceiling and the ledge Dante stood on to collapse leaving Brynjolf and Karliah alone by the door. Dante recovered quickly from the fall.

When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade." Mercer told Dante.

"Just give me the key Mercer I don't have time for you to give me a speech." Dante said in a bored tone.

What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild.

"Hahahaha, you really think I give a shit about Nocturnal? I'm no Nightingale. This, this is personal. I'm really not big on being betrayed. Nor when people betray family." Dante said

"Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own ends." Mercer yelled bitterly.

"True… you're right. But I plan to stop that now, it's about time I forged my own path instead of following one that was set out for me or expected by society. But I'll worry about that when I see your blood and watch your head roll." Dante stated and he meant it, he was going to change but not for anyone else but himself. From then on he would follow his own path and damn anyone who tries to stop him.

"Then let's see if you can top a Nightingale!" Mercer shouted and drew his blades he then cast some kind of spell at Brynjolf.

"Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted." Mercer yelled and began to move toward Dante. The dance of death then began.

Dante drew Rebellion and the Nightingale blade in unison and blocked Mercer's strike. They forced their weight on each other; Dante was bigger and stronger than Mercer and shoved him back. Mercer had to quickly go on the defensive, dodging or blocking Dante's strikes. Dante swung high with his Nightingale blade, which as he expected Mercer bobbed back and out of the way so Dante quickly spun the opposite way and slashed Rebellion in an attempt to spill his guts but Mercer managed to get back enough so that he just got a light cut across his stomach. Dante kept the pressure on pushing Mercer up the stairs of the statue. Dante made a bad move by giving Mercer the high ground and as he came down with an over hand swing Mercer kicked him, hard, in the gut causing Dante to tumble down the stairs. Dante pushed himself up and shook his head trying to stop the spinning. His temple was bleeding and he felt the blood running down his head. Dante charged back up the stairs in search of Mercer but found nothing. He had seemed to vanish. Dante scanned for his opponent but couldn't see him and so he headed for the water filling the bottom of the chamber. The water was only ankle deep but was slowly rising. Dante waited in the water and just as he thought Mercer's impatience got the best of him and Dante heard the splash of him stepping into the water and his other footsteps. "_FUS-RO-DAH!_" Dante shouted at the area where Mercer's footsteps were and heard him smash into the far wall. Mercer then became visible again. Dante flipped both his blades over his hands and took a defensive stance. Mercer recovered and came at Dante and the dance continued each moving fluidly dodging and blocking the other's strikes. They once again found themselves at the top of the statue and Dante spun and ducked under Mercer's sword, putting his left hand on the ground for balance he kicked Mercer's dagger from his hand. But Mercer then blocked Rebellion and spun and ducked under the Nightingale blade before backhanding Dante, splitting his lip. He then swung down causing Dante to have to block his strike with the Nightingale blade which left him open, Dante then waited for the elbow to smash into his skull. Dante stumbled away grabbing his cheek trying to keep himself conscious. Mercer then kicked Dante in the back and he rolled towards the edge of the statue.

He just managed to grab the ledge as he saw the Nightingale blade fly down into the water below. Rebellion was right by his hand. Mercer made a show of walking over slowly. Dante reached up with his right hand and grabbed Rebellion before pushing off the statue and closing the distance to the Nightingale blade he rolled to soften his landing and then plunged his hand into the water and grabbed it. Mercer had jumped down to meet him and he swung down with both hands. Dante brought Rebellion and the Nightingale blade up and blocked the strike by catching it between his crossed blades. Mercer's eyes went wide at seeing his predicament but before he could make a move Dante kicked him in the solar plexus causing him to stagger back. He then jumped up and pressed his attack applying pressure while he was winded and weak. Mercer brought his blade up to block Rebellion but when he did Dante flipped the Nightingale blade underhanded and swung low Mercer ducked back but Dante was already spinning and he smashed Mercer with the pommel of the Nightingale blade. This stunned Mercer significantly and he couldn't block the slash from Rebellion that met his cheek. Dante spun and once to Mercer's opposite side he stopped and drove the underhanded Nightingale blade through his ribs puncturing his lungs. Dante yanked it free with another spin as he severed Mercer's head with Rebellion and kicked him back into the rising pool of water, dead.

* * *

"It's over after ten years it's finally over." Karliah said with a great sigh of relief despite the fact they were all soaked.

"I told you, the Dragonborn was more than a match for Mercer." Dante said despite feeling the blood running down the side of his head and from his lip.

"This will mark a new age for the Guild, perhaps the start of a new Guildmaster…" Brynjolf said. Dante could hear the happiness in his voice.

"We can only hope… Did you grab the Skeleton Key?" Karliah asked Dante.

"And a little something…" Dante said with a smirk as he held up the Eyes of the Falmer.

"By the Divines…" Brynjolf said in awe of the massive gemstones.

"And the Key?" Karliah asked, looking anxious.

"Yeah I grabbed that too." Dante said holding it up in front of them.

"We must return it to the Twilight Sepulcher." Karliah said instantly.

"Why not use it for the Guild?" Dante asked.

"I will not deny that it would be invaluable to the Guild, it must be returned to Nocturnal if our luck shall ever return." Karliah said.

"Who needs luck when you have skill?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Key belongs to Nocturnal and should be returned." Karliah repeated.

"Yeah, alright, alright… I'll take it to the Sepulcher after I handle something it could help with. It won't take long at all." Dante said and went to head out.

"I believe we Nightingales should do it." Karliah said taking a step toward Dante.

"I will return it to the Sepulcher. I just need it for a short time before I take it back." Dante insisted.

"I'm sorry… but I can't let you take it…" Karliah said as her hand slowly reached for her dagger. Dante had a bad feeling of where this was headed.

"Whoa, lass. Come on now. We shouldn't be fighting right now. If the lad said he'd return it I believe him." Brynjolf intervened. Karliah faltered, unsure.

"You're right Brynjolf," Karliah removed her bow and held it out to Dante. "This is the bow I've used my entire life, and it's never let me down. I hope it brings you the same security," Dante took the bow.

"I trust you enough to leave on one condition." Karliah said.

"What would that be?" Dante asked.

"Tell us your name." Karliah said. "You've never told anyone in the Guild and I would like to know it." Dante stood for a long while debating whether or not he should tell them his name. Would they even remember it? Dante decided he would tell them however.

"It's Dante… My name is Dante." He told them.

"It fits lad." Brynjolf said.

"It certainly does…" Karliah said. Karliah then explained how Dante would have to use the Pilgrim's Path to reach the Twilight Sepulcher. With that he headed out of the cave and back to Nightingale Hall…

* * *

"Nocturnal!" Dante shouted as he stood on one of the circles in the Nightingale Hall.

"Nocturnal, show yourself! I know you can hear me!" Dante yelled. Suddenly a large ball of purple energy appeared in the center of the chamber. 'Showtime' Dante thought with a smirk.

"You are the Dragonborn are you not?" A powerful silken voice asked. It came from the purple ball.

"I am. And I summoned you here for a reason." Dante said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Nocturnal asked.

"I wish to become a Nightingale." Dante said plainly.

"That's all? If so why didn't you join with your guildmate?" Nocturnal asked.

"Because I didn't need to." Dante said.

"So then why do you believe you do now?" She asked.

"I don't but the power and knowledge you can provide would be invaluable." Dante said.

"Well then I bestow upon yo-"

"Hold on. I'm not done talking." Dante said as his plan came to fruition.

"What is it?" Nocturnal asked in a bored tone.

"I don't like the terms of your contract. I want to rework it for my sake…" Dante said with a smirk.

"What exactly makes you believe I would change the contract?" Nocturnal asked in an amused voice.

"Because you want this." Dante said as he held the Skeleton Key up to the light.

"The Key… You have it?" Nocturnal said all amusement gone.

"I do. Now then… let's talk about that contract." Dante said rolling the Key across his knuckles.

"What?" Nocturnal said she seemed to slowly be grasping what was happening.

"I want all the perks of being a Nightingale and also your agent. I keep my soul and I have no stake in guarding the Twilight Sepulcher." Dante said.

"And what I get nothing?" Nocturnal said angrily.

"No. You get this back." Dante said holding up the Skeleton Key again.

"Are you blackmailing me? Do you know who I am? I am-"

"Not getting this key back if you don't agree to my terms." Dante cut in.

"I could send the other Nightingales after you, or any of my other followers." Nocturnal said.

"And I would kill them all. I killed one of them already. Besides I'm the Dragonborn, I have the power of a Dragon and if that's not enough that also means this world is on my side. Not yours." Dante said.

"I give you credit mortal. No one has ever had the nerve or strength to ever do something like this. The leverage you have is compelling." Nocturnal said seeing her bind.

"I live to impress. So, do we have a deal?" Dante asked.

"Would you do any job or mission I ask of my agent?" Nocturnal asked.

"Only the important ones." Dante conceded.

"This contract doesn't go into effect until you return the Key?" Nocturnal asked.

"You're correct." Dante said making the deal fair.

"Then I accept your contract mortal…. You will make a most interesting agent." Nocturnal concluded and then disappeared…

* * *

**Author Notes: Here's the next chapter. Shorter than usual but I feel this is a better place to stop. Anyway…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**The Dark Brotherhood"**

'Stuck in a pit.' Dante thought as he sat down at the stony bottom of a pit in the Pilgrim's path. He looked around at the mossy stones that made up the pit. He had read a note on a fellow pitter. He had apparently died in the pit which explained his skeleton. Dante was mostly just wondering when he should make his exit. As he sat in the nearly pitch black pit he felt something vibrating. He realized that it was the Skeleton Key he stood up and pulled the key free and looked down at it he could see his fingertips with the gloves from the Nightingale armor he now wore, probably till he finished up in the Twilight Sepulcher. Suddenly everything changed and the pit changed into something different. The inner sanctum. The center of the room had a keyhole in the center plate. Dante inserted the Skeleton Key and then the plate that had the keyhole erupted in dark purple light, there were streams of it crossing overhead and a pool of it in the center. Then an exquisitely beautiful woman in flowing black robes appeared with long black hair and deep violet eyes. Nocturnal.

"My, my. What do we have here? It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world…" She began in her silken voice. "Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track. So... once again the Key has been stolen and a "champion" returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, our contract can begin…" Nocturnal then leaned forward and kissed Dante on the cheek.

"Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?" And with that Nocturnal disappeared. Karliah was standing in the room and so Dante approached her.

"I'm glad you were able to bring the Key back safely. Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts."

"Yeah, I noticed." Dante said rubbing his cheek where Nocturnal's soft lips kissed his cheek.

"I haven't seen her ever do something like that. You must be special."

"So, now's where I gain the powers of an Agent of Nocturnal." Dante said.

"The circles at the base of the Ebonmere imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent. The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow, the half-moon for the Agent of Subterfuge and the full moon for the Agent of Strife." Karliah then explained each power. But Dante already knew he held all the powers as that was there contract and he felt it after her kiss. Gallus then appeared and he and Karliah said their goodbyes.

"So what now?" Dante asked.

"Now, your life as a Nightingale and an Agent of Nocturnal begins." Karliah said

"And you?" Dante asked.

"The Guild has welcomed me back with open arms. I feel like a void in my life has finally been filled. I only hope that this isn't an ending to things, but actually the beginning." Karliah said and then they left the Twilight Sepulcher. Dante left his Nightingale armor in the hall and left for Riften to see Brynjolf.

"It's good to see you in one piece lad!" Brynjolf greeted

"You as well Bryn." Dante said honestly.

"I just wanted to give you a proper thank you for everything you've done. The Guild is back on its feet again and on its way to a prosperous future." Brynjolf said then his face got a little darker.

"The Skeleton Key. Did you return it?" He asked.

"Yes, I did and am now a Nightingale and an Agent of Nocturnal." Dante answered

"That's it then. After all of those years of helplessly watching the Guild decline. But enough of that... I'm confident that with you in charge, we'll soon have more gold than we could possibly spend." Brynjolf said with a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, me in charge?" Dante asked surprised.

"Well it won't be official for some time but you deserve the honor of being the Guildmaster more than anyone else."

"Where will you be till then?" Dante asked.

"I'll be down here, trying to coordinate everything with Delvin and Vex; to make sure the coin keeps flowing... and no one skims! If you still feel like doing some jobs, I'm sure Delvin and Vex have more than their fair share to give out. Either way, it's been a pleasure, my friend. Here's to the future of the Guild. May it last another thousand years!" Brynjolf shook Dante's hand and they parted ways for a time.

* * *

**Three days later**

"I'll confront him." Astrid said simply.

"Are you sure about this? He nearly killed Nazir and has now stolen one of our contracts. Perhaps a group of us should go after him." Her husband said.

"Oh, I have no intention of killing him. I wish for him to join us." Astrid said with a smirk to the dismay of her family.

"He's killed our brothers in Cyrodiil and attacked one of our immediate brothers why would you want him to join us?" He asked.

"If he could kill our brothers in Cyrodiil and nearly one of our own, he certainly has the skill to join and he may be a perfect addition." Astrid said, the others spoke their concerns but she had made up her mind and was preparing to go. Out he had to sleep eventually…

* * *

Dante was definitely not in the bed he had rented at the inn… He sat up and looked around. He was in some kind of shack. He saw a figure on the top of a dresser she was sitting quite casually wearing Dark Brotherhood armor and cowl.

"Ah, you're awake." She said calmly.

"Where am I?" Dante asked.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry, and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod, hmm?" She said.

"So, the Dark Brotherhood doesn't like that I killed one of their contracts, huh?" Dante asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That was by all rights a Dark Brotherhood kill. A kill you stole. A kill that must be repaid." She said ominously.

"You want me to kill again? Who?" Dante asked.

"Funny you should ask. If you'll look behind you, you'll see my other guests." Dante turned and saw three people tied up in the back with hoods over their heads.

"You want me to kill one of them?" Dante asked.

"One of them has a contract out on them. Kill them and I'll consider your debt repaid. Oh, but which one is it." She said with amusement.

"I won't kill for you." Dante said. He may have made a misstep when he joined the Thieves Guild and nearly fell back to his old ways. But, now he was his own man, not the people's Dragonborn and not who the man who trained him made him to be. He was forging his own way now.

"Well that's too bad, but what you fail to realize is that I hold the only way out of here. So, you must kill someone if you are to leave." She said showing some irritation. Dante stood up to his full height and reached behind him and withdrew Ebony. He then smirked.

"Then I'll kill you he said and hurled Ebony at her hood pulling it off her head and pinning it to the wall revealing her golden blonde hair. He drew Rebellion and charged her. She jumped off the dresser quickly ripping her hood and she rolled out of Dante's way. She tugged her cowl down and drew her dagger that looked Daedric but wasn't.

"Interesting choice. But you'll regret it soon enough." And she attacked Dante but despite her speed and skill with her small dagger Dante was faster, and stronger. The woman did a cartwheel away from Dante to give herself some breathing room. Dante flipped Rebellion over his hand and when she brought the dagger around in a deadly twirl Dante swung Rebellion with both hands and the dagger shot from her hand and she was now unarmed. Dante put Rebellion's point at her throat.

"Give me the key so I can get out of here and I'll let you live." Dante said calmly.

"Just because you disarmed me doesn't mean I'm defenseless I'm not the leader of our sect for my looks." She said and she ducked under Rebellion and kicked Dante behind the knee bringing him down suddenly. And she knocked Rebellion from his hand. Dante grabbed the fist she tried to bring to his face and head-butted her. He then jumped to his feet as she did. Her nose was bleeding but not broken. She charged at Dante head on. But at the last second she pushed off the wall propelling her into the air and she managed to get behind him. She only could get one of his arms into a hold but when he went to punch her off she kicked him in the back of his knee again and when he went down, she pushed him to the ground and spun around and was on top of his chest straddling him and shoving his head down with her forearm at his throat. Her nose was brushing his she was hovering so close.

"If I weren't married, I think I'd kiss you." She said with a smile her lips nearly brushing his.

"Too bad your husband won't get to see you again." Dante said pushing his forehead against hers in what most would see as an affectionate way. And then he flipped her over and pinned her down drawing Ivory.

"…Well done…" Was all she said as she closed her eyes and he drove Ivory into her heart.

* * *

"You killed the leader of the Dark Brotherhood?" Commander Maro asked in shock.

"Yes if you want I could go bring her head." Dante stated.

"I should hold you to that but for some reason, I believe you." Maro said.

"So, what next?" Dante asked.

"Next we wipe the rest of them out, that's what. We have recently learned the password needed to open their black door. Their hideout is in the pine forest near Falkreath. You should have the honor of clearing those murderous scum out. When you get to the Black Door just answer with 'Silence, my brother.' After that you kill anyone inside." Maro explained.

"Sounds good to me. I killed the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil I might as well finish what I started there." Dante said.

"You're the one who killed them there as well? By the Divines I promise you will be rewarded for your actions." Maro said and with that Dante left for The Dark Brotherhoods Sanctuary.

"What is the music of life?" The deep ominous voice of the Black Door asked.

"Silence, my brother." Dante answered and headed inside. It had been just after dark and he suspected the assassins would be either sleeping or getting ready to. The sanctuary was well constructed and had been built with care. Dante moved down into a room with many Ancient shelves and a table with a map on it behind there was a room with a fire roaring in the pit. Dante crept around the corner to peak in. There was a large nord with long white hair and bulging muscles sitting on the left side of the bed. His head was ducked as if he were in deep thought or maybe prayer. Dante stood to his full height and walked in closing the door behind him. The bed was a double so he could guess who the man was. He heard Dante walk in and shutting the door and snapped around.

"You… where's Astrid?" He asked as he jumped to his feet. He stood at 6'8" and with his size he had to have weighed close to 250 pounds. He would be problematic.

"Dead. I hope you don't mind. Unless your that husband she mentioned. Because that would be awkward…" Dante mocked.

"I. will. kill. you!" He shouted and charged Dante slid between his legs and then drew Rebellion and motioned for the enraged behemoth to come at him again. He didn't disappoint as he tore his battle axe off its strap that held it to his back. He brought it down with both hands, but Dante simply sidestepped the attack and punched the man in the face. He did so not as a true attack but to enrage him further. The man hurled his axe at Dante who easily dodged it but couldn't avoid the nord that grabbed him by the throat with both hands and slammed him into the wall. He squeezed trying to choke the life from Dante but Dante grabbed the man's massive forearms and used them to swing and drove both his boots into the guy's family jewels. He dropped Dante and grabbed them as if they had been knocked into his throat which they very well might have as Dante's boots had metal toes. He didn't waste the chance and he picked up Rebellion and drove him through the man's back before yanking him free and severing the man's head. Dante continued on the next room had a man dressed as a Jester and an Argonian in it when he entered they looked confuse before it dawned on them when they saw Rebellion slick with blood. The Argonian drew both his Daedric swords and the Jester his Ebony dagger. This would be a challenge. He charged the Jester first blocking his dagger's attempt to slash his throat open and then grabbing the small wiry man by the throat and lifting him clear of the ground easily. He dangled him over the pool of water and adjusted his grip so that his thumb sat higher than his fingers around the Jester's throat. And with a harsh jerk of his wrist to the left broke the man's neck and tossed him back into the pool of water. That left the Argonian who was the real challenge as he assumed he was a shadow scale. They began their fight Dante having to move as fast as he could to keep dodging and blocking the constant blows. The lizard moved fluidly and without a flaw. But Dante was better than him. The Argonian came at him swinging both blades down at a fake opening Dante left and when his blades found nothing but air he closed his eyes and whispered his acceptance. Rebellion went straight through the lizard's gut. Dante saw and old man enter the room as he learned the final word of Marked for Death. He barely had time to put up a ward when the ball of flame reached him. He then jumped made a beeline for the only cover in the chamber a large stone pillar. There were fire balls lightning bolts and all other assorted Destruction spells thrown at him. But Dante waited he could hear the old man getting closer and closer. Finally the old man was close enough and Dante burst around the pillar and released his Thu'um.

"_KRII-LUN-AUS!_" Dante shouted and the old wizard stopped dead in his tracks and then dropped to the ground screaming and writhing in agony, He had blood pouring from his ears, eyes, nose, and he spit it up. He eventually let out one final choked breath before the shout killed him. Dante was standing next to the wizard's body when an arrow zipped past his head. He rolled behind the pillar again and left Rebellion next to the dead wizard. He pulled Aquila from his back and knocked an arrow. He peeked around the corner and another arrow zipped past he then managed to get a look at his attacker a Dunmer wearing robes like the wizard's. Dante waited for the next arrow and when he avoided that one he rolled out of his cover and loosed the arrow he had. It flew true through the air and it pierced her skull between the eyes. He went to her corpse to reclaim the arrow after replacing Aquila and picking Rebellion up. He saw a spider in a small pit and launched a fountain of flame at it. He moved to the next room which had a dining table and a staircase that led to the beds. Dante scaled the stairs holding Rebellion at an angle so he didn't scrape the floor. He then found the final members. The Redguard he had already defeated once and a little girl. The Redguard drew a scimitar he only had one now. The fight would be quick. Dante slowly walked towards them the only sound that could be heard was that of Dante's boot falls and the blood dripping off Rebellion.

"You, you killed Astrid and the others." The Redguard said he didn't have the same amusement or confidence. He had fear in his eye. He pushed the little girl behind him defensively.

"Why? After my attempt we never tried to kill you again and Astrid was trying to get you to join us." He said.

"Why? You're murderers, cold blooded killers that worship a dead woman and her sick ways." Dante said. And with that Dante attacked the Redguard who blocked the strike. He pushed the man back keeping the pressure on him. Dante crossed blades with him and began to push his weight against the others; he could hear his boots sliding on the stone. Dante then leaned his weight to his right slightly and then pushed ahead breaking through the assassin's defense and shouldering him closer to the edge by the staircase.

"Familiar scenario isn't it?" Dante said noting how close it was to their previous fight.

"But the difference is this time I'm going to kill you." Dante said rushing towards the assassin. He raised his scimitar and blocked Dante's strike but Dante came up around his left and punched him hard in the ribs and then hitting him with the crossguard of Rebellion. The man was stunned and couldn't block Rebellion from going through his heart. Dante could see the look of confusion and fear in his eyes. He didn't ever contemplate his death. Dante could see it in his eyes as he fell to the dining area bellow.

Dante then looked over his shoulder and saw the little girl her eyes glowed red. Vampire. Dante approached her. She scrambled back with tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt a child." She said. Dante shook his head and flipped Rebellion around his hand dexterously.

"You're no child."

* * *

Dante now stood outside the sanctuary. He had found the body of the Nightmother inside he torched it and made sure that all the members were dead. He stood outside looking at the skull of the Black Door and remembering his slaughter of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. This time didn't feel much different he looked down at Rebellion's blood slick blade the black ebony hard to see through the crimson liquid dripping off the sword. He walked over to the black pool and washed the blade off in it and dried it off before he returned Rebellion to his sheath. Next stop was Commander Maro.

"You wiped them out and lived to tell the tale! You've definitely earned your reward. And I will be telling the Emperor of your deeds not only as the Destroyer of the Dark Brotherhood but also as the Dragonborn." Maro said.

"Where's the reward?" Dante asked.

"On its way to your home in Solitude. I couldn't actually hand you that much gold it was enough to fill two chests. We had to move it by wagon." Maro said

"Two chests?" Dante said with wide eyes.

"We take care of our own in the Empire. It's been a pleasure Dragonborn." Maro held out his hand.

"Likewise." Dante said as he shook the Commander's hand and then left Dragon Bridge. Dante had wasted enough time and began heading back to the Throat of the World. He needed to see if Paarthurnax knew where Alduin would be. It was time he stopped the world from ending. He did want to have his own choices for longer than the small amount of time he had left from Alduin. He had to stop The World Eater or die trying. No more thinking he wasn't strong enough he had to act or everything he knew would be destroyed…

* * *

**Author Notes: Well he's back and better than he was and now we get closer to the part I've been waiting for. Till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: This is the final battle with Alduin and so after we shall move on and there is going to be a time skip, but there may be stories to fill it in later on. The song is more about going no matter what people say and that more than a fight but the whole never stopping fits. Anyway let's go…**

**Chapter track: Kick in the Teeth – Papa Roach**

**Chapter 15**

"**Kick in the Teeth"**

"Dovahkiin, you return." Paarthurnax said as Dante approached him on his word wall.

"I need to know where Alduin went, someone has to kill him." Dante said.

"So you say, but does your _Sil,_ your soul say to that? You left for some time, after Alduin defeated you." Paarthurnax said.

"I was… look all you need to know is that I'm willing and not gonna stop till I'm dead. So, where is he?" Dante asked.

"Alas I do not know aside from that he no doubt went back to Sovngarde to _du faal sillesejoor_. Devour the souls of the mortal dead." He said.

"The legends about that are true then?" Dante asked.

"Yes, but to find Alduin's portal to Sovngarde, you must first find where it is kept." The ancient dragon said.

"And who can tell me that?" Dante said.

"_Drem_, first I must know something. Dovahkiin, do you believe you have the _mulaag_, the strength to defeat Alduin?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I don't know, but I'm the only one who stands a chance. I have to try, and if I'm not strong enough then, we were doomed from the start." Dante said honestly.

"An honest answer, I do hope that you are. Now then how we may obtain the location of the portal. One of Alduin's lieutenants may know the location. But, you would need to leverage him. This is where the _hofkahsejun_ \- the palace in Whiterun… Dragonsreach, comes in to play." Paarthurnax said.

"How?" Dante asked.

"It was originally built to house a captive _dovah_. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmmm?" Paarthurnax proposed.

"Not to the Jarl of Whiterun. Alduin already destroyed the city I doubt he wants another dragon anywhere near his city." Dante said.

"Hmm, yes. But your _su'um_ is strong. I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need." Paarthurnax said. Dante then asked about how Dragonsreach was built to hold a dragon. Paarthurnax explained it and Dante said farewell and headed for Whiterun. Something he wasn't looking forward to…

* * *

Whiterun did look better than it did when he had last seen it after the attack. Not by much however. Mostly much of the rubble was cleared away and there was some rebuilding just beginning. But otherwise the city was a depressing sight. Most of its citizens were in tents outside the city as Alduin had destroyed most if not all of the residential area there were very few houses left, all were either burned to the ground or were leveled entirely. The inn was still around and there were still some merchants' shops and stalls left. Alduin had hit the market but was more interested in the residential area considering that's where most of the people were. If the Companions hadn't done what they did, most of the city would have been slaughtered. Dante was looking around in the center of the town near the Gildergreen, the only thing untouched by the devastation. Jorrvaskr was untouched, thankfully, and Dante went inside to see how the Companions were doing. He had left Vilkas in charge while he was away, and so went to see him first. Aela intercepted him. She looked relieved and angry at the same time.

"We thought you were killed in the dragon attack. We had heard how you went to face the dragon but we never found you and began to fear the worst…" She had a look of some fear which turned to anger and she swung a punch at Dante who bobbed back to avoid it.

"What was that about!?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were okay? We were worried about you and you didn't bother to even try and contact us. Why?" The angry green eyed huntress asked heatedly. The commotion drew the attention of all the other Companions who probably wondered the same things. Dante took a deep breath and began part of his new plans.

"I'm the Harbinger and I don't answer to you. But I have an announcement to make," Dante climbed on top of the dining table. "From this moment on, I am the leader of the Companions. This will not be a loosely banned together mercenaries. The Companions will be an army a true faction in this world. If you don't like this, too bad, This is how the Companions will be. The Circle will expand and so will the rest of our numbers, Jorrvaskr will be built upon. You all will begin searching and recruiting the best warriors in Tamriel and from there we will begin again. I want to see those who object to this. So those that do raise your hand." Many hands went up but not as many as he had thought. None of the Circle opposed him they all seemed to be smirking. They wanted change as well. The rest of the Companions however didn't seem to agree. Well except Vignar who simply sat off to the side eating a sweetroll.

"Why should I follow you? The Companions bow to no leader." Athis said.

"Here's why because I don't need any of you who won't fall in line. I have plenty of contacts out there, I could replace you all in a second if I wanted to. This is happening with or without you. My fellow members of the Circle stand behind me, which is why they will be advisors and the second-in-command when I'm not around." Dante jumped off the table to stand among the other members.

"So, who opposes me now?" Dante asked. It was dead silent, no sound except the crackling of the fire. Suddenly there was a bellow of rage and Njada Stonearm charged at Dante with her sword and shield. Dante spun around her stabbing attempt and was standing behind her now she wasn't fast enough and her skill with a shield meant nothing to Dante. He kicked the back of her knee and as she dropped to that knee he kicked her to the ground by the fire. Dante approached and pressed her to the floor and then stomped on her sword arm breaking it and causing her to relinquish her sword. Dante then reached down and pulled her hide helmet off her head. Her kaw length hair fell out and Dante gathered it all in his fist and then pulled her closer to the fire leaving her face hovering over the flames.

"Stonearm will from now on be s warning to those who wish to oppose me." Dante announced and shoved the left half of her face into the flames eliciting a scream of pain as he held it there for a solid few seconds before yanking her out by her hair. Dante then drew Ebony and cut the hair he had mangled in his fist from her head leaving her hair mangled and choppy. He then kicked her aside and sheathed Ebony. He turned to the now dead silent Companions and spread his arms wide.

"Anyone else want to try their luck? Anyone? No takers?" Dante continued to walk around in a circle. No one spoke or tried to attack. The Circle had grim looks on their faces but not disapproving.

"Good, she will not be getting any magical healing, I want that burn left there like a brand, this way you'll all know what the consequences are for betrayal or defiance. If you don't like how I do things then you leave. DO NOT, undermine my authority. Everyone understand?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone nodded.

"Good, then get to work. These new changes and new orders begin immediately. Dismissed!" Dante headed to Vilkas. Who let out a wide smile.

"You came back alright. I like your Idea of the Companions being an army again. I want us to be as powerful if not more so than Ysgramor's Companions. We will begin immediately. How long do you plan to stay?" Vilkas asked.

"Not very, I only came back to give this new plan. I am now going to…" Dante trailed off for a minute wondering what to say. "Complete some important business." Dante decided on Vilkas nodded.

"Of course Harbinger. I promise that if you will be gone long that we will make big changes around here. Vilkas put a fist to his heart and walked off. Dante left Jorrvaskr and headed for Dragonsreach to stop the end of the world so his plans could come to fruition…

* * *

"Dragonborn! You look different… No matter I never got to thank you for driving away that blasted dragon. Here tak-"

"No. I didn't drive that thing away. It left on its own and we should be glad he did, because he would have destroyed the city and then went after your people. And I wouldn't have been able to stop him." Dante interrupted trying to stop any praise for something that was his fault.

"You've killed dragons before why would this one be any different?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"That was not a usual dragon that was Alduin the World Eater. The end of the world." Dante said. The main hall went absolutely dead silent. Everyone looked like their heart had stopped. The Jarl looked terrified. As did everyone else.

"Th….The…World….Eater… he's… returned….?" Balgruuf was already out of it. Dante took a deep breath.

"Yes. He is. And we don't have much time left. Jarl Balgruuf. I have to ask you something and it is a huge risk." Dante began.

"Why should it matter!? The World Eater is back and he will kill us all! There isn't any stopping him. The Divines have forsaken us. Talos must have finally had it with being disavowed." Balgruuf was wild eyed. Dante had been far to occupied with stopping the World Eater he didn't take into account how others might react to the news that he was back.

"Jarl! Please, calm down I can stop him I promise you but you need to calm down." Dante said.

"You just said it yourself that you couldn't." The Jarl said with wide eyes. The court was still dead silent.

"Back when he attacked I couldn't but now I can. I'm the Dragonborn. The one destined to stop The World Eater. But to do that I need your help." Dante said. The Jarl seemed to snap back after hearing Dragonborn. Remembering the old tales. He stopped pacing back and forth and faced Dante.

"What do you need from me?" He asked grimly.

"I need to trap a dragon in your palace." Dante said, it sounded a lot crazier than it did in his head…

"Uuumm, could you repeat that?" The Jarl asked and the rest of the court seemed just as confused.

"I need to trap a dragon in your palace." Dante repeated.

"Why in Oblivion would I ever do that!?" The Jarl yelled, "Did you forget what you said and what happened the last time a dragon came to my city?"

"You know I wouldn't ask unless it was important." Dante reasoned.

"How would trapping a dragon help stop the World Eater?" Balgruuf asked.

"I need to find him and for that I need one of his allies, particularly one of his lieutenants. If I trap one here I can convince him to take me to Alduin." Dante explained. The Jarl let out a long sigh.

"I want to help you, and I will but, I can't divert any of my men from protecting the people. We are in a very vulnerable position that Ulfric or Tullius would exploit if I show them anything they could use as an opening." Balgruuf said.

"So what if there wasn't a civil war for you to worry about?" Dante asked.

"Then I would be glad to help you with your mad dragon-trapping scheme. But if you're thinking about getting them to agree to a truce that will be difficult. But… what of the Graybeards? They are highly respected. High Hrothgar is neutral territory. If the Greybeards were willing to host a peace council… then maybe Ulfric and Tullius would have to listen." Balgruuf proposed.

"You leave that to me." Dante said and walked out of Whiterun and headed straight for High Hrothgar.

"Dragonborn, you have returned to us. It has been quite some time. We heard the Dragonrend shout from here. Alduin… did you defeat him?" Arngeir asked.

"No… but he gave me a chance to stop him, I need to find his portal to Sovngarde." Dante said.

"That is not good. What is it you need from us then?" He asked.

"I need to trap a dragon." Dante said.

"We are not Warriors, Dragonborn. We can be of no help in this." Arngeir said.

"Don't worry about the trapping part that I already have covered. I need you to help stop the war." Dante said.

"You misunderstand our authority. The Greybeards have never involved themselves in political affairs." Arngeir explained.

"Then Jarl Balgruuf won't help as he fears attack on his city." Dante said.

"I see. The dragon will lead you to Alduin but without the Jarl's help…" Arngeir trailed off.

"The Greybeards are highly respected throughout Skyrim and perhaps Tamriel. They would listen to you." Dante insisted.

"Paarthurnax has made the decision to help you. This is the road we have to walk… So be it. Tell Ulfric and General Tullius that the Greybeards wish to speak to them. We will see if they still remember us…" Arngeir agreed. Dante thanked him and then set off to gather the leaders.

* * *

**Day of the Peace Council**

Dante stood at the opposite side of the room from Arngeir at one of the heads of the table. The room he stood in you could feel the extreme amounts of tension. Not just the opposite forces of the war but the two remnants of the Blades and the Greybeards weren't helping. Dante missed Paarthurnax… The large room that the peace council would be held in was large with a round table in the center around a fire. At each seat was a tankard of water. The banners of the Greybeards hung above the doors and all around the room. Dante had made a contingency plan in case the council got ugly.

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin." Arngeir said everyone took their seats… except Ulfric and his friend with a bear head on his own.

"You insult us by bringing her to this negotiation?" Ulric exclaimed and pointed at Elenwen. Dante didn't get it himself.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat." Elenwen said condescendingly.

"She's a part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who we bring to this council." Tullius said.

"Please, if we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's opinion on this matter?" Arngeir proposed throwing Dante right under the bus and then trampling him after. Dante was having second thoughts…

"By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperial bastards, eh?" Ulfric continued to speak but Dante zoned out, 'By the Divines what have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself as Ulfric wrapped up.

"Just let her stay, what's the harm?" Dante asked.

"It's not that, it's the direct provocation she represents. If I let her stay it will make me appear weak." Ulfric said.

"Yeah that is kinda a kick in the stones." Dante said facing Tullius who shrugged.

"Look Ulfric, you let him have this and he'll have to give some ground later." Dante said.

"Perhaps you're right. I will follow your judgment." Ulfric conceded.

After some gloating and name calling Arngeir spoke

"Now that that's settled, may we proceed?"

"I have something to say first." Ulfric said. Again the Legate made a snide remark.

"The only reason I agreed to this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing else to talk about, unless the Empire is finally ready to renounce its unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim." Ulfric said. Another snide remark…

"We're here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn here," He beckoned toward Dante, "to deal with the dragons. Nothing more. I consider even speaking to the empire a generous gesture." Ulfric finished.

"Are you done? Did you come here to make speeches? Or can we get down to business?" Tullius retorted.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Ulfric said.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Arngeir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. This council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request." Did I mention that the bus he threw him under was on train tracks? Well, the train just hit him now.

"I ask that you all respect the spirirt of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim." Arngeir scanned the group, "Who would like to open negotiations?"

"Yes let's get down to it." Ulfric rearranged himself and leaned forward.

"We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce." Ulfric said. Dante found it annoying but gutsy at the same time.

"So that's why you're here, Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?" Elisif exclaimed leaning forward.

"Jarl Elisif, I'll handle this." Tullius said sternly holding a hand out to her.

"General, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!" Elisif yelled.

"Elisif! I said I'd handle it. Ulfric, you can't seriously expect us to give up Markarth at the negotiating table. You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?" Tullius asked

"I'm sure Jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing." Arngeir said, and once again a snide remark. At least Dante was funny when he does that.

"What would the Empire want in return?" Arngeir asked.

"Wait. General, you don't intend to just hand over Markarth to that… traitor!" Elisif gave Ulfric a venomous look.

"Enough!" Tullius shouted. "First, let's be clear. This council wasn't my Idea. I think it's a waste of time. You are a traitor to the Empire, and deserve a traitor's death. But I at least will negotiate in good faith." Tullius turned to Dante then and Dante truly wished he had just let the world get eaten.

"Since we're all here at your request, I'd like to hear what you think Markarth is worth." Tullius asked.

"Riften would be the closest equal in value." Dante said.

"Hmm, the Rift would help secure our communications with Cyrodiil… and threaten Ulfric's southern flank…" Tullius turned back to Ulfric.

"You heard the man, Ulfric." Tullius said. That's when things got tense Ulfric jumped up and began ranting with Tullius not far behind him. Even with the threat of the end of the world they were still so petty that their war was more important than stopping the World Eater. Dante was annoyed by their methods at first but by this point he was angry, something rare for him.

"_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" Dante had stood up and shouted swirling flames to the ceiling, the dragons roar that became his voice shut everyone at the Negotiations up.

"Are you fucking serious? The world teeters on the brink of destruction and you both bitch and complain about your pathetic war. As you sit here and bicker like children Alduin grows stronger off the souls of every man killed in your pointless conflict. If you both don't sit the fuck down I will let Alduin return, and kill you all. Because I won't fight to save a world that's gonna tear itself apart. So, how about you both shut the fuck up and sit your pompous asses down and deal with what you get." Dante vented. Elisif smiled at him and so did Esbern and even Arngeir had a small smile. Delphine was indifferent; Tullius and Ulfric were stunned silent. Their seconds however were seething for insulting their leaders. They both drew their weapons and charged at Dante who released another shout.

"_ZUN-HAAL-VIIK!_" The Thu'um lanced out and snaked their weapons from their hands. He then punched Galmar in the solar plexus and spun kicking the Legate across the face knocking both to the ground. Dante stood up straight and flipped his hair out of his eye, before sitting back down. Everyone else remained quiet and returned to their seats, the two he beat down retrieved their weapons and returned to their seats. The rest of the negotiations ended with both sides getting a fair deal. Balgruuf addressed Dante as Ulfric left.

"Giving up Markarth is a heavy price to pay for this truce, Dragonborn. I hope it was worth it."

"Jarl Balgruuf, I assume you are familiar with the Dragonborn's plan?" Arngeir asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to do my part. Just say the word and my men will help you spring this trap." Balgruuf said.

"But the difficulty remains – how to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach at all?" Arngeir asked.

"Well that's an excellent question. You haven't overlooked that little detail, have you?" Tullius asked and then every eye was on Dante. Before he could make up some BS on the spot Esbern saved him.

"Ah, I believe I can be of help here." Esbern then looked at Dante. "I anticipated the problem. While you were arranging this meeting, I was busy in the library of Sky Haven Temple." Esbern then told Dante that the names of dragons are always three words of power. The dragon chosen was Odahviing. That concluded the business at the negotiating table. As Dante walked past Delphine to head to Whiterun but she grabbed his arm.

"There's one more thing. We know about Paarthurnax." Delphine said in her new Blades' armor.

"Really? Well I do believe you have me confused with someone who gives a shit about your group and their goals." Dante mocked.

"He needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him. If you don't you will no longer be welcome with us." Delphine said.

"Falls to me? Lady you have serious mental issues if you believe I would kill someone who's helped me. I don't really give a shit if you hate him for being a dragon or something else because I would much rather kill you then him. Now get the fuck out of my way." Dante said and shoved Delphine out of his way and began heading to Whiterun.

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work?" Balgruuf asked as he looked up at the large contraption that the palace was named for.

"Maybe?" Dante said shrugging.

"Maybe!?" Balgruuf shouted turning to face him.

"You are risking the city and your own life on a maybe?" He asked.

"Well if you know where Alduin's portal to Sovngarde is, I'm all ears." Dante said facing him.

"I…. If it doesn't work can you at least kill the dragon before it destroys the palace or the city?" Balgruuf asked looking back up at the trap.

"I'll give it my best shot." Dante said also looking back up at the trap.

"Do you actually have a plan for any of this?" The Jarl asked Dante.

"I'm kinda new at this hero business… sooo, I've kinda just been winging it…" Dante admitted inclining his head toward the Jarl. The Jarl face palmed.

"Let's get this show on the road…" Dante said and left the Jarl behind and approached the balcony that the dragon would enter through.

"_OD-AH-VIING!_" Dante shouted the dragon's name and then he waited for it to appear. The minutes dragged on and despite the fact that only fifteen minutes had passed it felt like hours. But Dante's patience was rewarded when he heard the deafening roar of a dragon approaching. The beast was huge even for the mountainous creatures probably the same size as Paarthurnax but not as big as Alduin. It had Red scales covering its spiked back, as well as some that appeared purple except for the scales lining his underside and tip of his tail as well as the skin of his wings which was white.

"Dovahkiin, I am here to accept your challenge!" Odahviing shouted at Dante. Dante used Dragonrend and began to move back into the palace closer to the trap luring him in. Odahviing landed and began moving after Dante.

"_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" Dante shouted the flames which hit Odahviing and caused him to throw his head around shaking it to put out the flames. Once they were out he growled at Dante. The whole palace rumbled and Dante could see small embers jumping from his mouth. Too bad it was already too late for that.

"NOW!" Dante yelled and took off around a corner as the trap descended on Odahviing pinning the massive dragon down one of the huge wooden frames fell around his neck and another around his back, the ancient iron still clamped around his neck and around his midsection. Everyone stood clear as Odahviing tired himself out thrashing and spitting fire everywhere. Once he finally calmed Dante approached him again.

"_Zu'u bonaar_. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this… humiliating position._ Hin siiv_ Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?" Odahviing said in a civil but deep voice just like most of the dragons had.

"Among other things but yeah you get the gist of it." Dante said.

"You should know that I came to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us had begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves of course. _Mu ni Meyye_. None were yet ready to openly defy him. Many of us, however quit those thoughts after your defeat at the Throat of the World and the Destruction of this city and the small village sat the foot of the _Monahven_." Odahviing said.

"You were telling me where to find Alduin?" Dante said steering them back to the topic at hand.

"_Unslaad Krosis_. Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to increase his strength further, devouring the _sillesejoor_… the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards… His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. I don't have to warn you that all his strength is marshalled there. _Zu'u lost ofan hin laan_… now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" Odahviing asked.

"When I defeat Alduin I will." Dante said.

"Hmm… _Krosis_. There is one… detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention." Odahviing seemed to be working an angle despite being in a trap.

"Conveniently, what is it?" Dante asked.

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a _dovah_ but without the wings of one you will never set foot in Skuldafn." His tone changed, "Of course… I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this." Odahviing proposed.

"I'll give you credit you've got me in a bind. So, I guess I'll let you out, but if you try and betray me, I will kill you. You are not Alduin and I could still kill you." Dante warned.

"_Onikaan koraav gein miraad_. It is wise to recognize when you have only one choice. And you can trust me. _Zu'u ni tahrodiis_. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now." He then paused for a moment. "Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." Dante left and told the guard to release him and then returned to stand in front of his massive head.

"This seems like a really bad Idea to me…" The guard shouted to the Jarl.

"Carry on soldier this is all part of the Dragonborn's plan." Balgruuf lied to give the soldier some confidence.

The trap released and then raised back up to the ceiling. Odahviing then lumbered back to the balcony and waited for Dante to reach his head before he began.

"_Saraan uth_ – I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a _dovah _can?" Odahviing asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dante said, and in truth he was excited to fly it wasn't exactly for fun but it didn't mean Dante wasn't going to enjoy himself.

"_Zok brit uth_! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of _Keizaal_, you envy of the_ dov_ will only increase." Odahviing warned playfully, in an odd brotherly way. Dante laughed.

"I expect I would, but I'm probably not going to live long enough to." Dante admitted.

"Even if you do not, _hin zahrahmiik, _your sacrifice, will not be forgotten. Now then let us go." Odahviing said and lowered his head. Dante climbed onto his neck and grabbed onto his horns.

"_Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok."_ Odahviing said as he lifted into the air and flew away.

* * *

Dante climbed off of Odahviing's neck as they landed. Even from the position he had at the bottom of Skuldafn he could see the countless High ranking Draugr that guarded the place. He figured it was a position only offered to the nobility back in the age were the dragons ruled.

"This is as far as I can take you. _Krif voth ahkrin_. I will look for your return, or Alduin's." Odahviing said before taking to the sky again. Not long after he left A dragon came flying in straight for Dante. He backed up as it landed and proceeded to attack. Dante rolled out of the way of his fire breath and returned some of his own which caused the dragon to toss it's head around. The dragon didn't have time to react then when Dante launched a powerful Thunderbolt into the dragons head. The blast knocked off several scales and knocked it to the ground stunning it. Dante then walked up and put Rebellion through his skull killing him. The weaker dragons had become not much of a challenge if Dante didn't let them. Dante absorbed the soul, then turned and headed into the ruins of Skuldafn. He ran across two of the higher ranked Draugr and dispatched them as quickly as he could. He headed under an arch after killing them and came to an open area. Dante then heard the familiar wing beats of yet another dragon. No doubt another one of Alduin's minions trying to stop him. As the beast landed Dante charged to his head which lowered when it landed and with all his strength and the momentum from sprinting Dante spun around and severed the dragon's head. After absorbing this one's soul he proceeded further and further into the ruins. The powerful Draugr put his skills to the test but he came out at the top of the temple anyway. There was a Dragon Priest on a staircase that lead to a ritual like circle with its staff in the center opening the large portal behind him. The Dragon Priest grabbed the staff and turned it on Dante. But Dante decided to give his newly completed shout a try pulling up his hood.

"_STRUN-BAH-QO!_" Dante shouted to the sky and nearly instantly the sky had a thick overcast and it began to pour down rain. That's when the fun started. Lightning began lancing through the sky striking the Dragon Priest and random areas alike. Before long the powerful being was dead and his staff replace in the circle. Dante then looked into the portal. The ground that had previously been there spun around in the portal in a funnel that led deeper and deeper. It spewed light straight into the sky and the portal seemed to be a purple abyss. Dante steeled himself and leaped into the portal feet first. And he fell and fell and seemed as though he would fall forever, when his vision darkened and then was gone…

* * *

Dante awoke on stone steps that led down a hill he seemed to be at the top of. Everything had a bluish/purple tint and seemed to be late in the day. Dante looked up but didn't find a sun the sky was a purple aurora that seemed to have clouds in it with reddish steaks all funneling up to a bright white light at the top. It felt as though time had stopped but as though it flew by without him. He had a feeling much like when he used his ethereal shout, only far more intense. But there was something very grim as well he couldn't put his finger on. Despite the area being snowy there was no cold and it felt a very comfortable temperature. Dante slowly descended the steps in between huge towering statues all of the stone work was in perfect condition and looked brand new. He then came to a narrow part that led to a path flanked by two large bones of some kind. Dante then entered an area without snow but it was shrouded in a thick fog that you couldn't see through. Dante used his clear skies shout and pushed through before the area he had just cleared was shrouded again. He kept moving but he soon ran into someone else a Stormcloak from his gear.

"Turn back, traveler! Terror waits within the mist. Many have braved the shadowed vale but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way." He said.

"And just who are you?" Dante asked.

"Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imperials' trap. Then we stood and fought, our shield-wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered. But I never knew if nights-end brought victory – a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me." He said.

"What's with this crazy mist?" Dante asked next.

"I do not know – but none have passed through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?"

"I guess, how hard could it be?" Dante asked rhetorically.

"I saw it fair when I first trod this long-sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned - " His voice took on an awed tone. "Shor's hall shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist – my mind is darkened. I've lost the way and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your life devours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!" The soldier said. Dante then got moving and not long after speaking to the Stormcloak he caught a glimpse of the World Eater taking to the air. Dante pushed up a hill and could see Shor's Hall across the sea of mist that covered all of the valley except a small area before the massive Whale Bone bridge. He slid down from his perch and let out a Clear Skies shout to clear the mist. Dante then made his way to the bridge heading up some stairs before he was met face to face with it's guardian Tsun. He was the size of a bear standing at over seven feet tall, having arms as big as Dante upper body, and a massive bare chest.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" Tsun questioned in a deep booming voice.

"I pursue Alduin the World Eater." Dante stated.

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Wyrm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught – perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw." Tsun stated.

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor" Dante demanded.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead." He paused grimly, "By what right do you request entry?" Tsun asked folding his arms.

"By the right of birth. I am Dragonborn." Dante said in a commanding and powerful voice. Tsun lowered his arm and seemed different.

"Ah! It's been too long since I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." Tsun said.

"I demand to enter the Hall of Valor so I may defeat the World Eater." Dante said.

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." Tsun then drew his huge battle axe and brought it down at Dante who rolled to his left out of his way and drew Rebellion. Tsun's axe stuck into the dirt and Dante was left with an opening. He drove Rebellion through Tsun's calf and brought his left fist down hard across his face. Now standing in front of Tsun Dante withdrew Rebellion and flipped it into an under handed way and drove him up between Tsun's ribs and then yanked him free before kicking him in the chest knocking him on his back. Dante stepped up next to him and put his right boot on Tsun's chest and lowered Rebellion's point to his throat.

"I win." Was all Dante said he wouldn't be playing around he came to defeat the World Eater and no one would stop him.

"Hmm, so you have. You fought well. I find you worthy." Tsun said and Dante lifted his boot and sheathed Rebellion. He then put his hand down and helped the Guardian to his feet.

"It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand." He said to Dante who proceeded across the bridge…

* * *

Dante then met many of the heroes of old. Ysgramor, Jurgen Windcaller, and so many more, the inside was far more expansive than the outside, a product of it being an afterlife. Despite his objective he looked around he had so many questions for them all but knew he wouldn't be able to answer them all. He even saw a young Kodlak Whitemane. But, he had a task to do, fulfil his destiny, and so he approached the heroes who would be helping him. The three who had driven Alduin away if only to cast him forward in time.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal – just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the wyrm wherever he lurks." Gormlaith Golden-Hilt said

"For a hundred lifetimes my heart has burned for revenge on Alduin too long delayed." Hakon said. Felldir held up a hand to calm his comrades.

"Hold, comrades – let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined." The other two turned to him and Dante waited to hear what he had to say.

"Alduin's mist is more than a snare – its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." Felldir explained.

"Felldir speaks wisdom – the World Eater, coward fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe." Hakon said.

"No." Was Dante's simple response.

"After the mist is cleared Alduin is mine to defeat. Only the Dragonborn can do so. We clear the mist and then you all stand back. If I die in this fight then I was never meant to defeat him. But, that doesn't mean I will die easy. If I go down then I WILL be taking some of him with me. Do you understand me?" Dante asked.

"We will raise a toast in your name no matter which way it goes." They said together. With that they left the hall and crossed the bridge. That's when they let out the first round of clear skies and Alduin retorted laying his mist again this continued again and again before they finally drove it away. The Heroes sheathed their weapons and went to return to stand with Tsun. But Felldir turned back as Dante dropped all his weapons and gear except Rebellion he even dropped his cloak and descended the stairs drawing Rebellion.

"What is your name Dovahkiin?" He asked. Dante looked over his shoulder slightly.

"Dante." And with that Dante headed down to challenge the World Eater…

"Dovahkiin. You have shown yourself. Have you decided to face me as a Dovah instead of curling up and waiting for the end like a weak Joor?" Alduin asked as he landed in front of Dante and looked down at him.

"I have come to face you… I will fight, and I won't stop fighting until I'm dead. This is the way the world ends. By the outcome of a final battle. Alduin… _Aal un fen dreh grah ahrk leinro dez kos komaan naal fos do dovah bo tir ol kroniid._"

"_Un Thu'ums fent gor enook vorey ahrk fod Zu'u piraan hin sil lein fent ag us Zu'u du nii. Bormah nis helt zey nuv vis hi Dovahkiin._" Alduin retorted. They faced each other neither making the first move. Then Dante let out a shout. "_WULD-NAH-KEST!_" He launched straight at Alduin and slashed his arm managing to make it through the scales. No effect and he had to move fast to dodge Alduin's attempt at countering. He was much lighter than he was without his other weapons and they didn't clatter against the ground when he rolled nor would they get damaged in the fight. Alduin turned and breathed fire down on Dante who dropped Rebellion and had to use both hands to keep a ward up that could stop his flames. Once they stopped he picked Rebellion up and charged at him again. This time he climbed to Alduin's back. Alduin didn't seem concerned but instead roared and summoned a meteor shower. The purple sky turned blood red and the bright white light changed to a black abyss. Dante moved to Alduin's head. But once moving on his neck Alduin tossed his head violently and it threw Dante across the valley where he smashed into the ground and flipped and rolled several times before finally stopping. He pushed himself to his feet and had to shake his head to ward off the dizziness. No matter how many vital spots he hits with Rebellion it hadn't done anything. He took a new approach and ran by Alduin hurling Thunderbolts at him. They hit him in the chest and the head. He staggered about stunned but otherwise unaffected by the attack. He growled and then began breathing fire at Dante. He dived behind a rock to avoid the flames. He knew the rock would be melting but hoped Alduin would run out of breath before he turned the rock into a puddle. There was little more than an inch off the rock left when he finally stopped. Dante took his chance and broke out and moved toward Alduin dodging the meteors that rained down on Sovngarde. When He reached him this time he went underneath him and fires another Thunderbolt into him as well as hitting him with a shout. "_FO-KRAH-DIIN!_" The shout would hopefully freeze the blood in Alduin's legs so he couldn't move. But when Dante came out from under him Alduin took flight at his realization that his legs were frozen. That wouldn't help him. Dante waited until Alduin flew close to the edge over the vale and reeleased the Thu'um that was his real plan. "_JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!_" Dragonrend smashed into Alduin who quickly lost altitude and began plummeting off the cliff and with his legs not working he would have a very hard landing. But Dante knew that wouldn't kill him. As Alduin plummeted down and out of sight Dante thought of a new plan.

He headed back up to the top of the hill that had let him see Shor's Hall and waited… A few minutes later Dante heard a familiar roar and saw a huge black shape flying right at him and as he got closer he knew, Alduin was pissed. He waited for him to get closer and let out another shout. "_FUS-RO-DAH!_" The thundering shout blasted Alduin's neck to a very odd angle and he flipped backward from the force as there wasn't any ground to keep his balance and smashed into the ground on his back landing on one of his wings. Dante slid down the hill and went straight for Alduin. Alduin managed to flip back onto his feet and was facing Dante his wing was smashed up and didn't look like it would work. Dante dodged a meteor and charged at him. After another Thunderbolt to the face he shouted. "_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" The stream of flame smashed into Alduin and drove him back as it burned him. But yet even after all that he still seemed unharmed. Dante was running out of ideas and the World Eater was running straight at him. Dante dodged to the left and grabbed ahold of his legs and climbed back to his back. Alduin then moved his damaged wing. Dante could hear the bones popping and cracking as he unfurled it and it seemed completely undamaged. That's when things got bad, Alduin to the sky taking Dante with him. Dante had sheathed Rebellion and grabbed onto Alduin's spike and held on for dear life. But Alduin wasn't trying to roll or throw him off. Which meant he had a plan. That's when Dante noticed the meteor that was coming down and would smash into Alduin's back near his neck, close to Dante. Too bad Alduin would come out unscathed. Dante tried to think of something, anything at all that might save him but couldn't. That's when the meteor hit him and blew Dante clear off Alduin's back and sailing through the air. Dante closed his eyes as he plummeted to the ground. He wondered if it would hurt when he hit the ground, and what would happen to his soul. The fall was long as they were high above the ground and Dante couldn't help but wonder whether this really was the end of the world or if maybe the world would be reborn. If so, what would it be like? Would there be another Dante who has a normal life, finds a girl and settles down maybe has a couple kids. Would he not exist and the world would keep spinning and time would keep going, not knowing of what this world had gone through and what he had sacrificed to try and stop it all from crumbling. It mattered little when he felt the blinding pain as he smashed into the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Dante awoke everything was black he didn't seem as though there was a ground yet he felt something solid beneath his feet. He looked around and even called out. No answer. He wandered but nothing changed. He stopped, was this empty abyss what the world had become? That's when everything changed to orange and blue swirling around just like the soul of a dragon. Dante shot around but it completely surrounded him. He looked deeper into the colors and saw his life. He saw all the moments he'd been through, the time he was being taught his many skills the hours reading and mulling over old spell tomes, fighting and stealing the killing. It flashed before him so quickly, then he saw his first moment in Skyrim… Helgen. The rest played before him as well. Fighting and killing his first dragon, meeting the Greybeards, going after The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, Delphine, facing the true voice of the Greybeards and then fighting for the Companions and his time traveling Skyrim becoming the Thane of its many holds while helping people left and right all the Daedric princes he met and Kodlak's death. The ball at the Thalmor Embassy, and everything else leading up to Dante's fall. But what had hit him hard was during his first fight with Alduin, Alduin had mentioned "…only the blue flames that a true Dovahkiin possesses can even hope to harm me." What were the blue flames and how was he supposed to acquire them? Dante thought if it were of a true Dovahkiin then it should be something he knows already. He is a true Dovahkiin. That's when it hit him. He was never being true to himself, he was always following the path someone else had set for him. Only now was he following his own path. Only now was he being true to himself. He felt like something was awakening as he made this revelation he felt stronger he knew something had changed and it had to be drastic. It was the true power of a Dragonborn.

Dante woke up on the soft grass of Sovngarde, bleeding broken and dying. Dante felt blood running from his left temple and he felt blood running from his jaw on his right side and down his neck. He felt the blood running from his right eyebrow where his now disheveled hair covered and no doubt was stuck. He knew most of the bones in his body had to be broken, they had to be. He barely could raise his arm to cast the healing spell which he had to cast several times to repair his bones but it didn't heal his cuts, it only healed the major wounds which is all he needed healed. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around for Alduin he was coming over now after no doubt seeing him healing. He was probably more surprised he was alive. So was Dante.

"Vir! Vir vust hi lost neilaas joor! Hi fend kos dilon!" Alduin rumbled, then paused and calmed, "Nid trun Zu'u fen geblaan hi daar tiid..."

"Give me your best shot you overgrown lizard." Dante said catching his breath from the pain and smirked despite this. "_WULD-NAH-KEST!_" Dante shouted and the shout propelled him fast enough that he actually phased through the fabric of the world itself. Something only a true Dragonborn could do. Alduin seemed shocked to see Dante disappear. Then the next Thu'um. "_FUS-RO-DAH!_" There was a crack of thunder and the force of the shout slammed Alduin into the mountain the right of Shor's Hall. It seemed all of his shouts were exceedingly powerful now. Alduin pushed himself up and Dante was next to him. "_KRII-LUN-AUS!_" This shout gave Alduin a purple hue, and he seemed to be in great pain though he wouldn't voice it as it sucked away his life-force. Alduin laid on the ground and glared at Dante as he approached.

"It would seem that a true Dragonborn is more than a match for you. You wanted the blue flames so here they are…" Dante took a deep breath.

"_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" The dragon roar that Dante's voice became was louder and more powerful rumbling the ground. The flames that came out were a deep azure blue. Alduin began to writhe in agony as the flames devoured the World Eater he pushed himself up as he began to glow red and then began to scream in the dragon tongue.

"Zu'u unslaad! zu'u nis oblaan!" After that his skeleton exploded as his essence and soul became one and faded away. Dante looked up at the sky which returned to normal… or at least normal for Sovngarde. He walked over to Gormlaith, Felldir, and Hakon.

"You've done what we could not and defeated the World Eater! Your name will be praised for all time, and will be the toast of Sovngarde for some time! Thank you Dovahkiin…" They all said the last part together. Tsun then approached Dante.

"This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have finished your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." Tsun said.

"It had to be done… and when it's my time I hope you can welcome me back to this place. But, for now I must return home." Dante said.

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." Tsun taught Dante the shout and then returned him with one.

"_NAHL-DAL-VUS!_"

* * *

Dante's vision cleared and he stood at the Throat of the World and as he looked around there were dragons everywhere. Every rock that could hold one had one. Dante turned to see Paarthurnax on his word wall.

"_Alduin mahlaan_!" The Dragons all roared in unison causing a crack of thunder. As Dante approached Paarthurnax the dragons began to fly and circle the peak.

"So, it is done. _Alduin dilon_. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." Paarthurnax asked sorrowfully.

"You certainly don't sound very happy about it." Dante stated

"Happy? No, I am not happy. _Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu_. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his _pahlok_\- the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. _Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah_. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." Paarthurnax explained

"I have no regrets. Alduin had to be destroyed." Dante said plainly

"Of course. _Alduin nahlaan daanii_. I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise." Paarthurnax said in an understanding tone.

"I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn. I wanted to live and wanted to have a world to do so. Whether it was my destiny or not there didn't have to be but that there was meant little to me." Dante said

"Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin." Paarthurnax said

"Alduin brought this on himself." Dante said

"Indeed. _Alduin wahlaan daanii_. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to _Bormahu_ \- our father Akatosh." Paarthurnax paused.

"_Rok funta koraav_. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the _vennesetiid_... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. _Krosis_. So los _mid fahdon_. Melancholy is an easy trap for a _dovah_ to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. _Sahrot krongrah_\- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." Paarthurnax said hopefully before he took to the skies like his brothers that now circled the peak.

"_Goraan_! I feel younger than I have in many an age." Paarthurnax said happily. He stopped, however, hovering above his word wall.

"Many of the _dovah_ are now scattered across _Keizaal_. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the _vahzen_... rightness of my Thu'um." He paused for a moment

"But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax swore before joining his brothers. Dante turned but spotted a familiar dragon approaching and waited for him to land.

"_Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein_. I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri_, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um_. Zu'u Odahviing_. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." And with that Odahviing took to the skies as well. Dante looked around at the dragons and just fell back in the snow and stared up at the dark overcast night sky and the snow storm that blew over head. Dante would tell Arngeir and the rest of Skyrim later now he was tired and would remain with his fellow Dov on the Throat of the World…

* * *

**Author Notes: And there we are. Finally I can get to the part I've wanted to be at the whole time. After this we will pick up at a later time after the Civil War is over and Dante is Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Until then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: Here we are the beginning of Dawnguard. For those who skipped here from my little pointer don't worry I've written or tried writing this so you can get into it so you don't have to read the earlier parts. You'll get a physical description of our Dragonborn as well just in case. Though It would be good to still read the rest of the story so you aren't entirely clueless, I would suggest reading the author notes on the first chapter however, anywho enough explanation get in there…**

**Chapter 16**

**"Awakening"**

**Several Months After the Defeat of Alduin**

Dante was heading into the newly rebuilt city of Whiterun. After defeating Alduin he had set out to end the Civil War which ended up one of the first battles he fought in for the Empire was in defense of Whiterun. Now by fought for the Empire that does not mean he joined the Legion. Instead he talked to General Tullius and when the Dragonborn who just stopped the end of the world offers to help you stop a rebellion you don't turn him down. He had been the one to kill Ulfric. He killed him with a shout as his way of administering a little poetic justice. Elisif had given him a kiss on the cheek and a long embrace when she heard the stories of what happened. And thanked him profusely for avenging her husband. Dante had then spent much of his time at the College of Winterhold becoming the Arch-Mage and learning proper use of magic. He was exceedingly more effective in the use of the Arcane Arts now. Dante was also handling affairs with the Companions and the Thieves Guild. He had brought the Guild to a new level of wealth and power but he also instituted new rules in the Guild but no one objected to them. The Companions had expanded extremely quickly and he had had to have Jorrvaskr built upon or more precisely the halls beneath Jorrvaskr expanded though there are plans to build another place for them to base operations.

Anyway Whiterun's reconstruction was put into overdrive and had been built back up and with all other city tasks being put on hold by the Jarl the city was done much faster that what had originally been predicted. Ivarstead was also rebuilt but it took far less time. Dante had handled so many things that aside from his factions he felt as though he had very little to do in Skyrim. He was only in Whiterun to check up on things with the Companions. But it would seem that something out there had different plans for Dante. Once inside the city he saw a large Orc only slightly shorter than him, but far bigger speaking to a guard. He wore an odd armor he had never seen before it was black plates of steel attached to a leather vest worn over a dark brown overcoat that was buckled at the throat and ran to about the top of the knee pads he wore. Over the vest he wore a steel linked belt with a symbol emblazoned on the buckle. Under that was another belt that hung with his war axe attached to it, the war axe was well constructed a steel blade and heavy wooden handle with a soft leather grip. The blade was engraved and also had the same symbol. His gauntlets and boots were similar and had buckles all over them. It would definitely give an intimidating appearance to its wearer even if it wasn't a big Orc. When he saw Dante he stopped speaking to the Guard and came right up to him.

"You there." He called to get Dante's attention. Dante waited for him to approach and continue.

"You look like you've seen your share of battles and then some. Have you ever heard of the Dawnguard?" He asked.

"No, can't say that I have, but you are right I've seen my fair share of combat." Dante said.

"Good to hear. We're a group of vampire hunters that our leader Isran gathered to help combat the growing vampire menace." He said. Dante has seen and put down some of the vampires that were growing bolder and attacking cities.

"Anyway, we're recruiting and I think you would make an excellent addition to our order. So what do ya say?" He asked.

"Hmm, killing vampires huh… Where do I sign up?" Dante asked with a new determination as he had something to occupy himself.

"Ha, that's the spirit! I think Isran will like you. Head to Fort Dawnguard, southeast of Riften." The Orc said and then headed out of the city.

"Well, looks like I've got something to keep me occupied." Dante said and headed to Jorrvaskr.

"Have any of you ever heard of a group called the Dawnguard?" Dante asked his fellow Circle members. Farkas shook his head and Aela shrugged.

"I think… are they a group of vampire hunters?" Vilkas asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Dante said.

"They're apparently looking for recruits but I haven't heard much else aside from that, why do you ask?" Vilkas asked.

"I was approached by one of their members. He offered me a place among them." Dante said.

"Going to add a faction of Vampire Hunters to your list of leadership rolls?" Aela asked with a smirk.

"We'll see." Dante said and began heading for Riften. The road to Riften was just as uneventful as usual. He had to kill the stray wolf or maybe a bear that wandered onto the road and attacked but otherwise all was quiet. Once in Riften the sun had begun to set so he just pushed on until he was near Stendarr's Beacon. He looked around but definitely didn't see a fort anywhere. Just when he was about to go to Stendarr's Beacon to see if any of the Vigilants knew where it was he saw fire. Two to be exact, in dishes flanking a small cave entrance. It seemed to be more promising and more interesting than talking to Vigilants. Heading in he found that the cave was small and as he pushed through he felt a chill and saw the exit. He exited the cave where the mountain split and led further into somewhere. The path was covered in snow and small flurries whipped by and spun in loops. When he looked up to the sky Dante could see the moons, Masser and Secunda, clearly with the stars. Dante kept moving eventually coming out of the snow to find a temperate climate much like the Rift's. But down by the water of a pond was someone with a torch. Dante approached cautiously with his hand on Rebellion. The torch bearer was just a guy probably Dante's age maybe younger. He was a Nord with golden eyes and hair, who was a little taller than average probably 6'2" but he had somewhat of a build, which by his clothes was most likely from farming. The Iron War Axe on his belt told Dante just how skilled he was in combat. He turned when he heard Dante coming closer, only because Dante wasn't trying to hide his presence otherwise he'd have never known he was there, and addressed him.

"Oh! Hey there. You here to join the Dawnguard too?" He asked Dante.

"You… could say that, yeah…" Dante said.

"The truth is…uhh, I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you?" He asked.

"Whatever floats your boat, farm boy." Dante said and flipped his head to signal that he needed to come along.

"Uhh, could you not tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter I guess." He asked.

"Don't worry Isran will see those clothes and know exactly what you're all about." Dante said.

"You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh? I'm sure Isran will sign you right up… Not sure he'll take me… I hope so." He said hopefully. Dante stayed silent now as he figured he was rambling at this point from the nerves. They started to make a turn down the path through the valley. They walked between a break in the stone and they came upon the fort.

"That must be it, Fort Dawnguard… wow, bigger than I expected." That was an understatement. The fort was built into the mountain and was huge, spanning the rest of the valley. The stonework was more sophisticated than the Ancient Nords and it certainly wasn't that old. There was large tree trunks shoved into the ground and the tops made into a point creating a wall. There were also a few barriers like Dante had seen during the rebellion on the path. Past the wall had nobody, and it being night gave the impression of it being abandoned.

"Where is everyone? This place seems almost deserted…" The farm boy said as if reading Dante's mind. But then Dante saw torchlight on a platform higher on the path to the fort. 'Somebodies home…' Dante thought. Once further up the path he saw a face he recognized the Orc who had told him about the Dawnguard. He was shooting… something… Dante had never seen anything like it before. It was a carved piece of wood with steel arms like a bow with a small lever underneath and it fired small arrows. But he was here to see Isran and so he and the farm boy moved on. They then ran into a tall Breton, 5'10" with longer brown hair and a thick brown beard. He wore armor similar to the Orc's except his was gray with a single pauldron on his left shoulder. He had a torch in his right hand.

"New recruits? Isran will decide if you've got what it takes, go on he's right inside." He said and pointed behind him with his free hand. Dante and the farm boy headed inside to find a large central chamber where two men stood talking about something. A nord in robes with a large steel Warhammer and A very tall Redguard probably 6'2", with a shaved head, steely grey eyes, and a black beard to match. He wore a more personalized version of the armor the Orc wore, it had big steel pauldrons, the bracers had steel wrapping around them, his boots had a similar job done on them. He carried not only a Warhammer made in a style similar to that of the war axe the other two members had, he also had one on his belt, but also one of the strange bow like weapons hanging from his belt with a pouch of ammo. To match he was also strapped with knives, presumably silver that ran up the sides of his vest. He was prepared for even a small army to come charging in. The conversation between Isran and the Vigilant seemed to be about the vampires and how the Vigilants weren't prepared for them. But what hit Dante was the news that the Hall of the Vigilant was destroyed, it seemed news to Isran as well as he apologized for their deaths. He then turned and approached Dante.

"So who are you and what do you want?" He said in his deep gravelly voice. It definitely suited him.

"I heard from a friend of yours that you're looking for vampire hunters." Dante said.

"Good to hear news is finally starting to get around. But what about you pretty boy? You ever faced a vampire before?" He asked.

"I have, quite a few actually." Dante said retuning Isran's steely gaze.

"Have you now? What's your weapon?" He asked. Dante put a hand on Rebellion and moved his cloak aside so that Isran could see his large twin daggers, Ebony &amp; Ivory. His bow Aquila was in plain view though.

"Well, you have them but can you use them?" He asked next.

"Yes, not that I need a weapon to kill someone." Dante said.

"A mage? Hmm, show me a spell then." Isran requested. Dante launched a powerful, fireball at a pile of sacks and wooden crates. It hit but didn't burn anything before Dante extinguished them.

"Takes a talented mage to control what fire burns and what it doesn't. Even if you can't use those weapons your magic would be a great asset." Isran said.

"Yeah but someone who can kill a man with his bare hands is still useful too." Dante said.

"Very true, well if news is spreading it won't be long before the vampires take notice as well." Isran noted.

"What do you need?" Dante asked.

"I need someone out there bringing the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape." He paused for a second, "Tolan was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks." Isran then turned to face the Vigilant.

"Tolan, tell him about… what was it? Dimhollow." He said

"Yes, that's it Dimhollow Crypt, Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost Vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked…" Tolan explained

"That's good enough for me, go see what the vampires are up to in this Dimhollow Crypt." Isran then walked over and grabbed one of the odd bow like weapons and some ammo for it and handed it to Dante.

"Here you should take a crossbow, good for taking out the fiends before they get close. And feel free to take a look around the fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but you're welcome to anything you can use." Isran offered. Dante then began practicing with the weapon before he would head out. Isran and Tolan got into it again about Tolan going to Dimhollow. The crossbow was rather simple to use and more accurate than he had thought it would be but it was slow to reload. After practicing Dante left heading for Dimhollow crypt…

* * *

"Well…. This sucks…" Dante said treading through the snow in the middle of a heavy blizzard. He could smell smoke but with the blizzard he couldn't see any. Dante pushed on the wind blowing snowflakes in his face, despite wearing a hood and cowl. He couldn't see more than 4 maybe 3 feet in front of him. But as much as the weather hampered his visibility it worked both ways no one would know he was coming… He began heading up an incline which he assumed led up to the Hall of the Vigilant, as he remembered. The smell of smoke mixed with the smell of blood and burned flesh. Dante finally came upon the remains of the building. It was burned down, only some of the structure remained and it didn't have enough roof to keep the blizzard even a little out. There were bodies that included vampire ones as well. The Vigilants didn't go down alone. Dimhollow Crypt was nearby up the mountain that covered the back of the hall. Dante got moving up.

The mountain only seemed to make matters worse the wind was stronger, the snow deeper, and no sign of Tolan so far. Although with the blizzard any tracks he made would be gone. Dante decided to see if he or anything else was nearby. "_LAAS-YAH-NIR…_" The Thu'um cast out searching but finding nothing nearby. Dante kept moving up the mountain hoping that the vampire artifact was worth all the trouble that he was going through to get it. And he wasn't even in the Crypt yet. "Ahhh, shit…." Dante said to himself as he found a torch that was still warm despite the weather and melted snow around it. It was thrown down impatiently, and the heavy distinct boot prints in the snow going inside the cave he stood at told him Tolan had charged in alone. Dante headed inside though even if it wasn't the entrance to the crypt, the blizzard was getting even worse than it already was. Once inside the dark cave Dante heard two vampires talking about Tolan's blundering charge and his death. Dante moved silently along the lower part of the cave coming up a natural ramp right up behind one of the vamps. He had few options, burn him, out of the question, destroy the heart or the head which translated to shoving Rebellion through his back till he went through the heart, break the neck, shove something sharp through its head or just cut it off. Coming up behind him he drove his boot into the back of his knee causing the joint to collapse and to make him fall back where Dante caught him around the mouth and the back of the head and broke his neck while he threw him to the ground. Next one was leaning against a pillar Dante drew Ivory in his left and crept up next to her before standing and driving the blade up into her heart without turning more than his head. The Death Hound hadn't seemed to notice anything until Dante launched a powerful ball of fire at it. He spent the next hour or two navigating the crypt, eliminating anything undead he came across. After killing a Vampire who was distracted by a Giant Frostbite Spider, Dante had noticed it earlier but now stood before very different stonework than that of the Ancient Nords. It screamed necromancy or vampirism. Considering the circumstances he went with the latter as he entered the oak door.

He heard a pompous voice questioning someone. A Vigilant, from the sounds of it. He then heard the sound of a blade going through his chest. Dante crept out onto a balcony of sorts, it looked out into a huge cavern in the mountain. The subterranean lake in the center was amazing to see, the vampiric architecture added to the view. Dante then fixed his gave on the structure in the center of the lake. It seemed ceremonial, and heavily guarded. But there were only two vampires. The eight other guards were meaningless. Dante moved in closer and when he got close to the structure he jumped to the railing to dangle from so the guards wouldn't see him. When he got into position he made his move, there were two guards directly by the railing and they were clueless when Dante climbed up coming over the railing. He then elbowed both in the face before spinning around so he looked out over the water as well, he then broke both their necks before shoving both over the railing to the lake below. He then drew Ivory and shoved her into the man coming up on his left. He then ducked back and smashed his and another guys heads together before using the new one's own sword to stab him with. He withdrew Ivory and drew Ebony to be with her twin. Another guard came over and he spun while ducking under his mace and shoved both Ebony &amp; Ivory into him before spinning and kicking him in the chest. Another came up to his right and he flipped his wrist to slit his throat and jugular. He finally dropped the twins as the final two human opponents came at him he spun around the one that came at him straight on and kicked him in the back of his knee once behind him, then broke his neck with his left arm. He then bobbed to the left to avoid a war axe before wrapping his right arm around both his attackers and driving his left fist into his throat crushing his windpipe. Dante wiped the blood off Ebony &amp; Ivory as he suffocated. That left the two vampires. They both drew their weapons and the woman charged right at Dante. He drew Rebellion and charged at her but slid smashing into her right leg causing her to fall face first on the stone floor, he then spun around and shoved Rebellion through her back and into her heart. The leader now stood alone and despite trying to look calm Dante could see the panic welling up. He swung at Dante who danced around the strike and decapitated him. He then walked over to the center there was some kind of button but when Dante looked closer he noticed it was also a spike to collect blood. Dante went over and cut off a hand with the forearm. Once back at the button he gripped the wrist of the severed hand and pressed the button a second later the spike drove up through the hand. Dante then tossed it aside as the ritual began…

* * *

Serana began to regain consciousness; it felt like it had been a lifetime especially since she began to collapse to the floor but two large black leather clad arms caught her gently and set her straight before letting go and stepping back. She looked up to see her rescuer, it definitely wasn't her mother. Before her stood a very tall young man around her age, relatively speaking, if she had to guess he was 6'4" making him most likely a nord, and much taller than her. He wore a black cloak and black leather designed to fit like a second skin, and not just the armor, the leather pants shirt and gloves were skintight, making it easy to judge his size which was big but not as big as some men. But something told her he kept it that way, making sure he got no bigger, or smaller. His boots seemed to almost mimic her own vampiric style ones but not quite they had the steel toe and the buckling but none of the extra bits to add to it. He definitely came prepared with a sword, bow, and two daggers. After his equipment she checked his face and almost fell over again. He had jet black hair cut in a style she had never seen, the sides were shaved but no higher, his bangs were swept to the right and were long enough to reach the corner of his mouth, and partially cover his eye and the back was long enough to reach his shoulders. He had a ring in the bottom left of his lip and two on his left ear lobe. He also wore eyeliner and eyeshadow, which to her surprise suited him well. He was probably the best looking guy she had ever seen, everything was perfectly proportioned and in the perfect spot. But what she liked best were his eyes, they were the most beautiful blue eyes she had seen, they seemed to glow in the darker lighting. After she saw him she saw his demeanor and the way he carried himself. He seemed… cold, calm, collected, and calculating. He didn't have any fear in his eyes, but instead a cool confidence. But something else, he seemed closed off, like he had a barrier around him. Serana couldn't help but to wonder who sent him…

* * *

"Who's… who sent you here?" The young woman said. Dante was mesmerized by her though… She was exquisitely beautiful, with long black hair that ran cascading down her back, with bangs that hung to the left. She also was most likely a nord by her height, which had to be 5'10", average for a nord woman. But when he had seen her eyes he didn't need to see the rest of her to know... She was a vampire. Didn't change how beautiful she was though, he definitely wished that vampires weren't as seductive; her tight clothing, which consisted of a good amount of leather, wasn't helping him focus, not that it was immodest however.

"A man named Isran." Dante quickly recovered.

"I don't know who that is… Is he like me?" She asked putting a hand on a hip.

"Ironic, he's the exact opposite of you, he's a vampire hunter. Before you ask, it wasn't very hard, especially not to someone who has dealt with plenty of your kind. Including those two who must have been looking for you." Dante said pointing to the two bodies behind him.

"So, then you're a vampire hunter too, huh? Look, kill me you kill one vampire, but if others are looking for me then there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is." She said.

"Never said I was going to kill you or that I was a vampire hunter. But if you're offering to help that's good enough for me. What do you need from me?" Dante asked.

"I need you to take me to my family's home. It's near Solitude. Once there I can figure out what I've missed." She paused the hand on her hip fell.

"By the way my name is Serana. Good to meet you." She said in a friendly tone.

"Likewise, you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here would you?" Dante asked.

"Your guess would be as good as mine, this place looks pretty different from when I was locked away…" Serana said.

"I can find the way, just thought I'd ask before making a fool out of myself. So why were you locked away?" Dante questioned.

"I'd… rather not get into that with you… If that's alright… I'm sorry it's not that… I just don't know who I can trust yet. Take me to my family's home and I'll have a better sense of where we all stand." She said hesitantly.

"Didn't mean to pry but there are things I need to know… Like where is your family home?" He continued.

"It's on an island near Solitude. Hopefully we can find a boat to take us there. It's my family home though. So depending on who's around I'll be safe there." She said in a reluctant tone.

"Someone you don't want to see?" Dante asked smirking a little.

"My… father and I don't really get along." Dante snorted in amusement, "Uh… saying out loud makes it sound so common, little girl who doesn't get along with her father." She said in a mocking voice. "You've probably heard that one a thousand times." She said.

"Yeah." Dante laughed a little, then a thought struck him.

"How long were you asleep anyway?" He asked.

"Hmm, good question…. I don't really know… I feel like it was a long time… Who is Skyrim's High King?" Serana asked.

"Until some months ago that was actually a matter for debate. But now it should be Elisif of Solitude, when the moot convenes." Dante answered after another amused noise.

"A war of succession huh? Nice to see the world hasn't gotten boring. So you say she's Jarl of Solitude? Who supports her?" She asked.

"The Empire does, though I'm sure there's still some out there who are loyal to a man named Ulfric Stormcloak." But Serana seemed confused and uninterested in Ulfric.

"Empire? What Empire?" She asked her brow quirked in confusion as if Dante had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"THE Empire," he said she looked completely clueless still, "…From Cyrodiil." He finished.

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire now?" She exclaimed her eyebrows shooting up. She then seemed to be talking to herself, "I guess I was gone longer than I thought… Definitely longer than we thought." She turned to Dante again. "Please take me home so I can find out what's going on." She seemed pleading. Dante was about to oblige and get moving when he finally noticed something, something he would have noticed if she wasn't as beautiful. She had an Elder Scroll on her back. Dante made a complete 180. His face turned cold and hard, his eyebrows lowered in a menacing way.

"Is that an Elder Scroll." He said in a grim tone. I wasn't a question. She had noticed his change and had seemed very nervous until he pointed out the Elder Scroll. Then she got defensive and her eyebrows came down too.

"Yes. It is. And it's mine." She said in a darkening tone. Dante took a step toward her now looming above her.

"Why do you have one?" He asked his hand finding Rebellions hilt. Anything that had transpired, any friendliness or niceness was gone now, and Dante wouldn't hesitate to put her down if it came to it.

"None of your business." She said taking a step back; she was back in her sarcophagus and reaching for an elven dagger on her belt.

"You're gonna need to do better than that." Dante said taking another step trapping her inside. "You may be a vampire but that isn't gonna help you. Just ask those two." Dante said tossing his head in the direction of the two dead vampires. Serana lowered her hand and seemed nervous again, she knew she had to either talk or she was dead.

"Look, I don't know if I can trust you. This isn't helping. And if you want to know then you'll just have to have some faith." She said. Dante decided he'd give her the benefit of the doubt. His hand fell from Rebellion and he took a few steps back to give her some breathing room.

"Alright, then let's get out of here." He said, she took some deep breaths they sounded a little harsher But she seemed relieved.

"Does the air feel heavy down here? I'm a little woozy but it might just be from waking up." Serana asked.

"No, the air is heavier, I'm just used to it is all." Dante said and got moving for the other side of the cave. Serana followed having to jog to catch up.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Dante." He said simply. Then led her to the opposite side of the ritual area. Once across there was a hill that led back into the Ancient Nords part of the crypt, but to their left was more vampiric structure. When they were up the stairs the statues suddenly burst and revealed creatures that looked quite similar.

"Watch out Gargoyles!" Serana called out. Dante drew Rebellion and ducked under a swipe of one of their claws and took a step forward slashing its abdomen open, he then spun to his right while severing the beasts head. When he spun to slay the other he saw a flash of blue as lightning blasted it down. Dante turned and Serana was standing with he left hand crackling with lightning.

"Too, much?" She asked looking a little embarrassed.

"That works…" Dante said and began leading her out…

**Author's Notes: Here is the start of Dawnguard; I know I use the game's own dialogue as well as my own but I think the game has pretty good dialogue… usually… Anyway as always…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and if you didn't read the earlier bits and wonder what's with his shouts I suggest you check chapter 15 for that. Anyway to the story…**

**Chapter 17**

"**Vampires or Politicians?"**

"Ah… it's so good to breathe again…" Serana said Dante led her out of the Dimhollow Crypt. The blizzard was even worse now.

"Even in this weather its better than the cave." She said pulling up her hood as Dante did as well except he also pulled up his cowl.

"You'll regret those words before long…" Dante said as he began to lead her into the blizzard. The rest of the crypt had been rather boring and uneventful. Though he did learn the first word of a new Shout, Drain Vitality. Serana seemed perfectly friendly and he was surprised that she hadn't tried to make a break for it. She really did want to help, or she was an even better liar than Dante. Which would be extremely impressive. But something told Dante she wasn't.

Dante wasn't heading in the direction of Solitude, he was mostly looking for shelter to try and ride out the storm. The blizzard's wind was stronger and howled loud enough to keep either Dante or Serana from speaking. He just led her along. He was looking for a cave something that would get them out of the wind and the snow. He wasn't sure how long they had been wandering when he felt Serana trip. He turned to see that she had found them a nice alcove in the stone of the mountain to ride out the blizzard. He moved inside and found Serana brushing snow out of her hair, with her gloved hands. She had pulled the gloves out of her belt when they had neared the exit of Dimhollow Crypt. He chuckled a little and summoned a wall of ice to block the entrance. Though he could still hear the wind droning outside he could now hear the subtler sounds of Serana breathing and her hitting her clothes to knock the snow off. Once done she looked up at him.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

"Told you so…" Dante said. She looked quite annoyed by his comment. He got into making their little alcove into a shelter he summoned some flame to warm the rock beneath where they would be sleeping, as well as laying out his bedroll.

"We should get some sleep, it would be a very bad idea to try and push through it." Dante explained.

"I've been asleep for what would seem to be more than a thousand years, I don't need more now. But you're right about traveling right now. I guess you can get some sleep I'll just mull things over and try and figure out my next moves." Serana said.

"Fine but just know I'm a light sleeper so don't be trying to get a midnight snack." Dante warned.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me." She joked. Dante just shook his head and settled into his bedroll. It didn't take him long to fall asleep despite being in a cramped space with a vampire. He fell into a dreamless sleep before being woken up by someone gently shaking him. He sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking up into Serana's faintly glowing ruby eyes. He had new trust in her when he found no holes in his neck or blood on him.

"The blizzard has settled down and there seems to be just a regular snowfall now." She reported. Dante nodded and gathered up his things and they got moving. The trip was rather uneventful and he was wondering if Serana's family had moved or something. The only structure he knew of near the area they were was Northwatch Keep. Which they passed. Serana then pointed further north were something loomed, it looked like a mountain with the cloudy weather.

"That's it out there to the north. We used to keep a boat to get here and back…" Serana said looking around. Dante saw it first…

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dante said looking down at it as they stood on the dock.

"Yeah…"

"It's a row boat… You crossed the choppy Sea of Ghosts… in a row boat…" Dante said looking at her now.

"When you put it like that, sure it sounds bad…" Serana said.

"Screw it, let's just get this over with…" Dante said while getting into the boat. Serana followed and Dante began to row them toward the island. The ride was luckily calm despite the overcast sky. They then began to come upon it. A massive castle. It shrimped a few of the Jarls' palaces. It was made from dark black stone, with a small watch tower at the front. There was mist around much of the castle, and it had a large ramp leading up to it.

"That's your home?" Dante asked as they got closer.

"That's it home, sweet… castle…" Serana said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so huge, or that it was a castle?" Dante asked

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those…. You know the women who just sit in their castles all day. I don't know… coming from a place like this… it's not really me. I hope you can believe that." Serana explained.

"Whatever you say you're Majesty." Dante said mockingly as he rowed them up to the castle. Once he got them ashore they got out of the boat and headed up the ramp. It was flanked by Gargoyle statues, he wondered how many were just statues. Once they got closer to the metal gate Serana gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, before we go in there…" She trailed off.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked, she seemed a little out of sorts.

"Yeah, and thanks for asking. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me this far. But after, I think I'm going to go my own way for a while… I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there, I'm hoping you can show some more control than that." Serana said.

"I'm hurt, don't you trust me?" Dante teased.

"Just let me take the lead, alright?" Serana asked. Dante did a mock salute. They then walked up to the gate. The guard called for it to be open. And they entered the castle. They were instantly met with a high elf in white vampiric style armor. He quickly approached with an angry look.

"How dare you trespass here-" He stopped midstride, and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, Serana? Is that truly you?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, Vingalmo. It really is me." Serana replied in a tired voice.

"I cannot believe my eyes…" He suddenly turned and crossed the entrance room to what seemed the main hall.

"My lord, everyone… Serana has returned!" The elf said and began to head down the staircase to his left. There was a lot of murmuring about her return.

"I guess I'm expected…" Serana said to Dante and headed for the same overhang. When she came into view a different voice echoed off the walls dramatically.

"My long lost daughter returns at last…" He had his arms spread wide as Serana headed down the stairs to the left, Dante down the right. There was blood everywhere the tables the floor. And even more vampires, all drinking from chalices or straight from a person. It was rather grisly for a castle…

"I assume you have my Elder Scroll?" He asked.

"After all this time that's the first thing you ask me?" Serana sounded hurt and annoyed.

"Yes I have the scroll…" She trailed off. She stopped in front of him. He was a tall nord, 6'3" with an average build. He had thick black hair and a thick goatee, with his red vampiric eyes. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties.

"Of course I am delighted to see you my daughter…" He then took on an annoyed look.

"Must I really say the words aloud… Ahhh, if only your traitor mother were here… I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike…" He turned to look at Dante and his look got darker.

"Now… tell me who is this stranger you have brought into our hall…" He motioned toward Dante.

"This is my savior, the one who freed me." She said with a small smile looking at Dante. The head of the court now faced Dante fully.

"For my daughter's safe return you have my gratitude… Tell me, what is your name?" He asked with a hand running through his goatee.

"Dante." He replied

"Hmmm, interesting name… I am Harkon lord of this court. By now my daughter will have told you what we are…" Harkon said. Dante couldn't help himself.

"Hmmm, blood of the innocent, venom of lies dripping from your lips… You're politicians." Dante mocked. Harkon didn't have the angered reaction he was going for, neither did his court. They laughed, a lot.

"Oh, how very true…. But we are vampires, but not just any, we are the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim." Harkon began to pace.

"Long have we lived her far from the cares of the world. Until my wife stole away that which I value most." He said, Dante wondered if he meant Serana or the Elder Scroll.

"So… I brought you your daughter; you've given your big dramatic speech… What now?" Dante asked folding his arms.

"You have done me a great service. And now you must be rewarded." He said pointing at Dante. "There is but one gift that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter…" He smirked and held his hands up not as wide but still dramatic.

"I offer you my blood. Take it and you will walk as a lion among sheep, men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again." Harkon offered.

"Mmmm, I already am a lion among sheep, and I don't fear death. What if I take door number two?" Dante said in a flippant way.

"You will be prey… like all mortals… I will spare your life this once but you will be banished from this hall." Harkon said annoyed. He smirked again however.

"Perhaps you still need convincing…. BEHOLD THE POWER!" Harkon said and then began to clutch his chest as if in pain… He began to gather a dark aura that covered him; it had a reddish hue to it. Suddenly there was a bursting sound and now stood the form of a Vampire Lord… Dante had only read about them, pureblood vampires, or someone turned by a pureblood. The creature before him had royal adornment despite the malformed features, longer bat like ears, and stretched face. It had grey skin, and it's eyes were black and it showed lean muscle were ever the adornment didn't cover.

"This is the power that I offer… now make your choice…" It was Harkon's voice but deeper and more rumbling. Dante couldn't say that the power of a Vampire Lord wasn't tempting. But, despite its power the form it gave to Harkon was…twisted… Dante knew that to take this power was wrong… He would refuse…

"Well, you guys do seem really nice… but I don't have much of a taste for blood… Plus I value my good looks, and that," Dante motioned toward Harkon, "is pretty ugly. But you know, I guess it is a true window to your heart, Harkon. Twisted and deformed. I guess what I mean is I refuse your gift." Dante laced the 'gift' part with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Harkon's face despite it's already terrible visage, managed to twist into a worse one with his anger.

"So be it…" His wings pushed him into the air to levitate. He charged up some spell in one of his hands.

"You will be prey… like all mortals… I BANISH YOU!" Harkon said dramatically as the spell reached its full power.

"Yeah, yeah, up yours too buddy." Dante said flipping Harkon off before the spell hit him and everything went black.

* * *

Dante awoke outside on the dock near Northwatch Keep. It was snowing lightly and was probably not long since he got banished. He knew he probably should get back to Fort Dawnguard but he wasn't looking forward to telling Isran that he had not only delivered the daughter of a Vampire Lord home but, one with an Elder Scroll to boot… And the day had begun with such promise…

"Ahh, screw it no use stalling, the longer I do that the longer those blood sucking assholes have with that Elder Scroll." Dante said to himself, and that wasn't good for anyone anyway…

* * *

"Well, Isran got something done, it would seem…" Dante said to himself noticing the tree trunk wall had a gate now. And a guard watching over it. She nodded to him when he approached and opened the gate for him. He began to turn the bend to head up to the fort when three figures bolted past. He hurried around the corner to find The Orc, Breton, and Isran fighting three vampires. Dante figured now was a good time to try the crossbow on a live target He held it out with his left hand and aimed for the one fighting the Breton. He pulled the trigger and there was the snapping of the arms sending the bolt hard at its target's head. The shot punched deep into the back of its head killing it. The other two were made short work of and Dante followed Isran back to the fort where they stopped on the stairs to speak.

"Look at this… I should have known it was only a matter of time before they found us. We'll have to step up our defenses." He sounded exasperated by Dante's expression when he asked, 'I don't suppose you have some good news for me?"

"Well… I have news… but I wouldn't call it good…" Dante said.

"Of course… why did I believe differently…" He said before taking a deep breath, "Fine tell me what you know."

"The vampires were looking for a woman trapped in Dimhollow." Dane began.

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense… who is she, and more importantly… Where is she?" Isran demanded.

"She's the daughter of a Vampire Lord, and she asked me to take her to her home… Now in my own defense I didn't know her father was a Vampire Lord… I thought it would help to find out why they were looking for her…" Dante explained. It made him sound a lot worse out loud than it did in his head…

"And so you delivered her to them…" Isran said bitterly.

"They also have an Elder Scroll…" Dante said wincing a little, things were definitely not going his way…

"THEY WHAT!" Isran boomed, "And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the scroll?" He accused.

"Hey look old man if I had had the chance I would have." Dante argued in his defense. Isran cooled off a bit.

"I suppose we should be lucky you're not dead. Or worse… one of them…" Isran said. He then shook his head and showed an overwhelmed look.

"By the Divines… this couldn't get much worse…" He turned back to Dante, "This is more than you or I can handle." He said

"Trust me; I've dealt with far worse than some vampires with an old scroll." Dante said.

"And just what might that have been?" Isran asked heatedly.

"Let's see… I've wiped out the Dark Brotherhood, made the Companions a true force, turned the Thieves Guild into a spy network as well as a group of the best thieves in Tamriel. I'm also the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold; Thane in each of the nine holds in Skyrim, ended the civil war, stopped some of the many other nasty problems in Skyrim, and Oh yeah that's right as the Dragonborn I saved the world from Alduin the World Eater, practically singlehandedly." Dante relented. Isran's mouth snapped shut. He sat for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"How can I believe that?" He asked.

"I can show you that I'm the Dragonborn." Dante looked out over the ledge. "_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" The Thu'um ended in a dragon's roar and the flames blazed a deep azure blue. After that he slowed time and took all of Isran's weapons and dropped them right in front of him when it ended and finally he used Whirlwind Sprint to phase through the fabric of the world with it's incredible speed and he ended up inside the for where he opened the door and stepped out behind Isran. Who seemed completely shocked.

"Alright… I believe you… but still, we could always use more help." Isran said. He had a bit of awe in his voice.

"I agree, what'd you have in mind?" Dante asked.

"There are people I've met and worked with over the years… We'll need their experience, their skill." Isran said.

"Alright, where am I going and who am I looking for?" Dante asked cutting right to the chase. Isran smiled.

"Right to the point, huh? I like that, not like those fools in the Order…" He paused scrathing his beard in thought, "I think we'll need Sorine Jurard. Breton girl whip smart and good with tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer… weapons in particular. Last I heard she was out in the Reach. Also I think we're gonna want to find Gunmar, big brute of a nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do… Got it in to his head years back that his experience with animals will help. Trolls especially from what I hear. Him also being a master smith will help. Once you find them you can come back here and we'll start planning our next move." Isran explained.

"I'll find them. Don't worry; you just keep working on the fort and our plans." Dante said. And with that they both nodded to each other and Dante headed back out…

* * *

**Author's Note: We'll catch up when he's back at the fort. But until then…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"**Prophecy, they're Pointless and Vague**"

Dante stepped up next to the giant Nord and small Breton that now stood in the center of Fort Dawnguard. Isran hadn't been exaggerating when he said Gunmar was a 'big brute of a Nord' the man was at least 6'8" and well over 280lbs of muscle. He was more like a bear than a man with his long thick red hair and beard and deep voice. Sorine was only 5'6" and next to Gunmar looked like an ant. When he stood between the two the gates to the room closed trapping them inside.

"Alright, Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Gunmar asked.

"Hold it right there!" Isran yelled from the balcony above, and then suddenly the center circle was filled with extremely bright light.

"What are you doing?" Sorine called up to him.

"Making sure you're not vampires… Can't be too careful." He said then he spread his arms wide.

"So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard! I'm sure you've heard a little of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before." Isran paused, "And they have an Elder Scroll… If anyone is going to stand in their way it's going to be us…" Isran explained.

"While that's all well and good, what are we planning to do next… What do we do now?" Sorine asked. Dante thought it was a pretty good question…

"We'll get to that… for now get acquainted with this space… Sorine, we need you to get tinkering on those crossbow designs you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use." Isran waited for their nods, and then he looked down at Dante, "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire came here looking for you! Let's go have a little chat with it shall we…" And with that Isran backed away from the balcony.

"Well, things just keep getting better and better…" Dante said to himself and headed up the stairs that lead to where Isran was waiting. Once there Isran lead him into what was no doubt his room by the actual bed instead of the cots in the other rooms. They then went past another wall to a blood covered room. It had torture devices and trophy skulls everywhere. Dante knew it was Isran's room now. He then looked over and saw Serana standing next to one of the devices. She seemed unharmed.

"This… vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it has something really important to say to you…." Isran turned to look at her and folded his arms over his chest, "So let's hear it…" Isran said to Serana who ignored him and looked at Dante.

"I'm guessing you probably never expected to see me again…" She commented.

"Can't say that I did, what are you doing here?" Dante asked in a tone that made it seem crazy, which it was.

"I'd rather not be here either, but I needed to talk to you. It's important so please just listen before your friend here loses his patience." Serana took a deep breath, "It's… well it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me." Serana began.

"What about you?" Dante asked, despite everything else telling him to be asking about the Scroll.

"The reason I was down there, and why I had the Elder Scroll in the first place. It all comes back to my father. I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards." She hesitated slightly; her face got sad, "He wasn't always like that, though. There was… a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."

"Really, I thought he was a real stand-up guy, maybe even the next Divine." Dante said flippantly, "What kind of prophecy?" He asked.

"It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. For someone who fancies himself as vampire royalty that's pretty seductive which is what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world." Serana explained.

"Damn, I thought he just wanted a fancy scroll…" Dante said.

"Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll." Serna finished.

"You took a big risk coming here." Dante said.

"I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong." She said hopefully.

"Well… most people can't stand me so I'll take a vampire princess finding me trustful as a good sign. But we'll have to convince the others you're on our side." Dante said, Serana seemed to blush a little at the vampire princess comment.

"Well, let's move then. I'm nothing if not persuasive." She said. Dante then turned to Isran.

"All right, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this blood sucking fiend right now." Isran said with disgust.

"Because we'll need her help." Dante said folding his arms across his chest.

"Why, because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out!?" Isran yelled angrily. He only calmed slightly.

"Do you actually believe any of that?" He asked.

"Why else would she risk her life to come here, your hospitality?" Dante said motioning at Isran.

"Who knows, maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care." Isran said he had calmed down more and took a deep breath.

"It can stay for now," Isran began pointing a finger at Dante, "But if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?" He then turned back to Serana.

"You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset… In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." Isran said pointing at Dante. Dante got an almost sadistic smirk on his face and stepped up to Isran.

"Bring it on, old man. Give me your best shot." Dante said spreading his arms in a mocking manner. Serana got between them pushing Dante back.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry…" Serana said her tone had an edge to it; she was trying to get Isran's attention back on her. She then turned to Dante.

"In case you haven't noticed the giant thing on my back… I brought the Elder Scroll with me." Serana began.

"Oh, I thought that was just part of your head. It makes a lot more sense now." Dante joked. Serana just shook her head with a hint of a smile.

"Whatever it says, it will have something that can help us stop my father… But of course, neither of us can read it." Serana said.

"Alright, then who can?" Dante asked.

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start reading, though… Not that it helps us anyway, because they're all half a continent away… in Cyrodiil." Serana said.

"Yeah, that might take a while…" Dante commented.

"Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago." Isran said adding to the conversation.

"I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest." Isran finished.

"Do you know where he's staying now?" Serana asked.

"No, and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind, and I intend to win it. You want to find him… talk to anyone who might meet a traveler, innkeepers or carriage drivers. But you're on your own." Isran said and walked away. Dante turned to Serana again.

"Any idea how you're going to find a Moth Priest, Skyrim's a pretty big place?" Serana asked.

"Figured I'd start with the Major city Inns and work my way from there. Why, do you have any ideas?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well back before I… well you know. The College of Winterhold would be where I would have thought to go for any sort of magic or historical thing." She proposed.

"Good idea, that's probably a better choice for my first stop." Dante said.

"_Our_." Serana said with a small smirk.

"What?" Dante asked genuinely surprised.

"_Our_ first stop." She repeated.

"You want to come with me?" Dante asked with the same surprise.

"I've been really wanting to get out and explore a bit. This just seems like my best chance." Serana said shrugging uncomfortably.

"If that's what you want. I've always been more of a lone wolf, but I guess this could be interesting." Dante said.

"Okay then, so any rules you have I need to know about?" She asked.

"Rules?" Dante asked with a confused quirk in his brow.

"Yeah, rules, you know those things parents set for kids but we always ignore?" Serana said.

"Uhhh, don't… try to suck me dry?" Dante proposed. Serana face palmed.

"Well, what do you want from me, a 350 page rulebook?" Dante asked shrugging.

"I just thought you would have some way you want me to conduct myself, or something like no humming." Serana said.

"The only thing you need to know is, DON'T get in my way. You can worship the Divines a Daedric Prince, or the bark on a tree, but don't let those beliefs cloud your thoughts or morals try to stop me from doing what I do." Dante said with a razors edge to it.

"Don't worry I've never been one for religion…" Serana said though it sounded like she had more to say but didn't.

"Alright then, let's get started." Dante said and they headed out of Isran's little torture chamber. From there Dante spoke with Sorine and Gunmar, both ignored Serana's presence and gave him something to do. Sorine wanted him to find some kind of dwarven schematic that a group of bandits had stolen. Gunmar on the other hand wanted him to do something far more practical for a vampire hunter, wipe out a den of vamps. When Dante proposed doing this first Serana agreed and they set off.

* * *

The bandits were easy enough to track down and eliminate, and finding the cave that the vampires were using wasn't hard either. Wiping it clean would probably prove more difficult though.

"Serana, have you ever had to kill another vampire?" Dante asked while they were outside the cave.

"No, not personally, why? Scared I'll back down because I'm a vampire too?" Serana asked planting her fists on her hips.

"Want to know if you know how to kill your kind." Dante said simply

"My father taught me so I know what to protect if someone like yourself came for us." Serana said.

"Someone like me?" Dante asked.

"A vampire hunter." She stated.

"That works I guess. Just be careful in there." Dante warned and then entered the cave. It wasn't long before he heard them speaking of their next target and knew they were only in the next chamber. Dante crept through silently till he came upon the corner; he peaked and saw 5 vampires including the leader of the group. He felt Serana hovering just behind him ready to follow him into the den. He turned back to her,

"There are five including the head, I'm thinking you take the two on the left, and I'll take the two on the right, and then the head. You good with that plan?" Dante asked. Serana simply nodded. Dante counted down with his fingers. He rolled into the room and fired a crossbow bolt in between one of the vamps' eyes. He then bolted for the second, dropping the crossbow as he figured it useless now and drew Rebellion. The vampire brought its sword up to block Dante's attempt to cleave his head in two. Dante backed off and while he withdrew brought his sword around to the right and slashed open the vampires gut, not fatal but it would certainly slow it down. The next strike he bolted under its arm and drove Rebellion through its chest. The master fired a bolt of lightning at him after he removed Rebellion to which Dante rolled to the left to avoid its strike. But before he could counter attack him an ice spike went through the master's head. Dante looked over to see Serana with two dead vamps and a hand emanating frost while the other held her now bloody dagger.

"Well… I could have done that…" Dante said looking at her while standing in the exact same position from where he was after his dodge.

"I'm sure you could have…" Serana said.

"You know I don't have to take that from you…" Dante said wiping the blood from Rebellion on one of the dead vamps, before returning him to his sheath.

"Sure, but you will." Serana said.

"Oh, and why's that?" Dante asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Because you would miss my sunny disposition." Serana said with a smile.

"That's ironic." Dante said heading for the caves exit passed Serana.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny! A vampire joke!" She called after Dante, jogging to catch up.

* * *

They only stopped at the Fort for a short time to tell Gunmar the vampires were dead, and hand over the Dwemer plans to Sorine. They apparently would enhance the crossbows that the Dawnguard used. Dante left his with her to tinker with; he had plenty of other weapons. After this Dante and Serana got back on the road, only this time heading north to Winterhold the trip was much longer than their previous jont into the Rift. Heading down the road out of the Rift and into Eastmarch's hot springs, the moons had risen high and Dante figured they should set up camp.

"Serana, I think we should set up camp, unless you want to get a bit more distance down. What do you think?" He asked. Serana turned to him, she looked tired and a bit paler than she had seemed before, she looked almost sick.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She said though she didn't sound any different.

"Are you alright? You look… well, sick." Dante asked.

"I feel fine, you're probably just tired or something." Serana said brushing away his concern. He didn't feel that tired…

"Alright, then might as well set up camp then." He looked around and saw a good secluded spring not too far from a patch of trees that would hide them quite well. He lead Serana there and they went about setting up the camp. Once set up Dante saw Serana fall asleep almost instantly. He followed not long after.

* * *

Dante awoke early, just before first light, he judged it being a little after five. Serana was still fast asleep, he thought her being a vampire she'd have been up first. He chalked it up to her being tired, which probably explained why she looked a little under the weather the night before. He went off to do his usual morning things, bathe, shave, clean his teeth, and such. When he was done Serana was still asleep so he figured he'd catch himself some food, grabbing a stick he wrote a note for Serana in the dirt and headed off.

Serana woke when she felt herself roll over onto a rock. Annoyed that it had disturbed her nice sleep she picked up and threw it off in the distance. She'd have gone back to sleep but she didn't see Dante anywhere, his bedroll was empty but his things including his weapons aside from his bow were still there. Serana looked around but saw the dirt had been disturbed by her area, it was a note.

**Serana, went to catch some food, be back soon, Dante.**

"Well that explains why he's not here…" Serana said to herself. With that she decided to check his things for some soap and take a bath, she came across plenty of it which explained why he seemed so clean. She also found his make-up which made her chuckle.

"He's such a girl." She said to herself smiling. And with that she headed to the nearby hot spring with his soap.

Dante came back to camp what he would judge as forty five minutes after he left. He had a rabbit in his right hand and Aquila in his left. He set the rabbit down in the center of camp and Aquila and his quiver with the rest of his things, which had been rummaged through. By Serana's missing form he figured she must have been the one to go through his things. Which irked him quite a bit. He stood back up and went looking for his "companion" He checked the ground near camp and found faint, small, boot prints. He followed them, they seemed to lead him out of their little patch of trees.

"Hey, Serana you here?" Dante called out as he came around a tree. He caught a glimpse of white skin and black hair in the hot spring before darting back around the tree when he heard a small cry and a splash.

"Oh, Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't… see anything. Or…" Dante fumbled for words as he hid behind the tree.

"Please just go and I'll meet you back at camp." He heard Serana say in a small tone probably embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, that… sounds good…." Dante responded his face hot despite not seeing anything, more for the fact that he had just blundered into the situation. He then wandered back to camp to start cooking his rabbit…

**Author's Notes: Uhhhh, I had some writers block? That's not enough is it? Well, I know it's late but, it's out now. Bloodborne, Witcher 3 and other games take up a lot of time okay. But, I hope to try and get back to writing now that its summer. Also I thank you for the follows and favorites, they can help push through the grind same with reviews, go on, do it, I dare- NO! Triple dog dare you… Anyway like always…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"**Hunger"**

Dante and Serana had sat quietly together at the fire she had declined Dante's offer of rabbit. They had been sitting in an awkward silence since.

"I only was looking for you since you went through my stuff…" Dante said trying to defend himself.

"You saw me naked I think I can get away with using your soap." Serana said.

"I didn't see anything really!" Dante protested, "But you have a point…" he acquiesced.

"You think we can get moving before this gets anymore awkward?" Serana asked.

"Oh, thank you. Let's go." He said jumping up and quickly collecting his things before she joined him in heading off. They followed the path leading them to Windhelm though they would break off to get to Winterhold. While traveling Dante figured he'd try and find out a bit more about his new companion.

"So… were you always a vampire?" Dante asked.

"That's… a long story…" Serana said.

"I like to know who I'm risking life and limb with, and we've got the time." Dante reasoned. She took a deep breath.

"I guess we have to go way back, to the very beginning, do you know where vampirism came from?" She asked.

"Molag-Bal, he turned the first one, didn't really look into how though." Dante answered.

"You know the important part, the thing is that even now he will bestow the gift but you have to be powerful in your own right first before earning his trust." Serana said.

"Would his Champion be good enough?" Dante asked.

"Yes, actually his Champion would be perfect." Serana stated.

"Alright, so then how did you become a vampire?"

"Well, the ceremony on his Summoning day, the women like me had to be offered to Molag-Bal, and after, he did terrible things." Serana recounted. They had stopped on the side of the road. She looked like she wasn't even in her body anymore; she was caught up in the memories and looked even paler and scared.

"Him being the Daedric Prince of Domination, he-"

"Serana stop," Dante said putting a hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away and jumped back, it felt like she had hit him in the forearm with a mace.

"I don't need to know what happened, I can guess the rest. I'm sorry I made you remember that… I didn't mean to pry." Dante said holding his possibly broken arm but remaining calm. He knew what bad memories were like…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…" Serana apologized, taking a few steps toward him but stopping just shy.

"No, I shouldn't have asked that, it's my fault don't worry about it. Let's just go." Dante said turning back to the road; he cast a minor healing spell on his arm to be safe. Serana fell in silently behind him. Despite what just happened Dante had to ask the next question.

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?" It seemed to take her off guard by the fact that she was a long time in answering.

"No one's ever asked me that before…. I… I don't know…" She said.

"I think, I think I mostly just hate what it's done to my family…" She answered.

"Aside from driving daddy dearest over the edge for a lust for power how has it affected your family?" Dante asked.

"Well, you saw them, my mother isn't exactly perfect either, and eventually my father drove her crazy with him, and it all ended with me being locked underground for who knows how long. It's definitely been a bad thing on the whole…" Serana explained.

"Yeah, I see that…" Dante said and they walked on for a bit longer in silence.

"Have you ever done something you regret?" Serana asked Dante to which he stopped and looked down at the ground.

"More times than I can count, and I can never take them back…" Dante said he then got moving again.

"How bad were they? Not that I want to pry either but…" Serana asked right before Dante heard her hit the ground. He spun around and rushed over to her. She pushed herself back up to her knees and looked a bit like she had the previous night only far worse. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot, and the glowing had grown extremely bright, she was also ashen.

"Shit what's the matter, you didn't look like this a second ago?" Dante asked crouching next to her, but he didn't touch her as he had an idea of what was wrong.

"I probably can't lie about this anymore huh?" Serana said she was breathing shallowly.

"No, now what's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I haven't fed in over a thousand years… I'm sure you can guess what's wrong." Serana said.

"If you're starving wouldn't you have looked like this before now?" Dante asked.

"No, the blood that woke me up sustained me, but I should have fed by now but since being with you I haven't." She explained.

"Didn't you feed back at the castle?" He asked next.

"No…" She said through gritted teeth.

"Hey I didn't do this to you, don't get mad at me." Dante said annoyed.

"I'm not mad… have you ever been starved and then had a meal dangled in front of you?" Serana said.

"Shit… can you get off the road?" Dante asked, she nodded. A heavy snow had begun. "Then do that, I'll be back." Dante said and began jogging up the road. While doing so he fished out a large potion and emptied the bottle. With that in one hand he kept moving scanning the road and surrounding snow for any signs of activity. He got lucky and found some foot prints that hadn't been entirely filled in yet. Dante began following the tracks eventually leading to a small camp that had been hastily set up in the snow, there was only one tent, which there was only room for one person and by the glow coming from it, there was a fire inside the tent. Dante crept up to the tent and peeked inside there was an Imperial man inside with quite a few furs wrapped around him and huddled near the fire. Dante slipped in behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold. He then began to choke him out. He may not have deserved it but Dante didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to keep his vampire companion healthy and from trying to drink him dry. He then drew Ebony and held the potion bottle at the man's neck by his carotid artery; he then cut it open as widely as he could, blood poured out and filled the bottle quickly, Dante even emptied a second potion and filled it up before he pushed the body in the fire and knocked out the supports and the tent went up in flames. He then headed back to the road where he left Serana…

* * *

"I hope this blood is fresh enough and that it's enough." Dante said looking at the full, bloody potion bottles. He then looked around the area hoping to find Serana's prints but they had already been filled in, he turned to his last resort.

"_LAAS-YAH-NIR…_" Dante whispered and a faint red glow in the distance appeared, Dante headed for it. And found a large pine tree with Serana huddled up by its trunk she was trying to wrap herself in her cape and shivering uncontrollably.

"Serana, I'm back, how are you feeling?" Dante asked. Serana managed to look at him.

"Not… too good…" She managed to get out between her teeth chattering.

"I thought vampires couldn't get cold and were immune to frost spells, why are you shivering like that?" Dante asked crouching down next to her.

"We… are… but when… we hunger… and… starve… we begin to lose our strengths… and our weaknesses intensify…" She said.

"Well here, take these." Dante said setting the two bottles next to her. Her eyes got wide when she looked at them.

"Where did you-"

"Something I might regret later, but that doesn't matter just drink." Dante said and sat against the trunk of the tree looking away from her as she drank both bottles and then began breathing heavily. He gave her a minute to recover and when he looked back at her she was back to normal, except the blood on her lips.

"I think we can get going now…" She said looking down at him as she had stood up.

"Then let's go, and you might want to wipe that blood off, makes it a little obvious what you are." Dante said standing back up to his full height. She quickly wiped it off with a gloved hand and fell in behind him silently their conversation dead.

* * *

They were traveling for only a short time more before the snowfall turned into a full out blizzard. Luckily they were near the Nightgate Inn and could get a room there despite the fact that there were already around 15 people booked though there were more people in the Inn. The room wasn't anything glamorous with a rather small bed, chair, small table for what seemed to be reading or writing, and finally it had a dresser where they could leave their things. The minute they walked in Dante dropped his bow and quiver then his cloak. Serana followed suit with her cape and the belt for her dagger. Dante took off the rest of his gear including Rebellion, leaving him in his skin tight leather he wore underneath his armor.

"I'm gonna get some food you might want to do the same, don't need to have them wondering why I'm the only one of us eating." Dante said standing in the doorway.

"Kay…" Serana agreed and they left their room and ordered some food. It arrived a few minutes after they found a seat at the one of the benches between a young couple and a large nord who was probably the spitting image of most hero types. He had short brown hair and some rather nasty scars from some beast, with a start of some stubble on his chiseled jaw his features were strong and much more masculine than Dante's which with his long hair and makeup would not make it impossible to mistake him for a woman though as he was well aware still made him attractive. The guy wore steel armor that showed off his muscles, he was noticeably bigger than Dante, but Dante judged his muscles probably weren't as strong despite there being more. Serana sat next to him and he gave her a charming smile and began flirting in a friendly way. If Serana wanted to share a bed with him Dante wasn't going stop her it would mean he could have the bed to himself in their room. He ate his food in silence, though giving a nod to the guy a few years older with his betrothed next to him who had given him a friendly smile and had made room for him. Serana ate between speaking with the man next to her; he was asking what had brought her there.

"Just traveling with my friend here." Serana said indicating Dante next to her.

"Now what's a beautiful women like you doing with a girly looking guy like him." He asked trying to assert himself above Dante, but he wouldn't give him the rise he was looking for and simply drank the water he had got with his meal.

"Really what man doesn't have some mead or ale with his meal?" The man asked going after him, Dane had been hoping he'd keep his comments in his head but alas some men's pride and arrogance was just too big.

"He might be a bit feminine but he likes to keep his senses sharp." Serana defended.

"Means he ain't a real man if he can't hold his liquor and keep his senses sharp like the rest of us." The guy said waving a hand to the rest of the room.

"Pff, yeah right…" Dante chuckled.

"Oh, he speaks maybe he has some balls after all." He said.

"More than you do I'm sure of that…" Dante said turning to him with a smart-ass smirk.

"What are you getting at think you're tougher than me?" He questioned heatedly.

"Oooo, short fuse too, bet it reflects your situation below the belt." Dante joked the smirk still there.

"Well, at least I have something down there." The guy said not rising to the jab and trying to hit him with his own.

"So, you admit it's short?" Dante said laughing a little the guy seemed to get really angry for a moment before turning to Serana.

"Why don't we head back to my room, you can then tell everyone here the truth." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry we just met and-"

"I believe in love at first sight." He cut her off but Serana seemed more uncomfortable, despite the practiced line which probably worked on plenty of other women. As much as Dante would have preferred not to get into a physical confrontation he felt he would have to do something, the guy didn't seem to like no as his answer.

"She doesn't seem interested, so why don't you just back off." Dante stated with an edge.

"Was that a threat?" The guy asked with a bit of a smile, he wanted a fight. 'Just what I need some battle hungry idiot…' Dante thought to himself.

"If you don't leave her alone, yeah." Dante said.

"Then why don't you do something." He said standing up. Dante began to stand himself but Serana grabbed his wrist.

"I can handle it." She whispered.

"Sorry, just promised a fight and I'm not good at going back on my word." Dante said with a smirk before pulling away and standing up to his full height, which was noticeably taller than the other guy who seemed a bit surprised at his height.

"I'll go easy on you so I don't embarrass you too bad." The guy said as Dante stood toe to toe with him. Dante answered by punching him straight in the face and making his nose bleed. He knew what the guy's next move would be as he turned into an enraged bull. He charged at Dante and tried to tackle him to the ground but Dante wrapped his arm tight around his neck and dug his boots in to stop him. Dante then brought up his knee twice before shoving him upright and hitting him with two rights fast as lightning. The guy stumbled back shaking his head and trying to catch his breath from the knees. He then swung a right at him Dante simply bobbed back out of the way but he followed up with a quick left which Dante ducked under but spun on his right foot while crouched and kicked him in the gut before finishing the spin by taking him to the ground and driving two punches towards his face but the guy blocked so Dante stood on his left foot slightly before quickly driving his right knee down into the guy's gut breaking his guard and Dante ended it with a quick hard right that knocked him out cold. Dante then stood back up tossing his bangs out of his face and every eye was on him.

"Innkeep where's his room?" Dante asked. He pointed and Dante lifted the guy up on his shoulders and carried him to his room and threw him on the bed before walking out. Serana was nowhere to be seen and the guy he had been sitting next to told him she had gone back to their room. So he walked in and found her sitting in the chair waiting.

"I said I could handle it." She said still sitting down. Dante shut the door before saying something.

"And I told you I had promised a fight and I don't go back on my word." Dante said leaning against the wall.

"What happened to not drawing suspicion?" Serana asked.

"That went out the window when that guy decided to make a scene. It isn't my fault that another Nord wanted to show off his masculinity or toughness on who they think is below them." Dante said.

"No, but you could have still let me handle it." Serana said getting up frustrated.

"I thought women loved it when men fought for them…" Dante said under his breath.

"Maybe some do who aren't trying to stop the end of the world from their father." She said.

"Or vampires apparently…" Dante commented on her hearing while walking past her.

"Why does it always have to be because I'm a vampire?" She asked.

"Just because Isran and the rest of them want to blame the weather, or their other problems on vampires doesn't mean I do." Dante said sitting down in the now unoccupied chair.

"Never mind, I just hoped you would have trusted me to handle that…" She said sitting on the bed.

"It's over let's not dwell on it, just get some sleep." Dante told her.

"What are we doing about sleeping?" She asked.

"You get the bed I get the chair." Dante said.

"You sure, I mean I could take the-"'

"I'm sure." Dante said cutting her off. She nodded and took off her boots and more leaving her in her pants and shirt.

"Just wish I didn't have to sleep in my clothes…" Serana said climbing into the bed.

"Sorry, but you're the one who left home with nothing but your clothes…" Dante said and a pillow flew at his head that he had to duck under.

"Shut up." Serana said and Dante threw the pillow back at her to which she caught easily and laid it under her head before laying down. Dante laid back in the chair and in time fell asleep…

* * *

Serana couldn't remember where she was or why she was naked, but she stood before an altar, one of Molag-Bal. That was when the Daedric Prince appeared, she wanted to get away but her legs wouldn't work. He knocked her to the ground and his eye's glowed bright red as he laughed and began to lower himself down. She squeezed her eyes shut and she heard herself call out a name… Dante.

"Serana!" She heard a voice call to her while she was being shaken. She shot upright and felt her breathing speed up tremendously and she was shaking still but not from the hands gripping her arms.

"It was just a dream, calm down." Dante said as her eyes adjusted to the pitch black of their room and she saw his face.

"Dante?" She asked quietly feeling tears go down her face.

"Yeah it's me, you're girly companion." Dante joked trying to cheer her up, he didn't seem to be very sure of himself right then which was a huge far cry from how he always was. A man burst through the door in his nightclothes, the inn keeper.

"Everything alright in here? I heard a scream wasn't sure if it was name so I charged right up." He explained he had a war axe in his hand.

"It was just a nightmare, you can go get some more sleep." Dante said looking at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bursting in like this but-"

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, I'm sorry your sleep was disturbed." Dante said.

"Don't worry about it. You two have a hopefully more pleasant night." He said and closed the door gently. Serana was still shaking and breathing erratically with tears coming down her cheeks. Dante seemed to be even more unsure, maybe even scared.

"It was just a dream, calm down." He said, she could hear the nervousness in his voice. And while she wanted to she couldn't stop remembering…

"Shit… uh, we can talk about it if you want…" He said she shook her head.

"Okay I could-" She cut him off by hugging him. He just sat there not doing anything; completely stock still Serana felt the smooth leather against her face her head was resting on his chest. He just sat there not moving waiting until she stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Uhm, are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for… well I didn't know you were so uncomfortable with trying to comfort someone…" Serana commented.

"That obvious huh?" He asked.

"A bit." She said.

"Sorry, I just… well I've never been very good with emotions or comforting others… Whether it was someone's death or they were scared of something…" Dante admitted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I… well for a long time they didn't mean anything, didn't help with anything just made my life harder… and when I finally could focus on emotions or others… I was completely clueless and so I stayed away from those things." Dante explained.

"What made it more difficult?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter it was a long time ago…" Dante said and then stood up, "You should try and get some more sleep." Dante said and went to head back to his chair when he felt Serana grab his wrist he turned to her.

"Could you… sleep next to me?" She asked, she still looked a bit shaken.

"Isn't that something only for… well you know, couples?" Dante asked.

"Sure but it's not like we're naked or anything and it would only be for tonight…" Serana said looking up at him still holding his wrist.

"If it'll make you feel safer…" Dante said and stepped over to the bed. He slowly laid down behind her trying to not break her or something.

"I'm not made of glass you know." She joked looking over at him.

"Well, no but…" Dante began but couldn't quite find the right word he finally gave up and laid down on his back, Serana rolled over on her side and pressed back against his side and shoulder. He seemed to figure it out and turned so she was against his chest and she could feel his heart beat against her back. She fell asleep soon after…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter, if you got my hinting with the scuffle in the Inn than you got it if not, well, it was mostly for fun so I ask not to be angry if you do figure it out and don't like it. Anyway till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**"Moth Priest"**

Dante's eyes opened and he found himself still behind Serana like the night before only his arm was draped over her, he removed it quickly and looked around the room, it was same as when he went to sleep so no one had been in it. He heard a bit of talking outside so he could guess it was time to get up. He managed to slip out of the bed without waking Serana up and began gearing up and getting ready for the day giving Serana some extra time to sleep. He banished his memories from the night before of him feeling helpless and unsure of what to do when Serana had woken up from her nightmare and he hadn't a clue what to say to make her feel better. When he had finished getting geared up and ready for the day he stepped over to her sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder.

"Serana wake up." He said and her eyes fluttered open and he saw the ruby red irises.

"mmm, time to get up and go?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we'll get some breakfast first but more or less yeah." Dante said readjusting one of his gloves.

"Alright, and thanks for last night." She said.

"Let's just get out of this room and on with the day, alright?" Dante asked avoiding her praise.

"Alright." She said stretching and then getting ready.

They ate a quick breakfast but as they were about to leave somebody called out to them. Dante turned to see the guy from the night before a bit puffy but otherwise seemed fine.

"Shit, I'm really not in the mood for this…" Dante said to himself.

"I was wondering something." The guy said slowly walking towards them; Dante's hand went to Rebellion's hilt.

"And that is?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" The man asked.

"From a man in Cyrodiil, never told me his real name." Dante answered.

"Oh… think he's still around?" He asked next.

"I'm sure he's long gone by now. But you could go look for him you might find him, though I doubt it." Dante said.

"I'll keep that in mind… Just figure I might want to learn something a bit more effective than what you learn in bar brawls." He said which made Dante drop his hand from Rebellion.

"Looking for knowledge… well, if you plan to learn than quell that temper. Anger clouds your judgment and makes you do stupid things. Let's go Serana." Dante said looking at her before opening the door and heading out. They headed straight for the path and kept heading for Winterhold.

* * *

As Dante had expected it was snowing by the time they made it to the few buildings that made up what was once a capital city. Serana looked around in surprise and confusion.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"We're in Winterhold right?" She asked.

"What's left of it…" Dante answered.

"The last time I was here this was a city, it wasn't so… crumbly. What happened?" Serana asked.

"The Great Collapse… About 80 years ago, not sure the exact date, there was a series of storms lashing out at the northern coast of Skyrim, it was causing most of the city to erode extremely fast and be washed away into the Sea of Ghosts. But as you can see the College was completely untouched which, as you might guess, has led to some believing that the mages in the College were experimenting, and that this was the cause of it. But of course there are more theories than that; one is that it was a result of the eruption of Red Mountain in Vvardenfell, which was not felt until years after the actual incident." Dante explained as they headed up the ramps to the massive College.

"Doesn't stop the hundreds of students from coming here to learn about magic." Dante said as he lead them to the library.

"You seem to know a lot about history." Serana observed.

"You know what they all say, 'those who refuse to learn from history are doomed to repeat it.'" Dante quoted.

"I guess…." Serana said as they entered the library. Dante and Serana walked through the expansive shelves and cabinets of books and ones littered around near desks and chairs, there were also students studying. Serana marveled at it with wonder.

"I thought you'd been here?" Dante asked with a faint hint of a smile.

"Not for over a thousand years and even then I didn't get to explore it like I can now." She said.

"Well then, go explore. I'll ask about the Moth Priest." Dante said shooing her off. She smiled and went off down one of the aisles. Dante began looking for Urag in the library when he didn't find him at his desk. He found him reorganizing some books alone.

"Urag, I need to ask you something." Dante said as he approached

"Ask then." He said gruffly getting straight to it.

"Okay, I need to find a Moth Priest." Dante stated.

"A Moth Priest? What in Oblivion do you need a Moth Priest for?" He asked standing up to his full height looking at him perplexed.

"Arch-Mage, don't have to explain myself to you, just tell me if one has been here." Dante said asserting his authority.

"Fine, fine, the obvious answer is the Imperial City, but as I'm sure you already guessed that, you're in luck there's one here in Skyrim. He stopped in to do some research and then headed for Dragon Bridge. With the way it's been snowing it should be no problem for you to catch him." Urag said. With that Dante turned and walked away but once he stepped out of the aisle he had found Urag on he got yanked down another aisle. He came around to be face to face with Serana.

"You're the Arch-Mage?" She stated looking at him with wide eyes.

"Uhhh, yeah…." Dante said.

"Then what are you doing off hunting vampires?" She asked.

"I have someone here to keep things in order when I'm not around. Besides this isn't my only leadership role." Dante said looking down at Serana.

"You lead other groups then?" Serana asked.

"Yeah." Dante said.

"What else do you lead?" She asked.

"Look before you worry about who I am why don't we go after that Moth Priest we're searching for?" Dante asked.

"…Alright… So, where is he?" She asked.

"Heading for Dragon Bridge, with the snow we've been getting though it should give us the chance we need to catch up to him." He answered.

"Great, then let's go." She said and they headed out of the College and pushed through the snowfall that thankfully didn't turn into another blizzard.

* * *

Dante kept them moving at a rather breakneck pace. They cut through the Pale to Hjaalmarch and from there worked their way up to Dragon Bridge. Once they arrived there they saw nothing pointing to a visitor to the town.

"Do you think we beat him here?" Serana asked looking over at Dante.

"Doubt it, we probably missed him. We should ask a guard if they saw anyone." Dante stated Serana nodded. She took the road that went straight through the town and Dante the one that branched around avoiding the town. Dante found a lone guardsman and approached.

"Citizen." A Nordic accent emanated from his helmet.

"Guardsman… I need to ask if you saw carriage roll through here, would have had an older man with a more… scholar like air to him." Dante began.

"I did see someone fitting that description in carriage pass through he had an escort of soldiers." The guard said.

"Know where he went?" Dante asked.

"Didn't stop just kept going straight over the Dragon Bridge." He explained.

"Thank you." Dante said with a nod and headed towards the center of town to find Serana speaking to a guard who shrugged and she seemed to apologize and he gave her a nod and she headed back to him.

"No luck on my end, how about you?" She asked.

"He headed across the bridge, guard didn't say when and I didn't need him breathing down my neck. But he sounded like it wasn't long ago." Dante said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Serana asked and headed for the bridge Dante caught up and took the lead. It wasn't long before Dante saw the overturned wagon and made sprint for it Serana in tow.

"Shit… looks like somebody beat us to him…" Dante said looking around the area seeing blood from the soldiers splattered and sprayed on the ground and on the wagon.

"I don't see a priest anywhere, he must have been taken or something." Serana observed.

"Taken." Dante said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Vampire corpse here… and a note telling the vamps to take our elderly friend back to their hideout." He explained from his crouched position.

"I take it that they weren't nice enough to leave its location?" Serana asked sarcastically.

"I can track them." Dante said to her over his shoulder while looking for their trail.

"I don't see any footprints. Just dirt and road." Serana said.

"Takes a sharp eye and some experience, man who trained me made me track the mountain lions in Cyrodiil for miles or rabbits. Once he made me track him while he covered his tracks and left traps in his wake. Nearly stepped in three or four snares that week." Dante explained as he slowly followed the trail.

"A week? What did you eat?" Serana asked surprised.

"Anything I could find or nothing at all. Took him longer to find me when we switched roles. Though that was the only reason I moved on to learning something else after 8 tries." Dante stated as they moved along the trail.

"How long did you spend training?" Serana asked.

"Fifteen years." Dante said as he began to pick up the pace.

"Just how old are you?" Serana asked as he stood at a small ledge looking up at the trail.

"Twenty two, gonna be twenty three." Dante said simply before crouching down and holding his hands clasped in front of him signaling that he was going to boost her up, she put her boot in his hands and he did so easily, she was rather light. After he ran at the ledge and jumped pushing off a rock to propel him up higher where he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

"I was twenty three when I stopped aging, I guess no matter what I'm older than you." She said.

"You aren't gonna start lecturing me about back in your day, are you old woman?" Dante joked.

"I just might…" Serana said flashing Dante a smile. He shook his head with a slight smirk.

"Come on, in that cave over there." Dante said pointing.

"I don't know about you but I've spent more than my fair share of time in caves already." She said looking into the darkness.

"Too bad this certainly won't be the last." Dante said.

"Back in my day you young whippersnappers respected your elders." She said looking up at him.

"Try not to break a hip in there old-timer." Dante said with a smirk before walking in.

* * *

"Well… that's interesting…" Dante commented looking on the small vampiric keep that had a strange glow emanating from the upper levels. The cavern was massive with a stream going through it in front of the keep acting like a moat except the stone bridge over it. Dante drew Aquila and nocked an arrow and took aim at one of the two death hounds watching the bridge. As one came across and out of sight of the other he released the arrow which embedded itself in the creatures head, Serana followed up by putting an ice spike through the others head. With that Dante lead them down and across the bridge. As they approached the wall a thrall walked across causing Dante to drag Serana quickly into the shadows. When the thrall moved they made their way to the wall Dante crouched and used as much strength as he could to throw her up. She got up and soon the body of the thrall fell down with its neck broken. Dante then saw her laying down offering her hand down to him her long hair hanging over as well. Dante ran and jumped pushing off the wall and managing to grab her hand and she easily pulled him up.

"You should use that strength more often." Dante said from his crouched state looking over the courtyard.

"I like to keep myself in the delusion that I'm still female." Serana joked.

"You are, how long have you been sitting on this information?" Dante faked a serious expression. Serana just smiled a little and started to move along the wall Dante followed behind her eventually coming to the side farthest from where they climbed up.

"Think you can jump to that guy in the courtyard and get him?" Dante asked looking over at her she pondered for second before turning back to him.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Cause you're gonna get him while I get that guy by the stairs." Dante said.

"Alright, makes sense." Serana answered nodding as well.

"On my mark then." Dante said and made his way over to the broken chunk of the wall in front of the stairs. He looked over at Serana who was watching He held up three fingers then turned back to his target and counted down, on one pointing to her. He saw his target jump up and then he jumped towards him grabbing the ledge above him to swing forward with more force and kick his target in the face knock him back hard into the wall behind him. Dante then dropped and stepped over to his dazed opponent. He punched the thrall in the face hard knocking him out. He looked back to see Serana drinking the blood of the one in the courtyard, which made knocking out his useless so he drove his boot down into the thrall's throat. She then made her way over.

"Easy enough." Serana said with a smirk and the dark crimson blood still on her lips. He found her surprisingly attractive despite the blood. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts and tossed his head towards the stairs before heading up. He heard what sounded like an Orc talking to the Moth Priest. Once at the top of the stairs he saw the Orc in question and a fellow vampire. Serana drew her dagger and attacked the other vampire leaving the Orc vamp for Dante. The Orc drew a sword and charged Dante had just enough time to draw Rebellion and redirect the blow. Next the Orc swung low Dante jumped over it, and that was followed up with an attempt to cut his head off. Dante bent backwards to avoid the strike the Orc brought the sword up held under hand causing Dante to have to use a back handspring to avoid it. Dante launched a fireball which the vamp just moved to the side extremely fast to avoid. It then charged at him again and Dante answered by dropping under the stab attempt to deliver one to its heart. The Orc impaled itself on Rebellion. Dante quickly yanked him free while standing up. Serana had disarmed the other and was driving her dagger closer and closer to its heart Dante simply slashed its head clean off from behind. It fell to the ground like a rag doll. Serana was sheathing her dagger as Dante wiped Rebellion off on the Orc's body then saw a stone next to him it had greenish veins that matched the ones around the Moth Priest.

"Serana," Dante called to her and she walked over, "Take this up there and see if you can't get that ward down." He said tossing her the stone and pointing up the staircase next to the Priest's prison. She nodded and headed up while he inspected it. Suddenly the ward dropped. The Moth Priest seemed dazed so Dante took a step towards him and the priest drew a sword at his side and charged at him shouting about his master being dead. Dante simply pivoted on his right foot out of the way of the clumsy overhand strike. He then grabbed the Priest's sword arm and disarmed him while throwing him to the ground. But the Moth Priest wasn't done yet as he summoned fire to his hand but before he could cast a spell Dante simply punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Great, you better hope he didn't break a hip or worse, you broke his jaw…" Serana said as she came up on Dante's left.

"I doubt I hit him that hard." Dante said.

"I believe his not moving is evidence to the contrary." Serana said looking down at him.

"Well let's wake him up then…"

* * *

It had taken at least twenty minutes but the old man was finally coherent.

"That... that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me." He said after a minute to gather his thoughts.

"You alright?" Dante asked looking down at the short, old, Imperial.

"I'm quite alright, thanks to you. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I know what, since we need you for the same reasons." Dante said.

"You do? Well, alright then enough mystery." He said waiting for an answer.

"Short version, we're called the Dawnguard and need you to read an Elder Scroll." Dante said.

"You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable! If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where I need to go." The Priest said.

"Don't worry we'll take you there." Dante said and with that they headed off.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dante stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's up?" Serana asked with some concern.

"Eyes forward, keep walking only we slow it down, speak quietly." Dante whispered as he got moving at a slow walk.

"What's going on" she asked looking off at the scenery around them.

"We're being followed, I'm betting Vampires." Dante said.

"Dexion." Dante said in a louder whisper grabbing the old priests attention. He caught up to walk next to him.

"Look straight ahead not at me." Dante said and he obliged instantly.

"We're being followed then?" he asked.

"Yeah, now me and Serana are gonna attack while you get going." Dante said.

"Where am I to head?" He said.

"Fort Dawnguard, look for a cave near Stendarr's Beacon." Dante said.

"I'll get there as quickly as possible." Dexion said and with that Dante drew Rebellion spinning to see the group of Vampires come rushing at them. The one coming at him seemed to be the leader who swung for Dante's head, Dante ducked while spinning around the vamp. Once all the way around he drove Rebellion through its back piercing its heart. Kicking it off he tossed Rebellion up in the air as he dodged a thralls mace strike only to catch Rebellion underhanded and drive him up through the thrall's ribs. He tuned to see Serana finish off her opponents before wiping Rebellion clean and sheathing him.

"So should we catch up with the Moth Priest?" Serana asked.

"No, more vampires are bound to follow we need to leave a trail for them to follow. We go with his trail until we hit Whiterun then I'll go ahead and cover his trail that should go past unless he stopped in the city." Dante said.

"And if he did?" Serana asked.

"Then we'll meet him there and then we're gonna need a new plan." Dante said.

"Then I guess we better get moving, huh?" She said with hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Dante said and with that they got moving.

Dante had to direct Serana in making the trail before it was back to just traveling. They were quiet for a while traveling along the road with the Moth Priest's trail. Dante was the one to break the silence.

"So what do you know about Elder Scrolls?" He asked looking over at her she met his eyes for a moment before looking away.

"Well, just about as much as anyone else… not a lot. You'd think spending a couple thousand years locked away with one would have given me some insight…. But no, turns out you don't learn much from just sleeping with something." she said in a suggestive tone. Dante figured she meant the night at the Inn.

"Is that you're subtle way of saying you want to get to know me?" Dante asked looking at her again meeting her ruby red eyes.

"I guess you'll never get to find out." She said with a smirk and a tone that made him glad his bangs covered the right side of his face veiling the blush he felt come to his face.

"Uh, hah…" Dante nervously cleared his throat, "So, we'll be staying with a special group of people when we get to Whiterun." He said.

"Oh, and who might that be?" She asked in a similar tone looking at him through her long lashes, she was screwing with him.

"The Companions of Jorrvaskr." He said looking off to the left particularly away from her.

"As in the 500 Companions of Ysgramor?" She said the tone gone.

"Yup, though not the ones you might have known. I'm the Harbinger and run them differently than my predecessors." Dante explained.

"So you're the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and the Harbinger of The Companions?" She asked.

"Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild as well, though I'm sure you'll keep that one to yourself." Dante said with a smirk and wink.

"Are you a prince too?" She asked jokingly.

"Thane of the nine holds, if that counts." Dante said.

"Of course you are… what exactly has you off with vampire hunters saving girls from ancient crypts?" Serana asked.

"Got bored needed a change of pace, and it would seem it was good thing I did. Vampire Princess fighting to keep an Elder Scroll from her father who wants to blot out the sun, very interesting." Dante said.

"I guess so…" Serana said and from then on they traveled in silence eventually getting to Whiterun. Dante went on to cover Dexion's trail for a bit before coming back and meeting Serana in the city. He lead them to Jorrvaskr as the sun began to set. Once inside they were met with laughter and cheering. Dante turned to see two new guys fighting they were locking arms and pushing against each other trying to run the other over. Dante motioned for Serana to wait by the door as he went to handle it before they broke something. Pushing his way through the ring of warriors. He walked up to the one on his left and drove his arm up through the gap in the arms the heel of his hand upper cutting him he then grabbed an arm with his left hand putting his right leg behind the man's legs and throwing him to the ground. He then spun clamp his right hand on the side of the others neck ad flipping him on his side. He then brushed off an invisible dust before looking down at the two.

"You know the rules if you're gonna fight you take it to the yard out back." Dante said with his hands on his hips looking down at the two men. They mumbled their apologies and shuffled away. He then headed back over to Serana.

"That usual?" Serana asked.

"Yeah, we have full contact sparring in the yard." Dante answered.

"I hope you didn't plan to run off without saying something to us." a familiar voice said from behind him. 'Aela' Dante thought. Turning his thought was confirmed as his fellow circle members greeted him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Vilkas said looking over Serana.

"This is Serana, Serana these are my fellow members of the Circle, Vilkas, his twin Farkas, and Aela." Dante introduced. Serana gave a nod and a friendly smile.

"How long have you been with this bloodsucker Dante?" Farkas said, he always was straight with him and tended to refrain from using his title as they were good friends.

"Not that long. But she's alright you won't have to worry about her drinking you dry in your sleep." Dante said not concerned with his tactlessness.

"Then I guess she's alright." He said with a nod to her.

"I apologize for my brother miss, he has more brawn than brain but he means well." Vilkas apologized.

"No harm done, it's a warmer welcome than I got from tall and brooding here's vampire hunter friends." Serana said which elicited a chuckle from Aela.

"I like that, much better than Harbinger." She said smirking at Dante who gave an obviously fake smile and flipped her off.

"Well come on you two, we'll have a meal Dante can get us caught up and then we can get some sleep." Vilkas said waving them to the table.

They ate and Dante explained the prophecy to his fellow Circle members. They got grim looks at first before Dante moved on to their current venture of getting the Moth Priest. Everything seemed to move to more light hearted conversation. One of the other Companions was telling a story had most member roaring with laughter and others chuckling or smiling. Dante was reserved as Serana would have thought simply smirking. She couldn't help but notice that even amongst his Shield- Siblings (that's what they called each other anyway) he was detached and not very close with them. Serana leaned towards Aela who had taken to her like a sister.

"Is he always this quiet?" She asked looking at Dante.

"Since the moment he joined. He's never talked about his past mentioned training sometimes but otherwise he's an enigma wrapped inside a riddle covered by mystery and buried in a puzzle." Aela explained.

"No broken hearted lovers breaking into Jorrvaskr looking for him?" Serana joked Aela smirked.

"He's certainly got the looks for that, but he's never shown that kind of interest in either gender, even flirting makes him close up and get uncomfortable. Granted that makes it bounds more fun to do so." Aela said with a chuckle. Serana laughed as well and they settled before Serana began again.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf?" She asked getting it out of the way now.

"Should have known a vampire would be able to sniff me out that fast…" Aela said.

"Trust me I'm not judging just curious." Serana said.

"A long time… not as long as you've been a vampire I'd guess." Aela said with a faint smile.

"Uh, don't remind me… he already loves using it against me." Serana said looking over at Dante who was drinking water, not mead or ale like the others.

"Not surprising he does enjoy showing off his quick wit…" Aela said also looking at him.

"So, you two didn't go into much detail on how you met, let's hear it." Aela said looking back at her.

"Not much to tell, I was locked away in a tomb and was asleep when next thing I know it opens and I'm in his arms. I ask some questions he asks some, and then he notices the Elder Scroll and I'm backed into the coffin with the towering shadow who had a headless vampire behind him looming over me. Despite that set back we've gotten along rather well." Serana said. Aela was nodding and the rest of the night went by rather well.

"This would be my chambers." Dante said showing Serana the room with a single double bed.

"You can have the bed I'll either bunk with the others or sleep in my chair." Dante said and stepped out for a bit checking over some parchments left for him. When he poked his head back in she was already asleep. He quietly stepped into the room when his eyes landed on her dagger. He picked it up and began to look over it. It was obviously elven and well-made but he had an idea. It would no doubt take all night but he wasn't tired anyway…

* * *

"Have you seen Dante?" Serana asked Farkas who was eating breakfast before he would probably be training.

"Somebody said he was eating breakfast earlier before rushing back outside, said he wasn't wearing a shirt, probably training hard." Farkas said.

"Alright, you mind if I have breakfast with you?" She asked. The big nord stood up and pulled out a chair for her before going back to his food.

"So, how long have you and your brother been in the Companions?" She asked as she began eating.

"All of our lives, we were raised here before joining ourselves." He said.

"Never wanted to do something besides fight?" She asked.

"Why? It's what I'm best at, besides my brother is the one with the smarts to do other things." Farkas said.

"I'm sure there's plenty out there you could do." Serana said with a smile.

"Can't say I agree but… thanks." He said with a small smile and Serana saw the sweet man under his big gruff appearance. They ate talking a bit more before Dante came in without armor on just the leather underneath. He had something in his hands which were clasped behind him.

"What do you have there?" She asked him as he walked over.

"Hold out your hands." He ordered. She figured it wouldn't be worth arguing and complied. When she did a sword and dagger in matching sheaths found their way to rest in her hands. The sword was beautiful even in its sheath; only it didn't hold the same aggressive sinister look that Dante's did this one was elegant and sleek the cross guard was at an angle one side going over the blade somewhat while the other over the hilt somewhat. Dante reached over and yanked the blade free at an angle as the blade had a bit of a curve it only had a single edge as she would expect from a curved sword. The metal wasn't ebony like his but steel though it shined like silver. He flipped the blade around dexterously before letting it balance on two fingers to show the perfect balance between the hilt and blade. He tossed it up in the air before catching it and returning it.

"I made the blade from the usual steel used here at the Skyforge, only the best, only I smelted it with some silver, it has the strength of steel with the useful properties of silver. Meaning don't cut yourself with it undead don't like silver." Dante explained.

"I know, though my father only uses silver kitchenware, looks prestigious but if you have a cut on a finger it comes back to bite." Serana said then it dawned on her, "These are for me?"

"Obviously why else would I hand them to you." Dante said.

"You spent all night on these?" She asked and he nodded she looked down at the engravings running along the cross guard, "Why?"

"Well, all you had was that dagger so I figured you might want something a bit more useful." Dante said.

"Then why'd you make me another dagger?" She asked.

"To replace your old one, better to have a backup weapon at times plus it could be helpful for plenty of other things." Dante said.

"I… thank you they're beautiful…" Serana said looking at the sword.

"Osiris." Dante said looking at it.

"What?" Serana asked.

"Name of the sword, didn't bother with the dagger." Dante said. Serana drew the sword out a bit and saw the name engraved in the blade in a beautiful script.

"Did you name all of your weapons?" She asked hooking up the weapons to her belt.

"I did, though I can introduce them after I retrieve them. After I get them we're gonna get going alright?" Dante asked.

"Probably for the best, I'm sure your friend Isran is just thrilled we've been gone for this long." Serana said.

"Yeah, then we can finally get a step ahead…" Dante said and then went back to retrieve his things…

* * *

**Author's notes: Been awhile since I've got on this story, I thank you to the favs and follows they're nice reviews better. Now I'm to my favorite part of the DLC and will probably make the next chapter far too long maybe even have to split it… Anyway till next…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"**Chasing Echoes"**

"Well, looks like Isran has been busy…" Dante said as they walked through another wall with a guard. They continued up until heading into the fort. Once inside they looked for Isran and the Moth Priest. Both were in different areas but they met in the main chamber of the fort. Serana handed the Elder Scroll over to the Priest and came to stand beside Dante she looked up and gave him a small smile he gave her a nod and then gave a quick glance to Isran who nodded to him as well and he motioned for the Moth Priest to start the reading. He opened the scroll and then his body locked up no longer moving and he seemed to be in a trance. When he suddenly began to speak.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise'. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one…

"The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere… I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

"My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." He sounded drained and looked like he might drop on the spot as he closed the scroll. "I must rest now the reading has made me weary…"

"Come on old man, you should get some rest." Isran said and walked over to lead him away.

"I guess the prophecy is crazier than I thought… Dragons returning… don't see that happening." Serana said with a bit of a smile, Dante wasn't though.

"Not as crazy as it sounds… the dragons returned months ago…" Dante said.

"What… How?" She asked.

"Not important, what is is getting those other scrolls. Though I'm thinking we take care of some things for these guys, if we're going scroll hunting it could take a while." Dante said looking down at her. She nodded and they went and spoke to Gunmar and Sorine. Sorine told him about needing a man named Florentius and how Isran wouldn't like it but he needed to talk to him since he'd be the only one to know where he was. After she pointed him to more diagrams, Dante told her to keep the crossbow he'd lent to test the enhancement in exchange she taught him how to do the enhancements. Gunmar gave him a pretty standard vampire hunting job of killing one that had infiltrated the city of Windhelm as a visiting advisor. Dante then went to find Isran. As they came to the top of the stairs Serana gently grabbed his arm. He turned back to her with a questioning look.

"Can we… talk?" She asked looking up at him with her ruby red eyes that glowed in the dark faintly.

"Uh sure, let me just talk to Isran I'll meet you in that room over there if you would prefer privacy." Dante said and she nodded her agreement. He headed into Isran's room and the vampire hunter met him outside his little torture chamber.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Have you… have you heard of a man named Florentius?" Dante asked hesitantly.

"Uuuuhhh, who said something, Sorine or Gunmar? I thought they'd have learned their lesson by now. I don't trust that man, and I don't want him here." He instantly replied.

"Well, Sorine thought he would be of some help so I told her I'd ask." Dante said.

"Mmmm, She's right, we need all the talented help we can get, If he can maintain some appearance of normalcy, I'll allow him to stay. Also, an FYI, that neighboring room… I've left a cot for you." Isran said before telling him of Ruunvald. Dante was going to walk out when he decided he had to press an issue every other part of him told him to leave alone.

"You heard the scroll reading… Now do you believe Serana?" Dante asked a bit heatedly to his own surprise.

"I heard a lot of vague nonsense. You could interpret that a hundred different ways…" He paused, "The only thing that stood out to me was Auriel's Bow. That's a powerful weapon. And I sure as Oblivion don't want the vampires to get a hold of it. As for the vampire, I still don't trust it… So keep it on a leash." He said heatedly as well. Dante shook his head and walked out of the room. He walked in to his new room Serana jumped up from sitting.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Dexion mentioned we needed two other Elder Scrolls… I think I know where we can start looking." She said.

"Why not mention it earlier?" Dante asked.

"Half of the people in your little crew would just as soon assume kill me as talk to me… Doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, now that's saying something." Serana said.

"Does he even care about you anymore?" Dante asked.

"You know, I've asked myself the same thing. I thought… after he saw me that maybe… he'd feel something… But I guess I don't factor in at this point. I don't even think he sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just…a means to an end…" She said looking down sadly afterwards.

"So, where is this Elder Scroll?" Dante asked.

"We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky she actually has it herself." Serana said looking up at him again.

"You said you had no idea where she is. And apparently neither did your father." Dante said.

"The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe… somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything… But the way she said it… 'someplace he would never search.' It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it…" Serana explained.

"Uuhhh, I don't like cryptic but it sounds like she was being cautious." Dante said gruffly.

"Maybe. What I can't figure out is why she said it that way… Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he's had all this time, too… Any ideas?" She asked.

"Locked-" A different thought struck him, "In the castle." Dante proposed. Serana got a look of recognition.

"Wait… that almost makes sense!" She exclaimed, "There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too… peaceful." She explained.

"Pretty risky sticking around after spitting in your dad's face like that." Dante said.

"Oh, absolutely. But my mother's not a coward. That is… I don't think we'll actually trip over her there. But it's worth a look." Serana said.

"They're not just gonna let us in the front door." Dante stated.

"True. But I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in." Serana explained.

"Sounds good we can head there after we handle these things for the Dawnguard." Dante said.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Serana asked clearly eager to find her mother.

"A few days at the most, we'll take care of those diagrams first then the vampire in Windhelm before and on our way back get Florentius. Sound good?" Dante asked she nodded and they set out.

* * *

They had gathered the few diagrams that weren't in Dwemer ruins in a day and a half. Spending the other half in a ruin where they found one for a Dwemer crossbow. They spent a full day trying to get the final in a deep and expansive ruin which got them a diagram that seemed to improve the Dwemer crossbow. They made it to Windhelm on the fourth day. Dante told Serana to stay at the inn or explore the city on her own. He was better equipped at hunting and killing a target in a city, he'd done more times than he would ever admit to. He had to spend a long time looking considering he couldn't ask around, he does that and they have a target for the murder, mysterious man in tight black leather armed to the teeth roles into town asks around about someone and they wind up dead, that makes for a rather easy investigation. He managed to find him though. Despite the fact that it was a vampire it didn't help at making him less uncomfortable with how easy it was to go back to assassination again. The day was only half over when the vampire "accidently" tripped and fell heart first on a sharp fence post. Dante then found Serana at the market.

"Hey, how are you liking Windhelm?" Dante asked as he came up behind her.

"Aside from the snow everywhere, its well, they used to call Windhelm, "the City of Kings." In my books anyway. But I think it's a fitting name despite the age." Serana said looking around.

"If you like Windhelm wait till you see Solitude. There's a reason it's the capital of Skyrim." Dante said with a small smile.

"Is that a proposition to show me around the city?" She asked with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Sure, when this is over I'll show you around the city." Dante said with the same small smile.

"It's a date then." Serana said with a genuine smile that despite flashing ivory white teeth and fangs only made her more beautiful to him. He wasn't sure what was happening but despite her being a vampire he couldn't help but grow closer to her. He also could feel her watching him a lot more since the Elder Scroll reading. He wasn't sure if that was good or not…

"We can go and get that Florentius." Dante said after looking away to focus on what they needed to do.

"You already dealt with it?" She asked quietly though still surprised.

"Yeah." Dante said simply.

"I would think it would take longer to well, you know…" Serana said.

"Can we not talk about this, it really isn't important." Dante said heatedly not liking how close they were getting to his past. Serana got a disheartened look and nodded.

"Come on; let's go get this Florentius guy…" Dante said and with that they left Windhelm.

Back at the fort Dante had a talk with Florentius who he wasn't sure was crazy or actually talking to Arkay. After he handed the diagrams over to Sorine who was very excited to start working on them and promised to teach him all she learned when he got back. Gunmar was pleased to hear the vamp's death and with that they decided it was time to head to the castle.

* * *

It took a few days to get to the Castle. It held a different feel seemed more ominous and forlorn. Dante could hear the waves lapping at the side of the boat as he rowed them closer. Serana was very quiet and was looking at the castle or him. Dante had no idea of the state she was in, she was burying her emotions deep as they closed the distance, but even if he did know how she felt he knew he couldn't help her, these were things he didn't understand. He felt her eyes on him and decided to break the silence.

"You and your mother were close?" He asked keeping his eyes front.

"Well, before my father came across the prophecy my mother and I spent quite a bit of time together. She was quite fond of her alchemical garden in the castle courtyard I mentioned. You probably could fill dozens of books with her knowledge on the plants and mixing potions. I remember her teaching me about that while we would tend the garden…" She said she had a ghost of a smile in her voice and on her face as she looked at the castle.

"So, you always got along?" Dante asked looking over at her and her smile grew a little.

"Like the best of friends, I would never hesitate to share anything with her." She said but when she looked back at the castle her smile disappeared. At that Dante felt his chest tighten, he had no idea why though.

"But then everything changed." he figured.

"It was very sudden… one day we were a normal family and the next… I didn't know who they were…" She paused still staring at the castle that loomed up above as they got closer,

"I would try to visit my mother in the garden and she would quickly shoo me away saying she was much too busy…" She finished.

"And that's why we're headed there then; you figure she was up to something?" Dante asked.

"I hope so…" She said solemnly as they finally docked.

Dante followed the shore clockwise Serana close on his heels.

"Yeah, just around this bend." She directed, Dante nodded and kept moving. They went over some rocks before both stopped and looked up at the massive black keep above bearing down on them.

"Castle looks so big from down here. I mean, it is big, but, well, even bigger." Serana said voicing Dante's thoughts.

"Have you ever got the feeling that you were about to walk into the belly of the beast?" Dante asked looking over after his assessment of the castle.

"No, I can't say I have…" She said still staring at the castle.

"Well, get ready cause you will soon…" Dante said and they both continued on.

It didn't take long till they ran into the dock that led into the castle and after removing the few skeletal guardians moved into the castle. Once inside there was a pit in Dante's stomach he couldn't explain. Serana pointed out where to go after dispatching a pesky Skeever. Dante pushed open some double doors and could smell the faint scent of a cistern.

"Ah, the old water cistern, you know on somedays this would smell just… well, be glad you weren't here then." Serana said as if she were in his head.

"You came down he – hold that thought, death hounds." Dante said before drawing Rebellion. Serana drew Osiris and the fight began as the first one jumped off the small bridge going over the cistern. Dante back stepped bringing Rebellion up at the perfect time cutting the hounds head off. Serana kicked one across the head before cutting off its head. The other two death hounds fell quickly before a feral vampire came rushing down a staircase. Dante ran towards it drawing its focus as Serana flanked around and before it could make a move Osiris came jutting out of its chest before it fell to the floor dead.

"Teamwork right there." Serana said with amusement.

"Anyway, what I was saying before I was RUDELY, interrupted." Dante said pointing a glare at the dead creatures. "You came down here a lot?"

"I like to explore." She began with a bit of a smile. "My parents almost never let me off the island sooo, yeah, I came down here a lot… guess a little vampire girl wasn't enough to scare off the rats..." She whispered the last bit. Dante felt her draw away again and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's not… lonely at all." He said looking anywhere but her.

"It was. But… let's just keep going…" She said and with that they continued through the dark, the black stone of the castle helping in no way. After pulling a lever they had to deal with a double barred bridge. But were quickly back underway.

"The courtyard is at the end of this hall, just head for the door." Serana said following closely behind. Dante opened the door slowly and once it was open completely a depressing sight greeted them. The plants all were either burned or looked as though the life were simply drained from them. But there was some strange dial in the center that caught Dante's eye.

"Oh no…" Serana said walking in further Dante following like her shadow. "What happened to this place?" She asked quietly to no one in particular. She quickly walked further in looking at the dead plants. "It looks like everything was destroyed, the whole place looks… dead." Serana said getting closer to the dial. Dante looked around at the entrances and noticed they were cleaned and there were foot prints that were clearly fresh.

"Serana, you didn't say the courtyard still got traffic." Dante whispered harshly grabbing her attention.

"There wasn't any other way-"

Just then there were footsteps echoing off stone. It emanated from one of the entrances to the courtyard.

"Come on get low on the stairs from the undercroft." Dante whispered when Serana turned back to him. Both silently rushed back and dropped to the ground on the stairs to hide. Dante peaked up and spotted two vampires walking together to the main hall. He and Serana stayed put for a few minutes to give them time to get into the hall before proceeding back into the courtyard. As they did the clouds dissipated leaving the full moons and the smoky appearance from the galaxy and stars mixed in. At another time he'd have thought it beautiful but there were much bigger things to worry about.

Serana softly stepped up the steps to where the two vampires went.

"This leads into the castle's great hall. I'm sure half of this had to be rebuilt. I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful, one" She explained as she turned and began to walk back down to the courtyard Dante following. She led them across the courtyard to the opposite staircase. Dante kept a hand on Rebellion's hilt the entire time weary of another group of vamps coming through but not wanting to interrupt Serana. They stopped in front of a garden with the dead remain of countless plants, some Dante had never seen in his life.

"This was my mother's garden. It…" She looked over at Dante, "do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years?" Dante shook his head and she turned back to the strange dial before letting out a regretful sigh. "She would have hated to see it this way…"

"I hate to break it but this seems like a bust to me, there's nothing-"

"Wait…" Something had caught her eye and she headed over to the dial. "Something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew." She paused again continuing to run a keen eye over it. "I didn't even know the crests could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?"

"And what might that be?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't know for sure…" She admitted.

"Well, what's so special about this… moondial?" He asked. Serana looked up at him again before beginning.

"As far as I'm aware it's the only one in existence. The previous owners of the castle had a sundial in the courtyard, and obviously that didn't appeal to my mother." She began.

"Obviously, though the irony would have been fun." Dante joked making Serana chuckle a little.

"She persuaded an elven artisan to make some improvements. You can see the plates that show the phases of the moons, Masser and Secunda." She explained pointing at the odd contraption.

"Does it work?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the thing… what's the point of a moondial? I always wondered why she didn't just have the whole thing ripped out. But she loved it. I don't know…" She shook her head before looking back at him, "I guess it's like having a piece of art, if you're into that sort of thing." Serana said.

"Wouldn't know, but what exactly is it you want me to do to it?" Dante asked.

"Look for the missing crests, even in this mess they should stick out." Serana ordered. Dante began to wander the area looking for the crests. It wasn't long before he found one half submerged in a small pond. He put it into its proper place before looking for the other two. It didn't take long to find the others. And when he placed the final one in place there was a soft grating and then the dial spun and the stones shifted revealing a staircase deeper into the castle

"Very clever mother, very clever." Serana quietly said to herself before turning to Dante. "I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins."

"Great, unmapped tunnels in a vampire castle that a powerful vampire doesn't want her psycho husband to find. Just once I'd like to look for something and not find out that the whole of a Oblivion took it and that I have to enter some perilous place to find it…" Dante complained.

"Well, at least we're getting closer." Serana said as she headed down the stairs. "Let's go." Dante sighed and followed after her. The way in closing behind them.

They were first met with a wall but after pulling the nearby chain it revealed a table with blood covered bones on it that were long ago dried. A quick glance around showed massive cobwebs and debris, the place hadn't seen traffic in what could only be centuries. Yet, the candles were still lit.

"I get the feeling you don't know this place…" Dante said looking over at Serana who looked around the room for something familiar.

"No, I always thought the other tower was completely destroyed inside… My mother kept this a secret even from me." She said with a hint of hurt.

"So, we have no idea what might be waiting ahead?" He asked still looking at her.

"Knowing my mother traps… and a lot of them." Serana stated.

"Right, paranoid…. Well, no point standing around." And with that they headed up a staircase flanked by candles and ending with a door. Dante headed up first and put his hand on the door.

"Just once I'd like to open a door without the feeling that I was about to get attacked…" The door opened and there was what may have been a dining hall or a meeting room. Rubble lined the floor and had broken one of the tables. The table was keeping the council of several skeletons.

"They're not going to stay dead I just know it…" Dante complained. As the duo stepped into the large chamber slowly there steps the only sound in the place. Dante smelled the same musky smell he knew all too well of centuries of dust and age wafting up in the newly revisited ancient site. There was the sound of multiple fires magically erupting in fire places, even the candles lit up. The skeletons began to stand readying weapons. Dante Drew Rebellion and Serana Osiris, they then stepped into the fold.

Dante ducked one with a hoods decapitation attempt and instead returned one with a swing to the left and with his turning motion spun and kicked the chest plate of the ancient armor it wore breaking the ribcage and spine away from the rest of it. As he did so Serana took down one with no vestments and leaped over the table to attack one with a chest piece. Dante turned to his right to see one with a greatsword and full armor step up to him swinging down to cleave him in two. Dante sidestepped the strike and blasted it with telekinesis. Bone shattered and armor flew across the room the blast took out another skeleton as well. But Dante stumbled for a moment telekinesis isn't an easy magic to perform and tends to leave the caster disorientated.

Serana had killed two more as well leaving an archer and a plain one. They posed little threat to them and they headed up a staircase and through a door way the next room was practically pitch black but after his eyes adjusted he could make out the arches of the room. The one in front of the two had a thin layer of cobwebs covering it so they split going through the others and as they made it through the first set they were blinded as more fires started. It was followed by the sound of shattering stone and a piercing, screeching roar of a gargoyle. Dante's eyes just adjusted giving him enough time to dive out of the way of a dash by the Gargoyle. Serana swung down from behind cleaving off a wing. Dante then stepped in slashing its abdomen before stepping back and bringing his blade over his right shoulder to slash its throat open and as the beast hunched forward Dante brought Rebellion down cleaving its head off.

There were two small hallways one on the left of where the Gargoyle had laid in wait and another on the right the right and a door and rug with a small shelf and a candle stand. Heading that way and opening the door the two entered a large chamber with more rubble but to their left a staircase that led up to a landing before another set of stairs. But once on the landing two more skeletons stood from benches but neither posed a threat. The door to the left was locked but after Dante picked it was little more than a closet.

"You'll have to teach me how to lock pick one day." Serana said after they closed the door.

"Maybe after we find your mother and stop your father." Dante said focusing on the task at hand.

The second set of stairs was littered with yet more rubble and another surprise lighting change. At the top a small shaft of silver moonlight shone through a small window on the ground. There was a small balcony with a closed door looking down on where the two were walking through. Under it were shelfs with drawers, on top of both were lone pewter candle sticks. Next to them were more candles and a fallen silver vase turning the wide corner there was a twostep landing with railing that a Gargoyle burst forth from and attack but Serana put an ice spike through its head killing it. Turning again the stairs were nearly blocked off by, you guessed it, more rubble. After slightly ducking under it they climbed the rest of that staircase. Dante spotted an archer and another railed area with a gargoyle in it but thankfully it was only a statue this time as Dante and Serana quickly ducked through a doorway to their left to avoid being skewered. The small hallway they were in the stairs to the right were blocked off. To the left it opened with a balcony over the staircase they had just come up and yet another to be scaled. The ground was littered with different things like silver bowls and candle sticks. Heading up the staircase there was a wall collapsing or a ceiling had if it were a hallway but to the right of that was a door and before that the area looked like somewhere someone could sit down to read or eat a meal. Stepping over a large jug Dante opened the door into another hallway. But Dante had to duck back through as a greatsword came swinging for his head but clattered into the walls too long to get through the door way across. Dante then kicked the skeletal wielder back and broke off its helmeted head before sheathing Rebellion and taking up the large greatsword so he had something to really crush bone.

Ignoring the two rooms to the left Dante and Serana began to head up more stairs. After opening the door Dante had to practically instantly crush a skull. He then grabbed the chest guard of the falling apart skeleton and used it to shield himself from two arrows. Tossing it down he charged at the skeleton at the bottom of that staircase knocking its head off its undead shoulders. The room was apparently a dining room as it had two tables Dante passed as he headed for the second archer up ANOTHER staircase. But Serana beat him to it with a well-aimed lightning bolt taking off its head. Dante then crossed the large room no doubt either a throne room or one used for parties by the trays and plates everywhere stacked on the shelves awaiting another party despite the dust gathered on them. Opening the door in the right hand corner Dante kicked the other archer off the balcony that had over looked them climbing the wide open stairs. Entering the room again he saw the closed gate and before he could even look for the lever or chain to raise it he noticed Serana staring at the area to his right. "Ah, shit…" He mumbled seeing the chain just over a gargoyle statue.

"So, what should we do, because there's no way that isn't going to burst open?" Serana asked. Dante thought for a second and came up with an idea.

"Raise one of the skeletons and make them do it." Dante proposed.

"Hmm, clever. Too bad he won't have a head." She praised. She then raised her left hand and began to cast out a spell that reformed the skeleton she had just killed in an eerie blue light the undead creature approached the Gargoyle and right when it pulled the chain Dante cast two runes and the Gargoyle burst free shattering the stone and the skeleton only to be lanced with ice spikes coming up from the ground when it broke the runes. The gate was raised and he and Serana stepped through unscathed. There was another small window letting in more moonlight. In the dark of the staircase two empty eye sockets glowed with ancient magic revealing another skeleton. Once dead they scaled that staircase and were showered in stone ships as another Gargoyle burst free. Dante used the ancient great sword to block two claw strikes and on the third drove in under a third slashing open its abdomen and then decapitating it. They then had another choice to make there was a gate with the chain next to it that led into a large open chamber or hall. Or a locked door that went to the right of the gate though it could be a closet like the last locked door.

"Sooo, straight or right?" Dante said looking over and down at her. She met his gaze before looking back and thinking.

"Right." She decided. Dante then went to work on the lock and once through they climbed a few stairs and turned a corner to find an armory. The weapons were all well-made but none needed to be grabbed though Dante left the greatsword for a mace. After opening a different gate they entered a room where the stairs across from them were blocked by the rubble, the two things that seemed most prominent in the castle. But to the left a Skeleton stood in the door way with its back to them. Dante knocked off its skull and ducked back as an arrow went just past his face. Serana dropped that skeleton and they instead went right which led into a group of four more skeletons but they were little threat and both Dante and Serana stood in front of a statue of Mara half buried in the black stone of the crumbling part of the castle.

"Must have been the chapel…" Dante stated.

"I guess so makes me wonder just who was it that lived in the castle before us…" Serana wondered before looking up at Dante's tall figure.

"Funny that it's one of the divines, and Mara at that…" Dante said with a chuckle looking down at Serana.

"The divine of love hmm… I guess that is funny" She said with a small giggle before silence rained as they just looked at each other. Dante felt surprisingly warm then, almost safe looking into Serana's ruby eyes. She began to lean towards him when he heard the sound of a taunt bowstring and turned to see a skeleton. He tackled Serana towards where they came in out of sight of the animated bones. He then hovered over her for a second making sure nothing else was flying at them. Dante then jumped to his feet and pulled her up before they went back the way they came. They then went up the small set of stairs and Dante killed the skeleton by knocking him over the bridge. He then looked back over at the statue and went over the moment again. 'Why did she start leaning in?' Dante thought. He decided not to worry about it. And they crossed the rest of the bridge and headed up the stairs and through a door. Dante shut it behind them just so they could take a quick break. The room had a table in the center with some bones on it but the room itself seemed to be more for study than anything else. They both walked around the table and sat next to each other on the bench next to the door that would lead them further into the maze of a castle. Dante let out a deep breath.

"So, what was your family like before everything happened?" He asked. She seemed surprised by the question at first before answering.

"Well, you've already seen my father's obsessions, my mother's not a whole lot better but… you'll find that out soon enough." Serana answered.

"Were you close with them?" Dante asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"My father… no. Though like I said I did spend a lot of time with my mother, but she saw me more as a protégé than a daughter. I spent more time exploring the castle alone than with them though…" She explained before she seemed to get a curious look herself. "But what about you what were your parents like?" Dante looked forward for a second not expecting the personal question, he hadn't opened up about his parents with anyone… But things with Serana seemed so different. He took a deep breath.

"They were killed when I was… I couldn't have even been four yet. I don't remember them that well, mostly just some of the things they did around me. I mean I can remember what my mother looks like since I look a lot like her. My dad, he was a warrior at some point had started to teach me the really basic things when it came to swordsmanship. But the only thing I do remember is I got my height from him I always remember him being taller than most people like me." Serana was being quiet and listening and Dante felt compelled to go on.

"The thing I remember most was the day they were killed… I remember… my mother waking me up that morning she would always… poke me in the stomach and say 'time to wake up sleepy.' In the same voice every time. Before I could really wake up though she'd scoop me up and start spinning me around and… I'd laugh and laugh… every time. We were about to eat breakfast when… the gates to Oblivion opened. I couldn't tell you what any of the men looked like or who they were especially since they died that day too. But they attacked and when they tried to get me my mother tried to protect me… They… stabbed her and let her die in front of me. Dad eventually came busting in not a second after she was dead and began to fight them like, I don't think there's a creature scary enough to make a comparison. But after the wounds he took in the fight he knew he wouldn't survive… He told me… 'Dante, be brave don't ever let anyone stop you. No matter what it is never stop, never give up. And if you're gonna die, do it on your terms.' He told me he loved me and that my mother loved me before he finally bled to death clutching my mother's hand. I cried for… I don't know how long covered in my parent's blood, my blood. But eventually a man came in the house and found me. He's who trained me, but he didn't save me out of kindness, he was trying to redeem himself… Don't ask me why or how… He was no parent, but that was fine he trained and drilled me. He taught me the skills I know, but also how the world actually works. Not that notion that parents and others like to believe but that people will always lie, cheat, and betray to get their own way. Taught me how to make sure** I** always came out ahead though." Dante told the tale not looking at Serana but back into those memories.

"I'm sorry…I, I had no idea that you had been through that. I-"

"I don't want your pity Serana. That stuff happened a long time ago…" Dante interrupted.

"Okay… huh, my problems probably seem so trivial to you, don't they?" She asked.

"You may have it easier than me but, your problems aren't trivial. My dad died, he's not trying to blot out the sun." Dante said with a snort of amusement.

"Well, I guess when you put it like that it isn't…" Serana said looking back at Dante.

"We better get going that was only supposed to be a short break." Dante said standing up from the bench. Serana stood as well. Dante grabbed the mace he took from the table and they headed through the door. After a short hallway they entered another large chamber and took the stairs to their left. At the tog was a large door flanked by to fires lighting it up. But too the right was black blank stone. Opening the door the room was full of gargoyles, and there was no way of knowing how many were actual gargoyles except one that was still half encased in stone. It was probably where the ones they had already run into were from. Dante tossed the mace behind him out the doorway and closed the doors. He then drew Rebellion and stepped forward. The sound of stone shattering was deafening. Three Gargoyles were now ready for a fight and Dante was ready to oblige th first the dashed forward he stepped forward and to the right swinging Rebellion hard, he felt him collide with the monster and its head sailed across the room. Serana attacked the smaller one of the two left. Dante dodged a swipe and slashed it across the abdomen before grabbing it by one of its horns he then yanked back on it while he drove Rebellion through. The room didn't have any other door but two coffins and some vampiric clothing and a silver sword.

"I don't think we've reached the top yet. I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here." Serana proposed. Dante began a search and decided to ask a question.

"Did your mother keep Gargoyle anywhere else?"

"Not that I ever saw… My mother had a bit of a thing for magical constructs. Not… not what you're thinking. She just found them fascinating." Serana explained. Dante then turned the only unlit candlestick in the place next to the fire place. The stone began to make a grating sound as it moved. "Leave it to my mother… always smarter than I gave her credit for." Serana said with a small smile on her face. When the stone lifted There were even more stairs, Dante groaned and they scaled these ones eventually leading to a door. Dante opened the door and was met with a very odd sight.

"Huh, that's new…"

* * *

**Author's Note: It has been far too long since I updated this story. But I'm back and hopefully I can keep this ball a rollin. I thank you for the reviews and follows/favs. Anyway till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"**Choices"**

The room Dante had entered was fairly large with a set of stairs leading to a balcony on the left side of the room. There were tables and shelfs with different materials covering them what they might be used for besides alchemy he hadn't the slightest idea. In the center though was the real kicker. A circle that had steps leading in to nothing that was ringed with candles. It seemed important somehow but again Dante wasn't sure. Serana then came in the door into the room and Dante shut it behind her. Her eyebrows went up in surprise as she surveyed the room.

"Look at this place… This had to be it!" She said with a bit of excitement and relief. She began to walk across the room towards a table covered in bones, "I knew he was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this…" Serana said stopping to look over the assortment of items. "Look at all this. She must have spent years collecting these components." Serana then turned and noticed the circle and went to stand in front of it and look it over Dante joined her standing next to him. "I'm not sure about this circle but it's obviously… something." She then turned to Dante.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"We need to take a look around. There has to be something that tells us where she's gone." She said.

"Alright, anything specific in mind?" Dante asked.

"My mother was meticulous about her research. If we can find her notes, there might be some hints in there…" She figured.

"Quite the laboratory she had here." Dante said looking around again taking in the well-stocked shelves and rather tidy appearance despite the dust.

"I had no idea her laboratory even existed. She had an alchemy setup in her drawing room, but nothing that even comes close to what's here." Serana stated.

"You mentioned Necromancy?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, from this equipment and materials she was trying to advance hers." Serana explained.

"Think she had a specific endgame?" Dante proposed.

"I have no idea…" Serana said. Dante was about to go look when a thought struck him and after his telling her about his parents he wanted to ask.

"You know I've noticed you talk about being lonely a lot…" He tried to ease into it.

"Well, growing up how I did you get used to it. I would think you would be similar in that." She responded a hint of guard in her voice.

"Just wondering if you still feel that way. Not that it's any of my business but… well I find myself curious." Serana looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, that's… part of why I wanted to come with you. What about you?" She asked.

"Do I get lonely?" He tried to clarify.

"Yeah, is it just you or are there… people in your life." Serana asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. Dante looked down away from her.

"I try not to rely on others… Never factored into my life before, it's always just been me…" Dante answered.

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" Serana asked clearly hurt, she looked away now. Dante felt like he'd been kicked in the chest when he realized it was because of him.

"No! It's… I… I'm glad that you're with me, I'm glad that I met you." He said nervousness in his own voice and his confusion over his feelings probably showing. But he was more surprised that he had grabbed her hand to spin her back around. He kept staring at his much larger gloved hand holding her smaller gloved hand. He then let go when it clicked that he was still holding it.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it, but… I'm glad as well…" She said before looking over at the circle again. "Anyway, we should… look for those notes."

"You're right." Dante responded focusing again. He walked over to the small library in its own alcove in the wall next to the table of bones. There were quite a few texts but none had been any kind of notes till he found a small red journal. It had to have been Valerica's journal by the writing in it. He only skimmed through it but something she mentioned caught his eye, the Soul Cairn. He walked back over to Serana who was inspecting the circle still.

"Found them." He said holding up the journal for her to see.

"Let me see them!" She demanded eagerly. Dante handed the small journal to her. Serana opened it and started to leaf through it.

"What's this 'Soul Cairn' that she mentions?" He asked looking down at her. Serana got an odd look.

"I only know what she told me… She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside don't just vanish when they're used… they end up in the Soul Cairn." She began.

"Why does it matter? Better yet why'd your mother care?" Dante asked.

"The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls, and receive powers of their own in return. It's all very business like. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself." Serana explained.

"If she made it there I don't see her coming back. She's probably hiding there." Dante proposed. Serana looked through the journal a bit more before responding

"That circle in the center of the room is definitely some type of portal… If I'm reading this right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn." She said.

"What's the formula?" Dante asked. She looked through again.

"A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts…" Her face fell and looked irritated, "Oh, damn it…"

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which… if we could get that, we wouldn't even be trying this in the first place." Serana said.

"You're her daughter, you share her blood." Dante stated. She got an impressed look and smirk.

"Hmmm, not bad. We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kind of portals can be… gruesome. Anyway, let's get started." She finished.

"I'll take a look around." Dante nodded and then went to the bone table where he found the bone meal. He then gave the lab a good once over finding the other ingredients. He found Serana studying the vessel on the balcony.

"I have the ingredients." He told her.

"Good then place them in the vessel and… I'll do the rest." She said with a nervous smile.

"Just so I know what I'm getting myself into… what can you tell me about the Soul Cairn?" He asked.

"Only what my mother told me I did try to study a little bit on my own but there isn't much… The Soul Cairn is a **tiny** sliver of Oblivion, and it's run by the Ideal Masters. Whenever a soul gem is used the soul inside is sent to the Soul Cairn." Serana began.

"Any soul gem?" Dante asked.

"I think it's specifically the black ones the Soul Cairn doesn't take just any scrap." She said.

"And these Ideal Masters… who're they?" He asked.

"They're… well, I really couldn't tell you. They run the place, but what they are or who I couldn't tell you. They could be Daedra or something else. Necromancers have researched endlessly but don't have much to show for it. Except… there are stories though, of fools who try to make deals with them." Serana explained.

"What makes you call them fools?" Dante asked.

"Because these stories always end with the Ideal Masters duping the necromancers who end up dead or… wishing they were dead." Serana said as if it were obvious.

"What's your mother's interest?" He asked next.

"She spent a long time trying to contact the Ideal Masters directly. For what there could be any number of reasons…" Serana said.

"Well, might as well find out." Dante said heading over to the vessel and putting the ingredients in. He then went back to Serana.

"The rest is up to me then… Are you ready to go, I'm not entirely sure what this thing'll do when I add my blood?" Serana asked.

"Just wanted to ask you something… personal I guess." Dante said looking down a bit nervous.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked with kind eyes.

"I… just wanted to know what you'll do when you find your mother… I mean it's been a long time and… I… huuu…" He let out a sigh, "Well, I just want to know what you'll say, I mean… there's plenty I wish I could say to my mother… or father for that matter…" Dante looked down.

"I've been going over it in my head… and I really don't know. I mean, she was so sure of what we did to my father; I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost." Serana said.

"I wish I could tell you what she thought but… I'm terrible at this stuff." Dante admitted.

"You keep saying that…" Serana quietly stated looking down.

"It's the truth… but we can find out what she was thinking when we head in there." He deflected.

"I guess… you don't let anyone get close do you?" She asked looking him in the eye. Dante stared into her ruby eyes he couldn't place the feeling he got, it seemed strong, an odd flaring in his chest.

"You're here now. I answer questions." Dante disputed.

"Not many, Dante you radiate a ten foot zone of personal space. Even when you were around the Companions you had it. None of them knew anything about you except what you had done since getting to Skyrim.-"

"Where's this coming from?" Dante interrupted feeling his defenses rise like always. Serana looked odd for a minute her eyes seemed to get nearly imperceptibly bigger and she looked away. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought maybe she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; I just was feeling a little defensive I guess. You asked something personal… Anyway, how about I get that portal open?" She asked and headed to the vessel. Dante stood frozen for a moment completely confused by her behavior. He then shook his head dismissing it as unimportant and stepped over as Serana sunk her ivory white fangs into her wrist drawing blood before letting it drip into the vessel until the wound healed. At first nothing seemed to happen when suddenly a purple glow emanated from the cracks in the circle. The dark stone shifted and fell in deeper than the floor before spinning around.

"By the blood of my ancestors…. She actually did it… created a portal to the Soul Cairn. Incredible!" Serana exclaimed. Looking into the portal as the stones that had made up the inner part of the circle began to form stairs into the portal.

"No use standing around here…" Dante said before descending the steps. As he got closer to the portal he felt a burning in his chest but pressed on only as he got closer it got worse, a sizzling sound coming from him and a force seemed to keep him out. He finally stumbled back up the steps and the pain slowly faded.

"Are you alright that looked painful?" Serana asked worry etched on her face.

"I've had worse. But what was that?" Dante asked. She cringed a little before speaking.

"Actually I should've expected that… Sorry." When Dante fixed her with a look she elaborated.

"It's hard to describe. The Soul Cairn is… well, hungry, for lack of a better term. It's trying to take your life essence as payment." Serana explained.

"So, unless I do that till it kills me there's no way in?" Dante asked a bit of irritation in his voice.

"There… might be another way but… I don't think you're going to like it." She began an apprehensive look on her face and in her eyes.

"I'm all ears." Dante stated waiting for a solution.

"Well, vampires aren't technically counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem." She said.

"You're saying I have to become a vampire." Dante deadpanned.

"Not your first choice, I'd guess." Serana said.

"Unless there's no other way." Dante said

"Well, we could just pay the toll another way. It wants a soul, so we give it a soul. Yours." Serana proposed with a wry smirk. Dante raised an eyebrow high.

"Now, I'm no expert on that but, pretty sure that would kill me." He said sarcastically.

"My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you, and offer that gem to the Ideal Masters. It might be enough to satisfy them… It would probably make you a bit weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once inside… Maybe."

"Won't work, my soul is… well, resilient…" Dante said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Serana asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Dante said before taking a deep breath. "So, I have to become a vampire then?" Dante asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I really wish there was another way. To turn you into the very thing you swore to destroy… I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never swore anything like that. That's maybe something the other members of the Dawnguard swore but not me…" Dante interrupted. Serana raised her brows in surprise but they quickly fell and she looked down and clasped her hands behind her back. Again it looked like she might be embarrassed.

"Turning someone is…. A very personal thing for a vampire… It's intimate. For us." She nervously said she then looked up into Dante's eyes.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this." She said her brows knitted together with an almost pained expression. Dante looked down, away from her. He wasn't very good at intimate…

"I trust you, there's no one else I would let do this. I'm… sorry you have to do this for me. I'm sure there's plenty others you would rather do something intimate with." Dante said honestly looking into her ruby eyes. They seemed so kind, caring.

"No, there's nobody else…" She said taking a step closer, she was only a hands breadth away.

"Well, let's do this…" Dante said before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and remaining still but relaxed. He felt her small hand run up the leather covering his chest before stopping over his left side feeling his heartbeat he assumed. The next sensation sent a bolt of lightning through him. He felt her lips press against his. His eyes shot open and he looked down at her seeing her eyes closed. Her other hand came up and grabbed one of the leather straps for his armor and pulled her closer, her body pressed against his and her lips pressed harder. They were soft, not unpleasant in anyway and he heard the softest moan before she pulled her lips away. Her right hand ran up over his shoulder and into the long hair at the back of his head before pulling his head to the left, the other went under his arm and grabbed ahold. He closed his eyes again and heard her breathe in before he felt her cool breath on his now exposed neck. He felt her fangs sink in; he ignored the pain until she seemed to inject him with something. There was suddenly fire coursing through his veins and a skull splitting headache as he stumbled back before gritting his teeth and growling in pain…

* * *

Serana let go as Dante backed up she saw his teeth as his face twisted up in pain. He grabbed his head with both hands before gripping the stone post to his right. She could tell he was gripping it tight despite his gloves. She hoped he didn't go back anymore or he'd fall down the stairs into the portal. Suddenly she heard a faint crack. The post Dante was gripping had hairline fractures all over it. The turn was happening.

He suddenly shot upright his eyes springing open and he began to search around the room his skin had lost the small amount of color that he had leaving it snow white. She could see the subtle bulge of his lips from his new fangs and the ring piercing that her lips had graved. He turned to her and her breath hitched.

His eyes weren't red; they were exactly the same color only now they actually had a slight glow. The bite on his neck healed and she now saw the tattoos that covered his neck. He seemed to be getting his bearings back and he looked her in the eye.

"Well… that was… unpleasant." He said rubbing his head.

"How do you feel?" She asked with concern. He seemed to take a moment to think or something.

"I'm fine now but, you look… confused." Dante observed.

"Something is different with you… your eyes they're not red." She said

"Has that ever happened before?" he asked.

"Not that I know of…" She admitted.

"Hmm, well we have more urgent matters to worry about." He said looking back at the portal.

"That we do…" Serana stated. They both began to head down the stone steps getting closer and closer. Serana didn't feel anything happening and nothing seemed to be happening to Dante. They stopped just before they would touch the portal itself. Serana looked over at Dante and he nodded to her before stepping through.

"I'm coming mother…" Serana vowed before heading through herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really should have had this out sooner… Anyway I hope you all like it and as always…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"**Qahnaarin"**

The Soul Cairn… Serana had read about it and her mother told her of it… but standing at a circular landing from the portal stairs none of it could have prepared her for the sight before her. The sky above was dark, purple, black, and blue made it up producing a haunting and ominous look with a yawning abys sucking away any light or color aside from the spiral around it. Heading down the stairs Serana looked around at the land they now entered. Dante did as well only there was no change in his facial expression. His glowing eyes had the same sharp and piercing look as he scanned his new surroundings. The land around held no real life only black leafless trees and bare ground with no grass. There seemed to be ghostly purple figures moving around, no doubt trapped souls. The place felt wrong giving her a pit in her stomach she couldn't explain. It truly felt dead… Finally standing on the ground they looked at each other.

"Well, might as well follow this path…" Dante said looking down the path before them flanked by black stone before the path went lower than ground level. Serana nodded and they went down the path. They eventually passed a set of stairs that led up to a stone structure but it was locked by metal bars. So, they simply passed it eventually coming upon more of the uneven black stone lining the path. There were more lost souls along the path.

"So, how do you feel?" Serana asked. Dante looked over at her and shrugged.

"Fine I guess, if you mean as a vampire than I have no clue. I don't feel the hunger if that's what you're asking." He said keeping his eye out until they came to a fork where smaller paths led off in different directions. "I'm thinking we head for that wall and see what's on the other side." He suggested. Serana nodded her agreement.

"That wasn't exactly all I meant though…" She said trying to be subtle.

"The kiss?" Dante asked not looking at her.

"Yes." She answered.

"It was… pleasant." He stated. There was an awkward silence as he looked anywhere but Serana while her eyes never left him. He finally looked at her though.

"We should really get going the sooner we find your mother the sooner we get out of here." He said before heading down the path again.

"Right, not good with emotions…" Serana reminded herself before catching up to him. It wasn't long before they heard shouting of a name. Whoever it came from sounded panicked. There was a trapped soul furiously pacing and looking around ahead of the pair. Dante was the first close to him and he snapped his attention to him.

"You! You must help me find my Arvak. He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this!" It exclaimed.

"Who in Oblivion is Arvak?" Dante then cocked his head, "No pun intended." He added.

"Arvak. My horse. We came to this horrible place together. We were attacked by monsters, so I told him to run. Please, he's such a loyal creature, and he's been running for so long. You have to save him! A place like this will change you…" The soul explained but then seemed to lose sight of Dante and wander off.

"Hey! How am I supposed to help him?" He tried but the soul started shouting for his horse again. Dante let out a sigh.

"Well, guess he's too far gone…" Serana stated coming to stand next to Dante.

"Guess so, come on." He said and followed the path the short distance to the wall. Before they could scale the steps a black aura enveloped the area at the top. The duo drew their swords. It began to fade away and there were eight black skeletons waiting. Dante went for the ones that came down the right staircase while Serana the ones on the left. As one came at her with its axe held high she sidestepped letting it miss while she brought Osiris up for a decapitation but when the blade hit its spine at the neck it rebounded off jarring Serana's arms. She ducked under a strike as it came for her head. She tried to attack again with more strength but only earned the same result. A quick glance showed Dante didn't seem to be having the same problem as he spun around a strike and sent a skull flying. Serana decided to try magic instead, blasting the one she had tried to hit before with a thunderbolt. The ribcage flew out and the other bones fell apart. Only magic seemed to be able to harm these creatures. She made quick work of the other ones after her discovery. She met Dante at the top of the stairs.

"Seems only magic can harm them." She relayed to him. He nodded,

"Explains why your sword bounced off, apparently these aren't undead… that or they're powerful enough that not even silver harms them." Dante suggested.

"So what did you enchant your sword with that made it harm them?" Serana asked.

"I didn't do anything, how Rebellion got enchanted is something I still don't know how it happened. Honestly that's what drove me to learn about enchantment, and even after all my research, I still have nothing." He explained.

"Never a dull moment with you is there?" She asked with a smirk.

"Who likes monotony anyway?" He joked and headed down the other side of the stairs of the wall Serana following.

"I wish I could have had a normal life, no vampires, or secret prophecies to put out the sun. Just family, maybe a husband and four kids." She admitted.

"Come on, then you'd have never met me and gone on any adventures." Dante said.

"True… I guess it could be worse." Serana acquiesced looking him up and down. 'Could have gotten a much uglier savior…' she thought to herself.

"Trust me; it could be much worse…" He assured nodding off to one of the trapped spirits. She couldn't help but agree with him. They headed down the path heading toward a massive black structure with odd spires. Something seemed to teleport next to them and when they both turned to see what it was a flaming skeletal horse flew past at a speed that lifted the pair's hair and cloaks… or cape, in Serana's case.

"I get the feeling that was Arvak…" Dante guessed staring off in the direction the horse went like Serana was.

"What makes you say that, the fact it was a horse or… actually that's all it should have taken." Serana stated sarcastically. He shook his head and they went passed a soul and through an archway and then through another. Eventually they came up and onto a large platform. They stopped and stared up at the large keep they were coming up on. Serana had to figure if her mother went somewhere it would be there. They kept moving past some more of the odd grave stone like clusters. From there aside from another arch it was a clear hot to the front of the keep. Up some stairs and there was a shield of some kind blocking them from going any further. Serana looked around hoping that her mother was inside she called out to her. And amazingly her mother came out from behind a pillar.

"Maker… it can't be. Serana?!" She shouted in surprise and disbelief as she came forward. She looked a bit tired and her eyes glowed more, she probably hadn't fed, but otherwise she looked exactly the same. Serana felt relief flood her and then joy, excitement and so many other emotions.

"Is it really you? I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "How do we get inside? We need to talk." Serana cut herself off before she could start babbling. Her mother looked concerned and in utter disbelief.

"Serana? What are you doing here? Where's your father?" Valerica demanded.

"He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain…" Serana assured but she could see her mother didn't even hear her as she was deep in thought.

"I must have failed." She looked back to Serana, defeat etched on her features… with fear. "Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy hasn't he?" She asked.

"No you've got it all wrong. We're here to stop him… to make everything right." Serana looked over to Dante who was there with an emotionless expression, his eyes missed nothing though. Valerica finally seemed to notice the tall leather clad shadow.

"Wait a moment… you've brought a stranger here?" She turned back to Serana her face taking on a visage of anger. "Have you lost your mind?!" Serana felt the hurt rise up.

"No, you don't-"

"You. Come forward, I would speak with you." Valerica ordered her posture erect and her voice powerful. Dante was unfazed and stepped forward his face empty.

"So… who are you and how is it you've come to be with my daughter?" She asked, though it was more of an order.

"My name is Dante, and I saved your daughter from the crypt you left her locked in." He stated, his voice suddenly carrying its own power and authority Serana had never heard from him before.

"Saved her? That crypt protected her all this time… How much did Harkon pay you to find my daughter? You're clearly not a member of the court that's clear…" Valerica observed.

"I'm not, and your husband paid me nothing to find Serana. I was sent to find what his people were looking for in the crypt you left her trapped in. And if I hadn't shown up when I did she would be with Harkon." Dante explained.

"Who sent you there then… The only people I could think of who would willingly oppose us are vampire hunters." She proposed.

"You're right, it was." Dante confirmed. Valerica had anger on her face again and her tone was condescending.

"It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down." Valerica stated. Dante adopted an amused smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm not here for you." His face became serious again, "And as for Serana I already told you I saved her from you ridiculous plan of locking her away…"

"She was safer when she was following my plan… Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you." Valerica glared at him. Dante didn't back down though instead she saw something she hadn't seen in him, anger. It didn't engulf him, but instead only narrowed his eyes and brought up his finger to emphasize.

"No." He matched her glare, "She didn't sacrifice anything… YOU took it from her so you could fight her father. He may have insane goals, but from what I've seen he never used her to achieve his goals. Only to gain her Elder Scroll." Dante argued standing toe to toe with Serana's mother something she had never had the courage to do. She didn't have half the courage Dante seemed to have, he stood against her father, going so far as to mock him in his own castle and while surrounded by powerful vampires, he ran three powerful guilds and in the moment when she turned him she felt his power and strength, more than just physically. Serana wished she had his strength… his courage. Valerica's face went blank, calm.

"You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone?" She shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "The Scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself." Valerica stated. Dante's features twisted in confusion,

"How is Serana the key?" He asked.

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with my daughter speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow?" She raised a brow in question. Dante nodded. "The second scroll declares that 'The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon.'" Valerica began to pace with a hand resting on her dagger, "Like myself Serana was a human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire." She halted her pacing. "We call such confluences the 'Daughters of Coldharbour.'" Valerica explained.

"The Tyranny of the Sun requires her blood or that of another Daughter of Coldharbour." Dante put the pieces together. Valerica gave a grim nod.

"Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far away from her as possible." She said.

Serana felt everything come together. It all made sense now, why she was locked away, why her father didn't look at her as his daughter but as a pawn. Why her mother split from her. She felt light headed, like she might faint. It only lasted a minute before she felt anger flood her…

"Harkon is gonna kill her." Dante realized.

"If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete." Valerica shook her head in disgust, "In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

"You're a Daughter of Coldharbour why wouldn't he just use you?" Dante asked. Valerica nodded.

"I am, but Harkon doesn't yet know the complete prophecy, and he would kill me the second he was able, too late for him to read the prophecy. Leaving only Serana and that would be when he'd use her." Valerica explained. Serana saw Dante flex his jaw; she saw determination set into his eyes.

"I would NEVER allow that to happen…" He vowed. Serana hadn't ever felt safer.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping him?" Valerica asked, skepticism slipping into the question. Dante's eyes went cold as ice and his voice colder.

"I'll kill him."

"If you believe that, then you're a bigger fool than I originally suspected." She scoffed "Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?" She asked.

"I have faced FAR worse than Harkon… And I came out victorious. I do not fear him." Dante stated, the way he did so was not in a boastful way, nor an arrogant claim… but instead it was a simple fact. He then looked over to Serana meeting her eyes. "And besides… what about Serana's opinion in this?" He asked. It was odd the sudden anger that flooded Valerica's face.

"You care nothing for Serana or our plight. Whether or not you've become one of us in order to survive the Soul Cairn, you're still a vampire hunter at heart." She ranted; there was a certain distaste, maybe even disgust in her tone. "You're here because we're abominations in your mind. Evil creatures that need to be destroyed."

"Serana seems to believe in me… And you know what? That's all I need, you only need to hand over the Elder Scroll and then we'll stop your husband." Dante lowered his face closer to the shield as close as he could get to Valerica's face. "But you get in my way… And you won't leave the Cairn…" He promised. Valerica turned back to Serana.

"Serana? This stranger aligns himself with those that would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to him?" She asked incredulously. Serana finally let the anger take over.

"This 'stranger' has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" She yelled. She folded her arms as her mother adopted an outraged look.

"How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" She returned.

"Yes, he's a fanatic… he's changed." Serana agreed but then anger took over again. "But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel!?" Valerica shook her head as if she were arguing with a child.

"Oh, Serana. If you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger." Her mother insisted.

"So to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?" Serana asked bitterly. The floodgates were opened and she let everything out. "You never asked me if hiding me in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you too." Serana took a deep breath sadness creeping into her voice. "I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us…" Serana steeled herself. "But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll." There was a pause, Valerica looked down and silence held.

"I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know… I didn't see…" She returned her gaze to Serana. "I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." Valerica then took a breath and turned to Dante again.

"Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me." She stated in a cautious tone but then sighed "But for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can."

"Do you have the Elder Scroll with you?" Dante asked his face empty again.

"Yes. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins." She said.

"What do I need to do?" Dante asked.

"You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down." Valerica explained. Dante nodded his understanding. Valerica held up a finger halting him.

"One more word of warning. There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers, and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat." Dante nodded,

"Well, I'll leave you and Serana and be back soon." He said and turned to leave but Serana grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her.

"What do you mean you'll leave me?" She asked. Dante sighed,

"Too much to hope you'd just accept that, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm waiting." Serana folded her arms.

"It's an unnecessary risk. Besides I'm gonna take a look around this place." He stated. Serana gave him a look that clearly conveyed that was an unsatisfactory answer. He nodded his head off, away from her mother. Serana nodded, and they headed down the stairs away from her mother.

"Okay, we can talk privately. Now, why are you leaving me here?" She demanded.

"I want you to stay with your mother, catch up. But that's not why I wanted to talk privately though…" Dante took a breath, "I wanted to know how you feel after speaking with your mother." Serana blinked a few times surprised he cared. She then thought a moment.

"Relieved… finally getting that all off my chest… It had been building up for a long time and to finally let it out… To know she's okay too… well, I now have nothing in the periphery, only one goal now… stop my father." Serana declared.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. It didn't seem like he was questioning her focus, but instead her conviction.

"My father needs to be stopped. He'll get all of us killed… He won't stop, nothing would stop him willingly. So… we'll have to." Serana stated. She realized it sounded more like she was trying to assure herself that it was right. Dante nodded.

"That may be, but…" He looked into her eyes his own piercing her soul. "Can you do that, stand against your father? The man that held you as a child brought you into this world. The man that has given you everything." Dante looked away now pain in his sapphire eyes. "I can tell you to not have a father… to lose him. To watch the light fade from his eyes as the life he had… the life he's given to you… I wouldn't want that for you…" Dante finished finally holding her gaze again. Serana didn't know what to say. Her father may not be perfect… and maybe he would sacrifice her to further their race… but he was still her father… She remembered him before, when they were still human, his tall frame, thick black hair, and his green eyes as he would look out of the window. How when he finally noticed her a smile broke across his face and he rushed over and scooped her up in his arms, giving her a toss in the air. He would laugh, and so would she. He would spin her around before finally setting her down and kneeling in front of her, the smile lighting up his normally stoic features, before asking what his little girl needed. Or when he would tell her a story at night. How no matter the fight he and her mother were in he would never raise his voice so he didn't scare, or worry her. Her mother loved her of course and was always there for her but… after the change her mother began to fight her father more and more, and the more they fought the further he drifted from Serana. She knew her mother was the cause of her distance from her father, indirectly, and maybe even is what drove him to the prophecy. Serana felt emotion rise but remembering her company and their current predicament she shoved it down and answered him in the only way she could.

"We have other things to be worried about. We can talk about this after we get out of this place." She knew it was a dodge, that it was avoiding the issue. But she needed to think, to talk to her mother. Dante took a breath and nodded. With that he turned and left heading off into the Cairn.

* * *

It was hours before Dante was going back to the keep; he had killed the keepers first so Serana could be with her mother, and in case something came for them they were together more than a match for anything. After the keepers were dead Dante found Arvak and some very odd crystal fragments and asking the souls around he found what they did, it led to a fight with something… he didn't know what. After that he kept his word to the soul who told him what the crystal fragments did. He scoured the Soul Cairn gathering pages from the soul's book. After that he made his way back as fast as he could. He had to admit being a Vampire didn't actually seem so bad; he was faster stronger and immortal. Even if Harkon had shown the form that was now within him, and he had seen it as twisted he couldn't deny the power and usefulness. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand, getting the Elder Scroll and getting out of the Soul Cairn. Dante made his way up the stairs to find Serana and her mother standing around waiting for him.

"You took your time getting back here…" Serana commented as he approached.

"Figured I'd get anything of use and take care of anything here so we can get the Elder Scroll and then get out." He looked over to Valerica, "How about it, can you take us to the scroll?" She nodded,

"I can but with the barrier down its best you keep an eye out for Durnehviir. He's almost certain to investigate." Valerica led them to the massive doors and opened them. On the other side after heading down the path they were in a wide open space with gravestones. They all moved at a quick walk when Dante heard the familiar wingbeats as they climbed the small stairs to a wide stone platform.

"Wait… I hear something." Serana said stopping. Just then the roar filled the sky above. Looking up Dante watched as the dragon flew up and high above before slamming down on one of the stone structures. His flesh was decaying his wings were falling apart and his scales were constantly dripping and oozing. He was also massive, the same size as Odahviing.

"_DIIL-QOTH-ZAAM!_" The dragon shouted with that the undead of the Soul Cairn rose all around. Serana and Valerica brought their spells to bear tearing into the undead. Dante drew Rebellion and as one of the floating skeletons came near he sent its head across the courtyard. He spun around avoiding one of the armored ones attacks. He brought Rebellion up severing its head as well. That's when Durnehviir finally took to the air again. He dove down to try and roast him but with his newfound speed, it took little more than a quick shift for his speed and momentum to carry him out of harm's way in the blink of an eye. Dante tried to launch a Thunderbolt but he just managed to avoid the lightning. Dante had to quickly go back to fighting the undead, they weren't hard to fell, but there were so many that it would be easy to be overwhelmed. Durnehviir flew low and hovered over the fighting. Dante kicked one of the skeletons back and rushed at the hovering beast and leaped into the air another thing his newfound superhuman agility allowed him to do. He held Rebellion in front of him turning himself into human arrow… or at least sort of human… Rebellion plunged through the scales with newfound ease. Durnehviir roared in pain and lost the rhythm of his wingbeats and almost fell but managed to catch himself and lifted back to his original height in the air. Dante saw one of his hands coming for him and with both hands on Rebellion's hilt he pushed off Durnehviir's chest launching back towards the ground he flipped back to his feet and slid back from his momentum from the strength with which he pushed. He stood back up and glided to the left easily avoiding a stream of fire. Only now Durnehviir hovered out of his reach having learned his lesson.

Dante looked around and saw that Serana and Valerica were beginning to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of undead attacking. He knew he didn't have the time to fight Durnehviir and so he took a deep breath.

"_JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!_" Dante shouted the words echoing and shaking the ground. The blue shockwave hit Durnehviir and yanked him from the air and towards Dante on the ground. He hit with enough force to violently shake the ground and knock even Serana and Valerica off their feet. Durnehviir roared in rage and frustration at being yanked from the sky as he got back to his feet. Dante spun Rebellion over his hand dexterously and then launched at Durnehviir. Durnehviir swung a claw in his path so Dante slid under the claws he halted behind the dragon. "_FUS-RO-DAH!_" he shouted a deafening crack of thunder pealed out. The blast threw Durnehviir down into the courtyard next to the platform. Dante sprinted to the edge and leaped off heading for the dragon but was caught by surprise when he was met by a tail whipping faster than he could probably dodge even were he not in the air. It felt like in a blink he slammed into the wall. It cracked and left an imprint of him in it as he fell to the ground dazed. He knew if he had been human when that happened it would have killed him, probably turned him into a bloody splat. Being a vampire was growing on him. When he shook his head to get his senses back he looked up and met the snarling maw of Durnehviir. How he managed to move that fast was something Dante was wondering but had no time to process as he had to roll out of the way or risk getting crushed. As he rolled he twisted his body to get to his feet in the same motion. He took in a deep breath,

"_YOL-TOOR-SHUL!_" His voice became a dragon's roar and the deep azure flames smashed into Durnehviir with force enough to stagger him and cause him to roar in pain. He burned him to where there was nothing oozing from Durnehviir. He launched at him again while he was down trying to recover and with his momentum and new strength cleaved Durnehviir's head from his body. Dante dug his boots in and slid to a stop spinning to face the headless corpse. He waited for Durnehviir to fizzle to a skeleton and his soul to join the others Dante had. But instead the same sound from when Dante tried to enter the portal came and Durnehviir's remains glowed a bright purple and began to disappear. Dante simply stared surprise overtaking him. Before long there was nothing left of Durnehviir except the smell from him burning. Dante glanced up to Serana and her mother who both had no more opponents and stared at Dante. He headed over to the mother and daughter. He barely had to bend at the knees to jump up to the platform.

"So, the Elder Scroll?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon." Valerica admitted.

"He isn't dead… I don't know what he is now but he isn't dead." Dante stated expression turning serious.

"There's plenty of information alleging that Durnehviir can't be slain by normal means. But what makes you so certain?" She asked.

"Only a Dragonborn or another dragon can truly kill a dragon by devouring its soul. Others well, from what I know anyone without dragon blood may… displace a dragon's physical form… but they will come back." Dante explained. Valerica nodded,

"I had read of the resilience of a dragon's soul, but never truly knew what was fact and what was fiction. But we don't have time to discuss this if you're right. Durnehviir could come back at any point and I'd rather not wait around to find out when. Now, let's get you the Elder Scroll and you can be on your way." Valerica began to lead the way again after Dante gave a nod. She led them to a smaller structure where there was an Alchemy setup and plenty of books and ingredients. But what stood out was a long box that was about the right size to house an Elder Scroll. Valerica opened the box and Dante stepped up inside the box was yet another Elder Scroll. It looked no different than the others. He carefully reached into the box and lifted the scroll out. He looked over it before holding it out to Serana.

"You seem to be pretty good at keeping these in good shape right?" Dante joked with a small smirk on his face. Serana took it with a small smile and strapped it to her back like she had with the last one.

"Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you should be on your way." Valerica said Dante nodded turning back to her.

"I take it you're staying here?" Dante raised a brow. Valerica nodded herself,

"I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition." She explained.

"Well, when this is over we can come back or at least Serana can to get you." Dante said.

"Don't worry about me, Serana is all that I care about and I need you to keep her safe. I need you to Promise me you'll do so." Valerica requested an odd desperation in her voice and eyes. Dante straightened a bit at it.

"I will." Dante assured. But Valerica shook her head grabbing his arm, her eyes locking with his.

"Say it, say the words." She pleaded. The sudden shift shocked Dante she had been cold and unwavering but suddenly he saw the fear in her eyes, she was truly afraid of Harkon and what he might do. He gently took her hand from his arm and let it fall to her side. He took a breath and locked her gaze.

"Valerica, I promise you, I will protect Serana." Dante vowed simply with every bit of conviction he had, every fiber of him. He may not have known her as long as some but despite that she'd managed to carve her own spot with him. There was no one else who held a place with him like her, none that he had opened up to, maybe he hadn't completely opened up to Serana but none before her had made it through his armor, to gain his trust like she had. Valerica nodded and she regained her composure.

"Remember that Harkon isn't to be trusted. No matter what he promises, he'll deceive you in order to get what he wants." She stated. Dante nodded and with that he headed out of the small structure. He turned to where Serana stood she had her head turned away her long ebony hair hiding her face.

"Come on, let's get going." Dante said with a toss of his head toward the door at the far side of the courtyard. Serana turned to him and nodded, her eyes looked wet. The pair made it to the path in front of the tall doors. Dante felt the gentle tug as Serana grabbed his arm. He turned and looked down at her she looked… vulnerable.

"Did… did you mean it, your promise?" She asked nervously before meeting his gaze. He held hers unwaveringly.

"Of course I did." His voice showing a bit of surprise that she would doubt it. He took a breath, "Serana, I'm not a good person. I've done terrible things, I'm a bastard, I'm unfriendly and apathetic. But, I always keep my promises. So when I promised I'd protect you, I meant it." He told her truthfully. She simply stared at him. Before he could say anything more or even move Serana pulled herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Dante stood still, like a statue before he slowly brought his arms up loosely wrapping around her back. He felt warmth, a warmth he hadn't felt in his life. His grip tightened pulling her tight against him. Serana let out a sigh and snuggled her head on his chest.

"Thank you. I… I don't know why but I've never felt safer than I do right now. Not in the castle or even with my parents." She said. Dante didn't have any response, not long after they released each other. Serana looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here." She stated Dante nodded and opened the doors out of the courtyard.

They walked into the area Valerica had occupied when suddenly the purple glow returned on the stone in front of the stairs. Dante and Serana froze watching the glow begin to coalesce into the massive form that faded to leave Durnehviir. Dante reached for Rebellion,

"Stay your weapons!" The dragon commanded. Dante let his hand fall back to his side. "I would speak with you, _Qahnaarin_." He stated.

"How come you aren't dead?" Dante asked.

"I'm cursed…" Durnehviir answered bitterly. "Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between _laas_ and _dinok_, between life and death."

"So, why are we speaking?" Dante asked. Durnehviir lowered his head to look into Dante's eyes.

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words. My claws have rended the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle." He paused a moment. "I therefore honor-name you '_Qahnaarin_,' or Vanquisher in your tongue." Durnehviir praised. Dante bowed his head respectfully, not mentioning he didn't need a translation

"I found you an impressive opponent as well." Dante complimented.

"Your words do me great honor." Durnehviir bowed his own head respectfully before returning his gaze. "My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, _Qahnaarin_. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you." He said.

"And what would that be?" Dante asked.

"For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there." Durnehviir stated.

"So what's stopping you?" Dante crossed his arms.

"I fear that my time here has taken its toll upon me. I share a bond with this dreaded place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more." Durnehviir explained.

"Alright, how can I help?" Dante asked dropping his arms.

"I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your _Grah-Zeymahzin_, you Ally, and teach you my _Thu'um_." Durnehviir said.

"Just… call your name in Tamriel?" Dante asked surprised by the simplicity.

"Trivial in your mind, perhaps. For me, it would mean a great deal. I don't require an answer, _Qahnaarin_. Simply speak my name to the heavens when you feel the time is right." Durnehviir assured. Serana stepped forward suddenly.

"Why do you call him the… _Qahnaarin_?" She asked. Durnehviir did not look at her instead looking to Dante who nodded letting him know she was worthy.

"In my language, the _Qahnaarin_ is the Vanquisher, the one who has bested a fellow _dovah_, or as you call us dragon, in battle." Durnehviir explained. Serana's face quirked in confusion.

"Fellow _dovah_, but he's not a dragon." Serana said. Durnehviir gave a dragon smile and a low rumbling laugh.

"Did you not hear his voice during our battle, little one?" He turned to Dante, "Even in the Soul Cairn, the defeat of the World Eater has reached my ears… _Dovahkiin_." He turned back to Serana. "Though he may not be _dovah_ in form, in blood and soul he is as _dovah_ as even I. Not to mention the defeat of Alduin would earn him the right of title." He spoke. Dante stood silent; he knew he had a LOT of talking to do when they had the chance. Serana looked at him with confusion, but stepped back. Dante looked up to the massive undead dragon.

"How did you end up in the Soul Cairn?" He asked. Durnehviir told his story, had it been a human Dante would have felt no sympathy. But being one of his kin Dante felt a need to free him, to destroy the Ideal Masters. He knew of a dragon's honor, something that was unwavering and to betray that, it was a worse offence than murder.

"I only hope that you will allow me the precious moments of time there through your call." Durnehviir said humbly.

"I will free you from here, and kill the bastards that trapped you." Dante told the old dragon.

"I do not wish for you to take such a risk on my account, _Qahnaarin_. But I appreciate it. Now go, leave this dreaded place." Durnehviir ushered them to leave. Dante bid farewell and they headed for the portal. As they headed up the stairs that led up the wall separating the different sections of the Soul Cairn they paused a moment looking back to where Valerica was now living and Durnehviir circled overhead. As they turned back and began to go down the stairs heading for the portal Serana spoke up though neither looked at the other, focusing on leaving.

"You know we have a lot to talk about, right?" She asked.

"I know." Dante stated.

"When we finally are back at the fort and can take a breather." She said matter of factually.

"You know we'll have to get me cured or the Dawnguard will never let us back in?" Dante asked

"I know…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy Shit! I'm finally done, they're out of the Soul Cairn. You know I loved the place my first playthrough of Dawnguard, thought it was awesome to explore. Second playthrough I was excited to see it again, third it was fine, after I want to cry when the portal opens. I beg Serana not to make me go again but sadly she never listens. I still have a love for the Soul Cairn, only it's more of a "that was such a cool part of the game." Not something I consistently love. Now that this is out I hope I can get a flow going. On another note finally over 100,000 words so… that's an achievement… sort of right? Anyway till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I hope it's nice to have another chapter out this soon. This chapter is very heavy on explanation and story; I tried to be as logical as I came with my own take on this… Liberties taken? Very much yes, I won't deny it. But you can judge this yourselves, get in there.**

**Chapter 24**

"**Things To Talk About"**

Dante and Serana had come out of the Soul Cairn and eventually out of the castle to find it was daylight. Well, as much light would reach them through the thick clouds, despite the clouds the Sun was not a pleasant feeling. It didn't take long for them to get back to the mainland of Skyrim and they managed to make it around the mountains before night fell and they had to set up camp. Serana had asked where they were going to find someone who could cure vampirism but Dante told her not to worry about it and that he'd explain on the way in the morning. With that they had gone to sleep. In the morning they quickly packed up and set off again. But instead of hooking towards Solitude Dante pushed them on toward Morthal.

"Okay, so who is it you seem to have in mind for this?" Serana finally spoke up.

"There's someone I've heard of who knows quite a bit about anything Daedric or from Oblivion. Name's Falion he's the court wizard in Morthal, used to be the master of Conjuration at the College. Anyway, I figure if anybody knows something that might work its him." Dante explained.

"Well, it's a start I guess…" Serana shrugged. They moved at a brisk pace and entered the swamps in no time. The sparse leafless trees and standing frozen water made it much different than the swamps in Cyrodiil. Somehow Skyrim managed to turn everything into tundra. Granted though the frozen ground made it much easier to travel through unlike the swamps in Cyrodiil where it was wet, humid, and muddy. Here they were simply walking without worry of sinking into mud. It wasn't long before the pair was on the road and in Morthal. Dante led them to the house he had heard Falion lived in when he was last in Morthal. He glanced at Serana who nodded so Dante shrugged and knocked on the door.

"If you're here to accuse me of sacrificing children, or eating the hearts of the dead, you may save your breath!" A voice shouted through the door. Both Dante and Serana moved back in surprise. "I have done no such thing, nor do I intend to. I simply wish to live my life in peace!" The voice ranted. Dante stepped back up to the door.

"Uuuhh, we're not here to accuse you of any that…" Dante said. There was no noise and suddenly the door opened revealing a Redguard of average height in blue robes.

"Oh… my apologies, it's just that the people here in Morthal would rather weave their own horrid tales about my life than simply ask me for the truth." The man explained. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Are you Falion?" He nodded. "Well, I heard you are quite familiar with Oblivion." Dante began. Falion motioned for them to come in and both did. He had them take a seat and when he did as well he adopted a serious expression.

"I know many things. I have studied things beyond the reach of most humans, traveled the Oblivion planes, seen things one should not see. I have met Daedra and Dwemer and everything in between. So what is it you want of me?" He asked.

"What do you know about vampires?" Dante asked.

"I know enough to recognize one." Falion looked over at Serana.

"I am as well… and I'm looking for a cure." Dante stated. Falion's eyes snapped back to him.

"No… no your eyes… they… that can't be." Falion denied before thinking, his head perked up. "Unless… you…. you're the Dragonborn…" He deduced. Dante sat stone faced. Serana's eyes went wide and turned to stare at him.

"I am." Dante stated simply. Falion sat back a moment he then ran a hand down his face.

"Then this may take some time." He said.

"I've got plenty of it, let's hear it." Dante shrugged. Falion took a breath and thought a moment.

"Well, vampirism begins in many as a disease as I'm sure you know." Dante nodded. "From here it develops and spreads through the body. After three day it transforms to full blown vampirism. By this point the body is for all intents and purposes dead; the skin grows pale from a lack of blood flow, the eyes change to red, and the canines grow. This is when we have a vampire, now you on the other hand, am I safe to assume you know what being Dragonborn means more or less physically?" Falion questioned.

"I have the blood and soul of a dragon." Dante stated. Falion nodded.

"Indeed, and you know the power and resilience of a dragon's soul?" Again Dante nodded. "In a normal human their soul is claimed by Molag Bal when they become a vampire. And for me to cure them we would need to offer a soul in exchange. However, your soul is not so easily claimed. As you know the soul of a dragon is resilient enough that unless you, a Dragonborn or another dragon, kill them and claim that soul they're merely displaced, and after enough time will reconstitute their physical form. Your soul is the same, in a way your soul is trapped in a mortal vessel, so it is not something that is determined by your soul, were that the case you'd be much larger, and covered in scales. The difference with yours is that in the mortal plane it would have no form or vessel to call its own, so you would be unseen by any and this is where your kind are unique. Dragonborn have free will, even to the point of deciding where your soul would reside upon your death. Once decided the plane, be it in Oblivion, or you choose to go to Sovngarde or where ever else you have control over your form, you could take on that of your mortal one or that of a dragon. Your soul is none but your own, unless…" Falion held up a finger for emphasis. "You pledge it to another. Anyway, the blood in your veins is dragon as well, but being in a mortal body it has some mortal properties, such as being able to be poisoned, or carry a disease that will attack the body. Though it is technically that of a dragon you should not view it as such. You truly gain your abilities from your soul not your blood." Falion took a breath before continuing. "So, you can catch disease, even those of lycanthropy or vampirism. Lycanthropy nothing is very different, you gain the abilities of a lycanthrope, but they are still mortal beings, are still alive. Vampirism something special happens, because you become immortal your dragon blood awakens as such, it is now something of power like it is for other dragons. Only it's tainted, by the vampiric blood in your veins." Falion explained.

"What do you mean by that? Tainted how?" Dante asked, he hadn't known these things some sure but not all of it, so he began to soak all of the information up.

"Your dragon blood is powerful, more powerful than that of a vampire or a lycanthrope, especially so of a mortal. So, it views the blood as a toxin, a poison. The blood can't coexist, the vampiric could and would, but a dragon's blood is pure, it will stay that way, so it attacks the vampire blood and begins to destroy it. Eventually this leads to your bloods purification." Falion answered.

"What happens then?" Dante asked.

"With that you are no longer quite a vampire; you will still have the fangs, and some of the abilities. But your skin tone will revert back, and your eyes will no longer glow. However, you will still be able to drink blood as a legitimate source of sustenance, but you won't have to feed on it to survive, also the weaknesses most vampires have such as the sun, and fire are no longer weaknesses. Just to make it known the reason your eyes never changed is because of your bloods awakening, it stopped that part of the transformation. What you would keep are only the more physical things, such as your speed, strength and healing, also your immortality. But things such as the ability to drain the life of others, or creating thralls will be gone. The process takes two weeks; to be honest most Dragonborn should probably have done this. Unless of course they want to live a mortal life." Falion finished. Dante sat thinking on that, it certainly didn't sound bad.

"Well, as nice as that sounds I need to cure myself of the vampirism, and I don't have two weeks to wait around." Dante stated.

"I figured as much, there is a way to cure you. By eliminating the vampirism your body will no longer be immortal and your dragon blood will slumber again." Falion said.

"Alright, so how do we do that?" Dante asked.

"Well, your body sees it as a poison, so we must create an anti-venom. It requires some nightshade, deathbell, and blood from a vampire of the same type that infected you, preferably the one that did so." Falion listed.

"I'll trust your judgement on this." Dante said.

"It's for the best, I have the first two ingredients, the blood however is on you to obtain." Falion told him.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Dante asked.

"Nothing." Falion stated simply as he went to gather the ingredients.

"Why?" Dante asked, his suspicion winning out.

"I may not know everything going on out in the world these days but I do know the things you've done. Saving the world and all, it doesn't exactly seem right to charge for some flowers when you've done that." Falion said. Dante rubbed the back of his neck but didn't figure telling him it was more for him than the people would gain him much.

"Use my blood." Serana spoke up. Falion glanced at her.

"I had a feeling you would be the one… Well, I guess we can get this done quickly then." Falion said. With that he went about gathering some of Serana's blood and extracting poison from the two deadly flowers before adding both together in a small bottle. He swirled it around and then left it to sit.

"So, why both of the poison flowers?" Dante asked his curiosity peaked. Also the fact he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous considering how long he'd been told to keep his distance from nightshade and deathbell. Granted not that he had, he'd created plenty of poisons from the flowers. He had seen their effects and didn't envy the victims of the poisons, hence his reluctance to have it in his body.

"It's rather simple really, the poison of the flowers is easily recognized by the body and the blood mixed in confuses it and the vampiric blood in you gets attacked by the body trying to purge the poison. It doesn't destroy the mortal blood still in you that the vampiric blood has merged with. At first you will feel as though you're blood were turned to ice, after you will fall into a deep sleep. Once you awaken you will again be mortal, it's far more straight forward than you might think." Falion explained. Dante nodded and fell silent; it stayed silent even when the anti-venom was complete. Falion handed the bottle to Dante who nodded his thanks and downed it in one gulp. At first nothing seemed to happen, and then Dante took in a sharp breath. He didn't know what to address first the cold, the pain, or his sudden light headedness. But before he could make a decision his body made one for him and he fell to the floor and once his head hit the ground his vision went black.

* * *

Dante felt his eyes begin to open; he felt a mattress bellow him. When he finally managed to open his eyes he saw the ruby eyes of Serana looking down at him in concern. 'There are worse things to wake up to than the sight of a beautiful vampire…' He thought before her eyes lit up in relief after seeing his eyes open.

"I'm not dead am I?" Dante asked jokingly. Serana laughed and shook her head with a small smile. "Good, we still have things to do." Dante said.

"What we have is things to talk about." Serana stated locking his gaze. Dante went silent a moment.

"Alright, we do, but let's go with the original plan and talk about this all back at the fort." Dante suggested. Serana quirked her lips in irritation before letting out a sigh and nodding. With that Dante began to sit up, he felt stiff but when Serana tried to help he swatted her away getting up on his own. Falion came over then and looked him over before stating he was fine.

"Thank you, Falion." Dante said holding out his hand. The Redguard looked down at the extended hand before grasping it and giving a stiff shake.

"As I said, you've saved the world; it would be a bit out of taste to have turned you away." Falion explained.

"Well, we're going to be heading off." Dante said to which Falion nodded. Apparently Falion wasn't too comfortable with people after the magic is done. Dante simply shrugged to Serana and with that they left the house and then Morthal.

They made the journey back to Fort Dawnguard in good time, they traveled during the late hours of the day and at night, Dante figured it would be better for Serana. Once back they found the walls made from trees were being replaced with stone walls. The process wasn't complete but had made progress. There also seemed to be more men and women in Dawnguard armor moving about. The pair made their way into the fort, the inside was now clean, they saw the person they were looking for sitting in the main chamber. Dexion was patiently waiting for somebody, however the black cloth wrapped around his eyes gave a bad feeling. They headed over to the Moth Priest.

"Dexion." The Priest flinched in surprise.

"Ah, you're back. I've been waiting for you." He said when he recovered.

"That covering on your eyes… are you…" Dante trailed off.

"Blind? Yes, I'm afraid so." Dexion finished.

"What happened?" Dante asked. Dexion sighed in defeat.

"It's my fault. In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I'd be able to allay the after effects, but I was wrong. Now I'm paying for it." Dexion said.

"Is there any way we can reverse the effects?" Dante asked.

"No. It'll have to run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover." Dexion stated. Dante cursed to himself quietly.

"There has to be another way, there's always another way." Dante argued. Dexion sat a moment in silence.

"There is. But the question is, how much are you willing to risk to find Auriel's Bow?" Dexion proposed.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"I can't guarantee you'd be free from harm. Becoming blind could be the least of you worries." Dexion warned.

"Spit it out old man." Dante ordered impatiently.

"Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There's one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers you seek." Dexion began.

"Go on." Dante encouraged.

"It involves carefully removing the bark from a Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you. Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls." Dexion explained.

"So how do I 'carefully' gather the bark?" Dante asked.

"In keeping with tradition, you must use a specific tool in the Ancestor Glade, an implement known as a Draw Knife. Every Moth Priest is taught this ritual, but few ever get the chance to perform it… you should consider yourself fortunate if it works for you." Dexion concluded.

"Do I need to read the scrolls in a particular order?" Dante asked.

"From what I saw in the vision, the Elder Scrolls which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy." Dexion answered.

"Alright then… we'll head to this Glade when we can." Dante said. The old Moth Priest nodded and Dante was grabbed by the wrist and dragged off. Serana had apparently had enough waiting as she took him up the stairs and to the room he was given by Isran. She let go of him and then faced him with her arms folded and her boot tapping.

"Now, I believe we have things to discuss?" She asked rhetorically. Dante took a breath before motioning for her to sit. When both did he was silent at first thinking of where to begin.

"Well, I guess we should start with when I got to Skyrim." Dante began, Serana motioned for him to go on. "I had come here looking for a clean slate, to turn over a new leaf. When I made it through the border I found my way to the town of Helgen. It was late I didn't think much about staying so I put down some gold and spent the night at the inn." Dante paused remembering Alduin's attack on the town. "I woke up to people screaming and the smell of smoke. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my things heading for the door. I opened it to see the town in chaos, the gates of Oblivion might as well have opened there. I saw the first dragon that had come back in thousands of years. Black as midnight and he burned the town to the ground. I didn't stick around to try and fight it. I climbed the walls and escaped into the woods." He recounted of Helgen.

"I went to the village of Riverwood and was asked to warn the Jarl of the dragon and ask for aid for the village. I agreed, like I said I was trying to turn over a new leaf, be a big hero and help people…" Dante bitterly mocked his thoughts from that time. "Anyway I went to Whiterun and had a chat with the Jarl and he sent some troops to Riverwood and had me handle something with his Court Wizard. The mage wanted me to go to an Ancient Nord crypt, Bleak Falls Barrow, and find him the Dragonstone. I did so, and in that place I learned my first word of power, _FUS_. At the time I was confused, I had never seen the language of the Dragons and yet I understood a word from it, just what it said of course. I didn't know the meaning, that's where the power comes from in dragon tongue. So I took the Dragonstone back to Whiterun and the same night a dragon came calling. It wasn't the same one from Helgen but it still killed most of the men I had left the city with. It was more of a slaughter than a battle, but in the end I killed the dragon. I barely was on my feet after the fight when suddenly it started crackling. The scales and skin began to crack and flake off as it seemed to be burning up. That's when the energy left it, what I found out was the soul of a dragon. With that dragon soul I learned that I was Dragonborn." Dante recalled.

"So, you really are? All the legends and tales of Dragonborn being these divine champions, you're one of them?" Serana asked. Dante nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you told me how you're the Arch-Mage, Harbinger, Guildmaster, and Thane of the nine holds. What did you think adding that you're a hero from legends to your roster would crush my mind or something?" Serana asked. Dante shook his head,

"Honestly, you never asked." Dante answered truthfully. Serana acquired a glare,

"Really you're going to deflect the question?" She asked irritation lacing her words.

"I'm not deflecting, that's legitimately why. It never came up, it wasn't relevant. The only thing that mattered was beating your father in this." Dante explained. Serana sighed,

"Fine, but that isn't all, Falion mention you saving the world, and Durnehviir mentioned you killing this 'World Eater'… Alduin?" She questioned. Dante nodded,

"Yes, I'll get to that but a lot happened in between then, I figure I might as well give you the whole story of my time in Skyrim…"

Dante spent quite a bit of time explaining his early days in Skyrim, the Companions, Delphine, the Thalmor Ball, all the small things. Serana listened with great interest and intrigue. She asked questions about some of the sights he'd seen. His dealings with the Daedra, she was shocked when he told her of being Molag Bal's Champion. She had wondered why he would attack some; he didn't seem the type to pick a fight with the beings of Oblivion. He reiterated his trying to be a good guy. Eventually he told of Sky Haven Temple and needing to learn Dragonrend.

"I went to the Greybeards but they didn't know the shout only who might help me. Their master, Paarthurnax, he lived at the top of the Throat of the World. To get there they taught me a shout to clear the way and I scaled the mountain to the peak. Once there I was met by something much larger and scalier than the old wizened man I had expected. Paarthurnax is a dragon." Dante stated. Serana sat up in surprise, Dante could see her mind doing the math and coming up with,

"But I thought all the dragons were dead?" Serana asked. Dante smirked,

"That's what I thought, apparently he restricted himself to the mountain top and since no one but the Greybeards knew the shout to get to the peak, no one could find him. He stayed there for thousands of years." Dante explained. Again Serana seemed confused.

"From the way you speak of the dragons I find it hard to believe that one would hide on a mountain peak." She stated. Dante nodded,

"Doesn't does it? Well, he wasn't hiding. I had a chat with him, mastered fire breath; he talked of destiny and Alduin. He explained what had happened, how he was defeated all those years ago. Which the simple answer was, is that he wasn't defeated, not quite. The nords that fought him back then didn't defeat him in battle; they cast him forward in time with an Elder Scroll." Dante told her, Serana shook her head.

"Of course, nothing can be simple with you can it?" She asked. Dante let out a snort of amusement.

"I only wish. But with telling me that he told me of how he didn't know Dragonrend, Dragons can't even comprehend its concepts. So to learn it I needed to do something that was little more than pure speculation. Retrieve an Elder Scroll, and read it at the wound it left on the Throat of the World to learn Dragonrend from those who created it." At that point Serana was simply staring at him.

"I see it actually can get more complicated, and deadly…" She mumbled.

"The Time Wound was also why Paarthurnax stayed on the peak of the Throat of the World, he knew Alduin would be back and was hoping to stop him whenever he came back, assuming he appeared at the Time Wound. Anyway with that plan I left for the College of Winterhold looking for information on where an Elder Scroll might be. I was directed by the librarian to a crazed hermit living in the ice fields. He sent me through a Dwarven ruin to find the Elder Scroll there and inscribe a Lexicon with its knowledge." Dante drifted off remembering Blackreach. "It lead me to this… incredible underground city, Blackreach. It had to span the Pale, Winterhold, and even Eastmarch. It connected a few of the Dwarven ruins. There were these massive glowing mushrooms, bigger than buildings, the ceiling was awash in blue. I made my way through to the tower the old man told me to find. Inside it was just like everywhere else in Dwarven ruins-"

"Abandoned?" Serana finished.

"More or less." Dante said with a nod. "It didn't take long to make it to the top. There was a… contraption. I don't really know what else to call it. Apparently it could decipher an Elder Scroll without harm to a person. I would probably take this one back there but we don't have a Lexicon. I spent quite a while pressing buttons to figure out the thing but eventually I got it. The Lexicon was inscribed and this odd gem came down to the center. It snapped open and there was the Elder Scroll. I was amazed, I would never have thought I'd see an Elder Scroll. But here was one, and now I've seen three. So, I took that one and gave the Lexicon to the old man. I headed back to Paarthurnax. I stood in the Time Wound… and I opened the scroll…" Dante then explained the vision, of the nords and Alduin. He then paused, and sat for a long time just looking at the floor.

"Dante?" Serana called out to him, concern in her eyes at his sudden reticence. The failure of that day still stung.

"Sorry… Uhh, well, the vision ended and I was back in Tamriel, but… Alduin was waiting." Serana leaned forward intent to hear. "I don't know how he knew I was there or any of it, but he did, and he was there. He mocked me, I mocked back, and we fought. I tried, as hard as I could… I fought and he was unfazed… undamaged… completely unconcerned. He knocked Paarthurnax from the sky and then attacked me. He left me, beaten, bloody, and dying in the snow. Told me of how he was going to destroy Ivarstead and Whiterun." Dante said in a monotone. Serana was watching concern still on her face. Dante sighed, "I would have died on that peak. But Paarthurnax used a shout to heal me. More powerful than any spell I'd ever seen or heard of. Once I was back on my feet I was running down the mountain, I ran faster than I ever had. Straight through High Hrothgar, to the bottom of the Throat of the World, I saw Ivarstead burning to the ground, he hadn't killed as many as I would have thought. Anyway, I was again running after that heading for Whiterun, used the path through the mountains, eventually I made it. The city was burning and Alduin flew over it. The Companions helped people escape, and more ran for the gates. Alduin killed plenty though. When I made it there he stopped, he did so merely because he could wipe it out whenever he felt like it. But he gave me time, three weeks. He gave me that long to find him, and fight him. He told me he did so because he could… because I couldn't stop him. He left and I got to see firsthand the people he had killed…" Dante trailed off, again though he sighed, this one was tired. "I didn't try, not at first. At first I went back to my old ways, joined up with the Thieves Guild finally and planned to get rich before the world went down in flames. I didn't think I could beat Alduin; he had easily brushed me aside last time." Dante then told his time with the Thieves Guild and how he finally decided to start living life his way and got Nocturnal in a bind. Serana listened but stayed silent, so Dante continued.

"I managed to get tangled up with the Dark Brotherhood after, didn't join them like their leader had hoped, instead I killed them, slaughtered them to the last. After, I burned their precious Nightmother's corpse and left." Dante said, his tone cold, unfeeling, without remorse. "I was rewarded, handsomely and with that I finally manned up and decided to go after Alduin. I went to Paarthurnax and we came up with a plan to trap one of Alduin's lieutenants in Dragonsreach." He paused looking to Serana, she had raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever had held a dragon thousands of years ago still worked?" She asked. Dante chuckled,

"Yeah, surprisingly, but the Jarl didn't help until I made sure he would be safe from attack in the civil war. So, as you said, my life not being simple, I had to broker a truce between the two sides. We held the peace council at High Hrothgar, Greybeards being as respected as they were meant we had neutral ground where we could work it out. It was ridiculous, the world was nearing its destruction and what did they want to do? Fight over holds as a bargain for peace… I wasn't too happy about it and made it known, after my words the peace was resolved much faster. With everything set I got the name of a dragon and set out to trap it." He explained the trap and how it worked and then trapping Odahviing. What it was like to fly and then getting through Skuldafn. He had a lengthy pause as he thought back to the portal to Sovngarde. Even now, just thinking of it… It was probably the most amazing thing he'd seen, or done. Dante finally decided to break to the silence.

"I stood at the portal… The same one that would lead me to Sovngarde… I can't explain the feeling, being a mortal about to enter, a place many believe may not even exist. An afterlife for nord heroes. I finally took the plunge, it felt like I would fall forever, I blacked out." Serana seemed enraptured at this point, he had to admit it was probably quite the tale, that was without seeing the afterlife. "I woke up on some stairs, once I got to my feet I finally looked around. The sky was… amazing… I can't stress that enough; I have seen all manner of aurora here in Skyrim but NOTHING compares to that sky… The feeling it had, like you were frozen in time, but also like it sped by without you. Even something as simple as the temperature, despite being surrounded by snow it was comfortable, the perfect temperature really…" Dante shook his head getting back on track he explained the soul snare Alduin had cast. He spoke of Shor's Hall the Whale Bone Bridge, Tsun, the many Heroes he saw in the hall and then He moved onto his final battle with Alduin. Serana listened intently; she never asked a question, too caught up to interrupt. He told her of how he unlocked the power of a true Dragonborn and how he finally killed the World Eater. He told her of how he felt at the Throat of the world, how he felt the kinship with the dragons there. He finished by telling her of his time with the College and then the war. When he was finally done he knew it was late. Serana was quite quiet and sat thinking he assumed. Dante felt a strange feeling; he didn't know how to explain it. But telling Serana about his time in Skyrim, his parents…

"I… I legitimately don't know what to say… If you had been anybody else I would have never believed you, by the blood I'd have thought you were crazy." She stated with wide eyes, not quite surprised wide but wider than normal. "The things you've done… what you've seen. I'm surprised you weren't driven mad." Serana looked down away from him. "You saved all of us… everything. We owe you our lives… Even my father does… To think you're saving the world again and it's because of my family…" Serana trailed off. Dante stood up and walked over to her as she sat looking at the floor, the guilty and saddened look in her eyes, the way her long ebony hair fell he needed to be closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her he was at her height as she sat in the chair; he reached out and with his first two fingers lifted her chin to look in her ruby eyes.

"Serana. Stop blaming yourself for this. You are NOT your parents. You are your own person, you are smart, beautiful, and strong. I have met many people, and you are nothing like any of them, like none of them I…" He hesitated and his hand fell, but his eyes never left hers, "I care about you Serana." They both stared into each other's eyes, neither moved at first. But then Dante stood up, towering over her. He was about to walk away when he felt Serana's hand on his arm. He turned back to her and she stood up; they were barely a hands breadth apart. Serana took his hand and pressed it to her chest over her heart, there was no beating, it was still, dead. Dante's eyes went back up to hers there was a sadness in them. He took her hand this time and pressed it to his heart. His eyes never wavered from hers. He let go of her hand and let his arms hang at his sides. But Serana's hand didn't leave his heart. Her other hand took the handhold it had when she kissed him. She made no move to do so again though she simply stared at her hand on his heart. He felt her pull herself closer till she was pressed against him. He didn't move though, stood still. Her body was soft, and felt nice pressed against his. She slid her arms around his neck the hand that had been over his heart tangling in the hair at the back of his head. She moved her head to where their noses brushed but didn't move any further.

"Kiss me." She whispered. He hesitated at first, but eventually his hands lightly pressed to her hips. He closed his eyes and leaned forward softly pressing his lips to hers. It was short and he went to pull back but Serana wouldn't let him her arms around his neck and hand in his hair kept him where he was, now she kissed him, it was soft at first but she pressed harder, getting more demanding. Dante had never been a man who was led by his baser instincts or taken by lust. But he felt it all rising up faster than he'd have thought, the feeling of her pressed against him, her lips pressing against his, his arms wrapped around her tight keeping her against him as they kissed. Serana finally pulled back though she didn't let go. Dante caught his breath but pressed his forehead against hers affectionately. He let his arms fall back to her waist; Serana let her arms hang lazily about his shoulders. They came apart; Dante was the first to pull back.

"You can have the cot; I'll sleep in one of the chairs." He stated.

"Alright, I take it we're heading for that Glade tomorrow?" Serana asked. Dante nodded,

"So, we'll probably need the sleep." He stated. Serana shook her head and went over to lie down. Dante began to remove his weapons and eventually sat down and leaned back.

"Dante?" He heard Serana quietly call.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You mentioned that when you went back to join the Thieves Guild that you were going back to your 'old ways'… Were you only a thief, because you don't seem like one, or carry yourself like one? I, mean other than the black and liking to the shadows." Serana asked. Dante knew exactly where she was going, she didn't mind him being a thief, or how cold he could be but… that part of him was a different side that he refrained from showing if he could help it. He didn't know that he wanted her to know that part of him yet. He just had to hope she'd understand.

"I'd… rather not talk about that… not yet at least." He told her. It was silent for a long while.

"Okay, your right, you told plenty tonight. Maybe another time then." She said. Dante didn't know if that time would ever come.

"Yeah… some other time…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter everyone. I don't know about you all, but I'm a big fan of the dragons, I do wish they were more powerful in gameplay. Something I really liked about the dragon in the game Dragon's Dogma, he was menacing, and powerful, one of the harder bosses I've fought, plus he looked like a dragon, what I mean by that is that in most mythology and other stories dragons have four legs; the dragons of Skyrim are much closer to wyverns in their physical design. But one thing I interpreted from the game is that unless killed by the Dragonborn or another dragon there soul would simply reconstitute them and they'd be back. Anyway, enough about that like I said hope you enjoyed it, till the next update…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


End file.
